Demonology Sequel: Remember?
by Shadowess 88
Summary: The girls have been located three years later after disappearing from Kurama and Hiei's arms. They don't remember who the guys are! Will they remember? Or be caught up in the new enemies before them? KuramaOC, HieiOC. Rated for language and lemons.
1. Locating

_Shadowess:_ Hello everyone! This is what you've been waiting for if you wanted to know what happens next! Please enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Winkler, any of the buisnesses in Winkler, Apple AutoGlass, the workers of Apple AutoGlass, Hello Kitty, Chris Angel Mindfreak, or anything/anyone but me.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Demonology Sequel: Remember?_**

_**Chapter 1: Locating**_

_Previously_

"With a photo of the victim, strand of hair, and spell of mystery… the two Halflings called Kyla and Nyssa shall go back in a history!" Photos of the girl drifted down, bursting in green flames. "Their memory be taken and their traces here forsaken!"

Kurama and Hiei picked up the girls' weapons on impulse and threw them towards the pinpoint of Daniel's voice, above them. There was a gasp, gargle, and he fell… he landed feet away from them with Nyssa's katana through his head and Kyla's blades through his chest. He was dead.

"Kurama… I…" Kyla tried to speak. "I… love you…"

"Kyla… I love you too…" He bent down to kiss her but… she became transparent and he couldn't feel her. "Kyla!"

"Kurama!" she tried to reach up and touch him but vanished in the familiar blue shimmering glow that she appeared in the world in.

Hiei looked down at Nyssa. She was trying to reach his hand. He grabbed it. "Nyssa…"

"Hiei… I…"

"Don't try to talk… we'll get you back to Koenma's and fix you…"

"I… I love you…" she managed to say. A tear fell to the ground.

Hiei went to brush the side of her cheek but didn't feel anything. Even the grip that he had on her hand was gone. "Nyssa!"

She gave an inaudible yell of his name as she became transparent, shimmering in the ominous blue glow. She was gone, just as Kyla.

Both guys were shattered within. They punched at the ground in frustration… they couldn't save them… they were gone…

Hiei picked up the tear gem that remained and held on to it. Kurama got up first, shaking with anger. He went over to Daniel's dead corpse. "You bastard… Pray that I don't see you in hell." He took out Kyla's weapons, letting them revert to their beautiful bleeding-heart roses.

Hiei got up and took out the katana embedded in Daniel's skull. "Hell is too good for you, bastard…"

The two heard quiet beeping from their rings and heard Koenma's voice. "What's going on?! Kyla and Nyssa aren't registered on the monitor anymore!"

"…They're gone, sir…" Kurama managed to say.

"You mean…" Koenma started, almost afraid to say it.

"No! They're not dead! They went back… home…" Hiei slowly said, looking at the ground.

The two girls were back in their own world, not knowing about their close-to-death experience.

* * *

_**Now, Three Years Later**_

No matter how many missions, no matter how long the training periods, two demons could no forget that day three years ago. It haunted them each night. They didn't wish to forget and had no will to continue on. When demons commit their love to someone, it stays for eternity, even if the mating ritual was not performed.

Kurama, the fox demon, managed to make a permanent serum to allow his Youko to switch at any given time without restriction of strain or energy. He decided that after he lost the girl who had captured his doubled fox heart, but never gave up hope to see her again. Hiei, the forbidden child, had physically grown to only half a foot shorter than Kurama. He wore a second tear gem around his neck that belonged to a girl, whom he still treasured in his secret heart.

Koenma had told them to try and live their lives, not letting the loss weigh down on them. It was easy for him to say but hard for the two demons to do. But now… today would be different. They were called to his office, as usual.

"Boys, I take it that you remember what happened three years ago with Kayla and Lisa."

"That's Kyla and Nyssa." Both Hiei and Kurama corrected him, sounding infuriated that he would say their names wrong.

"Sorry… Kyla and Nyssa. We apparently got a signal from their rings last week."

Kurama slammed his hands down on the desk. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I had to confirm the signal before notifying either of you!" Koenma snapped back. He cleared his throat. "Now, we are working on establishing a portal to the world they reside in as we speak. As far as the girls go, it seems that the spell that Rabcliff used was ancient magic used back when the dragon clan was still thriving. It was hit-or-miss magic."

"Get to the point." Hiei growled.

"What I'm saying is that I am not sure whether the girls will remember you or not. All I know is that their DNA strands are still the same as when they left, that they have been in human form for the entire time we've been tracking them, and they have not encountered anything life-threatening lately." Koenma pulled out some reports. "I am well aware that you boys were and still are infatuated with them, but we have to approach this situation with care. So when we establish a portal, I'm sending Yusuke to meet them first."

"WHAT?!" The two yelled out, causing a couple ogres in the room to drop their paper stacks.

"No arguments! My mind is made up and you are not going to be joining Yusuke when the portal is first accessible! And that's final!" Koenma hit his palm down on to his desk to prove his point.

* * *

Walking down the streets of a town called Winkler, slick, aka Yusuke Uremeshi, glanced around, eating a subway sandwich that he purchased with money he pick-pocketed. He couldn't believe that he was going to find Kyla and Nyssa in a place like this. It seemed so… rural… and plain… and rather boring. Those two girls were anything but boring. 

A school bell rang from across the street, not far from the Subway he was at. It was a high school. According to Koenma, the girls would either be in their last year, graduated, or taking collage. Man, he was supposed to be on his last year of school… that's if he hadn't dropped out and taken the final exam already to stay out of school.

"Sucks to be them." He snickered, taking another large chomp out of his sandwich. He looked at the car dealership next to him, seeing how easy it would be if he could hotwire one of these cars…

A beeper went off inside his pocket and he pulled it out. It turned on and revealed Botan smiling brightly with her blue hair.

"Yusuke! We just got a bit of a stronger signal from the girls. Where are you located?" She called out.

"I'm by a car dealership across from the high school. Are they at the school?"

"Nope. Kyla should be north-north-east of your location. And Nyssa should be east-north-east. Head in that direction and contact us when you have visual confirmation of one of them. Got it?"

"Ya, ya, I got it." Yusuke hung up and continued walking down the sidewalk towards the set of lights past the Dairy Queen. The crisp spring air blew at the stray hairs that were not held down by hair gel atop of Yusuke's head. This was a nice time of year for a place like this, though there was quite a bit of snow spots all around.

At the lights, where he had just finished his sub sandwich, he saw a school bus driving on dirt behind a giant store called 'Wal-mart'. Oh damn his curiosity. He waited for the light to turn to his favor and ran across the road towards the field behind the store.

It took a good five minutes to where the school bus parked, so Yusuke looked around and saw a group of students in a semi-circle around two people. One of them was a shorter female, while the other was taller guy around his height. A shine from the sun reflected off of something in the girls' hair. Yusuke decided to get closer, finding the item in the girl's hair to be familiar…

"Everyone got that? No one goes towards Wal-Mart or the highway or the consequences will be severe!" the man announced.

"That's right! You'll have to write three essays in three days about three researchers by our choice!" the girl announced beside him, her light voice called out with a bit of joy detected in it.

"Good! Split up in to groups of two and bring back your completed forms in one hours time!" the students disbanded throughout the field. "Okay Kyla, I have to use the washroom. I trust you'll keep a watchful eye out?"

"No problem Mr. Coburn! Wanna get me some water while you're in there?" she smiled.

Yusuke stopped before taking another step towards them. It was Kyla. And she was wearing the ribbon that Kurama had given her those years ago. The man walked passed him, giving a friendly smile yet suspicious look as he entered the store. He decided to make sure that it was the same girl before reporting in… Yusuke proceeded towards Kyla.

"Yo." He greeted with a wave.

Kyla turned at looked at him with her green eyes, not as vibrant as the last time they met, but still bright. She smiled and waved back. "Yo."

"What's a bunch of kids doing behind this store?" he stood nearby her.

"Oh just a trial-run, secluded, sample-taking test sort of thing." She said with a little grin. Yusuke blinked at her in confusion. "It's for archeology. Just testing specific items for their properties and whatnot. I'm Kyla, teacher-in-training." She held out her hand to him.

Yusuke blinked but smiled. So she didn't remember him. He'd be insulted under different circumstances. "Yusuke Urameshi, I'm visiting an old friend here in Winkler." He accepted her hand in a hand-shake.

"Nice to meet you Yusuke. But…" she blinked at him and looked a bit closer. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Well, that's something I've never been asked before." He laughed a bit nervously. He looked down at his watch. "Oh crap! I'm late! Sorry to greet and run, Kyla! Catch ya later sometime!" he turned around and booked it to the other side of the building.

Kyla watched him in confusion and pondered where she had seen him before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two of the students about to throw some dirt at another group of students.

"Fred! George! Drop the dirt or you're getting ten extra tests!" she sprinted towards the red-headed twins, making them drop their dirt in shock and a bit of fear.

Yusuke sighed and went to a secluded area by the closed gardening section outside of the store. He pulled out his yellow round communicator and called Botan.

"I encountered Kyla. She did not remember me but thought I looked familiar. She also has the ribbon that Kurama gave her."

"Okay! Now, then Nyssa should be directly east from your location. After you come in to contact with her, report in and we'll decide on the next step. Got it, Yusuke?"

"Yup." Yusuke shut off his communicator and looked towards the building complex towards the east. He walked on, down the road called 'Fox Fire Trail' ironically enough since Kyla was on this road.

The building ahead looked like a triple business complex… Rite-way Rentals, Apple Auto Glass, and Piston Ring were the signs hung on the back. Nyssa would most likely be inside one of the three… Yusuke looked down at his watch, reading close to three in the afternoon for the local time.

What would she be employed as? Probably a secretary or something… He'd find out in a few minutes as he got closer to the businesses.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei sat in one of the bedrooms that Kyla and Nyssa first stayed in when they met. Memories were racing through their minds as they recalled everything that happened. No words were spoken between the two as they stayed within their thoughts. 

Koenma would call them when Yusuke completed the tasks and returned. Only then would they be able to try and see Kyla and Nyssa.

* * *

Okay. Half the guys inside that Rite-Way store spoke German and broken English. That was really helpful… not. He almost rented a dolly… What the hell was a dolly!? Raking his fingers through his hair, Yusuke continued on to the next doorway. 

Apple Auto Glass. What did apples have to do with glass? Good to the core or something? Right… He walked past a few cars and a large garage door before going in to the office. He went up to the desk to see a man typing on a computer. He looked up to Yusuke with a warm smile.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" he stood up.

"Hi. I'm just browsing around town and this place caught my curiosity. I was wondering what it is that you guys do." Yusuke spoke.

"Well, we are a service shop. We mainly focus on automotive glass, repairing and replacing. We also do automotive glass tinting, vehicle detailing, and special requests and specials that involve our products. I'm Gerry by the way. I'm the manager."

"Nice to meet you, Gerry. I'm Yusuke." They shook hands in greeting. "What do you mean by detailing? Like painting?"

"We aren't equipped for sanding and painting, through we can do the polishing stages. We clean the vehicles inside and out. Our two detailers are working on a dealership vehicle right now if you would like to ask them what they specifically do."

"Sure, if that's okay. How many employees do you have, by the way?" Yusuke put his hands in his pockets.

"I have three guys working for me, as well as my daughter. Kevin is our tinter, as well a windshield repair expert and windshield replacement expert. Vern is our polisher and is also an expert in windshield repair and replacement. Bob is our detail specialist and comical relief." They had a laugh about that. "And my daughter, Nyssa, is the other detailer as well as windshield repair specialist."** (A/N: a little tidbit about me, I actually do this)**

Yusuke had to stop himself from asking to see Nyssa specifically. Father's could change their colors rather fast when it comes to their 'little girls'. "Wow. Sounds like you got a good group working for ya. Is it alright if I check out your shop?"

"Go right ahead. Have some coffee if you'd like and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." He smiled and answered the phone as it started to ring.

Yusuke went to the back of the shop and looked around. He saw three guys but no…

"Excuse me, sir. Hot water coming through." A voice behind him said.

"Oh sorry!" Yusuke moved aside and saw a girl with glasses and dark colored hair smile up at him while carrying a bucket full of steaming water. The hair was different, the glasses looked similar, but the smile was the same. It was Nyssa.

"Have you been helped?" she set the bucket down by a blue thing…

"Oh yeah, I was just wanting to ask some questions. Are you Nyssa?"

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Yusuke Urameshi. Must be fun working with a bunch of guys." He extended a hand to her to shake.

She took off her gloves and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Yusuke. It is fun working with a bunch of guys. They're all like teenagers." She smirked a bit. "And sometimes like pre-schoolers."

A few of the guys gave sounds of protest or agreement. Couldn't really tell.

Yusuke laughed. "I know the feeling. Anyways…" Yusuke looked down at his watch. "Damn. I got to be somewhere in a few minutes. I'll come back some other time to get some questions answered about what you guys do. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Yusuke. Have a good day." She picked up the bucket, flinching and rubbing her upper arm and shoulder before resuming her work.

Yusuke left the building, bidding his thanks and farewell to Gerry and walked towards a secluded area, calling up Botan on his communicator.

"I have encountered Nyssa. She is under similar status as Kyla for no recognition. But she has a pain in her arm and shoulder by what I've seen. So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'll send a portal to your location and we'll discuss what we do next here." Botan said, pressing a button.

"Right." Yusuke shut off the communication device before jumping in to the portal that appeared nearby him. It disappeared in a show of multi-colored sparkles as Yusuke did.

Kyla looked around the corner in confusion. She thought that she saw sparkles. Must be another weird phenomenon. She came around the building and walked in to Apple.

"Ny-chan! It's 3:00! Are you done yet?" she called in, waving to Gerry with her joyful glow. "Hi Mr. Manager!"** (A/N: Originally had my last name in there but… for internet security reasons, ya, you get the idea.)**

"Why hello, trouble. Nyssa should be done soon." He smiled at her as she went to the back to retrieve her friend from the clutches of work.

Grabbing her friend from behind as she was putting away a shampooer, Kyla pulled her to the side and hugged her tightly.

"Air… Can't breathe." Nyssa joked with a fake gasping gag. Kyla let her go and gave her trademark grin. "Let me guess, its time?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Kyla grabbed Nyssa's coat and tossed it on to her head, running back in to the office.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Nyssa threw her jacket on and grabbed her stuff, running out the door with Kyla after saying farewell to her father and co-workers.

They jumped in to a small black pick-up truck and started to ride towards the sad but efficient mall of Winkler. They both had bags with them when they got out of the truck and walked inside the mall. It was fairly empty for the time of day, so it was rather nice. Kyla skipped over to the center bowl of the mall and sat down on the steps.

Nyssa joined her as they both began to pull out tin cases that were wrapped in soft cloths. They were roughly the same shape but had different designs on them. Nyssa's tin was a deep blue with small sakura flowers and little white rabbits designed on them. The chopsticks that she pulled out were of the same design pattern, but with a lighter blue shade.

Kyla's tin was red with that popular Japanese fetish design of Hello Kitty. The little white cat was drawn wearing a kimono, holding traditional lunch and tea ceremony items. She pulled out a set of matching chopsticks and opened her tin. Inside, revealing exactly what the tin was, was a Japanese bento lunch.

Kyla had two sections within her bento. On one side, there were rice balls wrapped in seaweed, while the other side had pieces of chicken in various shapes, octopus styled hotdogs, and a small cake in the shape of the Hello Kitty face.

Nyssa's bento box had a cold noodle salad on one side, calamari rings, celery, and beef on the other side. Nyssa's box lunch was not as organized as Kyla's but both girl's bento boxes were home made, so they know it tasted good. They talked and chatted for a while until Kyla brought up the sparkles.

"I came around the corner and saw a strange light, then some sparkles in a circular shape. It was really strange." Kyla pondered. "It reminded me of something from a science fiction book." She munched on her rice ball.

"Well, I can't say its impossible cause we did see that strange meteor shower a few years back." Nyssa's hand went up to her shoulder. "I still don't know what it was but my shoulder still bugs me from those beds or something."

"Strange things happen, and stranger things do happen."

"Got that right. Like how Chris Angel can walk through glass. That is a strange phenomenon."

"But its so cool! Speaking of which, I just bought the fifth season, you should watch it with me." Kyla poked her chopsticks at Nyssa's arm.

"Sounds like fun. Let me know when you have time and we'll get together at one of our places."

"Why not today?"

Nyssa finished her bento and closed the tin. "Remember? I promised my mom I'd help her with a rock garden."

"Oh right! Okay, never mind. How about on Saturday then?" Kyla closed her bento box.

"At my place or yours?"

"Um… I don't know." Kyla thought. "How about I call you when I find out how the renovation is going?"

"Sure. Sounds okay. Where would you like to go for our few hours left?" Nyssa put away her box and stretched, standing up.

"I don't know. You know I don't like choosing." Kyla stood up and stretched.

"Well, how about we cruise ad find a spot for a picnic for later this year?" Nyssa pulled out her keys.

"Okay!" Kyla smiled and walked with her friend back towards the truck.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ And that is the first chapter! Reviews are love but not forced! Arigato! 


	2. Getting to Know About You

_Shadowess: _Hi y'all! Okay, first off I am going to clarify the girl's appearance. Kyla and Nyssa have almost the same appearance as they did in the start of the first story as humans. Nyssa has glasses over her grey-aqua eyes, now with brown past-shoulder length hair, and is at her original height of 5'2". Kyla has green eyes, layered medium-short hair that has waves with a coloring of a strawberry brown, and is still at the same height of 4'12". Both of them are toned but not muscled. They're not bomb-shell beauties but seem sweet, and can be cute if their hair is put in to pony/pigtails. Alright! Hopefully this is helpful to those of you who like to visualize stories as you read. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter.

Kyla: I thought you were going to put this up for the next day?

_Shadowess:_ I changed my mind. I add another now and put up another for the next day. Bonus chapter in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Honda, Autopac, Red River Collegiate, Triangle Oasis, Novus Windshield Repair System, towns and cities of Manitoba, Apple AutoGlass and its employees. Ya, I own pretty much nothing._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to Know About You**_

Kurama and Hiei walked down the hallway, following the too-happy-go-getter grim reaper called Botan. Their blood was boiling with anticipation, despite their cool exteriors. Passing through the office doors, they saw Yusuke standing in front of Koenma's desk. The two were not talking.

"Ah, about time you got here. I found your girlfriends." Yusuke grinned a bit.

"What did you find out, Yusuke?" Kurama asked first, approaching him.

"Well, they are both employed. Kyla is a up-coming teacher for archeology, whereas Nyssa is working with her father in an automotive glass and car cleaning business." Yusuke sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Koenma's desk. "Kyla has the ribbon that you gave her. She was wearing it." Kurama's face almost literally shone with hope. There was a chance to get her back. "As for Nyssa, I didn't see her wearing any jewelry, but her shoulder indicated pain where she was stabbed, so there is a relation there." Hiei's chest panged with guilt but also with a sliver of relief.

"Botan told me that Kyla thought you seemed familiar, correct?" Koenma flipped a few pages of files. Yusuke nodded. "I've been looking up a few more things about the spell that Rabcliff used, and there is a chance that their memories can be revived."

"Then let's get it done already." Hiei growled a bit.

"It's not that simple, Hiei. We have to take extra precautions. If we simply just capture them and perform the spell, which by the way has never been performed before, we could send them in to complete shock or even death!" Koenma said. "I want Yusuke and Botan to meet with them and try to befriend them a bit until I come to another decision."

"Sir, I really believe that Hiei and I should see them." Kurama said, with his fist knuckles gripped white.

"I can't allow that." Koenma shook his head.

"And why the hell not!?" Hiei yelled.

"You two are in no condition for this type of mission! I have a different mission for you two to keep you out of this for now!" Koenma pulled out a thicker file. "Botan, Yusuke, I will have temporary residence set up for you along with the proper requirements you'll need in the next 12 hours. Report back then." The two nodded and walked out, leaving the two demons with their short fuses.

"What is the mission?" Kurama asked, having difficulty hiding the anger in his voice.

"I'm sure you two have heard of the legend of the Cardinal Sins, correct?" Koenma asked, keeping his professional outlook.

"Who hasn't heard of them?" Hiei crossed his arms. "Lust, Gluttony, Avarice, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Vanity; the seven demons who nearly destroyed all worlds known to the mind."

"But they were sealed away by the Prohibited Spell of Virtue over 6000 years ago." Kurama added.

"You are both correct, however, someone or something broke that seal, and the seven have escaped in the past hour. To our dismay, they have already changed their physical appearance so we have no current way of tracking them, but we have reason to believe that one of them is in Yusuke's territory of the Makai world." Koenma pressed a switch, showing a screen with the territory highlighted. "I want you two to go down there and find out what you can about the news of the Cardinal Sins." Koenma pressed another switch to bring up a portal. "You have 36 hours to gather what you can. And no roughing up Yusuke's territory yourselves."

"He can do that on his own time." Hiei muttered and went through the portal with Kurama.

Koenma shut the screen and portal off and rubbed his eyes. Everything always had to come at the same time, didn't it? He just hoped that one would go smoother than the other… and he was hoping it'd be the Cardinal Sin's case.

* * *

Koenma got Botan and Yusuke settled in sharing a simple duplex in Winkler, along with a large allowance, cell phones from the area, and a computer system that allows communication and updates with Koenma. They got the clothes to blend in and Botan had her oar put in a closet so she couldn't fly around with it. It was now the second Thursday of May, and they would be settled there until Koenma would say otherwise. 

The computer switched on and Koenma's baby face appeared on it. "Botan, Yusuke, I'll have you two meet up with Kyla and Nyssa today on their business level. Botan, there is a car in the driveway outside with the plate reading S P I R I T, it has five stone chips in the windshield, and you are to take it to Nyssa's work place and have her repair them, thus having the opportunity to make idle chat with her. The keys are in the car. Yusuke, you are to get information about the class that Kyla is teaching, and then try to see what led her to that career. Report to me at the end of the day." Koenma shut off the monitor.

"Well… I'll catch you later, Yusuke! Looks like you can't get away from school no matter what you do!" Botan giggled and grabbed her purse with a bunch of cash and items inside, bouncing out the door.

Yusuke grumbled and plopped down on the couch. He figured he'd have a nap first before getting bored to death from the school, even though it would be Kyla of all people, but still. School. Enough said.

Botan drove the right-hand drive car down to where Koenma had directed. She found it kind of odd that a service shop called Apple had nothing to do with apples themselves… But nonetheless, she went inside and saw Nyssa behind the desk talking on the phone.

"Oh, sorry, Kyla, I have to go. A customer came in. Alright love you too girl. Bye." Nyssa hung up the phone and stood up. "Hi there! How can I help you?"

Well, Botan sure felt awkward there. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Hi. I have some stone chips in my windshield, and I was wondering if they could be fixed."

"Sure. I'll come out and take a look at them for you." She came around the counter and went out the door with Botan. "Wow… you don't see very many right-hand drive cars around here. Where did you import your Honda from?"

"Honda? Oh, ya. It's from Japan." Botan sweat-dropped, hoping not to spill anything about her not knowing a single thing about vehicles other than how to make them stop and go. "Anyways, I counted 4 chips…"

"Alright now." Nyssa looked over the windshield. "Okay, I see 1… 2… 3, 4, 5… 6. You have six stone chips."

"Six? Really?" Botan took a look.

"Yup." Nyssa pointed out all of the chips to Botan. "Alright. Are you going to go through autopac?"

"Autopac?"

"A type of car insurance. Will you be going through any? Because any deductible at $300 or less will allow no charge for stone chip repairs."

"I have bad luck with insurance agencies… Um… How much would it be without the insurance?"

"Let's see… come back in to the office and we'll calculate the total, and see if Gerry has any specials for chip repairs on." Nyssa smiled and ushered her back inside the office. After a few calculations, they totaled the repairs to be $135. With all options looked at, Nyssa brought Botan's car inside and started on the repairs, allowing Botan to come back and watch, though it would take about 2 hours to do them all.

* * *

Yusuke walked in to the Red River College learning center and kept his grumbling down to a minimum. There wasn't anyone around. He was about to go and knock on every door until he found Kyla, when a washroom door opened and out walked – you guessed it – Kyla. 

She looked to him and her face lit up. "Oh hey! You're that Yusuke guy from yesterday!" she went up to him.

"Yo!" Yusuke gave his shot-gun wave. "Kyla right?" She nodded. "I was curious about your class so I was wondering if you could um… tell me about that class all does, and what kind of jobs you can, you know… apply for with it." He felt awkward. Big time.

"Oh. Okay…" Kyla did feel a bit strange. She wasn't really asked this. Mr. Coburn usually answered those or the students asked the counselor. What would she tell this guy? He honestly didn't seem to be the education type. "Well… I don't exactly know since I just started in January, and I'm learning as I go along." She looked around to make sure no one else is around. "I'm just three lessons ahead of the students for this course. But don't tell Mr. Coburn, okay?" she winked at him.

"I don't even know who that guy is."

"Good! Well, I was just getting ready to leave to get lunch so I can get someone that you can talk to about the course." She offered.

"No, its ok. I was just a bit curious. I have a good job that I'd rather not leave for school." Yusuke gave a sigh of relief. "If you're not too busy, do you want to grab a bite to eat? I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Um… honestly, I don't know you. You're cute, don't get me wrong…" Kyla started.

"What? No no! I don't mean as a date! I mean just as an acquaintance! I already have a girlfriend back home." Yusuke had a huge sweat-drop down his face. "I'd never hear the end of it from her."

"Oh! Okay. Sorry about that. Not everyday a guy just wants to have breakfast as soon-to-be-friends." Kyla laughed. "Sure. We can go to Triangle. Haven't been there for a while." She looked to the clock. "It's 11:30 now, so we still got time to order breakfast."

"Okay. Where is Triangle?"

"Just follow me in my car. What are you driving?"

"Oh, I'm just running around. Exercise is good for you. I'll keep up, don't worry." Yusuke assured.

"Are you sure? I can drive us there."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine."

They went outside towards Kyla's vehicle. It was a simple dark blue sedan with a few dents on the bumper, and a small decal on the back. The design was of a small fire fox. Yusuke found this rather appropriate.

"Cute fox." He pointed to the decal.

"Yup! One of my friends helped pick it out with me, but I don't want to put any more on cause they'll get dented. Stupid old fart drivers and stupid insurance people." Kyla muttered the last part. "Anyways! Ready to follow?"

Yusuke stretched a bit. "Yup!" He readied himself to run after her.

Kyla revved the engine and pulled in to drive. To Yusuke's surprise, she took off like a rocket! Out of the parking lot and down a back alley. Yusuke literally stumbled in to a full-out sprint after her. He barely had her in his sights until she stopped and went in reverse. He started skidding to stop when she got closer to him. He fell back on his ass when she stopped only a few feet away from him.

She rolled down her window and looked back at him. "Do you really think I'd make you run the whole way? Come on and get in you silly duck." She laughed with a smile.

"Who are you calling a duck?" Yusuke got up and brushed himself off.

"You, duckie. Come on, I'm getting hungry."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you crazy vixen." Yusuke laughed a bit. He kind of bit his tongue when she looked at him strangely. "Um… your decal? A fox?"

"Ya, I know, its just weird… Never mind. Get in already before I leave ya here." She smiled.

Getting in the car, she turned around and went on the main road. The drive was pretty silent apart from the gothical mystic music playing on the car stereo. From what Yusuke could see, Kyla appeared to be singing along with the vocals.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to make it to the restaurant. It wasn't very busy but that was since the lunch rush hour had yet to arrive. They went inside, found a seat in the first of the three dining areas, and placed their orders.

"So…" Kyla twirled her thumbs. "What kind of job do you have, Yusuke?"

"Nothing really important. Field work, telling people to behave, kind of a part-time law enforcer I guess." Yusuke shrugged. It was important, but it depended on who you asked.

"So… you're more a bounty hunter kind of person?" Kyla tilted her head to the side.

"I guess you could say that."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Kyla put her hands up in defense.

"Huh? I didn't say anything about tha—about having to be on duty now." He almost slipped up. That was the second time in a period of… about 4 minutes.

"You're strange, yet you remind me of someone… Or just a television character. I don't know." Kyla shrugged.

"You remind me of someone I knew a while back too. Come to think of it… she had a similar ribbon that you have there." Yusuke pointed to the ribbon in Kyla's hair. "Where did you come across yours?"

Her hand reached up and brushed the silky material. "Honestly, I can't remember… All I know is that I was out on a spring road trip three years ago, stayed in a hotel with a friend, and woke up with it on."

"Do you remember anything from that night? Maybe you had a date with someone." Yusuke leaned on the table a bit.

"No, just watched a meteor shower that night… and went to bed. We were really confused the following morning, cause my friend woke up with a new necklace. A white gold ankh…" Kyla looked at her hand and saw the ring. "We also were both wearing these rings…"

"Have you tried talking to the police? Maybe something happened during that night…" Yusuke said cautiously.

"Well, after we found out that the ankh my friend had was white gold, we both freaked a bit and got checked out. Nothing was physically done to us and we filed a missing jewelry report but after a full year, nothing. So we just left things alone. Besides…" Kyla was about to continue when the waitress came up and set their plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns in front of them. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

Yusuke had started eating but stopped. "Besides… what?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Besides, we found that we're more comfortable wearing the things we woke up with that day. It's weird, but trying to explain it will only give you a head-ache." She said.

"Oh okay. I won't push on it then." He put a few pieces of bacon in his mouth. "Mmm, this is good. Not smothered in fat or salt." He commented. "I have a buddy who has a big enough mouth to probably shove the whole plate in one bite."

"Sounds obnoxious." Kyla laughed a bit with him.

"Oh yeah, he is so obnoxious. He has this honor code to not harm any female, even if its one that's kicking his ass until his ass is in his head." Yusuke smirked. "And the cats. Oh man, his weaknesses are one innocent maiden and cats!"

"And this is most likely a big burly guy, right?"

"Exactly. He has a big mouth, big build, orange hair, pale white cause he never takes off his shirt to even tan." Yusuke laughed at describing Kazuma Kuwabara. "His name is Kuwabara."

"Sounds more like a Kuwa_baka_." Kyla snickered.

Yusuke almost dropped his fork but laughed. "Oh man! That name I haven't heard in a long while!"

Kyla laughed along with him, feeling comfortable with talking to this guy she's barely known for a couple hours. She'd have to try and find something out about this guy… if she remembered when she got home.

* * *

Back at the shop, Botan leaned against the car opposite of where Nyssa was leaning, using two weird blue suction cups on the windshield. Whatever she was doing, it looked complicated… 

"Um, so how do you fix these chips?" Botan asked.

"Well, we suck the air out and put in a resin that has the same optics as the glass to put it simply." Nyssa smiled. "The Novus system that we have here requires more patience and babysitting than the automated one we used to use."

"How long have you been a chip repair um… whats the word… technician?"

"Unofficially since July of last year, officially since October of last year, and legally for… a week now." She laughed. "We finally got the certificates and put them in frames."

Botan laughed. "That's funny. So are you the only repair technician?"

"There's also my dad, Vern, and Kevin who do chip repairs. Kevin and Vern also do selected crack repairs." Nyssa fiddled with the items around her. Her necklace popped out from behind her shirt, showing the white glittering ankh.

With slightly widened eyes, Botan lightly pointed to the necklace. "That's a beautiful ankh. Where did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Nyssa held it in her palm. "I don't really know. It just kind of… appeared in my life one day." She stroked it gingerly. "I shouldn't wear it to work cause of its material value but… for some reason it feels like I have sentimental value for it."

"Do you know what it's made out of?"

"It's white gold…" she whispered. "I haven't told my dad, after the years I've had it. I only said it was a little ankh that was just made of cheap metal…" Nyssa put a finger up to her lips to keep it hush-hush.

Botan nodded a bit. "Okay. I don't know anything."

"So what do you do… Botan is it?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm a messenger, guider, and special assistant to my boss. I'm not really allowed to talk about it…"

"Oh, okay. Confidential information. Then… what do you think of Winkler?"

"I think it's nice. It's a lot calmer from what I'm used to." Botan smiled. "How long have you lived here?"

"Actually, I live in Morden, which is ten minutes west of here. I have lived in the area for five years now."

"What's Morden like?"

"It's calmer, quieter than Winkler, and also smaller. There's more nature around, so it's nice to live across from a park." She smiled. "It's a lot safer from where I used to live."

"Oh? Where did you used to live?"

"Portage la Prairie. It's a city north of here. It has a high crime rate. And I lived there for 12 years." She shrugged. Crime was everywhere but then again, there are people who make selfish choices everywhere. "So where do you live?"

"Well, I don't really have a place to call home. Too busy going around everywhere." Botan thought. She really didn't have a home other than in the Spirit world.

"Must be fun, seeing new places and encountering different cultures."

"Ya, it is." Like now, she said to herself.

They chatted about their work, more-so Nyssa since Botan could not, and the time flew by, so it was soon five minutes to noon. Nyssa finished cleaning the windshield and went in to the office to finish things up.

Everything was settled with ease, and Botan bid her farewell and thanks. She drove back to the condo and wrote down all the information that she found out to report to Koenma later.

* * *

Yusuke waved to Kyla as she drove off from dropping him off at the condo. He had a fun time with Kyla, despite her not remembering a single thing about him. He went inside and wrote down the things that he could remember from their conversations. 

"Hey, back already?" Botan smiled, popping her head in from her room.

"Yup. Had some grub with Kyla. They got good food at that Triangle place." He shrugged off his jacket and made himself comfortable on the couch. "How is Nyssa?"

"She's doing okay. She was wearing the ankh that Hiei had given her. How is Kyla doing?"

"She still thinks I look familiar, but she explained how she came across the ribbon…" Yusuke stretched. "It was like they never left the hotel… but they had the gifts and rings with them, making them confused."

"It's strange that Rabcliff's spell worked like that…" Botan said considerately.

* * *

A tune rang through the darkness of the bedroom. With a small grumble, Nyssa rolled over and reached for her cell phone from underneath her sheets. She looked at who it was and answered it. 

"Hello…?" she gave a tired yawn.

"_Hi Ny-chan. I'm sorry I woke you up, but… I had that dream again… And a guy I met today was in it… the one I told you about?"_

"Really…? Yusuke right?" Nyssa sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"_Ya… But… this one was in first-person view…"_

"As yourself…? Or as someone else?"

"_As myself. And you were there like the other ones… thing is…"_ her voice went quiet.

"Kyla… what happened in your dream?"

"_Well… the demon guys we were with… they attacked us… and I woke up and I was bleeding where I was hit…"_ Trembling was evident in her voice.

"You were bleeding? Are you okay now?" Nyssa was more awake.

"_Ya… But I'm bandaged up… and it feels like I got stabbed… I've never had this before… It's actually scaring me…"_

"Okay, calm down… in the morning, call in sick, I don't have any cleaning to do tomorrow so I'll come over and help you figure out what this all is." Nyssa said, looking to the time. "Okay?"

"…_Okay… thank you girl…"_

"Now you take it easy, and if you start bleeding more, call me again and I'll rush over and take you to the hospital, okay?"

"_Alright… thank you for caring, girl. I'll let you go back to sleep."_

"Okay. Just rest and take it easy."

"_Love you girl. Good night."_

"Love you too, girl. 'Night." Nyssa smiled softly and hung up the phone after she heard the faint click. She slowly fell back asleep to her own dreams that were similar to Kyla's.

* * *

The computer monitor in the condo flashed violently, yet no sound came from the computer. Botan came out of her room, wearing a house robe and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She went in to Yusuke's room and pulled him off his bed by his ear. 

"You turned off the sound on the computer, didn't you?" she glared at him.

Yusuke yawned then grumbled before getting up. "You can't prove I did…"

"Well Koenma has been calling for us for the past five minutes apparently so get up!" she scolded him and sat in front of the computer screen. She was soon joined by Yusuke, though he just came in wearing his sleep pants and really messed up hair.

"About time you two got here!!" Koenma yelled as soon as the volume was turned on.

"Sorry sir… The volume was on mute." Botan said apologetically.

"Fine… but listen, I just got a reading from Kyla about ten minutes ago about her demon powers. They were spiked like she was being attacked. However, they stopped after a few minutes." Koenma explained. "During that time, she was asleep."

"Maybe she was having a nightmare?" Yusuke suggested, yawning widely.

"Yes, it could even be a dream of her time with us. If she was being attacked, it could be when Rabcliff attacked her through Kurama." Botan clarified.

"I agree with you two. Now… I suggest that you two hang low for tomorrow until I find more information about her condition. I'll be monitoring both Kyla and Nyssa more closely as they sleep for any fluctuations."

"Yes sir." Botan nodded, as did Yusuke.

The monitor shut off, allowing Botan and Yusuke to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Awww, the guys have to wait a while longer. Ya, not much to say, but I will add another chapter tomorrow. One a day so far until I catch up to where I'm writing presently. Reviews are love but not forced! 


	3. Violent Dreams and Drunken Girls

_Shadowess:_ It's yet another chapter! Dun dun dun... From the title of the chapter I'm assuming you have an idea of what will be. Find out and I hope you get a good chuckle or two out of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Ford, Roland, Nightwish, Hush Sound, Mr. & Mrs. Smith

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Violent Dreams and Drunken Girls**_

A black Ford Ranger truck pulled up to a small house in Roland. Nyssa got out and went up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds passed and the door opened to show Kyla, who was wearing her pajamas still, though there was a red stain on her shirt, matching the color to the ribbon she wore in her hair.

"Oh Kyla… Okay, let's figure out what happened." Nyssa went inside with her friend to hear the mysterious melody of Nightwish. She smiled and sat down on the couch with her friend. "Okay. Now, tell me what happened in your dream, in as much detail as you can remember."

"Okay…" she took a deep breath. "I couldn't hear much, only this really bad laugh and regular noise to actions… Everything was in my perspective, with a dark yet illuminated atmosphere. That demon guy with the red hair didn't have green eyes, instead they were blue. He brought out a rose that changed in to a long sharp whip… I tried to yell but nothing came out. Instead, he laughed and whipped at me, slashing me repeatedly as I tried running…" she shivered. "He tried to choke me with his whip around my neck, but I brought some strange… flowers of weapons up to cover my neck… I couldn't see them clearly from tears clouding my sight… Then… he laughed and whipped me across the stomach and everywhere… I screamed in pain and woke up." She lifted up her shirt to show the bandages, which were tainted with many red lines of blood. "I had all these cuts and covered half my sheet in blood."

Nyssa looked at the pattern of the cuts and her eyes widened. "They look like a cat-o-nine-tails whip markings…"

Kyla nodded. "Right after I bandaged myself, I called you. I'm still freaked out…"

"It's okay. Remember that we've had weird dreams before… and the mind can really do damage to your body if the dream is powerful enough…"

"But why are we having these dreams?" Kyla ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know… do you remember when your dreams started?"

"Not exactly… but it was after that spring break trip…" Kyla took the ribbon out of her hair and looked at it.

"Same for me… I can't understand… what the hell happened to us that night?" Nyssa put her head in her hand in frustration.

It wasn't for a few months after the dreams started until they started letting each other know about their continuous realistic nightmares. Nyssa was the first to mention it, then they shared their dreams, finding them nearly the same except with different perspectives and atmosphere. With Kyla, she heard the laughter and sounds of running and fighting. With Nyssa, she heard clashing of metal, the word 'dove', but also heard laughter the same as Kyla's.

"How about you? Anything different last night?" Kyla asked.

"Well… I saw the two guy's eyes change from green and red to blue… Then a wall came up and separated us… I can't remember much else cause I was worried about you." Nyssa said bashfully.

"Aww… that's so sweet of you. Thanks." Kyla hugged her friend.

"I can't help but worry. Now, when did you last change those bandages?"

"I haven't changed them…"

"Well, let's change them and see how the cuts look in light, okay?" Nyssa offered a hand when she stood.

Taking her hand, Kyla stood up. "Okay." They went to the washroom and started to change the bandages, only to be shocked, especially Kyla. "They're gone!!?"

"But your blood is on the bandages." Nyssa was just as confused.

Yes, Kyla's wounds were healed, without even a scar. Just dried blood of where the cuts would be.

"Um… I guess its good that I'm not bleeding anymore…" Kyla was wiping the dried blood away.

"This is just beyond logic… I'm getting so sick of these dreams…" Nyssa disposed of the bandages. "I actually almost feel like going to a psychiatrist."

"And what are they going to tell you? Something about your sex life and about control and more bull shit that we already know and understand." Kyla grumbled.

"I know… But it doesn't help that I've been getting more headaches recently…" Nyssa sighed. "I've taken more Tylonol in the past week than I ever do in a year."

"That you should see a doctor about."

"And be given more drugs and then my doctor will want a CAT scan of my head. Sorry, but I don't like doctors when they have to poke and prod at me. I'll stick with my nightly pill and that's it." Nyssa said.

"Okay. I won't make you."

"I know you won't. Cause I can be stubborn. And I won't make you either cause you're just as stubborn as me." Nyssa laughed.

They discussed their dreams for about half an hour more then gradually faded off topic towards singing along with the Nightwish music as well as Hush Sound music. Their morning brightened up yet they did not let themselves forget about the dreams.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, waiting for something… He wasn't entirely sure what but something was going to happen. And so, right on cue, Kurama and Hiei walked in through the door. They looked a little scuffled… 

"What happened to you two?" Koenma asked. He was initially going to monitor them, but had to put most of the power towards monitoring Kyla and Nyssa, especially since they were in a world that they just managed to get in contact with.

"We were… challenged at a bar sir…" Kurama said. "Nothing to worry about."

Hiei kept quiet, though his white knuckles showed that he was still angry and in restraint.

"Alright… Now, what have you heard about the Cardinal Sins?"

"Not too much, mostly about Gluttony. There's two of them, recruiting the hungry and those who want to be 'on top of the food chain' so to say… They are called Gula and Beelzebub. Apparently Beelzebub is the chief lieutenant of another Cardinal demon, but we don't know which." Kurama said. "That was all we were able to find out so far."

"Well, alright. Now, I've decided to let you guys go see Kyla and Nyssa in one week's time, however… You can only see them in pass-by, not directly. Like at the bar or the store." Koenma pressed a button on his desk, bringing up a monitor. "I have some important business to take up with my father about the Cardinals, so you two will monitor the girls on the surveillance that we managed to set up after Yusuke got to their world. Hiei, you will watch Kyla, whereas Kurama will watch Nyssa. I'll have one of my ogres in here to watch to make sure you two don't switch." He got up. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." Kurama said, with a bit of a grumble.

Hiei just gave a grunt and nodded a bit. The two looked to the screens as Koenma made his way out to the doors where his father, King Enma, resided. Kurama and Hiei felt so agitated, especially after what happened at the bar. They didn't want to say anything, but they were challenged, and they won.

* * *

Night came around and the girls haven't had any problems. Nyssa decided to sleep over with Kyla, have a few drinks and just have a girl's night. They had about two beers each, along with rum and coke eventually without the coke, and they just started on the harder liquors. 

"Have you ever noticed that the word 'therapist' is like 'the rapist'?" Nyssa said, laughing a bit. "It's like people who want to see that person doesn't realize that that person needs help more than them…"

"And why see a 'the rapist' when you can see some person that does stuff?" Kyla drank some more rum.

"I'm going to have some blood!" Nyssa got up, with a very noticeable wobble, and grabbed a bottle of Vampire Merlot off the counter. "I like this stuff. It's blood." She made her way back over and kind of fell down beside Kyla. She pried the cork out of the bottle and paused. "Um, glasses or no?"

"Here, allow me." Kyla held her hand out to take the bottle. She took it and brought the bottle to her lips and downed three mouthfuls. "Ah! Blood!"

"Hey! Leave some for me ya little vampire cutie!" Nyssa grabbed the bottle back.

"I'm not cute!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh yes you are!" Nyssa took a few swigs of the wine. "You are soooooooo soo soooooooo cute! I guarantee that if you ask any guy, even some girls, they will say that you are cute."

"I am not!" she whined. "You're cute too ya know!"

"So I have been told by people." Nyssa drank more of the wine. "You know what goes good with blood? More blood."

"I could go for more blood." Kyla tried to grab the bottle.

"Hey! My blood!" Nyssa protected the bottle.

"You meanie!" Kyla stumbled and fell on top of Nyssa. "I want the blood! Pwease pwease pwease pwetty pwease?" She was a few inches away from her face.

"Only if you admit that you're cute!" Nyssa smirked.

"But I want blood…" she pouted.

"Then say that you are cute."

"No!"

"Then no blood for Kyla."

"Fine… you jerk."

"I love you Kyla. Now say the forbidden words." Nyssa giggled.

Kyla grumbled and sat on Nyssa's legs. "Iamcute." She said really fast.

"Good girl! Have some blood." Nyssa held the bottle out for her.

"I hate you." Kyla took the bottle and downed some of it.

"Okay, bakemono, you're crushing my legs." Nyssa poked her in the stomach.

"Ha! You called me a monster! I win!" Kyla got up and fell on to the couch. "I have blood. I have blood. I have blood hey hey hey hey!" she sang and took another swig.

Nyssa got up and spun around a bit. "You know what's been really really really weird lately?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Kyla thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"It's been like someone has been watching us… Like on one of those reality shows but we can't see the cameras." Nyssa pointed to the corners of the ceiling.

"That's so weird… I've had that too but…" Kyla cocked her head to the side.

"But what?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't know. I want more blood."

"I want blood too!" Nyssa laughed. "I'm too busy to look for those cameras."

"Who would want to watch us anyway?" Kyla asked.

"The FBI."

"Oh ya, right. I knew that."

"And the MIB, and NYPD, and IRS, and SWD." Nyssa took the rum and took a swig of it, finishing off the bottle.

"SWD? What's that one?"

"I don't know. Um… Spirit World Detectives?" Nyssa laughed. "Yeah! Some stupid name like that!"

Kyla laughed as well. "Its soo stupid!"

They laughed for a while longer but soon stopped and looked at each other. "Wait… Spirit World…?" Nyssa blinked. "Why does that sound…"

"…Familiar?" Kyla finished. She thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know! I want blood!" She drank more of the wine.

"And another thing!" Nyssa started. "Why is rum always gone?" She stood up and wobbled, nearly loosing her balance.

"That's why." Kyla giggled and pointed at her.

They got in to another laughing and giggling fit. They were piss drunk, and damned if they remember any of this night in the morning. Nyssa stood up. "I'm going to make some ramen. Want some?"

"Sure! Are you sure you can cook like this?"

"Just how hard is it to boil water?" Nyssa waved it off and went towards the kitchen.

She opened every single cupboard until she found a pot –er… saucepan… whatever. She turned on the element to max and put water in the pot. Putting it on the stove, she grinned. "Now to wait forever!" she looked around. "Do you even have ramen?"

"Um… somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the kitchen."

"Oh okay." Nyssa wobbled then looked around in the cupboards again. "Success!" she pulled out a bag of Chinese noodles. "Time to celebrate." Nyssa made her way back over to Kyla and took the wine, drinking some of it.

"Yay! What are we celebrating?"

"We have not killed ourselves yet!" Nyssa raised her fist up to emphasize victory.

"Woot!" Kyla did a little victory dance.

The two danced poorly. But they didn't care, they were drunk and having fun! A few minutes past and the gentle bubbling of water arrived to their ears. Nyssa spun over and steadied herself as best as she could before taking the noodles and pouring some in to the saucepan. She was about to finish when the plastic bag caught the handle and…

Crash, splash, sizzle. "Shit!" Nyssa had just knocked over the boiling water with noodles.

"Ny-chan? Are you okay?" Kyla got up and did her best not to laugh in her drunken state.

"Oh ya! I'm okay! Just burning my foot through my sock and it burns but I think I made a mess…" Nyssa was looking at her foot while reaching for a towel to clean up the mess.

"Owwie." Kyla helped her clean up and dispose of the dirtied noodles. "Let's put something on your foot so it doesn't get infected." She started walking away as Nyssa removed her now soaked sock, to see dark red burn water marks.

"Um… Kyla?" Nyssa touched her foot.

"What?"

"I'm no nurse and I've had burns before, but my foot doesn't hurt and it has no more redness." She said.

"What?" Kyla turned around.

"I said, 'I'm no nurse and I've had burns before, but my foo—" Nyssa started to repeat herself.

"I heard you." Kyla sat down beside her and looked at her foot. All the redness was gone. Almost like the cuts that Kyla had earlier that day. "Okay… Either we've had too much to drink, or something really fucked up is happening."

"I have to say the latter option… but I'd rather say that we haven't had enough to drink." Nyssa said.

"I agree! Time for schnapps!" Kyla exclaimed.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were watching the girls throughout their entire night. They really wished to watch their own girls but could not with George watching them. But thankfully, watching the girls was like watching both of them at the same time. The only difference was the focus. 

Hiei couldn't help but wonder about their sanity among the human world. He was too distant to read either of their minds… though it was most likely for the best considering their drunken state. He was also impressed by their tolerance for alcohol, considering that most humans would have probably passed out or started slurring heavily by the time they hit the wine.

But then again, they were not human, and didn't even know it.

Kurama was rather concerned throughout the entire night by their consumption of alcohol. Beer, rye and coke, rum, some tequila, and downing half a bottle of wine each. He was relieved that Nyssa was staying the night, but knew that she knew better. From that one part where Kyla fell on top of Nyssa, he felt almost… well, to put it simply, his Youko side was speaking rather dirty lustful thoughts to him.

Both of the former thief demons looked to each other in concern when Nyssa brought up the element of 'being watched'. A glimmer of hope shone through their eyes when she also mentioned the Spirit Detectives, yet that also increased their worry of how they will eventually react to when they would bring them in.

Kurama almost froze when the boiling water fell on to Nyssa's foot. He knew that Hiei was watching and didn't know what to expect out of his reaction. He dared to look to Hiei and saw his form very tensed yet unmoved, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

They both felt helpless to not do anything for a while yet, even when they were permitted to see them. So helpless, it angered them. The guys just stood and watched… in silence.

* * *

The girls finally passed out three hours after the hot water incident. While the hangovers slowly started to develop during their sleep, their minds were full of dreams, different from the ones that they have been viewing lately. 

With Kyla, her mind was flashing silent scenes with her and that green-eyed and red-headed demon. Flashes of being in his arms, walking with him, carrying groceries with him, and dancing with him, though she had fox ears and tail along with the dress she wore.

They all flashed like memories, but being able to see herself. All the while, she felt comforted in the dream, while the continuous ones made her feel almost fearful of him. She could not understand any of this… Especially when she was holding a miniature version of the red-headed guy…

Kyla woke and blinked. "What the hell…?" she said groggily. "Hey… Ny-chan, wake up. I had the weirdest dream…" she nudged her friend on the shoulder only to feel a warm liquid. "Nyssa…?" Kyla turned on a light, despite the pain, and was shocked to see red warm blood pooling on her shirt and the pillow she was laying on. "Nyssa! Wake up!"

In Nyssa's mind, before Kyla had awakened, she was seeing similar scenes to what Kyla had seen, but with the black hair and red-eyed demon. She saw herself walking with him, eating ice cream bars with him, dancing, and even seeing a miniature version of the guy. However… It came back to the continuous nightmare that she has had for the longest time…

Fighting against the now blue-eyed demon, Nyssa was loosing the sword battle. She only heard laughter and the word 'dove' come from the demon she fought. The sword she held was knocked away and the demon's sword was brought down through her shoulder, exiting below her ribs. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

Her eyes shot open at hearing Kyla call her to wake up. She gasped at the pain and found it hard to breathe. She brought her hand to her shoulder and sat up, feeling the pain intensify.

"Okay, stay still. Don't move!" Kyla ran up to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and bandages. She helped Nyssa out of her shirt and helped compressed the two open wounds. Nyssa coughed up a little blood and let out a few tears of pain, the only strange thing was that the tears landed on the ground with a 'ting'. Kyla was about to dial 9-1-1 when she noticed the tears.

"What are those…?" Nyssa managed to ask. The pain slowly subsided and the bleeding stopped.

"They're gems… but, they weren't here before, were they?" Kyla risked a look at the wound she was holding and was surprised yet again. Her wound was healed in both areas, just like Kyla was the night prior. Nyssa put a different shirt on and sighed.

"Just what the hell is going on…? What's happening to us?"

"I really wish I knew…" Kyla sighed. "At least you stopped bleeding…" Nyssa nodded. "What was your dream of?"

The two exchanged their dream information and noticed the similarities of the situations. Was this a past life? Did it have to do with Nyssa's necklace or Kyla's ribbon? They didn't know who to talk to without having a strange interrogation or being admitted to a psychiatric ward.

"Should we try to sleep or try to figure out a formula to ease the on-coming hangovers?"

"Actually… I want to see if we'll actually have them… If we don't have any headaches, then I suggest that we start doing research on our dreams…" Kyla thought carefully.

"I agree with you. Thing is, the library won't be open until Monday now."

"Ya…"

"We'll write down in as much detail as we can remember about our dreams. About the demon guys, the images, weapons, color, everything and anything." Nyssa stood up.

Kyla nodded. "You know what…? There was that Yusuke guy… He seems like someone you could ask out-of-the-blue questions to…"

"Come to think of it, there was a girl that came in the other day, with bright blue hair and pink eyes… Said her name was Botan. She was really-open minded. We can ask her too."

"I think I remember where Yusuke lives… do you know where Botan is?"

"I have the information at the shop on the computer. It shouldn't be too hard to get." Nyssa stretched then sat back down, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"So when should we see them?"

"Well, we can try this weekend." Nyssa suggested. "Maybe in the afternoon?"

"Sure. Let's do that."

The two of them made their plans and decided to watch a movie since their dreams discouraged them from returning to sleep. So they put on Mr. & Mrs. Smith for the hell of it.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were giving Koenma hell after they witnessed the physical dream damage and the dream conversation. The screens were put away as soon as Koenma came back in, right after Nyssa's wounds were confirmed to be healed. 

"Alright! Okay! Enough you two!" Koenma hollered. "I know this is very important to you, I realize this, but your main priority at the moment is the Cardinal demons!"

"Why don't you send some of your other detectives out to gather information on them?" Hiei growled.

"Because I need the best of the best to be on this case because these demons are dangerous!" Koenma yelled. "Now you two will co-operate or else you will not be permitted to see them until I bring them in!"

Hiei was about to object when Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes sir. Now what do you want us to do for the time being?"

Koenma pulled out a file and opened it up. "Gula and Beelzebub are two demons of the Gluttony façade. They have been eating demons and humans non-stop so… as you may imagine, they are rather… large and sluggish. There have been reports of disappearances mainly in the South-eastern quadrant of the Makai realm. I want you two to check it out, but do NOT take any actions. Got it?!" Koenma ordered.

"Yes sir." Kurama forced out. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Get changed, have some food, then come back here in two hours. I'll send you over to then." Koenma closed the file. "Dismissed."

The two guys walked out of the room, with a mild slam of the door.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ I remember the first time I was drunk. It was new years. Wow, I remember everything but man, it was hysterical at how everything moved! Note to you random people, never ever drink rum and wine within the same few hours in large amounts. Especially if its three different kinds of rum straight and with cola. Hangover is guaranteed. Oh, and don't drop boiling hot water with noodles on your foot. It hurts. 


	4. Discussions and Gluttony

_Shadowess:_ Alright! Not really much to say right now so go ahead and read. Uber early upload, its 1:04am right now on a Sat morning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.** **I own only myself and my job, thats it. Nothing else. Nada.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4: Discussions & Gluttony_**

Kyla and Nyssa had gotten Botan's address and went over to the street address. Kyla noticed that it was the same area where she dropped Yusuke off… This was all becoming more strange but then again… it could be coincidence. They got to the address, seeing a condo, and also the car that had 'SPIRIT' license plate. Botan was definitely here.

"This was where I dropped off Yusuke." Kyla said as they pulled up.

"Well, let's see what we can gather, shall we?" Nyssa turned off the truck and got out along with Kyla. They went up to the door and rang the door bell.

"I got it!" the voice of Botan rang out. The door opened to show the smiling blue haired girl change her expression rapidly in to one of shock. "Oh! Uh…" she was speechless.

"Hey Botan! Who is it?" Yusuke's voice rang out from inside as he came around the corner. He saw Kyla and Nyssa and blinked on confusion. "Uh… hi?"

"So… um… we were wondering if you two could answer some questions that we have…" Kyla said nervously. "Hey Yusuke, and you must be Botan. I'm Kyla."

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that. Didn't really expect to see Nyssa or anyone actually. You did a great job on those stone chips by the way." Botan smiled. "Come in. What are you're questions about?"

"Well, we've had some peculiar dreams lately and wanted to ask some open-minded people." Nyssa said.

"What kind of dreams?" Botan asked, leading them in to the living room.

"Memories that we've never had… at least, we don't think we did." Kyla sat down on the couch. "About these two demons… We never hear anything but we see their faces… I always see a guy with red hair and green eyes, carrying a whip of thorns."

"And I always see a guy with black hair and red eyes, always carrying a katana." Nyssa said. "We both have similar dreams, especially where the demon guys get blue eyes and attack us."

"So what exactly did you want to ask?" Yusuke drank from a juice carton.

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other before Nyssa took a deep breath before asking. "What is a Spirit Detective?"

Yusuke had juice squirt out his nose and coughed, choking on his drink. "What?!" he managed to say.

"What is a Spirit Detective?" she repeated.

"Um… Could you excuse me one minute? I have to use the washroom." Botan smiled to them and went towards the washroom, locking the door. She pulled out a small communicator and contacted Koenma right away. "Sir… Kyla and Nyssa are here." She whispered.

"What?!" Botan had to cover the speakerphone on the small device.

"They just told us that they were having dreams about Kurama and Hiei, and they asked us what a Spirit Detective was. What do we do?" Botan asked a little panicked.

"Okay, oh boy… I wasn't planning on bringing them here for another few weeks. Tell them what you think it might be, be honest but not truthful. As far as their dreams go, improvise! I'll figure something out but get them out of there. Get their cell numbers so that you can contact them about their dreams later. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Botan turned off the communicator and flushed the toilet, then ran the water for a bit before going out of the washroom. "Sorry about that." She smiled. "Now… was it 'Spirit Detective'?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Kyla asked.

"Well… I don't know what kind of detective you're thinking of, but it sounds like a person who researches history of ghost and ghouls, then tries to find out where they are. Like um, what's that movie… Ghostbusters!"

"Where did you hear of Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke asked, after cleaning up the juice he snorted.

"Well, last night it just came to us. We were having a few drinks and just shooting ideas out, and that came to us." Nyssa said. "It just seemed kinda… familiar. Similar to the dreams."

"How long have you two been having these dreams?" Botan asked.

"For about three years now. About the same time we got these." Kyla and Nyssa held up the ribbon and necklace.

"Well, I've heard of the spirits of people being transferred in to items. Maybe these are projections of what the previous owners went through, and these demon guys were very important people to them." Botan explained. **(A/N: Sound familiar to any YuGiOh fans?)**

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other like it was the most logical thing they've heard yet. "So… if we distant ourselves from these, then the dreams could go away?"

"They might. I'd try trading items for a while, but not have them on you. It might take a while for the spiritual energy to fade away, but it could give you a result. I used to be a volunteer spirit medium when I was in high school, so if you'd like, we'll exchange numbers so that we can contact each other if any of us have more questions." They agreed and swapped numbers with their cell phones.

"Okay. Um, sorry we bothered you like this." Nyssa stood up. "Thanks for hearing us out."

"Please call us if you have any other ideas." Kyla stood up. "Thanks so much. Sorry for making you loose some juice, Yusuke." Kyla smiled. "Maybe we'll see you two later?"

"Definitely." Yusuke smiled. "Let's all go out for lunch sometime."

"Your treat?" Kyla smirked.

"Um… sure?" Yusuke shrugged.

"We'll hold you to that. We'll be off now." Kyla smiled as the two of them headed off towards the door to get back in the vehicle.

"Thanks again." Nyssa smiled a bit, closing the door behind them. They got in the truck and drove off. "So… what do you think?"

"Honestly, it seemed like they were hiding something. But Botan did seem rather… understandable about the spirit thing."

"Ya. Do you want to try it?"

"I don't see what harm it could do… unless we die, then that'll really hurt." Kyla joked a little.

"Yes. So do you want to head back to your place or to mine?"

"Let's head back to mine, but let's get something to eat first." Kyla smiled, on cue to hear her stomach growl.

Nyssa laughed. "Alright. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Monsters choose today."

"Um… um… um… I don't know."

"Quick, eat in, or make your own?"

"Um… quick."

"McDonald's it is." Nyssa drove over to the restaurant and went through the driveway. They got their food, despite how much grease, fat, and salt was in their food, and they went back to Kyla's place.

They exchanged items, ate, chatted, and then began the long silent process of writing down everything that they could remember about their dreams. On average, the two had about five pages each of full writing after a few hours.

Now, they would see how their dreams would be the coming night, separated from the items they've held for three years straight. Things would either get more interesting or not changed at all. Most likely the first option.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei got back from their mission two days later, and they weren't scuffled this time. They went in to Koenma's office to report. They were going to talk to him but found him talking to the screen, with Botan and Yusuke in fact. 

"Alright, now after you have lunch with them, I want you to come back here to get details on the Cardinal demons. Got that?"

"Sir, yes sir." The two replied and logged off the monitor.

Koenma gave an exasperated sigh and looked to Kurama and Hiei. "Alright. Now what have you two found out?"

"We found Gluttony's head quarters, in an old castle at the locatoin of Suzaku's Demon City." Kurama said. "Security is low, but there is a magic field in certain areas that lures people in to thinking that there is food around, yet they are turned in to the food themselves."

"One lower-class fool happened to wander in to the area and we witnessed the transformation of turning in to a pot roast." Hiei added.

"Were you able to determine any weak points?" Koenma asked.

"The front entrance is relatively weak, but the upper structure of the castle seemed unaffected since the birds were landing on the building without change." Kurama said.

"Good. When Yusuke gets back, we'll have you two, Yusuke, and Kuwabara come in to take Gula and Beelzebub down. I'll have the spell of Temperance ready to seal them away for good. When they are sealed, you bring the talisman straight back to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Kurama said.

"Good. Now I'll call you back when Yusuke and Botan get here, so that the both of you can get information on Kyla and Nyssa's condition, then you'll be able to go take on Gluttony. Dismissed."

* * *

It had been three nights now, and the dreams did not leave. The dreams only intensified, yet they included more faces that were unrecognizable yet familiar. Kyla and Nyssa did their best to draw sketches of these faces, and the one that scared them the most was the one they saw with pale blue skin, brown hair, sky blue eyes, and pointed elf ears. 

…Or maybe it was the one they both drew of a rectangle face, orange Elvis-style pompadour hair, and big obnoxious mouth tied with tiny eyes; one of the two. Mostly the first one.

Of their dreams, they heard no voices apart from the laughter and the word 'dove' that they hear with that one sequence of their fighting and failure. Both girls did loose sleep at the foreign feeling of not having their precious items with them, yet they still dreamed. This day, they would meet up with Botan and Yusuke for lunch at Smitty's. They knew that should tell Botan about the progress, but they would be in a public place.

All they could do was play it out and see where they ended up after the day. Kyla had to supervise for mid-term exams the following day, and Nyssa had an important sporting event with her dad the following night. They had to keep up with their schedules despite their mental state.

Kyla and Nyssa arrived at the restaurant first and saved a booth, for some privacy. They weren't that hungry but ordered small things anyway. After a few minutes of waiting and bad waitress service, Yusuke and Botan finally came in. They sat down and put in their orders.

"Okay…" Botan started. "If you don't mind my asking, how have your dreams been?"

They looked at each other and sighed. "Well…" Nyssa started. "They've been more vivid, so to say."

"Vivid? Like how?"

"Seeing different faces, especially this one face… Show your pictures, Ny-chan." Kyla nudged her.

She pulled out two folded pieces of paper. "They're not exactly what we see, but they're rough sketches… This one is a scary guy… but more like a scary brother or something like that." She opened the first one to reveal the orange haired Elvis guy.

Yusuke nearly spit out his coffee in laughter. "Oh man! That is hilarious! He looks like a guy I know!" he covered his mouth to try and suppress his giddiness.

"Yusuke is right; he looks like someone we know." Botan thought aloud, knowing very well that it was Kuwabara. "He could be a friend of the demon guys you see. How about the other picture?"

"This one…" Nyssa unfolded it. It was of the blue skinned, brown haired, pointed eared, and sky blue eyed demon. Botan recognized him as Daniel Rabcliff.

"It's like looking at your greatest fear…" Kyla explained. "In our dreams, the laughter comes from him."

"This guy… has the same blue eyes that the demon guys get. Like he's controlling them or acting through them…" Nyssa shivered. "He gives me the creeps the same way that spiders do."

Yusuke looked at the picture more closely. He wasn't there when they fought, but saw the report while Kurama, Hiei, and the girls were gone. As well, he saw the dead carcass after only Kurama and Hiei got back. He could feel their pain and anger through their auras… and it made him stumble back from them the first time he saw them and asked what happened.

He wanted to fix that, though it took Koenma three bloody years to make a connection between worlds.! He was glad the girls never took off the rings, or else they wouldn't be here eating lunch right now… speaking of lunch, when was his food going to come?

"Yusuke?" Kyla's voice brought him back. He was really quiet for a few minutes, which was weird.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'what kind of person does that guy look like?'" She repeated herself.

"Oh, um… honestly, he looks like a deceiving person, a liar and trickster I'd say." Yusuke gave the picture back. "Botan, you said you did some research, right?"

"Bingo-bingo!" she smiled. "I looked in to the colors of the eyes of the demon guys you told me about and I found… Um… what?" she noticed that the girls were staring at her.

"Um… bingo-bingo?" Nyssa blinked. She put a hand to her head. "Oh! Sorry, excuse me, I have to use the washroom." She looked to Kyla to move over so she could get out of the booth.

"I have to go, too. We'll be right back." Kyla forced out a smile and got out of the booth, walking to the washroom with Nyssa.

The door closed and they looked at each other. Something about that made them feel that they knew Botan at the way she said 'bingo-bingo'…

"Did… you have an image of her flying an oar…?" Nyssa asked.

"While wearing a blue kimono?" Kyla asked back.

"Holy shit… Okay what do we do?" Nyssa ran the cold water and splashed her face.

"I don't know… but it might be the lack of sleep?"

"No, if it was then we would not have had the same image about Botan." Nyssa shook her head. "They are hiding something for sure. I can't figure out what…"

"Maybe we should just leave it alone for now and catch them somehow?" Kyla snapped her fingers. "Let's follow them after we leave! See if we can hear anything!"

"Doesn't hurt to try. Since we're constantly feeling like we're being watched, it's time that we watch someone else." Nyssa nodded.

They shook hands to go through with their plan and left the bathroom.

The lunch went by okay, hearing what Botan had to say about the colors. They had a few laughs and then decided to part ways. Paying their bills, Kyla and Nyssa told Yusuke and Botan that they were going to stay in the mall. Believing them, the two left.

Sticking to their quiet footsteps and staying close to the building, Kyla and Nyssa followed at a safe distance. They found it odd that they were not heading to the car… but instead around the building.

"Well, the food was pretty good, huh?" Yusuke started.

"It was. I think I'll try that 'all day breakfast' next time." Botan replied. She took something out of her pocket. "We're in the clear sir. Whenever you're ready."

Kyla and Nyssa could not hear who she was talking to, but hid around the corner. Right before their eyes, a swirling vortex appeared with the same sparkles that Kyla saw before. The two jumped in, and the vortex disappeared. The two looked at each other with a 'what the fuck' expression clearly written on their faces.

"Try calling her!" Kyla suddenly said.

Nyssa pulled out her cell phone and called Botan. It rang twice. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, uh Botan?"

"_That's me! Is this Nyssa?"_

"Yeah… I was wondering if you had the picture I showed you guys, me and Kyla can't find it." She lied.

"_I don't remembering taking it. Did you check in the restaurant?"_

"Oh wait, never mind. I just found it. See you two later?"

"_Yup! See you later! Ja ne!"_ there was a soft click, signaling that she hung up.

Nyssa and Kyla stared at the phone. Where did they go? Kyla and Nyssa went back to the truck and returned to their jobs, waiting to talk about what they just saw later.

* * *

Botan and Yusuke went in to Koenma's office to see Kurama and Hiei already there. Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "So… what's this glutty thing about?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

"It's 'Gluttony'. Now, Kurama and Hiei managed to find the— where's Kuwabara?" Koenma asked, noticing a member missing.

George the ogre came up and handed Koenma a piece of paper that had Kuwabara's scribbling on it. He read it and crumpled it. "Okay, it's just you three. Kuwabara found out that he's allergic to avocados…" Koenma grumbled. "Now, you three will head over to the hide out that Kurama and Hiei uncovered for Gula and Beelzebub. Here is the spell that one of you will have to perform on them." he pushed forward a talisman that had writing on it. It was in the shape of a spoon. "There's one catch though: you need to get them both sealed at the same time."

Yusuke picked up the spoon. "So… basically from what you've said all together is don't get turned in to food, don't get eaten, don't kill them, catch them with the spoon at the same time, and come back here. Right?"

"That's the basics of it, yes." Koenma pressed a switch on his desk. "I'll monitor the girls from here, but I won't be able to keep an eye out for you three. Botan will keep in contact with you via communicator. Good luck boys."

The three nodded and went through the portal, disappearing with the sparkles. The area they arrived in was desolate… no surprise there. But to Kurama it was.

"This area was a forest before."

"Maybe those Gluttony demons ate it all." Yusuke shrugged. "I'm sure it'll grow back."

Kurama pulled a few seeds from his pocket and threw them in a wide band. "Now I know it will."

Yusuke just stared at him. "…You carry seeds in your pockets?"

"Did you forget who I am, Yusuke?" Kurama smirked and continued forward with Hiei in tow.

"Oh right… you're the guy with flower power." Yusuke joked. He ran and caught up with the two.

As they approached the castle ruins, they could feel the strange aura around the building. They were told before to enter from the upper areas… but that was when the trees were around.

"So… are we going to jump or ring the bell?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll go in through the top." Kurama pulled out a larger seed from behind his ear. He dropped it on the ground and threw some fox fire down at it. "Heat-vine, grows in tropic weathers. Grows tall and thick, like those bean stalks in that 'Jack and the Beanstalk' fairy tale." And, just as he finished talking, the seed became a sprout, and rapidly dug itself in to the ground while shooting up thick vines in to the sky.

Kurama reached out and grabbed hold of a leaf, hitching a ride up the growing plant. Hiei jumped up and grabbed hold, leaving Yusuke on the ground. Okay, he needed to get more reflex training from Genkai. Yusuke jumped up and grabbed hold of the first leaf he could reach and held on for dear life.

It took about a minute for the plant to stop, and they were above the castle. Compared to the ground, there was no aura above the building. It was just a box with an opening basically. With the three of them making death-defying leaps, they landed on the roof, scaring some birds away. There was a crack beneath their feet, making them freeze.

Hiei jumped in time to avoid falling with the roof. Kurama jumped as well, but Yusuke stumbled and rolled in landing.

"Oh! Guests!" a feminine voice rang in the air, sounding like the vocals of an opera singer.

They guys turned to see a rather chunky woman dressed in a large coral pink gown. There were lots of sweets, empty plates, and grapes all around the matching pink chair she sat upon. Her hair was brown with grapes and grape vines ornamenting her up-do. Every once in a while, she put a grape in her mouth.

"So you must be Gula." Kurama spoke out.

"Indeed I am. And you must be the detectives that the mean baby of the Spirit World sent after me and my companion." She cooed, eating three grapes in the process.

"You know, its not becoming of a lady to eat all the time, even when she has guests." Yusuke pointed at her.

"And it's rude to point, detective." Gula pointed her finger right back at him, shooting out a sparkled pink beam.

"Whoa!" Yusuke jumped back and saw icing in the place where he stood. "What the hell was that?!"

"Watch your language. It's awful rude to talk like that in front of a lady." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah… a lady…" Yusuke muttered in sarcasm.

"I heard that." She snapped. "Oh Beelzebub! We have guests!" she yelled, sounding like that bad singer from Phantom of the Opera… Kurama lightly flinched from the bad noise to his sensitive ears from that.

Steps were heard approaching the room they were in. The floor shook lightly, then from behind the curtain doorway came a large guy with muscle, and resembling Hades from that Disney movie 'Hercules'. Only he was green skinned and had brown hair up in spikes, and he had some blood dripping form his mouth… seeing as he had a leg in his hand with various chunks and bite marks on it.

He looked to the guys and smirked. "Attractive ones… Have you room for a few demons and a part-demon, Gula?" his voice was husky, yet his breath stank up the room.

"I always have room, but you have first pick, sweety." Gula smiled.

"Okay, this is gross. Are you two hitched or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh good heavens no! We're friends." Gula objected.

"I'm not one for women, even though Gula is quite attractive."

"Wait… you're not one for women? Does that mean…" Yusuke blinked. "You're a queer guy?!"

"I'd rather be called gay than queer. I don't like squirts either." He tossed the leg behind him.

"Who are you calling a 'squirt', ya fat bozo?!" Yusuke yelled, clenching his fist.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you two stand together? I was wondering if I could get a photo before we fight?" Kurama pulled out the cell phone he swiped off of Yusuke when they fell in. Yusuke quickly patted his pockets.

"Hey! That's my camera cell!" He accused.

"Well, you're rather small but you are easy on the eyes, detective." Beelzebub thought for a bit. "Sure." He walked to Gula. "And after, we'll be dining on you." He stood beside her.

Kurama stood about five feet from them and opened the cell phone to take a picture, showing the spoon talisman hidden from view. He read the script on the spoon and adjusted the view of the camera. "Ready?" They nodded. "Now say… Temperance!" he yelled and threw the spoon to them.

"Temperance?" they said in unison before realizing what just happened.

"NOOOOO!!!" Gula screamed as the spoon shone in a bright white light, engulfing the two of them, and sucking their entities in to the spoon. It fell to the floor with a clink.

"That was surprisingly easy…" Yusuke muttered, picking up the spoon from the floor. Looking at the curvature of the spoon, you could see frozen images of both Gula and Beelzebub. "And how the hell did you get my cell phone?!" He marched up to Kurama.

"Remember, Yusuke, I am a former thief. I still have the skills." He tossed the phone back to him.

"Always the sly fox too. Using your charm even against a male to deceive and defeat." Hiei commented.

"Please tell me you're not speaking in experience." Yusuke shivered. "I'm weirded out enough."

Hiei gave Yusuke a glare that said, 'And you think I'm not weirded out?'

Yusuke put his hands up in defense. The communicator sounded off in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Hey Botan."

"_Hey! How are you guys holding up?"_ she asked.

"Well, we got them already. It was pretty easy." Yusuke held up the spoon to the monitor to show the frozen images of the Gluttony demons.

"_Wow! That's got to be a speed record guys! I'll have Koenma send over a portal to your location right away!"_ Botan smiled brightly and hung up.

Indeed, within moments, a sparkling portal appeared where they crashed in. They walked through the sparkled vortex and appeared inside Koenma's office. It seemed like they just left… wait… they basically did. They went up to the desk and put the spoon in front of Koenma. He looked at it and picked up the fork.

"Excellent. And just after you left, a report of another Cardinal demon's location arrived. This one is Sloth. We'll be gathering information about Sloth for the next few days. In the mean time, I'll have you two, Kurama and Hiei, take rounds in watching Kyla and Nyssa on the monitors while Yusuke goes back with Botan to survey their condition from there." Koenma put the file off to the side and gave the spoon to George to put in the 'new' vault for the Cardinals. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." Yusuke stepped forward. "If Sloth is anything like those two Gluttony people, I request that I stay back and sleep, or at least see Keiko to let her know what's happening."

"I'll let you know after I gather some more information, but I'll keep it in mind, Yusuke. In the mean time, you're all dismissed." Koenma pressed a switch for Botan and Yusuke to leave through a portal, while Kurama and Hiei discussed silently of when they were going to watch over the girls.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Wow! They sealed away the first of the seven Cardinal Demons! Which one will they encounter next? And what about the Kyla and Nyssa? Stay tuned and you'll find out! (goes to bed after submitting) 


	5. Unwanted Truth

_Shadowess:_ Hello hello! This is, as you might have already noticed, another chapter! Chapter five. Wow. Enough of my babbling, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Death Note, or anything except for my OC. Kyla is owned by herself.

* * *

**_**Chapter 5: Unwanted Truth**_

Kyla and Nyssa had stayed up long hours in to the night discussing what they saw over the phone. The nights of their dreaming time was becoming gradually shorter, yet the dreams seemed to go on forever. They lay in bed, willing for a hard sleep of no dreams.

Unfortunately, the dreams still plagued them that night still. Kyla had seen herself taking hold of the whip of thorns, pricking her finger while being gentle with the weapon. It wasn't unusual since she had seen this one before, yet the other dream sequence she saw was new.

The red-haired demon turned in to a long silver-haired and golden eyed demon with white ears and tail. She could see herself blush as he took her chin in to his long clawed fingers. It then switched to a scene of her kissing this different demon… rather hotly. She could even feel the heat rise in her body. When they broke apart, Kyla woke up in a heated sweat, feeling her spine tingle and excessive heat between her legs.

"Holy… what was that?" she wiped some sweat from her brow and got up to splash her face in the washroom.

With Nyssa, her dreams were more scattered. All the scenes were her with the black-haired demon with the red eyes. From being struck in the back of the head from him, to seeing him wearing swim trunks, to being held by him in what seemed to be hug, and even eating ice cream together. Not one sight of the blue eyes or hearing any of the terrifying laughs or words of 'dove'.

She awoke a bit confused, feeling herself blush at remembering the sight of the demon guy in swim trunks. Nyssa did awake just in time to hear her alarm clock sound off, at the same time as her cell phone. Getting up, she shut off the alarm and answered her phone, recognizing the ID as Kyla.

"Hey Kyla, 'morning." Nyssa answered. She covered her mouth from a yawn.

"_Hey girl. Um, how did you sleep?"_

"I've had better… And you?"

"_Well, it was different… I woke up aroused and in a sweat." _Kyla said a little unsure on how to say it.

"That is different… What happened?"

Kyla explained what happened in her dream, then exchanged dream information with Nyssa. It was much tamer from violence compared to all their other dreams, and this silver-haired demon was a new addition to the strange things of their dreams.

"_I don't know if we should see Botan and Yusuke again."_ Kyla voiced out.

"Well…" Nyssa started putting her things together. "We can confront them, play the quiet game, or pretend that we never saw anything."

"_I like that second one. But… we probably should confront them…"_

"Yes. And if they start talking about aliens or something, we call the psychiatric ward to take them away. That sound okay?"

"_Ya. Anyways, I'll talk to you later today then. Have a good day at work."_

"You too girl, and try not to dwell on the dream too much."

They bid their farewells and continued on with their preparations for the day. Nyssa got in to her truck and started driving to her work, a few minutes after her dad. She got on to the highway and went in to cruise, listening to her music. She had put in her Final Fantasy disks in, and the Waltz to the Moon song came on.

It was like a flash through her mind, playing in front of her eyes yet she could still see the road. Both Kyla and she were dancing with the demon guys while wearing fancy gowns and masks that matched. They didn't seem threatened but the sudden flash made Nyssa almost loose control of her truck. She fumbled with the CD changer before she was able to change the song, making the image flashes vanish.

"Holy crap…" Nyssa put a hand on her forehead. Talk about instant head-ache.

* * *

Kyla was driving in to Winkler listening to her own CD. She was humming with a tune that seemed familiar to her, yet it was not part of any song she heard of. She turned down the radio and listened to the tune within her mind. She hummed a little louder and then began to hear harmonious small girls singing lyrics to the tune… and Kyla soon found herself singing.

"Ring around the rosy…" she started, falling in to a near daze. "Pocket full of posy… ashes… ashes… we all fall down…" Her body tingled with a strange sensation, like as if she were anticipating something. "We all fall down to hell… smell of burning flesh… no hope… no hope… we all scream NOW!!" she screamed high pitched, so high that it rattled the car. She gasped for air after the scream and looked around almost fearfully.

"Okay… calm down girl… just a silly song… no need to think that it's something that is life threatening…" Kyla whimpered. "I'm going to die…"

She wanted to get to work, try to get out early, and head back home… and maybe call a dream therapist. She was getting so tired of this. All she wanted was a regular day, but she has had not one day without thinking of her dreams for three years… Enough was enough.

* * *

Not much happened throughout the day. Yusuke and Botan never heard from Kyla and Nyssa, despite trying to call them, either getting a busy tone or having to leave a message. Kyla and Nyssa knew that they were trying to call, but knew that they shouldn't talk over the phone. They wanted to discuss on how they were going to confront the two. But also, they were trying to distract themselves with the new Death Note series coming out on DVD.

Nyssa initially fell in love with the manga, with Kyla soon to follow. They noticed the movies and soon found them, watching them. Then they both found the anime, and were impressed with the accuracy and English voice actors since they were usually horrible.

The psychological aspect of the anime was ingenious, as well as being complex yet understandable if you keep up with the story line.

But anyways, the girls were going to talk about Botan and Yusuke that night over the phone, and decide actions for the following evening. They were going to confront them… and hopefully they weren't some double agents sent out to kill them for whatever reason that they couldn't think of at the moment.

As the sun left the blue sky over the horizon, the girls began their discussion, and would contact the two tomorrow morning to meet at the mall. After three long hours, they came to their conclusion and decided it better that Nyssa would call Botan, mainly because Kyla didn't want to. Before they hung up, Kyla brought up the strange tune that happened earlier that day…

"It was like this song was in my head and slowly turned in to something… well… controlling." Kyla explained. "I was in a daze almost, and screamed so loud that my car rattled on a smooth section of the road."

"Well, how did the tune go?" Nyssa asked. "Try not to sing it so you don't get a relapse."

"It went like… ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy."

"I know that tune. Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Nyssa said. "Its one of those little song that you sing while you're little and jumping in a circle while holding hands with someone else.

"Ya… but this one didn't stop there… It continued with 'we all fall down to hell, smell of burning flesh, no hope, no hope, we all scream now'. And you scream really loud at the last word…"

"That's a little morbid. Interesting as well."

"Well, don't try to sing it or something will probably break. I really freaked out after. I thought I was going to die…"

"You're not going to die. Not until old age. I mean really old." Nyssa assured her. "This morning, I had a weird episode so to say."

"Really?"

"Ya… You know that waltz to the moon song that we danced to in school?"

"Oh ya. That was fun."

"Well, I played that song in my truck after three years and… I saw images of us at a masquerade dance… dancing with the demon guys…"

"Really…?" Kyla's tone was worried.

"Yeah… And I had a huge headache after I changed the song. I think I'm being paranoid, but I kept looking over my shoulder for the demons after that…"

"Well, I don't blame you. I'd be doing that too…" Kyla sighed. "I'm so tired of this…"

"I am too… And Botan hasn't been of any help. We should exchange our own items back. The dreams were only constantly the same instead of instantaneously different each time."

"Yeah. Tomorrow before we meet up with them, we'll exchange our stuff back."

"Alright. Well, I have a few things to do for dad right now so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup! Talk to you later and see you tomorrow, Ny-chan." Kyla's smile was felt through the phone.

"Rest easy. Bai bai."

"You too. Ciao." They both hung up.

* * *

And, no surprise, their dreams were plagued. They shared the same dream this time. This night, they were swimming together in a beautiful ocean, looking for exotic fish. Unlike other dreams, they could hear themselves talk. They swam around, looking in to the water before Kyla spotted something.

"_What's that over there?"_ she asked, swimming over to a darkened section of water. _"It looks like tentacles. Maybe it's a squiddy!"_

"_Really?"_ Nyssa swam over to look as well. _"If only I had contacts… then I could see clearly."_

Kyla dove down to touch it but saw something unexpected. The creature had three eyes. Three real eyes. An arm shot out grabbing her by the leg. She shot up to the surface. _"Nys! Help!"_ She was pulled under, her words garbled with water.

"_Kyla!"_ Nyssa dove under and saw the mutant-like squid-person thing. She grabbed the thing's arm and pulled on it. One of its eyes looked at her and shot a large tentacle at her, wrapping around her waist.

The two of them struggled against the creatures grip. They managed to get air when they needed but were soon dragged down further and further. The air in their lungs was becoming depleted, and they could not break free. The fear of drowning came in to their minds as the water surface became more and more distant.

Out of the depths that they have descended through, the demon guys swam towards them, reaching for them…

They shot awake, immediately calling each other at the same time, getting busy signals 3 times each. Then Nyssa stopped and Kyla called her. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Kyla. I tried calling you."

"And I've been trying to call you." Kyla said as well.

"Okay, you first. What did you see?" Nyssa held her pillow as she listened to Kyla.

Kyla went in to detail as Nyssa listened, holding her stuffed animal dog called Sirius. "…And then I woke up with a big gasp of air, and almost soaked in sweat… like water."

"Oh my god… Kyla, I had the exact same dream…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Exactly the same, and I woke up like I just got out of a deep pool." Nyssa looked at her bed. "I have to do some wash later… My sheets are soaked."

"Same here… I really don't like this… It's 3 in the morning and I can't get back to sleep."

"Okay, let's try to calm down… before we see Yusuke and Botan, we'll have a girl's afternoon. We'll dye our hair, okay?"

"Okay… can we do mine brown with blond streaks?"

"Sure. And let's do mine… oh man, what haven't I done?"

"Silver, black and white, black and red, mostly combinations."

"Black and red sounds good. Black with red streaks. We'll get what we need after lunch then head to my place to start doing our hair."

"Okay… What should I do now? I can't get back to sleep."

"You can watch a movie, read something, go online, draw, write, or we can talk."

"I'll try reading a book… thanks girl. See you later."

"See you later girl. Call me whenever."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Kyla got up out of bed and grabbed a few of her manga books, and went to get comfortable in her big comfy chair. Nyssa got out of bed but went in to the living room on to the couch with her pillow and an extra blanket. She was going to try and sleep again, to see what else she could see with the dreams.

Nyssa laid down, cell phone by her side, and closed her eyes. Kyla was in her chair but had her eyes closed unwillingly. Both entered the dream realm again, seeing the same dream that plagued them for the past three years… with the laughter and blue eyes.

* * *

After requesting the afternoon off, since there was not much work to be done for either of their girls at their jobs, they met at Shoppers Drug Mart to pick up their 'supplies'.

Brown hair dye with a bleach striping kit, and black hair dye with red striping kit was all they got… along with a few snacks. They drove to Nyssa's place and started their work.

The entire process took about… a good 3 hours for both of the girls to finish. They dried their hair and put on make up for the hell of it since they were having fun anyway. When they were all done, they took pictures of themselves and looked in the mirror.

"Don't we look like respectable adults?" Kyla said in her perfected British accent.

"I thought we looked more like teenage beauties looking for a good time." Nyssa winked.

They looked at each other and started laughing. Why? Who knows.

"Come darling! Let us go confront the evil which hath been named Yusuke and Botan!" Nyssa put an arm around Kyla's shoulders.

"Let's!" Kyla put an arm around Nyssa's waist. They marched to the door and got their stuff on and got in to Nyssa's truck, taking off like a herd of turtles!

On the way in, Nyssa looked at her CD player with thought. "Okay, Kyla, tell me what you see when you hear the waltz to the moon song, okay?"

"Okay." Kyla took a deep breath as the song was changed to the Waltz to the Moon. She listened and saw nothing until the main chorus of the song, where she saw herself dancing with the masked green eyed demon with red hair. She quickly changed the song. "Whoa… okay. Dancing with the demon guy in a fancy ball with masks."

"That's what I saw too." Nyssa sighed. "I'm starting to think we were abducted that night…"

"By what? Aliens?"

"Aliens, or those demons."

Silence ran between to two of them until they reached Winkler. Nyssa had called Yusuke and Botan earlier and agreed to be at the mall by this time… which was around four in the afternoon. They parked the vehicle and exchanged items, hiding them inside their pockets so not to show that they really have them.

"Ready?" Nyssa asked.

"No, but I have no choice do I?"

"Exactly. Now let's get this over with." They went towards the mall entrance.

They went inside and saw the familiar blue hair at seating bowl along with the slick black hair guy. They approached from behind and cleared their throats.

"Oh hey!" Botan saw them first. "Wow, I like what you did with your hair."

"Do you two have an original hair color?" Yusuke asked. "Cause you seem like those people that dye your hair every few months to different colors."

"Yeah we have original colors." Kyla grinned. "Not that it's on a need-to-know basis."

"Now then, we have something that we'd like to ask you two." Nyssa sat down with Kyla next to Yusuke and Botan.

"Sure. What is it?" Botan tilted her head to the side.

"We saw something strange the other day, after we went separate ways after eating at Smitty's." Nyssa started.

"What did you see?" Yusuke asked.

"You two walking in to a swirling vortex behind the mall." Nyssa put on a glaring expression to them.

Their faces paled. "Wh-what are you talking about? Was this a dream you had?" Botan asked.

"No. Not a dream. And how has your oar-flying been lately, Botan?" Kyla crossed her arms.

"Oar… flying…?" Botan went white in the face. "Umm…" she looked to Yusuke.

"Hey, I didn't tell them."

"Why don't you just tell us the truth that you failed to mention?" Nyssa crossed her arms.

"Um… you see uh…" Botan didn't know what to say.

"Okay, fine. We actually know you two." Yusuke spoke up. "You two lost your memory three years ago. You stayed with a couple of my friends for over 8 months. Thing is, someone made you disappear and we were only able to find you a few weeks ago, but we found that you two lost your memories."

The girls just blinked. "And…"

"And it seems that your dreams are actually pieces of the memory you lost." Botan finally spoke out. "We were sent here to try and figure out how to bring your memories back…"

"After three years!?" Kyla exclaimed. "What took you guys so long?!"

"Were you in another dimension or something!?" Nyssa scoffed.

"Well… yes." Botan rubbed the back of her head.

"When you asked about what a Spirit Detective was Nyssa, you were asking an actual one." Yusuke said. "I am Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective of Koenma Jr., Prince of the Spirit World."

"Okay. Enough." Nyssa stood up. "As much as I'd like to believe this, I can't! Unless you can bring forth the 'demon' guys that we see in our dreams ever single night, I don't want to hear any more nonsense. There are no such things as demons except for religion and fantasy tales."

"I don't know what you two were planning exactly, but in our dreams, we die. I am in no mood for dying right now!" Kyla stood up. "I can't believe that you two would make fun of this!"

"Wait! We're sorry for lying!" Botan tried to take their hands. "We didn't know how to tell you properly!"

They backed away from Botan. They didn't know what else so say so they ran. They ran out of the mall to the truck.

"Hold on! You wanted to know so we're telling you!" Yusuke ran after them. "I wasn't there when that one demon possessed Kurama and Hiei!"

"Kurama…?" Kyla sounded confused.

"…Hiei?" Nyssa said.

"Ya. They were the ones who gave you the ribbon and necklace!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Nyssa yelled, holding her head in pain. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

Kyla got in the truck with Nyssa and locked the doors. They pulled out, nearly running Yusuke over. They drove away fast.

"Damnit!" Yusuke pulled out his communicator. "Hey Koenma! We got a problem! And I sure to damn hope you were watching that!"

"_I did see that! I'm having trouble just detaining Kurama and Hiei! You and Botan get here and watch the girls on their monitors before Hiei and Kurama destroy my office!!!" _He pressed a switch, making a portal appear close to the mall entrance. Thankfully no one was around… Botan ran out as Yusuke approached the portal, allowing both of them to jump through.

They were greeted with an ogre being thrown across the room. Yusuke ran up to Kurama and restrained him from behind. "Damn, guys! Chill already!! It's just a bad day so stop it!!"

"You should have let us go, baby breath!" Hiei yelled, throwing another ogre over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Yusuke! I'll throw you across the room!" Kurama struggled.

"Would you stop it already!? We had no idea the girls would react like this!" Yusuke yelled.

"Cease your actions or you will NOT see the girls until after the Cardinal demons are taken care of!" Koenma yelled. Kurama and Hiei slowly stopped but grumbled. Their auras were fuming with anger and impatience. "That's better… Now, I'll have you two get Kyla and Nyssa tomorrow. And you will not bring them by force. If needed, use one of Kurama's sleep flowers. Once you get them here, we'll explain things to them and answer any questions they have." He put his hands together and looked each demon in the eye. "I will tell you this now that things will be unpredictable when they get here, but you two will be their guardians."

"When can we leave tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

"You can leave first thing in the morning. But I will have you report here first before I send you out. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"You two are dismissed. Yusuke, Botan, you two stay here and watch the monitors…"

They all went about their business. Kurama and Hiei went out of the office and to the cafeteria to have something to eat… like ice cream.

* * *

Kyla and Nyssa were sitting in Nyssa's room on her bed. They were so puzzled. They didn't know what to expect. Were they dreaming now? All their dreams were becoming so realistic that they were unsure on what to believe.

"Ny-chan…" Kyla started. "What do we do?"

"I don't know… I just want to drown out all these thoughts…" Nyssa sighed. "It's like there's a second life that is suppressed in us."

"Yeah… Let's have ourselves a night at the bar tomorrow. In a way, we can drown our thoughts and distract ourselves." Kyla suggested.

"Sounds good. You can stay over here tomorrow night."

"Okay. I should get going…" Kyla looked at the alarm clock, seeing the time.

"You can stay over here tonight. I don't think either of us is going to get much sleep for a while…"

"Thanks girl. I appreciate it." Kyla smiled and hugged her friend.

"You're welcome." Nyssa hugged her back with a smile. "I'll go let my parents know that you're staying over."

"Okay. I'll get my emergency sleep-over gear from my car." Kyla laughed.

At least they could try and forget the insanity that has them encased in a very small bubble. They just had to hold on until they could have their fun at the bar. That feeling of constantly being watched never left them.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Oh man, can you just imagine the stress going through their minds there? Are Yusuke and Botan speaking truth? Or are they just playing some sick game with them? How will they react when they first meet with Kurama and Hiei? ...Again? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. Realization Pt 1

_Shadowess:_ Okay, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, the Rocks Bar, Wal-Mart, Apple's employees, Aquapel, Morden, Winkler, Smirnoff, or anything apparently.

* * *

**_**Chapter 6: Realization Pt 1**_

The next day, the girls went to work and did their thing. Hiei and Kurama went in to Koenma's office early that day. They dressed in clothes that Botan picked up for them from a store called 'Wal-mart'. Hiei didn't like it one bit, but had his own jacket with him instead of the bright yellow jacket that Botan picked out.

"Now that you boys are clothed, I want you to put all your weapons on the desk except for the sleep flower." Koenma ordered. "Their world is like the human world, except the only monsters there are 'politics'. I don't you attracting unwanted attention."

"Yes sir…" they muttered, and pulled out their weapons, placing them on the desk.

"I'll be watching you two as well as Kyla and Nyssa. I'll send a portal as soon as you have them." Koenma pressed a switch and brought up a swirling vortex behind them. "Be careful and good luck."

They nodded and jumped through the portal, landing at Yusuke and Botan's place. The car was there.

"Well, where do you want to start?" Kurama asked.

"I'll find out what Nyssa has planned for tonight." Hiei started walking away. "I need to see her to find how her mind psyche is holding up."

"Make sure she doesn't freak out while she's at work. Her father might have something to say about that."

"Old men don't intimidate me." Hiei said. "Good luck, fox."

Yup. He's a dead man.

Kurama sighed and got in to the car, finding the key under the mat. He had his license, and he has driven before. He figured he would get to know the town, as well as Morden ten minutes away. It's better to know your territory before taking proper action… whatever that would be.

* * *

With Nyssa, she sitting at the shop by herself since Bob had to take care of his sick kids, and everyone else was out on road jobs. The phone range once in a while; asking about chip repairs or trying to get quotes for just a windshield without installment. She took messages for the windshields and made appointments for the repairs for next week. 

She took out a pen and piece of paper and started sketching the eyes of the demon she always sees in her dreams. Who was he? Did he even exist? Was he really called…

"Hiei?" Nyssa whispered to herself. That was one of the names that Yusuke had told her and Kyla the other day. She sighed. "I guess I am loosing it…" she looked to the window and saw a shadow of spiked hair. She shot up from her seat and looked again. It was gone. "Great… just fucking great… Now I'm seeing things while I'm awake." She sat down and banged her head against the desk.

Hiei looked around the corner and sighed to himself. He would have to cover his eyes and hair… He supposed that the 'Wal-mart' could provide things like that. He leaped up over the building and made his way down the street to the human store.

* * *

Kurama drove around and noticed that things were indeed quieter than where he lived. Things were much more open in this area as well. The fields were quite a change from houses that were at least two meters apart from each other. He had driven all around Winkler, noting where Kyla and Nyssa worked, and all the places that they monitored the girls to be hanging out at. 

He, as well as his inner thief, wanted to see Kyla so badly. It took a lot of his will to avoid just going in to the school and asking for Kyla to come out… It could have ended up as abduction. So instead, he tried to lay out a plan of when to approach Kyla. It would have been easier if it were Halloween… able to dress up and hide away his identity with ease in public.

Hopefully Hiei was making better progress than him…

* * *

Closing the folder, Kyla stretched out. She had finally finished marking the tests and quizzes that Mr. Coburn had assigned her. Fred and George had papers with exactly the same answers, word for word, so they would have to be moved for their tests, and searched for cell phones and other communication devices. 

"Those two are going to get themselves in so much trouble one day… Or open up a prank shop together, whichever comes first." Kyla smiled to herself and got up. It was time for a coffee break and to see how Nyssa was doing. She took out her cell phone and dialed her work number, since cell phone reception there was pretty bad.

The phone rang in the shop and Nyssa answered it. "Good morning, Apple Auto Glass."

"Hi, Ny-chan! How are you?"

"Oh I'm just loosing my mind. How are you?"

"Loosing your mind? What do you mean?"

"I saw a shadow outside the shop of a figure with spiked hair like that demon guy. So I'm just loosing it. What are you up to?"

"Just finished scoring a bunch of stuff for Mr. Coburn, and I'm just starting my coffee break." Kyla pulled out a water bottle from her bag.

Nyssa walked in to the break room and pulled out a book. "It's a boring morning here… All I've been doing is answering phones. I already cleaned the shop and office up and I have no vehicle to clean. I need the hours but I just hate these slow days." She heard the door open. "A customer just walked in, girl. I'll call you back after, okay?"

"Okay. Later girl." She hung up.

Nyssa walked in to the office with a smile and looked to the guy who walked in with a hat, white bandana, and red tinted shades. "Hi there. How can I help you?"

Hiei looked at Nyssa like he had just woken up. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering about your sign out front." He looked over his shoulder outside.

"About our Aquapel treatment or our auto detailing?"

"The Aquapel."

"Well, Aquapel is a treatment that we apply to the windshield that helps increase visuals during rain, sleet, and snow storms. It beads the rain up on your windshield and rolls right off. It also allows easier bug removal for when you clean your windshield."

"I see… and you are?"

"My name is Nyssa. I'm the automotive detailing specialist and a chip repair technician My father is manager here. What's your name, sir?"

"Jagan." Hiei lied.

"That's an interesting name, Jagan." Nyssa felt a bit weird at the familiarity of the name.

"As is yours."

"Thank you. What kind of questions did you have about the Aquapel?"

"Well… how much is it?" Hiei didn't care for this product. He had no vehicle, nor had any intention of getting one.

"The treatment is $19.97 plus tax. Are you interested in getting it applied?"

"I'm just looking around for the best deal." He extended his hand to her. "…Thanks for your time."

Nyssa smiled and shook his hand, feeling a strange heat and chill come from his hand at the same time. "If you have any questions or would like more information, here's my card." She gave him her card. "Have a good day, Jagan."

He nodded, pocketed the card, and left the office. Hiei heard her thoughts but did not detect the same psyche that she had before she left. It was either supressed or gone.

Nyssa sat down at the desk and stared at her hand. She picked up the phone and was about to call Kyla when it rang. She answered it, finding it to be another chip repair call. Maybe she was just paranoid…

* * *

Kyla arrived at Nyssa's with her gear and a grin on her face. They dropped everything on the floor and got money, identification, and their night-out clothes on. Kyla wore a red long sleeve shirt that drooped off her shoulders with a white tank top underneath, with black wash jeans along with her sneakers. Her hair was done the same as yesterday. Nyssa wore a white button-up shirt with a black tank top underneath, showing her stomach. Her jeans were dark blue washed with her regular sneakers. 

Naturally, they wore their items, simply because they went with their outfits. With a flick of their hair and a farewell-don't-worry to Nyssa's parents, they marched to the bar.

"So what are you going to order first?" Nyssa asked.

"Whatever is on tap. You?"

"Alabama Slammer, then a Long Island Iced Tea. I like the fruity drinks."

"I know." Kyla laughed. "We should have a challenge on who can drink the most shots of vodka this evening."

"You're on. Any flavor that they through at us, even straight." Nyssa and Kyla shook hands in agreement and ran across the street to the bar. "Should we eat first or start while eating?"

"Start while eating."

"Agreed."

They got in to the bar and sat close to the back of the bar. It wasn't very busy at the bar but then again, it was still early. They ordered their food, and asked for two shot glasses and a bottle of Smirnoff Ice vodka. They smirked and poured each other a glass.

"Cheers. To insanity." Nyssa clinked glasses with Kyla.

"To insanity and to when we die." Kyla smiled as they both downed their glasses.

Their meal went on with semi-silence, with occasional counting and teasing of each other. Ten shots each later, with the large bottle half empty, the girls were getting loopy. They were laughing and giggling at every single thing that moved. The waitress came around and offered them desert, so they took some ice cream.

"I see why that Jackie boy always asks why his rum is always gone." Nyssa shot back her glass. "It's like vodka. It disappears when it leaves the glass… or bottle… thing…"

"That's crazy." Kyla shot back her glass and held down a belch. "Crazy? Crazy!? I used to be crazy! They locked me in a room. A rubber room! They told me to get a life. Life is a magazine worth 25 cents! But I only had 15. Now that's crazy!"

"I haven't heard that in a long time!" Nyssa laughed, licking her spoon of ice cream. "I love sweet snow. Nothing is better than thee flavored creamy iced treats."

Ten more shots later… and the crowd coming in, some punk ass kids with phony identifications came up to the girls with smug looks on their faces.

"What a couple of hot chicks doing here drinking away?" one asked.

"Exactly what you said, drinking away." Nyssa shot back her glass and put it on the table. "21."

"Why don't you have a drink with us?" another asked.

"We're already having a drink with each other, right darling?" Kyla smiled. She shot her drink back and slammed it on the table. "21."

"It's not safe for you girls to be here all by yourself with no driver to bring you home." Yet another said.

"You're right, it's not safe for girls because of punk asses like yourselves getting in here with fake IDs!" Nyssa said loud for the bartender in the back to hear.

"Shit…" they muttered and backed away, only to get thrown out.

"Pricks."

"Dumbasses."

"And dickheads."

The girls clinked their glasses and shot down drink number 22. And there, the bottle was empty.

"Awww… no more stuff…" Kyla hiccupped.

"Let's head back before we pass out. I can't tell up from down." Nyssa laughed, pulling out her wallet.

"I wanna pay." Kyla started pulling out her wallet.

"Okay, what's two plus two?"

"Fish."

"I'll pay. Two plus two is four." Nyssa stuck her tongue out at her. Kyla almost licked it, mimicking her.

"I go wait outside, okies?"

"Okies." Nyssa stood up with a great wobble and made her way over to the cashier. Kyla got up and nearly took the chair with her, but made her way outside with a wave to the bartender in the back. Let's call him Joe.

Well, Joe came up since all the waitresses were busy serving the other people. He starting bringing up the total of the girls' meal and drink.

Nyssa waited, looking calmly but happily about at the lights and different shapes that floated within her eye sight. She looked through the crowd and saw ruby red eyes jump out at her. Her expression of happiness left at that moment.

"That's $32.73 in total, miss." Joe said.

"Oh! Okies, on debit please." Nyssa shook her head and pulled out her card.

Outside, Kyla was looking up at the stars, trying not to fall over. It was really hard since she was kinda drunk with no supporting wall at her side.

"Zoom zoom doom di doom doom…" Her smile and dazed expression was visible to all.

"It's not good to drink so much." A voice came up to her from behind.

"I drink because I wanna drink mister…" Kyla turned around and went white. It was the demon guy that Yusuke called Kurama. "Um… on second thought, maybe drinking makes you pass out and see really weird dreams. I'll keep that in mind! Buh bye now! You go away." Kyla tried to 'shoo' him.

"Kyla… I'm sorry, but will you please come with me?"

"Since you know my name and I don't know yours, then no. Nope, nada, go away." Kyla backed up from him. It was official, she had lost it. "Oh the mind is a terrible thing to loose!" she said dramatically to herself.

"I don't want to force you… please, Kyla." Kurama asked again.

"I said no, you dickhead!" Kyla yelled and started running.

Never in the past few years would Kurama ever be so happy and lifted to be called a 'dickhead'. He ran after her with ease and got in front of her, catching her in skid, bringing the sleeping flower out from behind his hair.

"Hey it's a pretty… flow…er…" Kyla saw the flower but passed out as the pollen and scent reached her senses. She was brought in to the drunken, sleep induced nightmares. Kurama lifted her up in to his arms and waited for Hiei.

Nyssa got her receipt and noticed the red-eyed guy come in to the light, being the exact form and figure of the demon in her dreams. She turned and went out the door as calmly as she drunkenly could.

"Kyla!" Nyssa frantically looked around for her friend. A whole bunch of panicked questions were brought to her influenced thought. "Oh my god! Did she run away? Did someone abduct her? Is that evil guy with the guy right behind me?! Why is that guy there?! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…" Nyssa started walking fast behind the building. "Kyla!!! Where are you!!?"

"She's fine." A familiar voice came up from behind her.

Hiei. Nyssa kept on walking. "You're not there. You're in my head. I'm going to see a psychiatrist soon to get you away now so leave me alone figment of my psychotic imagination." She said without turning around. "Kyla! Come on! I'm hallucinating here!!"

"You're not hallucinating, and I'm not a figment of your imagination. I the one who you see memories of in your sleep." Hiei explained, hands in his pockets and jumping over her to be in front of her.

Nyssa froze in her path. She dropped to her knees and put her hands on her head. "I'm dreaming. I passed out. I'm not here. I'm on the floor in the bar. I'm not here. I'm not here." She kept repeating.

"Nyssa…" Hiei shook his head. He knelt down beside her and pulled out the flower. "I promise everything will be sorted out…" He blew the scent and pollen towards Nyssa's face, seeing her slowly relax and fall over unconscious. Hiei picked her up in to his arms.

Kurama smiled softly. "Seems familiar huh?"

Hiei nodded as the portal came up near them, allowing them passage back in to the Spirit World. They walked in, bringing the two in to Koenma's office. Koenma was in his teenager form, complete with pacifier and 'JR' tattooed on his forehead.

"Bring them to the rooms that they were brought in all those years ago… maybe we can jog their memories." Koenma ordered.

"Um… sir?" Botan came up behind him. "Those rooms are being renovated from the slight problem a few weeks ago."

"They're not done yet?" Koenma nearly lost his footing.

Botan shook her head. "Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara got in to a bit of a fight and accidentally ran in to some of the guys working on the rooms. They're helping fix the mess."

"We'll just take them to our rooms sir." Kurama said.

"Very well. I'll have Botan come check on you every ten minutes. I'll be with our researchers about Rabcliff's spell." Koenma walked out of the office through a smaller door.

Kurama and Hiei made their way down the hall, looking to the serene faces of the girls in their arms. In reality, the girls were having their nightmares… only they could hear… everything. The guys separated them, going in to their respective rooms, setting the girls down on the beds. Things were quiet… yet they didn't know what to do next. In the girl's minds, the nightmares pulled them in with almost no escape.

* * *

_Kyla saw the blue-eyed Kurama come at her with his rose whip. Fear shot through her blood, running it cold. She tried to run past him to avoid a strike, but the attempt failed as the sharp thorns cut through her skin. Blood trickled down her arm and side as she ran with Kurama tailing close behind her._

"_Why are you being suck a dickhead?!" she screamed out to her attacker._

_A sick laughter, the same laughter from previous nightmares, sounded to her sensitive ears "You can't run forever, dove." The voice was not Kurama's…_

"_Go away!" she screamed, feeling herself try to say something else yet nothing came out. Kyla continued to press forward, turning down sharp corners of twisted random hallways._

"_Only ruin my plans to recruit you two…" his voice trailed off as the snap of the whip yanked Kyla back in pain. She heard herself yelp but kept running. Each snap of the whip was followed by a sharp pain in random areas of her body until she fell forward._

_She reached for weapons at her waist and held them up in front of her face as Kurama's whip wrapped around her neck. Kyla used all her strength to hold back the thorns from digging in to the front of her neck, feeling the blood ooze all over her skin and down her back._

"_Stop… please…!" the pain was so great, her vision blurred with tears threatening to fall. She couldn't fight back._

_The whip was released only to be slashed at her repeatedly, making her red blood run down her head, arms, legs, and stomach. Pain pulsed with each rapid heart beat, burning like fire at each cut and scrape. Kyla looked up to him with tears mixing with the blood on her face._

"_Kurama…" she curled up with pain, feeling her life force slowly drain away in to nothingness…_

Kyla shot up and screamed from the pain at the sudden rush of feeling and registration of her mind. Kurama ran to her side at the bed.

"Kyla, it's okay. I'm here." He tried to comfort her.

Still being half dazed from the alcohol and the dream, Kyla looked to the red-haired demon beside her and screamed again, fumbling off the bed away from him.

"Get away!!" she cried. In her mind's eye, she saw a red-haired demon with soulless blue eyes advancing to her. "HELP!! Someone help me!!! He's going to kill me!!!" Kyla ran to the door and forced it open, running down the hall.

Kurama nearly panicked as she started to run but ran after her. He did not want her hurting herself. He turned on his communicator and contacted Yusuke to try and intercept her. He gave his trademark thumbs-up on the monitor and hung up.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" Kyla screamed again. Her head hurt, her body hurt, she had a graphic first-person-view nightmare, and the guy who attacked her was right behind her now!

"Kyla!" the familiar voice of Yusuke came from the end of the hall. She could see Yusuke coming towards her, worry clearly on his expression.

"YUSUKE!!" she had never been so relieved to see a lying dork like him ever. She ran behind him and put her arms around him. "Help! Please! He's going to kill me!"

"Okay, calm down, Kyla. It's okay. Kurama is not the one who hurt you." Yusuke tried to turn around in her grip but failed.

"He's going to kill me!" Yusuke could feel the back of his shirt getting wet from her tears. She was actually terrified.

"Okay, alright. Let's go in to this room, okay?" Yusuke opened the door closest to him, which happened to be a waiting room with couches and a view to the garden. "We'll hide in here."

Kyla shot in to the room and hid behind the larges thing she saw. Yusuke went in and closed the door, locking it. He pulled out his communicator and silently put a message to Kurama to lay low for a while. After two minutes of silence, Yusuke backed away from the door.

"Kyla, can you come out please?" Yusuke stood by the couch.

"Is he gone…?" she peeked over the end of the couch. He nodded, giving her some courage to come out and sit down. She got her heart rate down and looked around. "Where… am I? Where's Nyssa?"

"Nyssa is okay. You're in the Spirit World… where I work basically." Yusuke explained. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I told you the other day… but it really was the truth."

"Then… all the dreams I have… they're memories…?"

"Yeah…"

"But that guy… I mean… Kurama… he attacked me… he was killing me…" Kyla's head was supported up by her hands.

"He was being controlled… by a demon that used a spell on you and Nyssa three years ago… that demon took you and Nyssa away from us." Yusuke sat down with a sigh. "Kurama and Hiei were devastated, and killed the demon right after you and Nyssa vanished from their arms…"

"Then…" Kyla put her hand on her forehead. "This is too much…" she felt dizzy. Everything that she dreamt was part of that life she couldn't remember.

"It's okay… me, Kurama, Botan, my girlfriend Keiko, Hiei, and Kuwabara are going to help you and Nyssa take things slowly so that you remember everything…" Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Koenma and his researchers and trying to figure out the best way to approach your amnesia."

Kyla was about to reply but the overwhelming thoughts overloaded her still drowsed and upcoming-hangover mind. She couldn't help but pass out against Yusuke, welcomed in to only darkness and nothing more. Yusuke pulled out his communicator and called Kurama over to his location.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Oh yay, another chapter is complete. And I just realized that I'm going to Cuba in a couple of weeks! Realization has not quite set in yet for that but ya. Reviews are love but not forced! 


	7. Realization Pt 2

_Shadowess: _Alright! The continuation of the last chapter! Okay, just in case people wonder, Nyssa is a 'daddy's girl' and can start swearing up a storm if she gets angry, and usually its more to show anger than apparent fear. Just letting you know. Enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, anything that is copyrighted or trademarked, or anything that does not have my name on it... which is pretty much everything.

* * *

**_**Chapter 7: Realization Pt 2**_

In Hiei's room, Nyssa's mind was in as much turmoil as Kyla's.

_Nyssa backed up in to the cold stone wall, watching the blue-eyed Hiei draw his sword. With a light shriek, she dodged the strike he launched at her. Every slash that he moved at her, she would dodge, knowing that she couldn't avoid the steel forever._

"_Die, dove." The voice of the evil laughter came through the demon's mouth._

_The scene went fuzzy, much like a television screen. Nyssa stood in front of a Hiei incased in ice, with his eyes shooting open, throwing her back with an invisible force. The ice melted rapidly around him, making a large puddle at his feet._

"_Don't even try, dove. You can't reach him." The voice rang out again. Hiei's sword was raised as he charged at her._

_Their swords clashed, lighting up the area lightly, allowing Nyssa to fully see Hiei and his soulless blue eyes. Everything happened so fast but also in slow-motion at the same time. Nyssa was being pushed back, a sign of loosing the battle._

_With that same force, her sword was knocked away before she could even blink. Before it could stop sliding across the floor, Hiei drove his sword down through her shoulder and exiting below her ribs. The pain was like having her air-way set on fire, her blood freezing instantly, and thousands of burning pins at where the sword connected with her body. She gave no audible scream as she started to fall._

"_H-Hiei…" she choked out, the blood flowing freely from the two exit wounds. Nyssa hit the ground in pain, seeing Hiei lift up his sword a second time, about to bring it down on her yet again…_

Nyssa gasped awake, with her shoulder killing her. She sat up and looked around. Disoriented, lost, and confused, she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket to look at the time. It was really early in the morning…

The events at the bar rushed through her mind, causing another gasp. "Kyla!"

"She's okay." Hiei's voice came from the shadows in his room.

"Who's there!?" Nyssa got up and backed towards the door.

"You know me…" Hiei stepped out from the shadows in to the light. _'At least I hope you do…'_ his voice rang out without his lips moving at all.

"Oh no… no no no no no…" she pointed her finger at him. "I don't know what you little fucks are trying to pull… but I will not be part of your sick game… toying with my mind…" she started to get angry, though fear was evident in her eyes.

"Nyssa." Hiei crossed his arms.

"What? No 'I'm a demon! We were actually destined to be together!' bull shit!? I've been through a relationship I thought was great but it turned in to a bowl of shit with piss on top, and I know that people like you are nothing but liars and sick freaks!" Nyssa ranted. "You come at me, or my friend, I'll hunt your ass down and slit your throat!"

Hiei shook his head. "I don't know what you've went through the past three years, but all those dreams you have are memories."

"I'm not listening! Now you either take me and my friend home or I'll get her myself and have law enforcements at your door in a matter of minutes or worse… my father."

"Have you tried anger management?" Hiei scoffed, not taking any of her words to heart, though it did hurt somehow…

"Oh ha ha… my anger management courses are pissing me off!" she joked back with major sarcasm. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"You'll come to understand with time." Hiei turned away and looked to the window.

Nyssa booked it to the door and started running down the hall. "Kyla!" she called out in search. Everything was spinning in her head, but she didn't let it bring down her anger, she instead ran off of it. After about three straight minutes of running, she slowed down at the sight of rather… large doors. Made her realize how high up the ceiling actually was.

She put her ear against the door and listened, not hearing anything. Believing the room empty, she pushed to door open and slipped in, shutting the massive door behind her. Nyssa entered what looked like a huge executive's office with one large desk, a few chairs, and that's about it… Nyssa went over to the desk, hoping to find a card or something with the location of where she was. Accidentally hitting a button on the corner of the desk, a bunch of monitors came up… and one was showing Nyssa right there.

Kyla was on one of the monitors, and she was laying down on a couch, unconscious. The desk didn't come equipped with a keyboard or anything like a recognizable computer system to show where she was located. Nyssa hit three more buttons at random.

Bad idea…

The sprinklers, an alarm, and red lights came on all at once in the office, and also everywhere else according to the monitors.

"Oh shit… time to run again." Nyssa ran for the door and booked it out, only to crash in to someone. She fell back on to the floor and looked up to see a wet red-headed guy with emerald green eyes. The one that Kyla always saw in her dreams. "Oh crap!" Nyssa scrambled up and ran down the hall. "This is the worst night of my whole fucking life!!!" she screamed to the waterlogged hallways.

Kyla woke up to the cold water on her face. Her head didn't hurt so much now but she was still confused. "Where am I?"

"If I answer that, are you going to pass out again?" Yusuke asked from behind the couch, trying to get his communicator working.

"Yusuke… oh right. Wait… not right! Where's Nyssa? And…" Kyla stood up. "Why is it raining in here?"

"Someone set off the sprinkler system… I didn't even know this place had a sprinkler system. I'm trying to figure out where Nyssa is cause she ran out of her room."

"Can I go and find her? We have this habit of running in to each other." Literally.

"Alright, but I'll come with you so you don't get lost."

"Aw man… spoil my fun." Kyla pouted.

Yusuke laughed. "Let's get going then." His hair lay limp against his head.

"I wanted a shower but this is ridiculous." Kyla shook her wet hair as they went out the door.

On cue, Kyla turned and dodged just in time to avoid getting tackled by Nyssa. Yusuke was the victim.

"Ow… why do I keep running in to things?!" Nyssa sat back and rubbed her head.

"Hi." Kyla greeted.

"Hey Kyla…" she blinked. "Kyla!!! Oh my god, we have to get out of here. Those guys are here. I set of the sprinklers and alarm off somehow and my head is killing me and I seriously need an Advil or something!" Nyssa said all in one breath, taking a long deep one after. "Okay… So how are you?"

"Well, apparently everything that Yusuke said the other day is true so… I'm confused, scared shitless, and I need a towel." They both looked down to the still dizzy-eyed Yusuke. "I say we ditch him."

"Agreed. Let's go!" Nyssa started running along with Kyla down the hall but skidded, slipped, and fell at seeing Hiei right around the corner, and realized that Kurama was right behind them.

Trapped.

Nyssa started to get scared, but Kyla was a bit more reasonable after her talk with Yusuke.

"Get away…" she hissed, looking mostly at Hiei.

"Ny-chan… calm down. It's okay, I'm here with you." Kyla held her hand to assure her.

"But… they… in the dreams…"

"We're not dead now, right?" Kyla asked.

"But he talked through my head!! There is like, no other life here! We're in like a dead spirit world or something!"

"Actually… you're right about the Spirit World part." Kurama started. "But you're not dead."

Kyla still was fearful of him, remembering seeing the blue eyes. "Check your pulse."

"Don't you know that I'm easily susceptible to things like mind over matter and Matrix bull shit like that?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah. You're point?"

"Okay… I'll calm down… Now I want someone other than Yusuke or these 'demon' people to tell us what's going on…"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Nyssa… mainly about how you accessed the buttons on my desk."

They all turned to see a young man with brown hair, brown eyes, 'Jr' tattooed to his forehead, and a blue pacifier in his mouth. He carried an umbrella with him so not to get himself soaked like everyone else.

"And you're Junior I presume?" Nyssa scoffed. "Nice tattoo… I think mine is better."

"Yours is better." Kyla nodded her head.

A light vein appeared on Koenma's forehead. He cleared his throat. "I'll ask you all to follow me outside… while the mansion starts drying out." He turned and started walking. Kyla and Nyssa got up and followed the guy, with the boys trailing behind them. "I apologize for bringing you here on such… short notice, but we felt it necessary to bring you here sooner than later."

"Sooner being after 3 years?" Kyla asked.

"After the two weeks that we were able to finally locate the two of you."

"And what's so special about us?" Nyssa asked. She half expected what he was going to say but thought she'd humor him.

"I'm sure you girls know that your dreams are more like memories, correct?" Koenma looked back, seeing a nod from the two of them. "And that you've noticed strange abnormal healing from burns and massive cuts?" Again, another nod from the girls. "What would you say if I told you that you two girls were not just humans, but half demons?"

"I'd say, 'wha…?'" Kyla replied.

"I'd say, 'how much weed have you been smoking?' and 'goodbye', running away right after." Nyssa said.

"I like her response. I change my answer!" Kyla smiled.

The guys all nearly gave an anime trip, except for Hiei, but mostly Koenma. He cleared his throat again. "Well then…" they reached the exit and pushed through the doors, to see a beautiful luminous garden. The girls looked with awe.

"Wow…" they absently walked to the path that went through the middle of the garden. Kyla stopped by what appeared to be bleeding heart flowers, and Nyssa went to a section of blackened roses. Koenma sat down on a bench nearby, waiting them to finish admiring. He liked the garden as well… best hiding place from his father among the lilies.

"Kyla, Nyssa… I'd like you two to stay here for a while, with Kurama, Hiei, and Botan."

"Wait, what?" Nyssa spoke up.

"I'd like you to stay until we can sort out your memories and thoughts."

"We can't. We have work. My parents are going to be worried if I don't contact them, and it's not like I can say 'oh ya! Mom, dad, I have to go to this spirit world for a psychotic thing so I'll be back when I'm back!' I don't think so." Nyssa stood up and crossed her arms, facing Koenma.

"I know that. So that's why we came up with a letter to send to your parents to say that you won an exclusive all-expenses paid psychological class over seas."

"I keep my parents informed of where I am. And they're not stupid." Nyssa added. "You send them that letter, and I will call them and tell them your crazy story."

"That should not be necessary, they won't be too worried after the letter I send them." Koenma said.

Nyssa muttered under her breath. "Idiot…" She went up to him. "Were you not listening? They are going to be worried! Especially my dad! I love my parents and whatever you do, they will hear everything from me."

"In that case, I will send Botan and Kurama with you to explain things."

"And why not me?" Hiei growled.

"Because I think it unwise for you to go. This is not a resort for violence, and a word that you and Nyssa used to date is not something that her father will want to hear."

"…What? Me and spike used to date…? Uh… I've only dated one guy and he turned out to be an immature jackass." Nyssa was confused. "I thought this guy was just trying to kill me."

"That wasn't me!" Hiei protested.

"Riiight…"

"Ny-chan, I think we did date them at one point…" Kyla spoke up. "I'll come with you to support you talking to your parents." Kyla started.

Nyssa sighed and sat down by the flowers. "This is just too much to process… Let me talk to my parents, and have someone dress up as a special psychologist to support the letter idea. I don't want to lie, but I'm sick of these dreams…"

"Very well. I'll send you girls home now, then I'll have Botan and Yusuke get you after a day. They'll have the 'psychology course' ready to initiate." Koenma said.

Nyssa put her head on her knees. "What do you think of all this, Kyla?"

Kyla sat down beside her friend and leaned against her. "I don't know… but it's worth a try. Maybe we'll get everything sorted out."

Nodded, Nyssa sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Yes. You can stay out here if you'd like. I'll have a portal out here in a few minutes leading to your backyard, Nyssa." Koenma stood up, nodding to the guys to stay and watch over the girls until they left.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Yay! ...What? You expected more down here? Okay, how about this: Reviews are love but not forced! Arigato! 


	8. Settling In

_Shadowess: _Another chapter! Okay, I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! These special people include: sensitive, _littlekawaiifirefox, _caaro, _Darkside5454, Domina Scorpio, White Arc Angel, Unolai, _and_ Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover._ All of you are awesome! Oh, and I can't forget all the ones who choose to read. Thank you! Ya, you on the other side of the screen, that's right! Please enjoy this next chapter, with another one soon to come!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that I use in this story that can get lawyers sent after my ass.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8: Settling In**_

With everything taken care of (mainly because the authoress didn't want to get in to the long and unnecessary explanation of how the girls were able to get off work and stay with the guys without too much complication), they were holding their necessities in a few suitcases in the middle of Koenma's office.

They were nervous. Who wouldn't be if you found out that you had to stay with three people you didn't really know but were told that you did? And weren't told for how long you'd be staying either?

The girls were waiting by themselves in the office, unsure of where anyone was… except the fact that a giant blue ogre peeped his head in every once in a while, which was kind of creepy. After a few minutes, Botan came in to the room, flying in on an oar. They saw the image in their minds but still find that it was quite surreal to see her actually flying on a piece of boating equipment.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. I had a stubborn soul to guide." She smiled, dismounting her oar.

"You actually fly on an oar?" Kyla asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. I have to have some kind of transportation, being a grim reaper and all."

"Grim reaper…" Nyssa seemed apprehensive. "You don't strike me as the soul reaping type…"

"Oh no, I'm just one of bunch of girls working here that guides souls over to their after life, which the doorway to there is here in the Spirit World."

"Can your oar fly on its own or do you fly it yourself like Harry Potter?" Kyla asked.

"Oh I control it at will." Botan laughed. "Well, come on with me. Koenma is too busy getting a lecture from his father about one of his tasks." Botan went behind the desk and pressed a switch. A portal appeared behind the girls. "There we go! This will bring us to Kurama's home in Yusuke's world."

"Just how many worlds are there?" Nyssa picked up her bags, looking at the portal.

"There's the Ningenkai, also known as the 'human' world where Yusuke is from and where I am designated to work. There's the Makai, which is the demon realm where Hiei and Kurama are originally from though Kurama lives in the human world with his human mother, and there is your world which we were able to connect to a while ago, and then there is the Spirit World here." Botan explained.

"So four… that means there could be more, right?"

"Most likely, though we have yet to find any clues of them. Anyways, we just walk through the portal to end up in Kurama's backyard."

"But… if Kurama lives with his mother, won't she object to this?" Kyla asked.

"Oh no, she's out on an extended vacation with her husband over seas." She smiled. "They're taking a year of traveling as part of their honeymoon."

"Oh, well okay." Kyla shrugged. "That sounds like fun."

"Now, let's head through." Botan walked to the portal. "You may get a bit dizzy but think of it like walking through a door."

"We're not going to fall on our asses on the other side are we?"

"Oh no, we won't. We fixed that." Botan smiled, walking between them through the portal.

With a flash of purple and blue sparkles, the girls went from stepping on hard floor to soft cold grass. Before their eyes sat a two story house with a garden all around them; composed of roses, lilies, tulips, orchids, poppies, sunflowers, and many other flowers of various colors. Whoever tended to this garden put in a great deal of time to keep it free of weeds.

"Kurama had done a lot to this garden over the past few years. I never thought I'd see the garden expanded so much." Botan smiled.

"Kurama did all this…?" Kyla asked quietly, going up to a rose bud.

"Yes he did." Botan smiled, going up to the glass door. She knocked on the glass pane and waited for the door to be opened up by someone. She didn't have a key and didn't want to force the door open… it would be just rude.

Kurama came to the door and opened it. He smiled and let them all in. "Did everything go well?"

"I think so." Botan smiled.

"Um… your flowers are beautiful…" Kyla said awkwardly.

"Thank you." He smiled and closed the glass sliding doors. "I'll show you girls your rooms. Please follow me." Kurama led them to the stairs and brought them to their rooms, the ones that Kurama and Hiei had kept almost unchanged since the last time they slept in the Minamino home.

Nyssa and Kyla each looked at their room with wonder, with familiarity. The colors, the toys, the clothes already in the closets, but… especially the bathing suits… The girls recognized them from their dreams, the two piece multi-colored bikini, and the red and blank bikini shorts.

Their heads started to pulse with pain at the flashes and dreams. They threw the bathing suits back in to the closets and shut the doors tight. Placing their suitcases on the beds, they met up in the hallway.

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." Nyssa started.

"Same… I wanna go back home…" Kyla started.

"Let's walk around the area we're in first… maybe we'll get curious instead of scared shitless." Nyssa suggested.

"Can we go without anyone? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Come on, we'll sneak out my window here. There's a big tree only an arms reach away that we can climb down."

"Is that safe?"

"Not really, but I don't want to be in here any longer… not without proper fresh air. So let's go before those people find out we're gone."

"Wait, how did they find us in the first place?"

"I'm not sure… but let's leave our jewelry here, might be something in them." Nyssa suggested. "I have no idea why but it's worth a short."

So they took off their rings and items, setting them beneath their pillows. Kyla ran back in to Nyssa's room, opening the window and taking the leap to grab the tree. It was like they were on a stealth mission, hiding and evading the males and the scary reaper.

Once the coast was clear, they ran for the road and down the block before slowing to a walk. Each home had fences of brick and concrete, but the neighborhood was rather nice. The signs that they came across were written in what appeared to be Japanese characters, not that they could read them.

Off in the distance seemed to be the ocean, or a sea, or something. It seemed so serene over the gentle yet harsh honking of cars further off. Everything seemed so unfamiliar… like walking around in a city without knowing what to expect or where to go.

"Maybe… there's a park nearby?" Kyla suggested.

"Yeah. Let's try down this way." Nyssa pointed to a walking path with lamps up ahead of them.

"Sure."

As they walked, they failed to realize that back at the house, Botan was freaking out on not being able to find them.

"I don't know where they went! The monitor says that they're in their rooms but they're not! All we found was their rings!" She yelled in to the new witch's glass communicator that Koenma had assigned.

"Well get the guys to find them! The portals between the Ningenkai and Makai are not fully closed!" Koenma yelled before closing the connection.

Botan turned to Kurama and Hiei an told them what to do. Without a second thought, the guys disappeared with their speed, hopping buildings to scout the girls out.

Kyla and Nyssa stopped by a fountain in a park, sitting on the ledge, looking in to the water.

"Should we even be here?" Kyla asked.

"Where else would we be?"

"Home… work…" Kyla thought. "Trapped in our nightmares."

"Yeah… Thing is, we're trapped in our nightmares now… unwilling taken in to a realm of chaos and despair." Nyssa sighed. "I'll never see my family again. Kyla…" she turned to her friend. "I think we're going to actually die here…"

Kyla's eyes were stung with unshed tears. She had the same feeling as well. "We saw what happens… or happened… things tend to repeat themselves…"

"Well, I know I'm not going down without a fight." Nyssa looked forward. "I'd rather go kicking and screaming."

"Same here." Kyla gave a small smile. "We can try to turn the tables?"

"It's always an option." Nyssa grinned a bit. "We train, get weapons, use whatever powers these people think we have, and kick ass."

"To kicking ass!" Kyla punched her fist up in the air, standing up on the fountain.

"To kicking ass!" Nyssa stood, mimicking her friend's stance.

"Duck!!" a voice came from not too far away.

"Where?" Kyla turned around in confusion but shrieked when she saw tentacles flying to her. She fell in to the fountain in dodging the tentacles. She emerged and coughed up some water. "Hokey man!"

Nyssa looked to where the tentacles came from and saw a gross disfigured… figure thing… "Oh man… that's not right." she felt her stomach twist. "That's… that's nasty."

Kyla looked and felt the same. "Ew…"

There was a demon that had tentacles all over its being. Green slime oozed from the many pores of the creature, and it gave off a visible stench that made the flowers nearby wilt. It possessed at least 8 tentacles, and eyes on almost every inch between the over-sized pores.

"Fffffffffffffrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeesh mmmmmmmmmmeat!" its voice dripped like the slime itself.

"I'm going to be sick… Kyla, let's get out of here!" Nyssa started helping her friend out of the fountain.

"Stay in the water!" Kurama's voice came from above.

"Oh, the guy who is supposed to be 'protecting' us is trying to make us sick…" Kyla rolled her eyes, getting out of the fountain.

"The demon is weak against water! Stay in the water!" Kurama yelled again, with the sound of a whip slashing through the air, making a cry come from the 'demon' immediately after.

Kyla and Nyssa had a hard time accepting this fact. Hiei and Kurama were on the other side of the fountain. Hiei summoned up fire that engulfed his fists as Kurama hit the demon like a lion tamer.

"If it's weak against water, why not just break the fountain to make it 'rain'?" Nyssa asked. "Blame some idiot driver in a smart car."

"We would gladly break it if we were in the Makai world!" Kurama said.

"Well shit happens." Nyssa rolled her eyes. "And these guys are supposed to protect us?"

"I say we protect ourselves." Kyla looked around and spotted a trash can. "Give me a hand with this." Nyssa clapped her hands. "Oh ha ha. Really, help me with this."

The girls went and grabbed the trash can, emptying it in a pile before filling up the can with water. They stepped in front of the boys before they could strike and used their combined strength to throw the water at the demon.

It gave a high-pitched scream as the water hit it. Like acid, it began to dissolve.

"Oddly, the Wicked Witch of the West comes to mind." Nyssa noted.

Kyla laughed. "Ya. 'I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world!'" Kyla mimicked the fictional witch.

The girls laughed a bit more, with the guys staring at them; unfortunately they kept their eyes off the creature long enough for it to grab at the girls ankles in desperation. They screamed at the pain, feeling burning sensations climbing up their legs rapidly.

Hiei sliced the tentacles off as Kurama gave the final blow to the creature. They rushed over to the girls and tried to help them.

"Don't touch me!" Nyssa screamed, pushing Hiei away from her. She looked at her own ankles, trying not to let the pain show through tears.

"You need that taken care of." Hiei said in his monotone voice.

"Ow… ow ow." Kyla whimpered, clasping her ankles in pain while sitting on the ground.

"Kyla, I have herbs that can help stop the pain and help heal you two. Will you let us help you?" Kurama asked, locking his soft eyes to hers.

She looked up at him in pained eyes but slowly nodded. "Okay…" She allowed herself to be lifted up. "I don't like be carried, just so you know."

"I promise I won't let you fall."

Nyssa got up and limped a few steps. "Man, this is worse than jumping off that semi-truck a dozen times…" She saw Hiei approach her and glared at him. "Pick me up and I'll hurt you."

"You can't walk with your ankles like that."

"I can limp."

"Oh come on, Ny-chan, just let him help you." Kyla rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of her friend.

Nyssa groaned. "I have never let a guy carry me, and I have yet to meet one who truly gives a shit about life."

"Hiei has offered to help you, Nyssa." Kurama said. "He can help you walk."

Hiei went up to Nyssa and grabbed her arm, bringing it over his shoulder and putting his other arm around her waist. "I'm not carrying you."

"Fine. But if that hand moves from its spot, I'll stuff that sword of yours up your ass, sharp end first." Nyssa threatened. Kyla rolled her eyes, as did Hiei.

No words were exchanged as the girls were brought back to Kurama's home. Botan was immediately at the door, trying to find out what happened and why the girls were hurt. She was almost ready to attack the boys with her oar when they finally got a chance to explain.

"While he was melting, he attacked the girls while his blood was becoming acidic, therefore injuring them." Kurama said, finishing his explanation.

"Alright… I'll get Koenma to send a clean up crew there immediately before the press finds out about it." Botan sighed, relieved that she didn't have to kill the boys. She brought the medical and herbal kit out in to the living room. After the girls were set down, she took off on her oar through a portal.

Kyla and Nyssa managed to get their shoes and socks off, well… what was left of their socks. The skin around the inflicted area was something you'd see in a movie after an acid splash or really bad burn. Their flesh bubbled and had puss seeping out.

Nasty and gross.

"Oh man… that's just… If I wasn't in disbelief right now, I'd probably vomit." Nyssa covered her mouth a bit at the sight of the wounds.

Kyla nodded slowly, pursing her lips together. "Yup… this is really painful… many repeated 'ows'."

"Okay. Just try not to move around while we apply the necessary ointments to your wounds." Kurama ordered, setting everything up for Hiei and himself to use.

"So… what do you use for herbs? Stuff that we would know of or something from the 'demon' world?" Nyssa asked.

"Some of the herbs are from my backyard, mostly ones to numb the pain and stop stinging. The ones that speed up the healing process and help progress skin regeneration are from the demon world." Kurama opened up an already made batch from a cup and put generous amounts on Kyla's ankles then handing the cup to Hiei.

"So smear it on, wrap ankles up, right?" Nyssa asked.

"Pretty much." Kurama nodded, taking the binding cloth, wrapping Kyla's ankle carefully.

Kyla was blushing lightly, but mostly out of embarrassment. Why oh why did she have to deal with this?

Nyssa took the cup from Hiei. "I'll do it myself then."

"Its not good for humans to use it with their hands, please allow Hiei to apply it."

"And why is it 'not good' exactly?" Kyla asked out of curiosity.

"Well… though it can heal wounds, it can also burn skin that has no irritation to it for humans. It doesn't have that reaction to demons." Kurama explained. "Please allow Hiei to take care of it."

"Do you have gloves or anything then?" Nyssa pressed.

"Just shut up and let me do it, onna." Hiei snatched the cup from her and starts putting the purple goop on her ankles.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, baka oni." Nyssa snapped right back.

"Ny-chan… honestly, even I think you're being too stubborn about this now." Kyla spoke up.

"Sorry, girl. But you know that this icy wall around me isn't going to melt for any reason..." Nyssa smirked. "Except for you of course…"

"Yay! I'm loved." Kyla smiled.

"If you don't mind my asking, Nyssa, why do you portray that wall around you?" Kurama asked.

"Because I have been misled, toyed, and mistreated by a boy whom I loved since I was six. Took me over a year to realize what an immature asshole he was."

Hiei looked at Nyssa after binding her ankles with the bandages. "Who was this?"

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"Well too bad."

"Defending him even though he broke your heart?" He could easily dive in to her mind and find out this information but, what use was the knowledge if he was not going to go to her world any time soon?

"Defending his family, who I still believe deserve respect since they don't get any from him." Nyssa crossed her arms. "I'm sick of this topic. How about we go and unpack?" Nyssa asked, pushing off the chair she was on and making her way to the stairs.

"Hey, wait up! I wanna see which sharp pointy objects you brought!" Kyla scrambled off the couch, nearly kicking Kurama, after her friend.

"'Sharp pointy objects'? What has that onna brought with her?" Hiei muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Just all my knives, my daggers, and katanas." Nyssa smirked. "Even though we're under some kind of 'protection' from you two, I don't want myself or my love here to be defenseless." Nyssa put her arm around Kyla's shoulders.

Kurama nearly fell on his face. "L-love!?"

Kyla put her arm around Nyssa. "Let's go unpack darling." Kyla smiled brightly, giving Nyssa a peck on the cheek. They made their way up the stairs and got in to Kyla's room to unpack first.

Both Hiei and Kurama were slack-jawed and wide eyed at what they saw. They couldn't be… could they? Kurama shook his head and started cleaning up the stuff they used. Hiei took his seat at the windowsill, looking out to the sky in… unorganized thought to put it nicely without hurting his pride.

Upstairs, the girls were giggling their heads off as they sorted through Kyla's items. That would keep their heads spinning for a while. Nyssa was about to put some things in Kyla's closet but… upon opening the doors, there was a light blue gown hanging elegantly there.

"Hey Kyla, look at this…" Nyssa stared at the gown. "It's the gown I saw you wear in that one dream-vision thing when I heard the waltz song…"

Kyla went up to it and pulled it down. "Are you sure…?"

Nyssa nodded and found a mask hanging from the hanger. "You wore this too. The masquerade ball… us dancing with the guys…"

"It feels familiar… the silk-like material…" Kyla looked over it. "There's no tag."

Nyssa put the items that she had before in to her closet before rushing to the connected door between their rooms. Nyssa went in to the room she stayed in, and opened the closet, finding a light navy dress of a different design, but the same feeling as Kyla's.

"This is making me freak a little now…" There was a long box sitting in the corner as well, taking Nyssa's curiosity. She took it out and felt its weight. "Hey Kyla! Come take a look at this!" she called her friend over as she set the box on the ground in the middle of the room.

Kyla came in and helped take the box lid off. She gasped in awe as she set her eyes upon a beautiful katana. "Wow…"

Nyssa picked it up gingerly, feeling a tingling sensation in her fingers. "Amazing…" The sheath had an outline of a heart within red and had blue flames, almost completely engulfing it detailed near the top of the sheath, and the handle was etched with flames. Slowly, she unsheathed the sword to reveal the master craftsmanship of the sword of folded steal rather than stainless steel. It had the kanji 'chi' and a feather engraved near the hilt.

"I think I believe those guys now… Just look at that…" Nyssa was mesmerized by the beautiful weapon.

Kyla thought for a moment before rushing in to her room, and it wasn't long before she found what she suspected would be in her closet as well. She came back out with two flowers in perfect preservation. It looked like a cross between a bleeding heart and a rose flower. She stroked them gently, jumping in surprise to see them flash and grow in to two arm-length elbow blade swords. Kyla gasped in shock, almost dropping them.

"Um…" Kyla gulped the breath she was holding. "I think I want to ask those guys some questions…"

Nyssa looked at Kyla and gave a light scream. "Kyla! You're… hair, ears… and… holy shit…" Nyssa covered her mouth.

"Huh?" Kyla shook her head lightly, feeling hair fall in front of her face and past her shoulders. The color of her hair shocked her. It was gray. She dropped her weapons and shot out of the room, looking for the bathroom but ran downstairs out of shock. "Kurama!!" she called.

Kurama ran from the kitchen to her and stopped at seeing her. "Kyla!"

"What's going on?! I have gray hair!" she put her hands to her hair and felt fuzzy things on top of her head. "And ears! And there were flower things that turned in to arm sword things upstairs and I have…" Kyla felt something behind her and looked. She saw a tail.

Kyla tried to grab it, only to have it evade her. She stepped to it. Again, and again. Not long after, she was running in a standing circle, chasing the tail that was attached to her. She got dizzy and stopped, falling on her but on the steps.

Kurama knelt down in front of her. "Kyla… this… is your demon form… You're a fox demon, like me, but half fox and half human… Holding your weapons must have triggered this…"

"I'm confused… and dizzy… and Nyssa is still upstairs holding that pretty sword in the closet." Hiei's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "Is she going to look like this too?" Hiei sped to Nyssa's room and went in.

Kurama sighed. "Nyssa isn't part fox… she's… half fire and ice."

Kyla opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. It opened again but shut again. She looked at her tail, then to Kurama, and back to her tail. "Um… this is real right?" She saw him nod. "Wow, okay… um… So… if I grab the tail I'll jump in pain?" She saw him nod. Wanting to know if it was truly real or not, she grabbed her tail.

Hard.

Kyla yelped loud and let go of her tail. "Ow… ow… it hurts… ow…" She whimpered. An actual whimper that sounded like it came from a real fox.

Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. "Kyla… please be careful." He let off a soft chuckle. "This is your demon form. Your ears and your tail are a part of you… I know you're confused, but you haven't recognized your true potential… Your eyes are the same instead of an intense forest green like I've seen before…"

"Okay…" Kyla let out a deep breath and blew at some strands of the gray hair in front of her eyes. "So… can I turn in to a fox? Like the cute like red fox kind or a grey one by the looks of my hair?"

"I don't think so. You haven't before. It's only for full demons."

"Can you turn in to a fox?"

"Well… I can turn in to my fox demon form, which I have another identity for and different personality. I don't take the shape of an actual fox unless my demon spirit is set loose." Kurama explained.

"Can I see your demon form?"

"I think it'll be a bit too much for you for one day…" Kurama helped her up. "Now… right now, I think you need some ice cream to help you feel more positive about this."

Kyla jumped in joy. "Yay! Sweet snow! I like sweet snow." Her tail wagged. "Gah! It's wagging!"

Kurama laughed a little. "It reacts because you reacted. Let's get you some 'sweet snow' now." Kurama smiled and led her in to the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and spoon to serve in.

Upstairs, Hiei stared at Nyssa, who stared at the sword. She looked to him. "This sword… it was mine at one time… wasn't it?"

He nodded, stepping towards her. She didn't turn in to her demon form but he could sense her mind was all jumbled. "It still is yours… we kept your weapons for safe keeping."

"There's blood on it…" Nyssa gingerly touched the near black stuff that was crusted on to the side of the blade.

"The blood of the demon who sent you and Kyla away, suppressing your memories at the same time." Hiei looked her in the eyes.

"Who was this demon? What did he look like…?" she asked, her voice almost becoming hoarse.

Hiei picked up the sheath. "You shouldn't know that now. Put your katana away." He held the sheath out to her.

"He had blue eyes… didn't he? Eyes that matched the color of the sky right outside this window?" Nyssa didn't move.

"Put your katana away, onna. You don't need to know about this demon today."

Nyssa took the sheath and carefully put the sword away. "Just answer me a yes or no… was this demon the one with sky blue eyes?"

"…Yes."

"He controlled you and Kurama in to attacking and… to kill me and Kyla?"

Hiei was close to her, keeping the eye contact. "Yes."

"He is dead now?"

"Yes."

Nyssa swallowed hard. "Kyla and I could… die here… in one of these worlds?"

Hiei sighed lightly, but barely enough to catch it on sensitive ears. "We won't allow you to die because of us."

Nyssa put the sword down. She looked down at her shaking and tingling hands. "What… what are we…? Me and Kyla… what are we?"

"Half demons." Hiei took one of her hands in to his own. "Stop thinking so much on this right now… you'll damage your mental development."

Pulling her hand away, Nyssa let out a shaky sigh. "Please leave. Take the katana in to your own room please…"

Hiei looked at her for a moment but picked up the katana and its box. "I'll return this to you when you are ready." He turned away and walked out of her room, in to his own. Hiei was hurting, despite all his self denial.

Nyssa closed the door and pulled out the IPod that her brother gave her. She put in the ear plugs and selected music to clear her mind. Seating herself on the windowsill, her eyes shut and gave way to the clearing sounds of waves and gentle guitar tunes. Her last thought was of Kyla, hoping she was alright in the care and guidance of Kurama.

* * *

_Shadowess: _I like music without lyrics, don't you? If yes, high-five! If no, then high-five anyway! But ya, Nyssa gets confused when put in to situations like these so she likes to ask the same question to get the same answer each time. Why? Maybe she can catch a lie or a trick of the mind.

Nyssa: You judge me too easily.

_Shadowess: _Oh come on... everyone knows that we're the same person.

Nyssa: Then you know that you are talking to yourself, right?

_Shadowess: ... _quiet you.

Nyssa: As 'I' say, reviews are love but not forced.


	9. Sloth

_Shadowess:_ Alright! This is another chapter and here I am warning you all for two things:

1. The original bit with Kuwabara was a bashing towards him, but I changed it upon request for a reviewer to be realistic with his character.

2. This scene contains demon nudity and might disturb some readers. It is recommended you distract yourself with something else immediately after reading.

_Shadowess: _Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything that might land me in prison.

* * *

**_**Chapter 9: Sloth**_

Downstairs, Kyla ate from a bowl of ice cream. It was a type of sherbet. Whatever it was, it was sure delicious. Her bowl was almost empty, with her tail wagging aimlessly.

"So when do I turn back to normal?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know." Kurama commented. "In the mean time, what should I make for dinner?"

"Chicken!" she shouted.

Kurama chuckled. "What kind of chicken?"

"Chicken strips."

"And a vegetable to go with it?"

"Sticky rice."

"One more thing…" Kurama crossed his arms on the table. "Did you and Nyssa mean it when you said that you were… loves?"

"Of course." Kyla said simply. Kurama nearly fell out of his chair. "I love Ny-chan. She's my best friend."

"So… you don't love her like… lovers?"

Kyla laughed. "Oh come on, like me and Ny-chan would ever do that together." She stopped and thought. "Unless we were really drunk. Oh the crazy things you do when you're drunk."

"Yes, intoxication can certainly cloud your judgment." Kurama cleared his throat. Just as he was about to speak, Botan came flying in on her oar from a portal that suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Urgent message from Koenma!!" she cried out, screeching in mid air to a halt. Hiei came down as the bright grim reaper made her appearance. He and Kurama listened for her to continue. "We've confirmed the location of Sloth. He wants you two guys to take the girls with you since Sloth should not be any problem." She finally saw Kyla. "Wow! Kyla! You already reached your demon form! How did you manage that?"

"I have no clue. And why are you going after a sloth? Aren't they teased enough?" she asked.

"Sloth is a pair of demons under the Cardinal demon's rule." Kurama explained. He looked to Botan. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't believe the girls are ready."

"Excuse me, but I think me and Nyssa were the ones who kicked that demon's ass with water." Kyla spoke up. "I don't know what's the deal with the Cardinal demon things but I'll do it!" she raised her hand in that volunteer fashion. "I'll go get Nyssa so that she knows what the sloth thing is." She bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Without knocking, Kyla ran in to Nyssa's room and went up to her. Nyssa was startled, thus loosing her balance on her window seat and fell on to the floor. "Ow… my ass…"

"Sorry, Ny-chan… but guess what Botan said!"

"They made a mistake and we can go home?" she guessed.

"Nope. Good try though. We get to go on a mission to hunt down sloths!"

"…Sloths?" Nyssa was confused. Standing up, she looked at her friend, taking the IPod buds out of her ears. "Has your foxy attitude gotten to your head?"

"Oh no. I had sweet snow. Come! Come downstairs before Botan leaves!" she took her hand and started pulling her behind her.

"Okay okay! I'm coming! Stop hitting me with your tail!" Nyssa tried to deflect the enthusiastically wagging fox tail.

"Sorry. It has a mind of its own." Kyla grinned and let her friend go, and led her downstairs.

"I suggest you two get on sweater. It'll be a bit chill where you're going." Botan said.

"I'm good." Kyla smiled. "I don't need a sweater. My arms are covered." Kyla showed her long sleeve shirt.

"I don't need a sweater. I prefer chill." Nyssa shrugged. "What is this about sloth?"

"Koenma will explain that. Follow me through the portal please!" Botan skipped through the portal.

The girls followed in after her, and the guys followed suit. They were back in the big office with stacks of papers and a few screens here and there. Koenma was standing on his desk, looking at one of the television screens.

"They're here, Lord Koenma." Botan announced with a smile.

"Ah good. Now I'm sure you girls are curious as to the Cardinal demons."

"No shit, Sherlock…" Nyssa muttered, earning herself an elbow in her side from Kyla.

Koenma cleared his throat. "I'm sure you two are aware of the seven deadly sins entangled in most religions in your world? Here, each sin is associated with a pair of deadly demons; Gluttony, Sloth, Avarice, Envy, Wrath, Lust, and Vanity. My detectives have already sealed Gluttony away, and now we have located Sloth, and things should be fairly simple and may help you progress in your thoughts in a mission."

"Yeah, about that. I don't recall signing any document or legal saying that I was going to participate in any of your missions." Nyssa spoke up. Koenma stared at her. "What?"

"You said that each time Koenma had us go out on a mission before." Hiei stated.

"Oh… well, I still don't recall any document." She crossed her arms.

Koenma groaned. "Would you please participate in the missions that I offer you and Kyla?"

Nyssa thought for a moment. "Okay. That works. It's better to ask than to demand."

"Now with that out of the way, the four of you will be going after Sloth. You must seal them together in the same room, toss the seal in to the air, and call out 'diligence'." Koenma took out a box and pulled out a photograph of a stick figure running.

"That's a seal…?" Nyssa pointed in doubt.

"Aren't seals supposed to be little pieces of paper with mantras written on them?" Kyla asked.

"Originally they were but our scientists have allowed simpler items to seal our targets in." Koenma opened a file after handing the photograph to Kurama. "Your targets are Acedia and Belphegor. Be warned though, Belphegor is rather intelligent so you must not be persuaded in to anything that he says. Acedia should not be any trouble but you'll most likely have to bring Belphegor to where Acedia is since she will not be moving from her place."

The door opened and Yusuke came in, along with the orange-hair Elvis impersonator. The girls looked at him and both of them just stared. Kuwabara went up to them.

"Oh I remember you girls! It's been three years! Do you remember me?" He stuck his thumb up to gesture to himself.

"Um… You're the guy with the Elvis pompadour hair style…?" Nyssa pointed at him.

"I don't remember who he is." Kyla whispered to her friend. "Who is that guy?"

"This is Kuwabara, the second toughest guy in the Sarayashiki district." Yusuke introduced. "Which makes me the first."

"The name is Kazuma Kuwabara, and I definitely remember you two girls." He gave a confident smile.

"Well, no offence, Kazuma, I don't remember you except for your face." Nyssa said.

"That is quite alright, I'll to my best to help you girls remember everything that you did here three years ago."

Hiei scoffed. "The only thing you can help with is give more nightmares."

"HEY! You better watch it, shrimp!" Kuwabara glared and held up a fist. "You may have gotten taller but you're still a shrimp to me!"

"Call me by that name again and I will slice your throat." Hiei growled.

The girls looked to each other, partly amused by the scene before them

Koenma sighed in exasperation. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, I do not need you two here at this time. I would prefer that Kurama and Hiei take care of this one themselves. Nyssa and Kyla are going with them to be re-introduced in to going on missions. And besides, you requested this time to stay back if the mission did not require you, Yusuke."

"Oh right. Why didn't you remind me before I came here?" He gave a vacant stare at Koenma, getting no reply.

"Well, then I'm outta here, then. I need to get some more food for Eikichi." Kuwabara gave a wave before pivoting on his foot, taking his leave to the door.

"Good luck girls! We'll celebrate at the bar when you get back! My treat!" Yusuke waved and smirked while leaving the office after Kuwabara.

Kyla and Nyssa smirked at each other. "A challenge of shots?" Nyssa asked.

"Us against the guys."

"We shall triumph."

"Let's finish this and get wasted!" Kyla cheered. "Portal thingy please, Koenma!"

"Well, motivation is good." He shrugged. "Understand what you must do?" They nodded. "Good. Now remember to be careful, and contact me when you have them sealed." He hit a switch on his desk. "Be careful, ladies." They all nodded and stepped through the portal that Koenma brought up.

A blast of cold air chilled their skin. They stood in front of a large factory-like facility, the door open to anyone who happened to walk by. They made their way inside and found themselves in an empty hall. Stepping forward, the girls looked around, noticing a red carpet lead in to the darkness.

"Wonder where the carpet goes…" Nyssa asked out loud.

"To a trap." Hiei spoke the obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious." Kyla rolled her eyes. Hiei glared at her.

"Either way, we're going to end up having to face Sloth. Let's go and face them directly." Kurama made his way to the carpet and stepped swiftly.

Stepping on to the carpet, with all four of them distributing their weight, there was a soft click, barely heard by their ears. Instantly, the girls fell through trap doors, unable to grab hold of the ledges before falling straight through. In the shock and slight disbelief, the guys were pulled down by an invisible force through another set of trap doors.

The girls slid down slides in dark tunnels. They gave small cries at the sudden turns and close feel of free-falling. Almost as soon as it began, they landed on black shaggy carpet. To the girl's dismay, they landed on top of each other. Pulling themselves to their feet, they looked around.

"Where are we?" Kyla asked.

A sigh drifted through the air and reached their ears. They turned to the source and saw a young woman sitting in a large chair on a raised part of the floor. Her dress was a dark blue, covered in silver cobs as though she had not moved in days. Her skin was pale, devoid of any sun to kiss the flesh, but her skin was also flawless. Her eyes were dark, full of sorrow. The woman's hair was long, brown, and had a slightest wave to it. On her chair sat a raven with red eyes, looking down at her from above.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Kyla went up to her.

Another sigh left the girl's lips. "We are in the factory…"

"Yes, but what part of the factory?" Nyssa asked, going up to her as well.

"I don't know…" Her voice was sad and quiet.

"How long have you been here?" Kyla put her hand on the girl's arm.

She sighed again, allowing a strange mist to go in to the air. "I don't know how long…"

The girls unintentionally breathed in the strange mist and sighed themselves. "Great… Now what do we do?" The brightness on Kyla's face seemed to dim as she sat down beside the large chair.

"I don't know…" Nyssa sat down on the other side. Another sigh left the girl's lips, causing the girls to sigh and laze in a similar fashion as the girl.

* * *

The guys landed on their feet in an area with cogs and gears working feverishly. They looked around for the girls but saw only one figure ahead of them. From their perspective, it was of a human figure with long slim legs, with long wavy blond hair reaching down to a bare back end, and slim arms extending from the shoulders. A naked woman; as it were. 

"Sloth." Kurama spoke up.

The figure turned around to reveal more features. The face had black eyes, with no whites, like that of an insects, the lips were a pouty-red, the neck slender and long to match the face. Her chest was filled out to a supermodel's fancy, a smooth stomach with blond curls at the point where her legs met.

Including a set of balls and a penis sticking out erect.

Both guys were a bit surprised. Hermaphrodites were uncommon and almost extinct. However… was this Acedia or Belphegor?

"Which of the Sloth are you?" Kurama asked.

"I am Belphegor." It spoke, its voice feminine, laced with a double-track of that of a deep-throated male.

"Where is your partner? The other Sloth?" Kurama continued to ask.

"Acedia is in her room. She likes to stay in one place. You'll stay where you stand too." Belphegor snapped its feminine fingers, causing a giant cage to drop down from the ceiling and encase the two inside the cage. Hiei took out his sword and tried to hit the bars, only causing an electrifying jolt to shoot down the steel and through his flesh. He pulled back, smoldering a little. "Nice, isn't it? I motivated this one lightening demon to get in to iron works here in my factory, making me a few cages as well as a secure facility for itself… I don't know what became of him, but I'm sure he's lazing around in his new 'home'."

"Where are our companions?" Kurama asked again, his voice sounding as though it were controlled from emotional outburst.

"I do not know. They'd most likely be with Acedia, sinking in to her sorrow." Before their eyes, the hermaphrodite changed in to another creature…

Belphegor grew, its flesh darkening and the breasts being sucked inwards. Its head turned in to one of age, like a goblin with a long grey beard and two curled horns above its brow. He was still naked, but the hair on its body covered him in a similar fashion to a robe. His hands grew large and grotesque with nails long and curled, unclean.

This was Belphegor's true form.

"I get what I want through others." He explained, with only the deep low raspy voice coming through.

"So you're like Greed." Kurama crossed his arms.

Hiei pretended to be disgruntled and listen while he let his Jagan eye seek out the whereabouts of Kyla and Nyssa. There were no psychic barriers around them, and as far as Hiei could tell, there were none in the building.

"In a way, I am like Greed… but I get only what I need by the hands of others… So that my hands are not dirtied." Belphegor chuckled. "Greed is by wanting everything, like Mammon wanting to have all that he could grasp with his mind."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Mammon?"

He chuckled again and turned his back to them. "Be patient, I'll be back after I speak with Acedia…" he started walking away, with slow dragged steps with his enormous feet. Kurama looked to Hiei for whereabouts of the girls.

"They're in the next room, past the gears. They're with Acedia…" Hiei glared at the bars. "These bars are electrified with the not only the power of a lightening demon, but the metal has seals to encase demons."

Kurama examined the bars and pondered on what they could do to break out and continue with their mission.

* * *

"We're all just going to die one day…" Acedia added her thought in to the girl's conversation. 

The girls were talking about how pointless it was that they were even in the demon world, away from home. They could have been carrying on with their lives, letting their nightmares drag them down in to madness and despair, awaiting the death of someone close to them to be caused by a drunken idiot that would walk instead of being sentenced to jail…

Instead, they sat in a plain room with only a chair and a bird watching them, never moving nevermore. They were about to allow themselves to be taken in to an eternal sleep to let the world ignore them and pass by when…

The door opened with a loud creek, making Kyla and Nyssa turn their heads and see a giant disgusting creature. Fear shivered up their spines, allowing them to scramble behind the chair that the sloth girl sat on. Their hearts raced as they heard the creature speak.

"Acedia, two girls should pass through here. Have a conversation with them." Belphegor spoke to the girl on the chair. She just gave a deep sigh and nodded slowly, not giving him a proper reply. With a nod, the giant demon thing left the room opposite of where it came in. As soon as they were sure he was far enough away, they bolted to the room where it came from.

"Kyla! Nyssa!" Kurama's voice reached their ears as they made their way down a path of giant cogs and gears.

They rushed over to their cage and got zapped at touching the bars.

"Ow! Son-of-a…" Nyssa muttered, shaking her hand from the static numbing.

"That hurt… What was that thing!? Why are you in a cage? Why is the cage electrical? What do we do?" Kyla asked all at once in a single breath.

"Calm down. That giant creature is Belphegor, one of the Sloth demons. We were trapped in this cage and it's enlaced with charms and electricity from a lightening demon." He explained. "I know a way to get out of here, but you have to go in to your human form."

"How do I do that?" Kyla forgot that she was still in her fox form. Her ears flattened against her head.

"Try picturing what you usually look like in your mind." Nyssa suggested.

Kyla nodded and closed her eyes, calming her senses. After a few moments, her hair went shorter, her tail vanished as well as her ears. She was back to her normal form. Kyla felt the top of her head and looked around behind her. No ears. No tail.

"Yay! It worked!"

"Good." Kurama smiled. "Now the cage is large but it shouldn't be too heavy." He nodded to Hiei, who took off his cloak. "Both of you hold Hiei's cloak as you grab the bars so that you don't get shocked. Grip as low as you can so that you can lift up this side of the cage." Hiei held his cloak to the bar, which Nyssa took, careful not to hit the metal.

Kyla and Nyssa stood side by side at the narrow edge of the cage and took hold of the cage down low. They had a good grab on the bars and nodded to Kurama for him to continue.

"Now, on the count of three, lift up together so that Hiei and I can roll out fast." He got a confirmed nod as the two guys got in to position. "One… two… three!"

The girls lifted the cage up about two feet together and saw the guys get out just in time. As soon as they were clear, the girls dropped he cage, careful to not hit their toes.

"Okay, can we go now before we run in to the electrocuting cage?" Kyla asked, shaking her hands from the tension.

Nyssa tossed Hiei his cloak. "Well, if we hurry, the Sloth duo will still be in the same room."

"He's rather slow… and the other door in the room is a bit small for it." Kyla said.

"Actually, he can turn in to a hermaphrodite." Kurama said as they made their way over to the room were Acedia sat.

"What's a hermaphrodite?" Kyla asked.

"It's a chick with a dick." Nyssa told her simply.

Kyla nearly tripped. "WHAT?! That's just ew! And gross! And nasty!" she cringed. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"How do you know what a hermaphrodite is?" Hiei looked Nyssa's way.

"Internet brings up the strangest things." she muttered in response.

"Internet?" Hiei questioned, not knowing what that was.

"You deprived person you…" Nyssa shook her head.

They got in to the other room and saw Acedia looking tiredly up to the disgusting demon thing that was currently in naked lady with a dick form.

"Okay! They're together! Spell thingy!" Kyla nudged Kurama forward.

Flinging the paper across the room towards the two, it landed on the floor at their feet. They looked down at it in confusion until Kurama called out the word that seals them away…

"Diligence!"

The paper flashed, sending lights up and grabbing hold of the two. Belphegor swore and cursed at Koenma while Acedia just sighed and closed her eyes. They were pulled in to the sketch and disappeared from the room as the light went away.

They approached the paper. Kurama picked it up and showed the two still forms of the Sloth demons in forced mid-run.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was too easy?" Nyssa asked.

"Because the building is about to collapse." Kurama and Hiei said at once, grabbing the girls by their waists, jumping in time to avoid a giant cog that fell from the ceiling. Kurama pulled out he communicator and had Botan bring up a portal quickly seeing as the entire building that encased them seem to liquefy and collapse in total chaos with cogs and gears and other metals falling everywhere.

With a grand leap through the portal that appeared over the chair, the raven flew away with ease as the four landed in Koenma's office in a big pile, with Kurama on the bottom.

"Ah good. You got out of there before the building collapsed." He pointed to a monitor that displayed a giant cloud of dust.

"That was pretty cool." Yusuke grinned from a chair. "Hey! You're alive! How about a drink?" he offered.

"Think we could have a shower and change before we go?" Nyssa got up from the pile and helped Kyla up.

"Ya sure. The bar doesn't close til dawn anyway." Yusuke was still grinning like an idiot.

"You know… if you keep your face like that, it'll be stuck that way forever." Kyla pointed out.

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will. I win!" She cried out before Yusuke said anything else.

He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. "Wha… How do you win!?"

"Because I do. And if I don't win, then Nyssa wins, therefore giving me an automatic win. So I win." Kyla stuck her tongue out at him.

"…Huh?"

"Save your breath, sweety. Many males of the heterosexual kind are close-minded and often unwilling to yield to the thoughts produced by those who give a free-mind outlook." Nyssa said.

She got a lot of stares.

"Ya! That's right!" Kyla smiled, understanding right away.

"…I know that I've been insulted but can you repeat that in English?" Yusuke blinked.

"I don't feel like it." Nyssa shrugged. She looked to Kurama and Hiei. "Would one of you care to translate for slick over there?"

"I don't need to translate that." Hiei crossed his arms.

Kurama lightly chuckled. "Sorry, Yusuke, Nyssa has a point. Basically girls will try to twist our minds and they often succeed."

"Ah…"

Koenma cleared his throat, gaining their attention back. "Now, can I get the seal that Sloth is encased in?" Kurama went up to the desk and put the paper in front of Koenma. "Ah good… I'll call you in when we have the location of the next Cardinal demon."

"In the mean time, we go get hammered at the new night club!" Yusuke grinned once again. "Portal home, Koenma."

"You don't order me, detective. But I do not foresee any other reason for you to be here." Koenma grumbled and pressed a switch. Just to spite Yusuke, and unfortunately everyone else, the portal formed at their feet, dropping them in to Kurama's living room in a heap.

Kyla landed on top of Kurama, chest to chest, while Nyssa landed on the couch with Hiei on top of her, and Yusuke landed on his head. All except for Yusuke, found the moment rather awkward.

"Ow… damn baby breath…" Yusuke groaned and held his head in pain once he was right-side up.

Kyla carefully got off Kurama and sat beside him. She was lightly red-faced from embarrassment. Nyssa's face turned red from embarrassment as well, she was about to push Hiei off but he got off and went to his windowsill to sit in a total time of one second.

Kurama got up and rubbed his head. He muttered something incoherent then put on a smile to Kyla. "You alright?"

"Ya. I'm good." Kyla stood up and went to the stairs. "Let's get ready, Ny-chan!" she called to her friend on the couch.

Nyssa got up and ran after her friend. "Remember to be sexy girl!" she laughed.

Kurama, Hiei, and even Yusuke stared at where the girls were. "Whoa… they changed…" Yusuke said, getting two acknowledging nods. He stood up and fixed his slick hair. "Well, they'll probably be a while so I'll be back in an hour…" he looked at a clock, finding the time to be seven in the evening already. "They'll be open by then, and they're supposed to have good food there."

"How much is admission?" Kurama asked. "And what about Kuwabara?"

"He's taking his cat to the vet to be de-clawed. As far as the bar goes, they just opened so… I don't know." Yusuke shrugged. "I'll see ya later." He waved and went out the door.

Kurama and Hiei figured that they should change as well, since their current attire would make them stand out too much.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ And now, please go clear your mind from the disturbing images that may have stuck to this point. Reviews are love but not forced! 


	10. The Club Fang

_Shadowess:_ Alright! First of all... this story has singing in it so if you do not favor it, please just skim through the singing. This chapter and the next one will both feature two songs each. I've warned you so if you're like me and like to listen to songs as you read, that's great! If not, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters, Tsubasa or its characters, songs or their artists, or plasma vores.

* * *

**_**Chapter 10: The Club Fang**_

Kyla came out of her room, ready and set to go to the club. Simple was sexy. She wore a red halter top with a deep V, a black and red rose necklace that lay flat against her skin, blue jeans with a black belt, and skater shoes. Her hair was styled to be choppy, her bangs half covering one side of her face. A shimmered but rosy lip balm highlighted her lips. Small silver and black studs and hoops were in her ears. Black and green liner outlined and accentuated her green eyes. She was ready, and made her way downstairs.

Kurama was waiting in the living room. He turned and saw Kyla and got up to greet her.

"You look dazzling, Kyla." He commented her.

"Thank you, Kurama. You look great." She smiled at him.

Kurama wore a basic button up shirt colored a jewel red, matched with a pair of black dress pants. He left the shirt loose and the top few buttons undone, showing a hint a white undershirt. Black dress shoes matched his pants. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks." He smiled in gratitude of her comment. They sat on the couch and waited for Nyssa and Hiei to come down, though Hiei was already ready, he was just sitting in his room trying to convince himself to go.

Nyssa came out of her room and shut her door. She was a bit nervous at going to a new bar but hey, this was normal. Her hair was up in a pony tail, topped with a black hat with bronze studs and a white skull and cross bones, showing a few long hairs coming down from the sides of her face. She wore a black spaghetti strap top that was short enough to show her black tattoo, dark blue jeans with her usual dirty tan belt, and black sneakers. Small silver hoops were in her ears. Black eye liner was applied to give her eyes that 'cat' effect despite her glasses. Dark and simple.

She went down the stairs and saw Kyla and Kurama. She smirked. "Are you betraying me, Kyla? I see your demon date is already matching you."

"Oh no, my sweet, I would never betray you." Kyla smiled to her. "You like quite dark and lovely tonight, dear." She laid on her British accent.

"And you look simply sexy tonight." Nyssa winked at her. "You too, Kurama."

"Thank you. You look… gothic tonight." Kurama complimented.

"Thank you. Dark and simple." Nyssa smiled. "Is spike coming or no?"

"He's right behind you." Kyla pointed.

Nyssa turned around and jumped. "Holy shit! I thought only I could do that to people…"

"Do what?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Pop out of nowhere and make people jump in surprise, duh." She looked him up and down. "Not bad. What do you think, Kyla?"

"Hm… I think it could use a little something…" Kyla tilted her head to the side.

Hiei wore a black shirt, similar to Kurama's and had a few more buttons undone, so you could see his bare muscled chest. His pants were regular jeans, and his shirt was tucked in. He wore dark brown shoes.

"He needs a necklace. Some bling…." Nyssa snapped her fingers. "I got something you could use. And don't worry, it's not feminine." Nyssa went upstairs and back in to her room.

Kyla noticed Hiei watch her and quietly snickered to herself. She knew that the guys were their past loves… or forgotten loves or something, but his expression of curiosity was so cute when he saw her tattoo.

Nyssa came back out with a silver thick-chain necklace. "This should work, and you'll even fend off werewolves." She joked as she went up to Hiei and put the necklace on him. "There! I would have gotten a blue gemstone but I don't have one."

"Okay! Let's go see if we can beat Yusuke there!" Kyla got up and went to the front door, opening it to see Yusuke about to ring the doorbell. "Ah crap! My plans are ruined…" she pouted and went to lean against Nyssa.

Yusuke blinked. "Uh… what did I do now?"

"Exist!" Kyla exclaimed.

He nearly fell over. "Well sorry! It's not like I like to die! I've already done that a few times!"

"You died?" the girls said at the same time, blinking.

"Yeah. So?"

"What was it like?" Nyssa asked.

"Hell. I saw a scary person riding an oar wearing pink…" he grumbled.

"Oh, you were just a ghost. That doesn't count." Kyla waved it off. "It only counts if you see something that you wouldn't in the real world."

"I saw a scary person riding an oar wearing pink." Yusuke repeated to prove his point.

"And I saw that same scary person when she came to get stones fixed in her windshield." Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Minus the oar of course."

"Can we go now?" Kyla asked. "Lead the way, slick!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

"Wait, isn't Botan coming?" Nyssa asked, noticing the reaper's absence.

"Nah, she has work to do. You know how it is with people dying and all." Yusuke waved it off.

"Wow, that's assuring." Kyla rolled her eyes. They walked through the door, out into the crisp air.

"The club is called Fang." He led them on to the street after Kurama locked up the house.

"Sounds like a place for vampires and werewolves." Kyla noted.

"Yeah, but there's no such thing as vampires." Yusuke laughed. "Only in horror films."

"So… werewolves exist then?" Kyla raised her eyebrow.

"In a way, yes." Kurama said. "There are wolf demons. The half wolf demons and half humans produce your mythical horror film werewolf."

"So… everything not human is a demon?" Nyssa asked.

"Almost. There are the Korime, a tribe of ice maidens. Not everyone is classified as a demon."

"Somehow just…" Nyssa shook her head. "It seems like all demons are classified the same, like humans… but we see humans as different from one to another. I'm just going to stop before I get in to a rant."

"You do have a point though. As demons, we notice different cultures like you amongst the demon realm." Kurama said.

"But vampires don't exist?" Kyla asked.

"You'd think that plasma vores would exist then if vampires don't." Nyssa shrugged.

"Plasma vore?" Hiei spoke. It speaks! Holy cow! …Moving on…**(A/N: please disregard the authoress' sleep deprivation)**

"A plasma vore is a fictional alien off of a British television series. It drinks blood, getting sodium and other minerals from blood, assimilating it to the alien's genetic signature."

"Oh no… you're a nerd." Yusuke groaned.

"And proud of it since it proves that I know more than you." She smirked at him.

"I'm the brawns!"

"With little brains."

Kyla giggled at their bickering. "You two are so cute, bickering like high school sweethearts."

Nyssa stared at her. "You're kidding…"

"I already have a girl." Yusuke couldn't hide the trace of blush on his face.

"Oh? What's her name?" Kyla went up to walk beside him.

"Keiko."

"And why is Keiko not here to go to the club with you?"

"I already asked her, and she said that her family already had plans." Yusuke shrugged. "She doesn't like clubs anyway."

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama spoke up. "Why are you girls not wearing your regular items?"

"Which items?" Kyla asked.

"The ribbon and ankh."

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other. "Well… We didn't really want to."

This made Kurama's heart sink a little. "Oh…"

"We don't want them stolen. We don't know what kind of place this is." Nyssa shrugged.

Besides those topics, not much was shared between the five of them. They turned down on to a business district and saw red neon lights with a fanged smile off in the distance.

"That's it. That's the Fang nightclub." Yusuke nodded to it. "Look's like they just opened for tonight, the line is still short!" Yusuke started running. "Let's get there before the line gets any bigger!"

Yusuke was the only one running towards the building. The rest just walked. As the four neared the door to go to the end of the line, the bouncer was tapped on the shoulder by who seemed to be the owner. He saw the four and tapped his bouncer to allow those four in right away.

The giant bald brute nodded and cleared his throat, catching the four's attention. "You four." He took hold of the velvet rope and pulled it to allow them in.

"Slick down there is with us." Kyla pointed to Yusuke, who poked his head out.

"Fine."

Kyla ran down, grabbed Yusuke by his shirt, and pulled him up to the entrance. They nodded in thanks and ignored the glares from a few sluts at the front of the line as they walked inside the club. The atmosphere was dark and trendy with a stage for performances, a circle bar in the middle, tables off to one side, and a dance floor on a raised level. A woman wearing a black cocktail dress came up to them, holding menus.

"Welcome to Fang. Seating for five?" she was young but a professional. She saw them nod. "Alright. Follow me please." She smiled and led them across the floor towards the tables. They were sat in a corner booth. "Tonight's specials are BBQ Prime Rib, Spaghetti Bolognese, and Chicken Tempura. Our drink specials are Vampire's Kiss, Blood, and Death by Oreo. Can I get you any drinks to start?"

"I'll try the Blood." Nyssa said.

"I'll try the Death by Oreo." Kyla smiled.

"Smirnoff Ice." Yusuke winked to the waitress.

"What do you have on draft, miss?" Kurama asked.

"We have Alexander Keith's, Coors Light, and Guinness."

"I'll have Guinness please." He smiled.

"Tornado." Hiei said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks." She smiled and walked off.

"I never heard of Tornado. What's in it?" Kyla asked.

"Whiskey, rum, tequila, vodka, cola, sugar, and ice." Hiei said.

"Wow. That's a lot of alcohol." Yusuke gaped.

"Sounds good." Kyla and Nyssa said at the same time.

As they waited for their drinks, they looked through the menu. It was a good selection, and those specials were also good. There was music that already started playing, and thankfully it wasn't loud. You could actually hear yourself think. A few minutes passed and they decided on what to have just in time for the waitress to come by with their drinks.

"Alright. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked after setting down the alcohol. And so they ordered, getting an approximate time of when the food would be out. They chatted lightly amongst each other about the décor.

"Good evening, welcome to Fang." A man approached their table. He had messy blond hair, pale yet piercing blue eyes, and pale yet fair skin. He wore a long white and black Chinese Style suit. This person was skinny and stood taller than Kurama, at a height of 6'7". "I'm the owner of the club. My name is Fai Yuui Flowright."

Kyla's eyes lit up. "Fai Flowright? Wow, that is so cool! Are you aware that there is a manga series that has your same face and name in it?"

He smiled. "Yes. I am. I gave CLAMP permission to use my name and appearance in the manga and anime. I even provide the voice for the character, but under an alias to prevent fangirls to come here only to see me." Kyla was sitting on the end of the table, so he took her hand. "You are welcome here though, along with your friends." He kissed her hand. "Who might you all be?"

Kyla was blushing and smiling. "I'm Kyla." Her voice was light and more lifted than usual.

"Suichi." Kurama nodded to him.

"The name's Yusuke." He gave a gun shot wave.

"Hiei." Spike muttered, nodding.

"I'm Nyssa. I've never met anyone who was actually their own character in an anime and manga series." She smiled.

He smiled in return. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, I have a favor to ask of you girls." He knelt down on the floor and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. It was cute. "One of the girls who was going to start the karaoke night called in sick, and the other waitresses here are too shy to go up. I'd really appreciate it if you two would start us off with a couple songs." He gave the trademark smile.

Kyla looked to her friend, giving in to the face. "Can we, Ny-chan? Please?"

"Well… I thought you'd give in more easily if he were Kurogane."

"And why aren't you? He's your favorite character. And he's right here! See?" Kyla patted his head lightly. "He exists in person!"

Nyssa laughed. "Okay, okay. We will."

"Wonderful!" Fai shook her hand before standing up. "And as a little secret about Kurogane…" He looked around again, looking for someone. "He's actually my half brother. He doesn't want anyone to know that we're related. I'll bring him by the next time you come to the club." He smiled, giving them a card each. "This is the number you can contact me at so I can drag Kuro-puppy down here."

Kyla squealed and got up, hugging Fai. "It's official! I love you!"

Kurama's heart would have stopped there if not for what Fai said next.

"I appreciate it but alas, I am married." He gave her a friendly hug back.

"Damn…" Nyssa muttered quietly, but everyone heard it. She blushed. "Uh… Wishful thinking?" She said embarrassed. Fai smiled nonetheless.

"How about Kuro-puppy?" Kyla asked, releasing the hug.

"He's engaged. There's still hope." He joked lightly. "Now, please follow me to the stage so we can pick out your songs."

The girls left the guys at the seat and went with Fai to the stage. There were three thick binders with song selections. One was for guys, one for girls, and the other for duets. They opened the girls' book and started looking through it.

"Oh, can I do this one?" Kyla pointed at one of the lines in the book.

"Of course. And which one do you want to do, Nyssa?" Fai asked.

"I'll do… that one." Nyssa pointed to a different line.

"Alright. I'll get the machine ready and… you may go first, Kyla-chan." Fai smiled.

"Okay, Fai!" she smiled.

There were quite a few people that were already in the bar, with a few dancing by the speakers. Without getting on the stage, Fai spoke in to an intercom, cutting off the dancing tunes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the grand opening of Fang. I'd like to introduce the first two performers for tonight to kick-start the Free-for-All Karaoke Friday Night. Please give a warm welcome to our first singer, the lovely Miss Kyla!"

Kyla went up the stairs on the stage nervously as everyone in the bar applauded for her. She went up to the microphone stand and smiled with a wave. "Hi everybody! It's time to be…" the music started up. "So-so-so scandalous…"

Most of the girl's in the audience cheered at recognition of the song and some even already started to dance. Kyla took the mic off its stand since it was wireless.

"You know you wanna sing with us, baby…

That's why you know you should be scared of us, baby…

Non-stop looks to kill. Straight talk sex appeal.

One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet.

Rough neck all around. Inking all over town.

Show me how you get down cause we ain't even close yet." Kyla moved around the stage and danced to the music.

"You got me feening and you got me feeling weak.

Listen as I speak cause I'm careful as I creep.

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep.

No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me.

You got me trembling like a little baby girl.

You're so special you're like diamonds and pearls.

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world." She had the whole floor moving to the beat and the girls doing the back-up vocals.

"You're dangerous

Just get it up

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us.

A one night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe.

You got me spinning out like crazy.

There goes my baby.

Scandalous…

So scandalous…

Scandalous…

So-so-so scandalous." Kyla took the center front stage and kept up with the song.

"Hot stuff head to toe

Where you go, no one knows.

You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet.

Solid as a rock.

How many ways can you hit the spot?

Show me what you got cos' we ain't even close yet.

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak.

Listen as I speak cause I'm careful as I creep.

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep.

No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me.

You got me trembling like a little baby girl.

You're so special you're like diamonds and pearls.

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world.

You're dangerous

Just get it up.

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us.

A one night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe

You got me spinning out like crazy.

There goes my baby." As Kyla sang, the guys, especially Kurama were watching her every move. Kurama couldn't believe that she could be this outgoing and alluring on stage. That innocent little fox he loved had grown up in an actual vixen. The Youko inside of him loved it… and so did he.

"Scandalous…

So scandalous…

Scandalous…

So-so-so scandalous…" Kyla reached out to the crowd as the spot light changed a bit with the tempo of the song.

"A little conversation… goes a long, long way.

Show a little patience

That you are here to stay

So show me that you're game. OH!" The tempo picked right back up.

"You're dangerous

Just get it up.

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us.

A one night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe

You got me spinning out like crazy.

There goes my baby.

You're dangerous

Just get it up.

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us.

A one night stand just ain't enough!

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe!

You got me spinning out like crazy.

There goes my baby!

You know you wanna sing with us, baby…

That's why you know you should be scared of us, baby…

You know you wanna sing with us, baby.

That's why you know you should be scared of us, baby." The last few winding notes rang out, giving the end of the song and Kyla her finale pose. The entire bar cheered and clapped for her performance. Kurama and Hiei remembered that song, yet Kyla sang it alone this time around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Kyla with her scandalous performance of Scandalous by Mis-teeq!" Fai announced as Kyla gave a final bow. "And if that wasn't enough to start the night, we have our next performer, the charming Nyssa!"

Everyone clapped as Nyssa got on stage, standing at the mic stand. "Wasn't Kyla kickass tonight?" most of the guys gave hoots and hollers as the girls cheered. "I agree. That was a sexy song girl." Nyssa relaxed a bit when the audience laughed with her. "Alright now I'm going to need a little help from our DJ to sing a few parts with me on this song. You up for it?" she looked to Fai.

"Yes, ma'am!" The music started as Fai started the song. "Wat up! It's your boy DJ still kickin' it gangsta around the world! With my girl, Nyssa, brand new diva. Fang-side!" he started with his little variation. "Put your hands together. We're coming on a whole new level…" Nyssa started, taking the microphone off its stand. People gave few hoots and grooved with the song as soon as after the first two lines were sang.

"Let's get back to bed, boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

Now the time has come that I'm telling

It's definitely you that I'm wanting

Boom, boom, boom I hear you knocking

Every time you leave I start crying.

Kiss me on the left, kiss me on the right

With your ooo! Ooo! Boy you make me happy all night

Boom, boom, boom my heart's going

All I wanna do is stay in bed with you." Nyssa was smiling and winked to a random guy in the audience, having fun with the song.

"Hey yeah, get down

Cause all you're gonna give you're going to get back from me

(You get back to me)

Hey yeah, get down

(We had planned baby)

Let's get back in to bed baby." Fai sang the guy's vocal's, with Kyla going over to him and doing back-up voice for her friend.

"Monday until Sunday we take for the foreplay

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

April 'til November, I will kiss you tender.

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

Morning until evening you should not be leaving.

Let's get back to bed right now." Nyssa stepped lightly and danced a bit, in flirtation to the guys, and in the process, indirectly making Hiei singe with jealousy.

"Now that you understand how I'm feeling

It's definitely love that I'm needing

Boom, boom, boom my heart's beating.

We better stay in bed

I know what you can do."

"You say you wanna go to bed baby

Well, I'd happily oblige, we'd go for a ride

But now I'm back inside

Droptop Benz with hot boys on the side

Pull up to the dough we drove for you.

And Miss Nyssa, I wanna wear you like a Gucci sweater

To get you all alone in a tong I'd do whatever

Get me a bottle of Dom, I do it better

Wake up in the morning baby stuck together, baby you and I." Fai sang to the lyrics with Kyla giggling quietly beside him, yet grooving to his smooth music voice; almost hypnotizing. The girl's in the audience gave a cheer at the DJ's singing.

"Hey yeah, get down

Cause all you're gonna give you're going to get back from me

(You're getting back from me)

Hey yeah, get down

(No more plan baby)

Let's get back in to bed baby." Nyssa walked all around the stage and even pointed to the guys at the table with a wink. Hiei thought she was being very flirty… it was unusual to him but it almost made him chuckle at her performance to play the human males.

"Monday until Sunday we take for the foreplay

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

April til' November, I will kiss you tender.

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

Morning until evening you should not be leaving!

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy…" Nyssa turned to face the front audience and put her hand on her chest.

"I'm not your sister, you're not my brother

There's so many things that we could discover…

So let's get it on, get it on with each other.

Whoa, whoa, Whoa, oh!" Nyssa started clapping her hands to the music while singing the 'nana nana' portion of the song, getting the audience and even people in seats to clap along with her. The music lightly changed to signal the end.

"Monday until Sunday, we take for the foreplay

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

May until December we will not surrender!

Let's get back to bed boy

Let's get back to bed boy.

Morning until evening you should not be leaving.

Let's get back to bed right now…" Nyssa lowered the mic and bobbed her head to the music as Fai finished the song.

"Haha… that's right. Brand new diva, Nyssa and your boy DJ. Fang club, for life." The music stopped, with a cheer just as strong as Kyla's. A few guys in the audience gave wolf whistles, and you could even hear Yusuke's. Nyssa smiled and put the microphone back, blushing a bit but waving to the audience in thanks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Nyssa with her seductive performance of 'Let's Get Back to Bed – Boy' by Sarah Connor!" Fai announced as Nyssa made her way off the stage. "For anyone who would like to perform, be it a duet or solo, you can sign up here on the right-side of the stage, then we'll have one of our hostesses set you up! Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled and set the microphone down, and snuck away with Kyla and Nyssa before most of the girls could storm them to sign up on a book that was there with a pen.

When they sat back down at the table, Yusuke was the first to give his comments on their performances…

"Holy shit! That was awesome, you two! I didn't know you could sing songs like those!" Yusuke raised his hands to them to receive high-fives. Thankfully, he wasn't left hanging.

"I must admit that I, too, am surprised at your performances." Fai smiled, shaking their hands once more. "Thank you so much for starting the night. Did you have fun?"

"Yes! I did. I didn't know you could sing." Kyla smiled up at him, Nyssa nodded with a smile.

"Well, anyone can sing if they can hold some kind of beat." He smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to your dinner and please, if you want to sing again feel free to sign up." He bowed to the table. "Good evening to you all." Fai patted Kyla's head and Nyssa's head and walked off to the back to check up on progress in the kitchen.

"Man, I hate spotlights." Nyssa took off her hat and wiped her forehead and drank some off her red raspberry rum drink.

"Why did you go up then?" Hiei asked.

"Cause its fun."

"It's hilarious how many wolf-whistles we got." Kyla laughed.

"Well they can huff and puff all they want, I'm not interested." Nyssa smirked. "Though there was one guy down there that seemed really cute… dark messy hair, with yellow-amber eyes, dressed in black and blue."

"Oh! I saw that one! He was cute. But there was another one with black hair with blue highlights, dark eyes, pale skin, dressed in white with his shirt open, showing part of a red dragon tattoo on his chest… Wow, he was hot."

"I saw him too. I didn't see any girl's clinging to him." Nyssa winked.

"Man you girl's are strange…" Yusuke broke their conversation.

"And like you guys are any different." They rolled their eyes.

* * *

_Shadowess: _I'd like to say that the alcoholic drinks featured in this story were taken off of a site called DrinksMixer. You can look them up at if you'd like. Please remember that you should not drink if you are underage. Please drink responsibly. 

Hiei: And...?

_Shadowess:_ Oh! Right. Reviews are love not forced!


	11. Decieve

_Shadowess:_ Hello hello. I wanted to put up another chapter for the hell of it since it was just begging me to be posted. Thank you to reviewers for your tidbits and everything! I know that not everyone can sing but I'd like to think that everyone is capable of some singing (mainly cause I like to sing and I know I'm not good but we can all pretend right? Like American Idol or Canadian Idol. lol). Thanks to the note that Koorime are actually demons, all that I knew was that they were a tribe consisting of only females that reproduce without the need for males. I am still looking for the first saga to buy! I mean, it's like impossible to find anywhere around here or online except for this one site but its only a fan-sub and I already bought a dvd fan-sub and it's not that great so I wanna find the original and--

Hiei: Just shut up and get on with your pointless story, woman.

_Shadowess:_ Yeah yeah, don't make me poke you. Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, not even on DVD... Oh, and I don't own anything else in here that can get me in trouble.**

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter 11: Deceive_**

The waitress came by, balancing a large tray over her head and holding a stand. She set the stand and put the tray down, showing all their food. They were served and had their drinks refreshed. Not many words were exchanged while they ate, but the facial expressions of Kurama and Hiei were pretty clear… They did not want the girls to leave with any other guys, especially with the one's they described.

After they finished their food, the girl's challenged Yusuke to shot wars. Kurama advised against it but the girls ignored him. They had their waitress bring out three shot glasses and a bottle of Russian vodka. Kurama and Hiei just watched, tending to their own drinks.

About ten shots each later, Yusuke was getting wonky. He had three more shots and then he was out.

"We win! Woot!" Kyla cheered, downing her shot with ease.

"Goes to show that some girls can hold their liquor." Nyssa smirked and shot down hers as well. "And yet again, 44 shots to empty the bottle."

"I wanna do something now, cause the music is good and the karaoke sluts stopped singing." Kyla stood up.

"Let's go dance, darling." Nyssa stood up and held her hand to her friend.

"Thank you, darling." Kyla accepted her hand.

"You two going to dance or just drink?" Nyssa asked, noting that Yusuke was still unconscious.

"I think we'll stay with Yusuke so he isn't mugged." Kurama said.

"Alright, suit yourselves." Kyla and Nyssa made their way down to the dance floor and melted in to the crowd.

The beat kept going as the girls danced together, almost bumping shoulder to shoulder with the other people. It was so much fun, letting out all the energy built up inside of them. They were a bit tipsy but hey, they just had over ten shots of vodka each.

"Excuse us, but you two girls are the one's who sang earlier right?" a luscious deep voice came from behind the girls. They turned and saw the guys that they caught in the audience earlier. The one who spoke was the one with the black hair and blue highlights. He stood a good foot taller than them but he was muscular.

"Yeah! I'm Kyla." She extended her hand to him, which he shook with a smile. This was the guy she had her eye on before.

"I'm Yoji." He smiled, he also shook Nyssa's hand.

"I'm Nyssa. And who are you?" she looked to the other guy she had her eye on earlier.

"My name is Marcus." He shook the girl's hands as well with a smile. He was about the same height as Yoji but was a bit skinnier, and his voice was smooth and not as deep.

"We were wondering if you two would like to do some duets with us on stage." Yoji rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure! What song did you have in mind?" Kyla asked.

"I wouldn't mind singing again." Nyssa smiled.

"Well, we didn't pick one, but we had six picked out that you could choose from." Yoji said, leading them all over to the books with the songs. "We picked out 'You're The One That I Want' from the Grease movie, 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin, 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia."

"As well as 'Summer Nights' from Grease, "Love Will Find a Way' from The Lion King 2, and 'Beauty and the Beast' by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson." Marcus finished. "We are each willing to perform any of those songs with you."

"They're all romance songs, or at least romantic-like." Nyssa nodded, thinking about which song. "I like 'Love Will Find A Way'." Ironic, but she liked the song since she first heard it on its feature film.

"Okay, then you get to go first since I can't decide." Kyla nudged her to the stage. "You go ask the lady there."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Nyssa grinned up at Marcus. "Ready, Marcus?"

"I am." He gave a charming smile to her. They walked up to the hostess that Fai designated to the sound set-up before.

"Hello, would you two like to do a song together?" she smiled with her green eyes and orange hair.

"Yes. We'd like to do 'Love Will Find A Way' from The Lion King 2?" Marcus asked.

"Of course! It'll be a few minutes but stick around here and I'll announce you as Kiara and Kovu" She handed them each a microphone. "You can sing down here at first, or on the stage first, but you must be on the stage before the end of the song." She looked at Nyssa with a smile. "Great performance, you and your friend earlier."

"Thanks." Nyssa smiled.

"That was easy." Marcus rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I need to check on something real quick, I'll be back in time for the performance."

"Sure, no problem. I'll start up on stage if you want to start down here since Kiara starts the song first."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back, Nyssa." Marcus gave an apologetic yet friendly smile before disappearing off in to the crowd. Nyssa went over to Kyla and Yoji and chatted with them for a while, trying to help Kyla decide which song she'd rather perform.

Hiei and Kurama were talking telepathically in order to keep the conversation to themselves.

'_Perhaps we could sing a duet song with them…'_ Kurama inquired.

'_I don't do these human activities.'_ The only music he would perform was a serenade of his sword cutting through what stood in his way.

'_Nyssa would be impressed if you did.'_

Hiei didn't return that remark. Instead, he turned and saw a young man with dark messy hair, yellow-amber eyes, and dressed in black and blue… the guy that Nyssa described earlier.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but are you a friend of Nyssa's?" he asked. Hiei nodded, but gave a slight glare towards this man. "I'm Marcus. I bumped in to her downstairs and well…" he looked at Kurama. "Can I talk to you somewhere a bit more private? No offence." He indicated to Kurama.

"I'll make sure the drunk doesn't leave." Kurama nodded to Hiei.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei got up and walked with Marcus by the back in a secluded area, out of Kurama's sight.

Nyssa started to look around, unable to see Marcus. At least everyone in the bar could hear so he'd start singing as his part would come up… so long as he knew the words. She already had Kyla say that she'd jump up as a back-up in case Marcus didn't make it back.

"Ladies and gentlemen… now performing will be 'Kiara and Kovu' with that love song from The Lion King 2." The hostess announced, then started the music.

Nyssa took a deep breath and started walking up the steps, bringing the microphone up to her mouth,

"In a perfect world…

One we've never known.

We would never need to face the world alone.

They can have the world

We'll create our own.

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know…" Nyssa was in center stage, scanning around for Marcus but not seeing him anywhere in sight. That would be embarrassing if he didn't come up… especially since he seemed like such a nice guy.

"Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home.

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning in to day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way…" Nyssa lowered her head, waiting for any kind of words, Marcus or Kyla.

"I was so afraid…" Nyssa looked around at hearing the voice. It sounded different from Marcus.

"Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies…" Nyssa looked to the stairs and saw the last person she'd ever expect to be singing. Her eyes locked with the familiar ruby eyes of a demon. Kyla was struck slack-jawed at seeing the spike-haired demon they came in to the bar with walking up to her friend.

"There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes." Hiei was holding his hand out to her. Nyssa came back to her senses and started to sing along with him.

"And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way.

Anywhere we go…

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning in to day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way…" Nyssa went up to him and stood close by him as they watched each other. She was in disbelief but was also impressed.

"I know love will find a way." Their faces were only inches apart. The song started to end, with applause to end their performance.

"And that was 'Love Will Find A Way' from the Lion King 2! Thank you for that lovely performance." The hostess announced through the intercom as the two made their way off stage.

"Holy crap! I didn't know you could sing!" Kyla exclaimed.

"I wonder what happened to Marcus though, not that I don't appreciate you coming up there." Nyssa smiled up to Hiei. She was impressed.

"He was the one who told me to go up there." He crossed his arms.

"Wow. But where did he go?" Nyssa looked around.

"He said something about an emergency call." He shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Aww… that's not cool…" Kyla pouted. She looked to the guy who stood behind her. "I think I know what song I wanna do now, Yoji." Kyla smiled to him.

"Which one is it?" he asked, holding his soft smile down at her.

"A Whole New World."

"With Jasmine and Aladdin?" she nodded. "Alright, sounds good. I'll go and register us." He nodded to her and went to the hostess.

Kyla smiled with a small blush on her face. "He is so cute. And very hot." She giggled.

"And what about Kurama?" Nyssa asked.

"I like him too. But this guy is really hot." Kyla pouted. "Can I have both?"

Nyssa laughed. "Maybe." She looked at Hiei. "I'm going to get another drink. Want anything?" He shook his head. "Alright, suit yourself." Nyssa patted her friend on the shoulder then went to the bar in the middle of the club to get her drink.

Yoji came back with two microphones. He gave Kyla one. "Here you go. They'll announce us as Jasmine and Aladdin. We can start on stage or down here, ending on stage like Nyssa and… what was your name again?" Yoji looked to Hiei.

He grunted and crossed his arms. "Hiei…"

"Hiei." He nodded in a casual guy greeting. Yoji looked up to the tables to see Kurama giving him almost evil looks. "Is that your friend up there as well?" he looked at Kyla.

Kyla looked up to where he looked and saw Kurama. "Oh! That's Kurama. He and Hiei are me and Nyssa's… what's the word… Escorts!" she waved at Kurama, getting a small wave in reply.

"He doesn't seem to like you being around different guys." Yoji thought out loud. "I'll let him know that he doesn't have to worry. It's not like I'd kidnap you." Yoji nudged her.

Kyla laughed. "That's okay. Everyone's plotting against me anyway."

Yoji smiled and went up to where Kurama was. From what Kyla could tell, Yusuke was still unconscious, so she went over to the bar where Nyssa waited for her drink.

"Hi sweety, what did you order?" she asked.

"I got an Alabama Slammer, darling." She smiled. "You ready to sing with the hotty of darkness?" Nyssa referred to Yoji's dark hair and eyes.

"Yup! He sings first, so I don't have to go up right away." Kyla played with her microphone.

Nyssa was given her drink. "Well, just be sure not to glomp him too much, okay? I know he's eye candy but be sure to let him have air to breathe so he could sing." She took a gulp of her drink and smiled. "Want some, my dear?"

"Sure." Kyla grinned and took a long gulp. "Yum!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a classic performance from Jasmine and Aladdin…" the hostess announced as music began to sound throughout the club.

"I can show you the world…

Shining shimmering splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide…"

Kyla turned around and nearly dropped her mic at what she saw on stage. It wasn't Yoji…

"I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride" The figure faced her from on the stage with his hand reached out to her. She walked towards the stage slowly, looking to their table then back to the stage.

"A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming…" He held his hand down to Kyla from the stage and pulled her up in time for her to start.

"A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world

With you…" Kyla looked in to the bright emerald eyes of Kurama's with a smile as she sang.

"That now I'm in a whole new world with you." Kurama stroked his fingers down the side of her face.

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky!

A whole new world"

"Don't you dare close your eyes" Kurama gingerly held her chin and tapped her nose.

"A hundred thousand things to see" She fluttered her eyes at him.

"Hold your breath – it gets better"

"I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be"

"A whole new world" Kurama kept his eyes locked with Kyla's.

"Every turn a surprise" Kyla was spun around by Kurama to add emphasis.

"With new horizons to pursue"

"Every moment red letter" Kyla reached up and fingered a strand of his red hair.

"I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you" They sang harmoniously, as Kyla's hand was held up by Kurama's.

"A whole new world"

"A whole new world" Kyla reflected him.

"That's where we'll be"

"That's where we'll be"

"A thrilling chase"

"A wondrous place"

"For you and me…" they came close to closing the gap between them but only touched foreheads. Everyone in the club applauded to their performance.

"That was Jasmine and Aladdin with 'A Whole New World' from the hit Disney movie 'Aladdin'! Thank you for the tender enlightening show!" the hostess announced as the two got off the stage and returned the microphones.

"Holy crap! I didn't think you'd go up there, Kurama!" Kyla was still a bit shocked. "But what happened to Yoji?" she looked around for him.

"He asked me to go up and to apologize to you." Kurama said.

"Apologize for what?"

"He said he felt bad for asking you to sing with him, thinking that I was your date for tonight." Kurama rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww… such a sweetheart. Did he leave already? I wanted to thank him…" Kyla pouted.

"He did leave unfortunately. Its surprising that there are other guys around who have their chivalry in tact."

"That is a surprise, yet it was not very gentlemanly-like for him to leave without saying a proper farewell." Nyssa came up, hearing that last part. She stood beside Hiei, who stood in the same area the whole time. She was already done her drink. "Then again, many guys are paranoid about confrontation…"

"I can understand that." Kyla smiled, she looked up to their table and saw Yusuke start to move. "We should get slick back to the house. I think I've had enough here."

"Yeah same. Can you guys get him while Kyla and I go say thanks to Fai if we can find him?" Nyssa asked the guys. They just gave a simple nod, heading towards their table.

"Yay! Let's go find him." Kyla ran to back where they last saw Fai and looked all over for him. They searched high and low and even asked the waitresses and hostess where he was, but they all replied that they did not know. They sighed and went up front with the guys. Kurama paid with a credit card before they walked out the door.

"I wonder what happened to Fai…" Kyla pouted.

"Mr. Flowright was called out on a rescheduled business meeting." The bouncer said in reply to her worry.

"Oh. Thank you." Kyla and Nyssa smiled, relieved that they got a response and that Fai was okay and not kidnapped by rabid female fans.

"You can't tell me how to throw a fist!" Yusuke slurred, almost throwing Kurama and Hiei off balance.

The girls held back their laughs as they all made their way back to Kurama's home. The girls opened the door for the guys as they brought him in, dropping him down on the couch, allowing him to pass out again. Kyla grabbed a throw blanket from a chair and threw it over top Yusuke as Nyssa went and took the garbage bin from under the kitchen sink. She set it down by Yusuke in case he would have to vomit.

"I'm not tired yet." Nyssa crossed her arms. "What should we do now?"

"Start your training." Hiei grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Hey! Come on! That's not cool! I had a lot to drink! I want to do something fun or amusing! You suck you spikey-haired—" Nyssa was cut off as Hiei already pulled her out the door and closed it.

Kyla started laughing. "Good luck Ny-chan!" she yelled at the closed door before turning to Kurama. She put her hands behind her back. "Now what?"

"Well, you have a choice. You can either go to bed, or stay up to see a neat surprise I have for you." Kurama had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I'll go with the neat surprise. What is it?" Kyla tilted her head to the side.

Kurama gave a smirk that was uncharacteristic of his usual façade. His clothes and form began to change slowly… almost melting in to another being. Kyla took a step back in a state that she could not determine herself… unsure of whether it was fear, surprise, or paranoia.

Before her eyes, Kurama changed in to Yoji.

A combination of fear and surprise.

"Now, you get to come with me…" Fangs peeked out from the corners of his lips as his dark eyes turned silver.

Definitely fear now.

Before Kyla could turn to run, his eyes flashed light blue in to hers. It was some sort of spell as Kyla found herself slowly loosing her ground and all feeling in her body. Yoji caught her in his arms as she stared up at him in apparent fear. She couldn't speak.

"Sleep."

With that simple command, it overpowered her better judgment, making her close her eyes and loose all of her senses apart from the darkness that she was thrown in to.

Yoji smirked and went out the door, closing it. "This was too easy…"

Yusuke stirred before the door closed and sensed a strong deathly aura. His eyes snapped open but he sat up quickly, grabbing the bucket and letting his dinner come up. "Shit…" He pulled out his communicator and tried to contact Koenma, but he passed out again, feeling like an asshole for not holding his liquor.

Hiei was still pulling Nyssa along. She wondered how far out they had to go to train. She finally yanked her arm back.

"I can walk without a leash you know. What's with you? I know you're a demon and all but come on… Why don't we have ice cream instead?"

"Strange… you know he's a demon yet you can't tell what the other is…" he spoke stopping.

"What's strange is that you're talking in third person…" Nyssa crossed her arms. "We could have just trained in the backyard. What do you want to train for anyway?"

"We're not here to train… it was just a way of getting you away from your drunken friend so he would not bare witness to this…"

"Okay… did Marcus hit you on the head when he talked to you? You wanna go see a doctor or something?"

He gave a chuckle then started laughing. "I can't believe that this is so easy!" He turned around, his skin and clothes melting in to a different form. He had dark messy hair, not spiked, yellow-amber eyes, and his clothes were black and blue.

"M-Marcus…? But… I… ah shit… you're a demon too aren't you?" Nyssa slapped her forehead. "Just my fucking luck…"

"Not quite." Marcus laughed still. His eyes turned silver and he ended up behind her right away. "I'm more the… undead kind of creature…" he grazed fangs against her neck after wrapping his arms around her.

Nyssa froze against his touch. "In a different situation, I'd be thrilled…" she choked out. Different situation being in a dream or if she was role playing. Fear gripped at her mind and made her heart pound faster.

Marcus turned her face towards him. "Now, my pet, sleep." His eyes shone blue in to her own.

Feeling darkness tug at her she tried to struggle. "I'm not your pet!" she pushed away from him but only made it two steps before falling in to darkness. Marcus caught her with ease and with a smirk. Pulling her up in to his arms, he turned and saw Yoji behind him, with Kyla in his arms. With a nod to each other, they ran off back towards the club, but behind the building to avoid prying eyes.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Awww, and you Hiei and Kurama fans thought that they were actually singing... Sorry but remember that Hiei only like the sound of his sword slicing through demon flesh.

Kyla: Why did you use Disney songs?

_Shadowess:_ I don't know. I think I was sleep deprived at the time.

Kyla: You're always sleep deprived.

_Shadowess: _Meh. Well now readers and reviewers alike, I won't be updating for a couple of days so that I can put time in to a few other stories. So... enjoy that cliffhanger! (runs before sharp objects and various vegetables can be thrown)

Kyla: Oh yay! I get to say it! Reviews are love but not forced!


	12. Thirst

_Shadowess:_ (comes back in with a sharp object sticking out from back) Hi everyone! I managed to sneak in time to put this one in.

Hiei: Onna, you have a knife in your back.

_Shadowess:_ Huh? Oh, ya. Those reviewers can sure throw hard. It stopped hurting a few hours ago. At least I didn't get pelted with rocks or vegetables.

Hiei: (pulls out the knife) Hurry up and put the disclaimer on so I can fix you wound. (mumbles) Seeing as that fox isn't here..

_Shadowess:_ Okay, now it's hurting again. Enjoy this chapter built from my pain!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything.**

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter 12: Thirst_**

Hiei forcibly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a closet… with Kurama unconscious right across from him. His eyes widened at remembering the sudden aura that came from the guy who approached him before being forced in to darkness.

He tried to search for Kyla and Nyssa with his Jagan, finding their minds active yet in a state of unawareness. They were a block away from the club. He got up and shook Kurama's shoulder to get him awake.

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he looked around rapidly. He got up and felt his anger rise. He pulled out his communicator and called Koenma. "Sir. We need a portal. NOW!" he yelled.

Without asking a reason why, he sent one, making the two of them fall through the portal beneath them in to the office. They marched up to Koenma's desk.

"Two undead beings took Kyla and Nyssa." Kurama slammed his hands down on the desk. "They copied our forms and knocked us unconscious."

"Their names are Marcus and Yoji. Kyla and Nyssa are unconscious, a block behind the Fang club." Hiei stated.

"Wait! What about Yusuke?!" At that moment from Koenma asking, a screen came down with Yusuke's face, paled. "Yusuke! Where are you!?"

"At Kurama's… two guys portraying as Kurama and Hiei hid their auras… they took the girls… they had an undead wave." Yusuke's face disappeared, with him throwing up.

"What happened to you!?" Koenma was shocked at seeing his top detective ill.

"He drank too much." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"We need a portal to the girl's location now." Kurama was close to growling. His eyes were threatening to go turn golden as well.

After clicking a few switches, he pulled out something from his desk. "Just get them out of there as fast as you can and bring them here right away." He tossed a small marble to Kurama. "That'll bring you directly back here. Just throw it on the ground, and you have two seconds to get through before it closes. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Go!" He hit a switch, making a portal appear beside them. They ran through.

The portal closed and the boys found themselves in the back alley behind the club. There was a latch on the ground. They opened it and found a tunnel leading away from the bar. They leaped in and began running its length towards the girls.

* * *

Kyla felt soft silk touching her skin as well as the material of her clothes. She heard nothing though smelt blood… She didn't feel any pain anywhere on her body. Her eyes opened to show a darkened room. She sat up slowly, paranoid about something coming out to jump her and scare her. 

"You're awake…" an unsettling deep voice came from behind her, running chills up her spine.

Kyla spun around and fell off the bed. She scrambled up and saw no one on the other side of the black silk-covered bed.

"Something about the scent of your blood is… thrilling…" a hand touched her hair from behind her again.

She spun around again and pushed Yoji away. "Get away from me!"

"Kyla, Kyla…" he tusked. "I can easily control your mind… but I would rather not…" he stepped towards her. "I want to give you the gift of eternal youth."

"More like biting me and sucking me almost dry as I agonizingly become a vampire!" Kyla fell back on to the bed.

"No, it only takes one bite, much like a mosquito in a way." He chuckled lightly. "A serum will enter your blood as I release the bite, slowing your heart and changing your appearance only slightly… Your heart will be at one beat per minute, giving the illusion of death." He pinned her down by her hips. "I was turned many years ago by a pure 'vampire' as you say. But I can not turn you in to a complete one like myself."

"Yeah, and I'm not interested in the biting part and I do not like to be pinned!!" Kyla squirmed and kicked, but only hit air.

"You'll change your mind in a moment…" He leaned down and pressed his body weight against her. His hands held her head to the side and forced her arm down. Yoji bore his fangs and bit down on her neck just behind her ear.

Kyla screamed in pain as tears fell from her eyes. She could feel the sharp teeth in her neck, and the blood being sucked out. It was excruciating. Then, like a drop of ice, little droplets came from the fangs and moved with her blood down her neck, through her chest, and in to her heart.

Yoji release his grip on her and licked her neck of blood. He got off of her and sat down in a chair to watch her 'transformation'. He licked his lips, finding her blood mixed… a human's sweet blood, and a demon's zesty blood.

Kyla twisted and ended up curling over and over with the sheets entangling around her. The rapid beating of her heard started to slow drastically until… She stopped moving. She slowly sat up, the bed sheets sliding off her. She was more pale, her hair bangs were white, and her eyes went from green to silver with a green outline.

Yoji stood up and walked over to her, stroking her face with her showing no resistance. "Are you hungry, Kyla?" She nodded slowly. "Your friend will be here shortly to retrieve you… and you may eat from him." He leaned down and kissed her lips, their fangs brushing each others skin. "Until next time, my dear vixen…" With a wave of his hand over her eyes, she fell over in a sleep.

With a soft smile, he left her there, leaving the room and going out of sight.

* * *

Nyssa slowly stirred, feeling herself sat up right against someone's chest and between their legs. Whoever this was, had no heartbeat. She pushed herself awake and couldn't move from her arms down, like she was being forced down. She turned her head only to be greeted by a pair of lips pressed against her own. She squealed in surprise and turned away. 

"Let me go, Marcus!" Nyssa cried out, feeling violated.

"You don't need to move around for what I'm going to give you… the gift of eternal youth, with your heart still beating." He chuckled. "Even if it is one beat per minute."

"I'd rather stay completely alive, thank you. Now let me go before I bite your tongue and make you bleed out!"

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to kiss me first?" Marcus rested his chin on her shoulder. He saw her glare and only laughed. "Now now, Nyssa. I don't pick fresh blood very often. You should be honored."

"Gee, thanks, though I'd be honored if you let me go." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you go after I taste your blood…" he sniffed by her ear, making her cringe. "You have unique blood… rare around these parts, and I simply must have a taste…"

"Really, I thought I was AB negative. That's pretty common I hear. So let me go now and I'll get you someone with OB positive."

"How generous of you but…" he dragged his tongue along her skin at the base of her neck from behind, making her shiver in disgust. "I'll take a taste of you first." He dug his fangs in to her skin, making her cry out in pain.

Nyssa cringed and felt her blood leaving against the sharp canines that dug in to her skin. Along a nerve, she could even feel foreign liquid enter her body and race down her veins to her heart. To Marcus, her blood tasted sweet and spicy, with a hint of frost with the spice. It was delicious. Marcus took three greedy gulps before releasing her, licking her skin once more.

He released her and got up, watching over her as she started to turn in to a creature of the night. Like Yoji, he couldn't make their victims full vampires, but it was appeasing to see someone turn regardless. She twisted and convulsed on the soft cotton bed before she stopped moving, her eyes shut. Slowly, she sat up, her hair falling loose from her pony-tail, revealing white streaks all over her hair, replacing the red dyed streaks. Her skin paled, contrasting even more to the dark clothes she wore. Fangs peeked out from the corners of her lips. Lastly, her eyes went silver with a dark aqua lining.

She looked up at him and whispered, "I'm hungry…"

"And so you shall eat, my pet… very soon…" Marcus leaned down and kissed her on the lips tenderly. "Sleep, and your food will be here when you awaken." Nyssa's eyes fluttered closed as she fell back on to the bed, in a state of sleep and waiting. Marcus kissed her forehead tenderly. "We'll meet again, Nyssa…" He went out of the dark room in time to meet up with Yoji; both disappearing from sight.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei felt the two undead auras disappear from their senses. They finally came across a door and went through it, finding a series of doors before them. Hiei looked at each door. 

"Kurama, the vixen is in that door. The other onna is behind there." He pointed to the corresponding doors.

Nodding, Kurama went to the door where Kyla would be behind. He opened it and saw a dark room, but just dim enough to see clearly. Kyla was on the bed, asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell. He scooped her up and felt himself almost fall to his knees. She was cold as death, and had no heartbeat.

"Kyla. Kyla, wake up. Come on, vixen, don't do this to me." He shook her in his arms.

Kyla stirred in his arms, snuggling closer to him, yet did not open her eyes. Kurama was so relieved. He ran out of the room holding Kyla close to his body. It was in the other room that he noticed her hair different. He was sure that there was no white in her hair when they got to the bar.

Hiei went in to the room where Nyssa would be, and immediately saw her laying on a bed, her chest rising and falling slightly. That was a sign that she was breathing. He went up to her and shook her. "Wake up, onna." She didn't move.

In no mood to wait, he picked her up in to his arms and met up with the foxes in the other room. Kurama pulled out the marble portal and threw it at their feet, instantly dropping them in to Koenma's office.

Koenma was standing on his desk from pacing on it. "Check them for any bite marks before we bring them to the infirmary." He ordered them. They looked around the girls necks and shoulders.

"Kyla has one on her neck behind her ear." Kurama said, supporting her head against his shoulder.

"Nyssa has one at the back of her neck." Hiei said, also supporting her head against his own shoulder.

Kyla stirred lightly again as she heard the rush of blood against her ear. Her eyes opened to see a neck. Her mouth opened wide before she moved forward and bit down on the flesh presented to her. Blood flowed in to her mouth, allowing her to start to drink the thick juicy blood.

Kurama gave a call of surprise and pain as Kyla bit in to him. "Kyla! Stop!" he did his best not to pull her away from him, worried that he would hurt her. Her arm came up and held his neck in place as she drank more. He was about to pull her away when she stopped and licked his neck.

"You're… yummy…" she whispered, and kept lapping up the droplets of blood with her tongue.

"Kyla, what do you remember last?" He pulled her away and looked at her eyes.

"Waking up…" she whispered again. Her eyes were locked on to his neck in a daze.

"Take the girls down to the infirmary now." Koenma ordered.

They started walking, going through the large doors and down a long wide hallway. Hiei glanced down at Nyssa and saw her eyes open. She looked around, dazed and confused. Her eyes were drawn to his neck as a vein pulsed at her. She licked her parted lips and moved slightly to reach his shoulder. Hiei held her a bit tighter so she wouldn't get at his neck.

That didn't stop the feeling of her biting him come from his shoulder. He staggered at her bite and saw her biting through his shirt. Thankfully his shirt was dark, so the infirmary would not see his shoulder. He didn't try to pull her off but kept making their way down the hall to the infirmary. Nyssa released her grip on his shoulder, showing blood dripping down the corner of her mouth.

Kurama and Hiei reached the doors and were greeted with a group of demon nurses with two stretchers that had restraints on them. They immediately took the girls from them and put them on to the stretchers.

Kyla and Nyssa hissed and growled at these strange demons. They started lashing out at the people who tried to restrain them. Kyla succeeded in dislocating one of the male nurse's arm and taking a good chunk out of another one's hand. Nyssa broke an arm of one of the nurses and had another one on the floor from getting kicked in the jewels.

They almost managed to go on a rampage if it weren't for Kurama and Hiei. They managed to get them strapped in thanks to Kurama's constricting vines. Wheeling them in to a room where two doctors… they looked exactly alike… waited with needles in their hands.

They stuck the needles in to the girls' arms and took blood samples. "We need to find out what strain of undead they were bitten by. We can turn them back to normal." The doctors said in unison as they bolted out of the room together.

"Have either of you been bitten?" a feline nurse came up to the guys.

"Yes." Kurama moved his hair aside to reveal his bite mark, with blood trickling down and absorbing in to his shirt.

"I'll need to put antibiotics on your bite. You won't be turned since the girls have been turned recently, not developing the serum to turn others in to undead beings." The nurse pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

Kurama sat down. He looked to Kyla, who was still trying to struggle against the binds. He felt like an idiot… he let her fall in to hands of evil-doers. He failed to protect her. The nurse cleaned up his wound and pressed a giant damp pad of something against his neck, making him hiss in pain from the stinging.

Hiei went up to Nyssa and saw her struggle against the bonds. "Baka onna…" he muttered and put his hand on her forehead, reaching in to her mind to see if she was corrupt or not.

He heard whimpering and someone running around within her darkened mind. _'God damn vampire! I swear, when I wake up, I'm going to rip out his crotch and jam it down his throat!!'_ He heard her yelling.

She was okay. Hiei was actually relieved. Leaving her mind, he walked over to Kyla and reached in to hers, to make sure that she was alright as well for the fox's sake. He listened and heard muttering. _'Stupid club, stupid song, stupid Kurama impersonator thing, stupid cute guy being cute, stupid vampire thing, stupid…'_ the muttering continued on. Kyla was alright as well.

Hiei left her mind and went back to the fox. "They're mentally fine. They believe that they're unconscious."

"That's a relief." Kurama sighed as the nurse finished patching him up. He looked at Hiei's shoulder. "You're bit too. You should get it patched."

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms.

"You should have it cleaned up. The girls will be overwhelmed by the scent." The nurse said after Kurama stood up.

He gave a grunt and took off his shirt, sitting down in the chair. "Fine."

The nurse cleaned him up as the two of them looked on to the girls. They kept on struggling, their wrists started to get cut from the binds. The guilt settled in to the boys' stomachs like rocks. The nurse finished patching up Hiei's bite as the twin doctors came back in with a needle full of a blue substance each.

"This will douse the primal instinct to feed, and bring them back to their regular selves." One said.

"However, they will need time to be rid of their need for blood. It will be with them for a few months." The other said.

They injected the girl's with the serum and backed up. "They will still be able to eat regular food, but will have the need to feed once every two days for a few months." The first doctor spoke again.

They watched the girl's thrash harder but then slowly stop, their eyes closing. Kurama and Hiei went up to them, undoing their restraints. Their color returned to their flesh. They stirred and opened their eyes. Kyla's green eyes looked up to Kurama's.

"Kurama…?" she asked reaching a hand up to him but stopped. "Or… are you Yoji…?"

"It's me, Kyla." He took her hand and held it against his chest. "It's Kurama." He helped her sit up.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck…" she leaned against him. "…And I smell blood."

"Kyla, you were bit by… well, a vampire." He rubbed her shoulder.

She looked up at him and raised her eye brow. "Be serious. What happened?"

"I am serious. Yoji and Marcus are undead creatures that are modernly known as vampires."

She blinked a few times, then noticed the bandage on his neck. "Did I…? Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Kyla. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He hugged her.

Kyla whimpered as she received his hug.

Nyssa opened her eyes and blinked. She sat up and looked around frantically. She saw Hiei. "Tell me you're the real Hiei."

"I am, onna."

"Prove it first." She poked his chest then noticed his bandaged shoulder. "Um… what happened to you?"

"You bit me."

She blinked. "I… bit you?"

He nodded. "You were bit by an undead creature that you humans call a vampire."

Nyssa felt her wrist and could feel a pulse. "But… how am I alive then?"

"Doctor's here find antidotes to simulated death. You weren't actually dead."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't remember what happened after Marcus bit me…"

"Excuse me, I'd like to patch up your bites, ladies." The nurse came up to them.

Nyssa and Kyla looked over at each other. Nyssa smiled. "Nice hair, Kyla. You got white bangs."

"And your hair is full of white streaks." Kyla smiled back. She rubbed her neck. "Man my neck is stiff…"

The guys moved aside and the feline nurse patched up the girls. The doctor's cleared their throats, calling their attention.

"You girls will still have symptoms of a typical blood-drinker for a few months, but you will not have to worry about sunlight." The first one spoke.

"Instead, you'll just have a thirst that will be for the first few days, with the cravings slowly going diminishing to none." The other said.

"And what about our teeth?" Kyla asked, noticing her fangs.

"They will start to slowly shrink away after a month." The first said.

"You're hair is permanent with the white streaks unless you dye your hair." The second added.

"Other than that, you are free to go. But please come back here in case you start having unusual symptoms."

"What kind of unusual symptoms?" Nyssa asked.

"Growing fangs, hair turning more white, moments of amnesia, and pains in your chest."

The girls got off the stretchers and walked out with the guys. They felt violated and exposed, despite being assured that everything was alright. They were now vampire half breeds with human blood. Cool, yet freaky. Everything about them was almost mutating in to some strange thing… It scared them and they really wished they knew what to do.

Koenma was waiting in his office and noticed the four enter. "How are you girl's feeling?"

"Is that a trick question?" Nyssa asked in return.

"I feel tired. Can we go home now?" Kyla asked.

"You can go back to Kurama's home, yes. You've had a rough night." Koenma brought a portal up behind them. "I had Botan bring Yusuke home, so you don't have to worry about him. We'll be looking in to the people who bit you girls. Have a good sleep."

They turned and left through the portal, ending up in the living room… which smelt of vomit. The girls didn't say anything and went upstairs to get ready for bed. After their doors closed, the guys were in a state of paranoia. Their senses were locked on their energy signatures, making sure that nothing else came close to the girls.

Kyla and Nyssa sat in their rooms on their beds, feeling so naked despite being fully covered by their night pajamas. Kyla got up and went back downstairs, not wanting to be left alone. She went up to Kurama, who sat on the couch.

"What is it, Kyla?" he looked up at her with soft eyes.

Kyla's face tinted pink. "Um… Can I sleep with you…? I don't really want to be alone…" she avoided eye contact with him.

Kurama got up and put his arms around her, rubbing her back. "It's okay. You can sleep in my room." He cooed her. "I'll make sure that you're safe."

"Thanks… I'm just… well, freaky shit has happened and ya…" she put her head against his chest.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Kurama gently led her up the stairs to his room.

Nyssa sat on her bed, clutching a toy puppy to her body. She looked down at the cell phone in front of her, debating whether to call home or not. But how would she explain everything? Hi mom, I went to a club and almost died cause I was bitten by a vampire! I'm okay though I'm feeling really paranoid now!

Ya… Like that would work.

She didn't know what to do. So she sat and slowly started to shake at the build-up of everything. Tears formed in her eyes, making them slowly bead down her cheek, and fall on to the bedding in the form of little pearl-like gems. If she knew about what she was exactly, she'd be able to cope easier… All those dream sequences flashed through her mind.

Her head hurt as she set her forehead against her raised knees. There was a soft click at her door, as it was opened. She didn't bother to look up. She heard a sigh from the person and felt them sit down behind her.

"Onna." Hiei, surprise surprise. She didn't acknowledge him, but pulled herself in to a ball tighter. Hiei put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away from him. He looked down then back at her. "Focus on something else… Thinking about everything all at once will only harm you."

"Well it's a bit late for that, Hiei…" she whispered.

Hiei did something that he would only do without prying eyes or to the knowledge of anyone else… He shifted his weight and pulled Nyssa against him to rest against his shoulder and chest. He had a gentle hold on her, but one that did not restrain her.

Nyssa opened her eyes for a moment then closed them again, sighing softly. "My dad holds me like this… making me feel safe…"

Hiei sighed and rested his head on top of hers. "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired." Nyssa thought for a moment. "Can we watch a movie or something?"

He paused for a moment before giving his reply. "…Sure."

They got up and went downstairs, Hiei picking a random film from Kurama's DVD rack, and putting it in to the player as Nyssa got on to the couch with her stuffed animal. He sat down with her after pressing play.

Kyla was laying in Kurama's bed. She was going to get her Sirius-puppy from her room but Kurama said that he'd get it for her. She waited, alone in his room, glancing around at the strange shadows that came from the scarce light from the window. She pulled the blanket closer to her at thinking she saw a shadow in the window.

Kurama came back in, with her Sirius-puppy. He sat down and made it kiss her nose before handing it to her. "And Sirius-puppy is here to help protect you too." He smiled.

Kyla smiled up at him, looking around the room again. "Um, aren't you going to sleep too?"

"I'm not tired. Too much happened today to sleep. And I said I'd make sure you'd be safe." Kurama stroked her white hair bangs. "Can't protect you if I'm asleep now, can I?"

"Good point…" Kyla's eyes were getting heavy. "When will I… bite again?" she asked suppressing a yawn.

"I don't know. But it can't be helped. You can bite me when you need to."

"But…"

"It's alright, Kyla. I don't mind. Believe me, I've been through a lot worse. As well, I heal fairly fast." He lay a hand on her shoulder. "When you need to, bite me. Just… give a little warning so I don't think it's a rabid fan-girl trying to attack me."

"Rabid fan-girl?" Kyla giggled.

"Yeah… I've long since graduated but they still try to get at me when I go to the human mall for errands." Kurama sighed. He hated fan-girls. Yet he could not just tell them to stay away from him. It would be uncharacteristically harsh of him.

"I think girls like that have no life." Kyla smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed. She gave a yawn.

"You can sleep. I'll be here reading a book."

"Okay… but can you wake me up if I start to gnaw on my Sirius-puppy?" Kyla asked.

He chucked lightly. "Of course. I highly doubt you'll do anything in your sleep, but I'll watch over you to make sure you're safe. I promise."

"Okay… night Kurama." She turned over and held her puppy close as she closed her eyes, allowing the tired sleep to consume her.

Kurama smiled at how quickly she fell asleep. He got off the side of the bed and picked out a book, seating himself back down where he sat, turning on the bed-side lamp in order to read the text. He could hear a movie being played downstairs, but figured it was Nyssa since Hiei didn't really watch any films.

He rubbed his neck lightly at the bandage. He would have never thought that he would be bitten… Sure, he was stabbed, jabbed, clawed, kicked, punched, and almost killed if his spirit form had not found his human mother. But bitten? Guess there was a first for everything. Kurama fixed Kyla's blanket before resuming his reading.

The movie that was playing in the living room was an old Disney film. Nyssa was laying against him, yet she was fast asleep half way through the film. When the movie ended, Hiei turned it off and carefully picked Nyssa up in to his arms so not to wake her. He brought her up in to her room and set her on to her bed to get her under the covers.

Nyssa took hold of his shirt, unconsciously thinking it was the puppy she had, and held on to him, not letting go. Hiei did his best not to make any noise but could not get her to release him. Instead, he picked her up and climbed on to the bed, sitting up against the headboard. He pulled a blanket over her to keep her covered and just sat there, with Nyssa in his lap and leaning against his chest. He lightly rubbed her back, soothing her as she slept. The door was closed, so he would not hear any grief from the fox.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Okay! Thankfully I won't die from the lack of blood. So thanks for not throwing too many sharp pointy objects! Reviews are love yet not forced! 


	13. Killing Time

_Shadowess:_ Greetings from planet Sinus Congestion! (Sneezes hard, blowing out a blue fireball) Oh excuse me... Sorry, got a bit of a cold. Hard to sleep so I decided to add yet another chapter since my mind is groggy and I can't focus right on other things here.

Kurama: You should be in bed, and be taking the proper medication.

_Shadowess:_ I'd love to but the readers deserve a chapter for having to go through whatever it is that they do each day!

Hiei: Go to bed.

_Shadowess:_ Let me think about that... Hmmmm... No.

Hiei: (brings out one of Kurama's sleep flowers and blows it in to her face)

_Shadowess: _(Drops to the ground in sleep)

Kyla: Yay! I can do the disclaimer! (starts putting it in)

**Disclaimer thingy: Nothing is owned by Shadowess, only herself. So no YYH or Kura-kit or Hiei or other things included in here. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Killing Time**

Kyla and Nyssa had dreams different from the nightmares they usually had. They were watching themselves interact with Kurama and Hiei. They all sat in a circle; Kyla, Nyssa, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and another girl with brown hair and brown eyes… most likely the girl Keiko that Yusuke mentioned. They seemed to be playing a game.

Botan was yelling in to a communicator, Hiei changed clothes, Kyla was blushing, then Hiei smiled for some strange reason after Nyssa simply looked at him. Nyssa was acting kind and nice, Kurama kissed Kyla's hand, Yusuke stripped to his boxers and ran out the door, Hiei was eating ice cream then choked at something that Keiko said.

They had a difficult time hearing everything that went on, but after the game they saw different scenes. Flashes of dancing went through Nyssa's mind, with a few flashes of kisses from Hiei on her lips. Those images were burnt in her mind. Walking around a zoo and a carnival went through Kyla's mind, with a flash of seeing two kisses with two different people… One was Kurama, yet the other was the man wearing white, with white hair, and white fox tail and ears.

The kisses burnt in to their minds as they started to stir. Still half asleep, they could feel the gentle caress of lips and canines against their own, seeing yellow-amber and dark eyes looking in to their own orbs. Their eyes opened to see no eyes looking back at them.

Nyssa looked at the black material she was sat up against. Since when did pillows have heart beats or breathed? Nyssa looked to the clock on the side table and groaned lightly after staining her eyes to see the time. She closed her eyes and leaned back again the moving pillow. Too early, not enough sleep. She fell in and out of consciousness trying to fall back asleep.

Kyla rolled over away from the light coming through the window. Too early and not enough warm sleep against warm breathing pillow…

Warm breathing pillow?

Kyla peeked her eyes open and laid her eyes on the back of the red-haired Kurama. He was over top of the covers. She vaguely remembered her dream, then remembered the kisses. She blushed and covered her face with the covers. Apart from the embarrassment, she couldn't help but feel curious… Sure she believed that they used to be dating but… it was hard to understand why or how, or even if they were going to be dating again…

She was not only lost on the kiss from Kurama in her memory dream, but there was the kiss from the white-haired one. Who was he? She saw him in her dreams once before. His eyes were golden and full of mystery, including something like… a sexual innuendo. He seemed very… hot in that rebel kind of way.

Kurama stirred and sat up, giving out a yawn. Kyla dunked her head under the blanket and pretended to be asleep. She peeked her eyes up at him and stopped herself from laughing at the sight she saw.

His hair was a complete static mess. It stuck out everywhere like one of those electric probe balls that make your hair stand out all over. Kyla had to force herself to stop looking to keep her breathing steady and prevent herself from laughing.

She could feel Kurama looking down at her, but closed the curtains to let her sleep out of kindness. With some silent ruffling, the door made two soft clicks, signally that it had opened then closed. Kyla peeked her head out again and noticed that he was gone and the sun was no longer in her face.

That was so sweet of him, she thought. Perhaps there was still a chance for them to get back together… if only she could feel what she could remember. Curling herself up in the blankets, Kyla willed herself to catch a few more hours of sleep, not caring about the time or even what day it was.

Nyssa felt herself being pulled in to consciousness again after ten times of fading in and out. It was not her own sense, it was not the movement of the heated beating pillow, more-so a noise that emitted from the beating moving pillow. It sounded like a groan… or strained yawn.

That meant her pillow was alive. Nyssa opened her eyes and felt her back stiffen. She groaned and yawned. She made herself look up and was met with red eyes staring at her own. She blinked, unable to fully comprehend her situation.

"Uh… I stand confuzzled…" she managed to speak. Her morning speech wasn't the great in the morning.

"Hn."

"Oh, it's Hiei. Now to wake up and realize that my back is killing me."

"You are awake." Hiei's voice resonated almost soothingly in her ear despite the cold tone.

"I've had dreams where I'm half way to work and then I'm back in bed. So enlighten me as to why um…" she looked at their position. "We're um… Yeah."

"You didn't let go when you fell asleep last night while watching the movie in the living room. I brought you to your room since you'd be uncomfortable in mine." He explained.

"Okay…" she looked around. "This doesn't look like my room. Its way bigger… and too clean."

He stared at her confused. "You're at Kurama's house."

"Yeah… what time is it by the way? I can't read the clock." Nyssa rubbed her eyes.

"It's eight."

Nyssa rolled off him and put the pillow on her head. "Too frickin' early… I'm a night person…"

"Partial creature of the night as well." He got off the bed.

She didn't understand what he meant until she felt her teeth. "Oh… right… Argh, fine, I'll get up." She sat up and stretched, sounding the loud pops of her spine realigning. Her hair was frizzy. Before she could even tell Hiei to leave, he was already gone. It was in the back of her mind that she noted that he had not changed yet, and that his shirt was rather comfortable…

Kyla had gotten up after fifteen minutes of trying to fall back asleep. It wasn't working. The images of the kisses kept her curiosity going, which kept her mind running, thus keeping her awake. She changed in to some lounging clothes, not really anything to step out in the day but would step out in if needed. She dropped her Sirius-puppy off in her room before heading downstairs, finding Kurama in the kitchen cooking.

A yummy aroma of pancakes came to her nose, making her almost float up behind him.

"That smells yummy."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm glad you like. Did you sleep well?"

"Just an odd dream of weird things happening… like Botan yelling in to a communicator, Yusuke running out the door in his boxers, Hiei eating sweet snow, and whatnot." Kyla shrugged. "Kind of like another memory dream but abstract-like…" she didn't need to tell him about the kisses… that was just too strange.

"Actually, I think that was the time we all played Truth or Dare. It was amusing." He smiled, flipping a pancake.

"What did we all do?" Kyla asked, jumping up on the counter beside him, sitting while her legs swung in the air.

"Well, it started off with you daring Botan to yell at Koenma for a reason he did not do. She dared Hiei to not wear black for the rest of the day, so he changed in to his yellow sweater and some jeans. Hiei made you tell the truth about your feelings about me." Kurama laughed lightly. "You were quite red and quick to say before moving on to double dare Nyssa."

"I think I'd make her do two dares." Kyla pondered.

"And you did. You dared her to make Hiei smile, which she succeeded in quite easily. I'm still not sure how since Hiei still won't say exactly how she did it. She only looked at him and he smiled."

"That is a strange thing… was he sick on ice cream that day? Or delirious?"

"Well, Nyssa went demon for the first time that day, I believe. Hiei was there when she did so."

"Oh. Maybe they did something together." She snickered. "What happened next in the game?"

"You then dared Nyssa to be extra nice and not swear." He looked to Kyla's reaction. She did as he though; burst out in laughter. He made another two pancakes at once.

"Oh my gawd! I dared her to do that!? I know she can be a sweety and all but even she has her limits." Kyla laughed. "What happened next?"

"Well, Nyssa got Keiko to describe her first kiss. Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend. They're an odd couple, but couldn't be paired with any other. I had to tell the truth of who I would date."

"Me, right?"

"Yes, I did say you." He smiled, relieved that she remembered that. Or guessed it. Either way, it was nice. "I was the one who double dared Yusuke in an extreme dare to run out to the store in only his boxers and ask for leg wax." Again, Kyla laughed. "After that, Nyssa told that she kissed no one, then dared Hiei to eat ice cream as fast as he could, Hiei dared me to take you out on dates for a week, I dared Keiko to wear Yusuke's clothes, and the last dare was that Keiko dared Nyssa to sleep in Hiei's room for a week."

Kyla nearly fell off the counter. "Holy crap! And this was three years ago right?"

"Yes it was." Kurama turned off the stove. "Pancakes are done. Are you hungry?"

"I am." She smiled and hopped down.

Everything was already set on the table to eat, so she sat down with Kurama and started eating pancakes with strawberries, syrup, bananas, and other pancake necessities. While they ate, Kurama looked to the stairs.

"What time does Nyssa usually get up?"

"It varies since she's not working. It depends on when she went to bed I think." Kyla thought. "But she has improved on her eating habits."

"She eats breakfast now?"

"Well, she eats something when she gets to work. That much I know." Kyla put a strawberry in her mouth. "I can't help but feel something is missing…" she looked over the table.

"Well, I have everything out…" He looked at Kyla. "Oh, you don't have anything to drink. I have juice, milk, water, coffee…"

"Juice is good. Do you have apple juice?"

"Yes I do." He got up and got her a glass filled with her juice.

"Thank you." She smiled and was about to drink some until… she saw the bandage on his neck. The sudden flash of remembering what his blood smelt and tasted like overwhelmed her senses, making her no longer want the juice… but to taste his red fluids. "Um…"

"What is it, Kyla?"

"I… don't want juice anymore…" her voice was laced with that same bloodlust that she had before.

Kurama slowly nodded. "Okay, I understand. You need blood, right?"

Kyla felt ashamed. "Yes…"

Kurama pushed his hair off to the side and pulled off the bandage, showing her bite mark. "Here. It's okay. I said that you could bite me when you needed to." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Kyla got up and went behind him. "I'm really sorry…" she didn't wait for him to reply as she bit down on him with the thirst overwhelming her. His blood flowed in to her mouth, hitting her senses like a jackhammer. She allowed herself to take four good swallows before releasing him. Her eyes were shut, unconsciously licking away the excess.

Her eyes snapped open and made her back away when she felt Kurama shiver at her tongue. "S-sorry. Just um… tastes better than it should."

Kurama cleared his throat and put the bandage back on. "It's okay, Kyla. You can't help it. It's not your fault." He got up and hugged her. "Don't worry. Think of it this way, better to bite me than to try and bite Kuwabara."

Kyla froze and visioned the image in her head. "Point taken…" Kurama laughed and patted her head.

They resumed eating their pancakes. Shortly, Hiei came down and sat down, wearing a tattered black tank top and his regular pants with belts.

"Good morning, Hiei." Kurama greeted him.

"Hn."

"Right back at you." Kyla smiled. A thought came to her. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her friend was not down yet. "So… you slept with Nyssa?"

Hiei had just put a piece of pancake in his mouth and nearly choked. He looked at her. "What?"

"Three years ago, she slept in your room. Same bed?" Kyla had a silly expression on her face.

He almost thought that the fox had somehow found out that he was in Nyssa's room last night. He resumed eating. "It was a dare she had to do. You prevented her from going to her own room to keep the challenge."

"So… you two shared a bed?"

"I would suggest that you hold your tongue before I rip out your voice box." Hiei glared at her murderously.

Kyla pursed her lips together. "Okay. Yes, juice is good." She picked up her juice and drank it.

They ate in silence. Kyla didn't like it to be this quiet, but knew that her voice box was on the line. Instead, Kyla started to strum her fingers on the table. It wasn't affecting anyone to her dismay. She finished eating and got up with her plate, rinsing it off in the sink.

"You can leave it there, Kyla. I'll do the dishes when everyone's done." Kurama said.

"Oh okay. I'm going to have a shower."

"Towels are in the closet beside the bathroom." He informed her before she went back upstairs. When she was out of ear reach, Kurama looked to Hiei. "You're still wearing Nyssa's necklace."

Hiei touched the necklace and made a 'hn' sound. "I forgot I was wearing it, fox." He reached around and took it off, setting it down on the table before resuming eating.

"Did Nyssa fall asleep okay last night?"

"She fell asleep during one of the movies you have. I brought her to her room after." Hiei eyed Kurama's bandage. "The vixen has already bitten you this morning?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Kurama asked.

"Your bandage needs to be changed."

Kurama put his hand against the bandage and found a bit of a blood patted against his palm. "Ah. Thanks Hiei." Hiei finished eating and stood up, putting his empty plate in the sink. "Do you know if Nyssa is up or not?"

"I heard her get up."

"Can you ask her if she wants some breakfast before I clean up?"

"Hn." He walked up the stairs and knocked on Nyssa's door. Was she really up or did she go back to sleep? "Onna."

The door opened to show Nyssa. She was wearing a white silk lounging robe and the ankh was noticeably worn around her neck. "Yeah? Oh, and 'Onna' has a name, oni."

He didn't respond to that. "The fox wants to know if you're having breakfast."

"No. Best if I don't unless you want me to be sick all day." Nyssa shrugged. "Oh, what's the date today?"

"May 26th, a Monday."

"Ah. Okay, thanks. Anything else?"

"Your vixen friend already bit the fox today."

"I don't need any blood. I'm fine." Nyssa started to close the door.

Hiei put his arm up and kept the door from being closed. She would find out sooner or later. He opened a mind connection with her and spoke to her in her mind. _'Come to me when you need to feed.'_

Nyssa stared at him. So he was a psychic demon… That explains the mental talking. "Yeah sure, just don't go snooping around in my head too much. You might loose your sanity."

"Hn" Hiei looked her in the eyes. _'I can help. I don't offer often. Just enter my room. No knocking.'_

She nodded, which let him lower his arm and go back downstairs. Nyssa closed the door and put her i-pod in her ears, listening to her music again. Lying on the bed, she could hear water running in the background of her music. Her eyes drifted closed, singing quietly along with the songs that played.

Half of the morning passed before Nyssa came out of her room. Kyla was dressed and had slightly damp hair from her shower. She sat in the living room with a pieces of paper and a pen with her. She was sketching the yellow-eyed man she saw in her dreams. Of course, she was failing miserably.

"I give up!" she said and crumpled the paper.

"You give up on what?" Kurama leaned over from behind her.

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?"

"A dude. I'm bored now." Kyla sighed.

"Well, I have to go get some groceries. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh sure. When did you want to go?"

"We can go now. The store should be open."

"Okay!" Kyla stood up. "Did you want me to grab anything, Ny-chan?"

Nyssa, who had been sitting in a recliner chair the entire time – dazing off with her I-pod playing, jumped lightly at her name and looked to Kyla. "Oh, no thanks. I'm good. Have fun shopping, love."

Kyla smiled and patter her friend on her head, while avoiding a swat towards her. Kurama and Kyla went out the door and down the street. Nyssa and Hiei were left in the room. Oh if only the girls could remember…

* * *

Kyla held a giant paper bag in her arms, while Kurama carried two paper bags and two plastic bags in each arm. It took them about an hour to finish shopping before the elderly rush came.

"Why do you need to buy this much anyway?" Kyla asked as they turned the corner to the street Kurama's home was on.

"Well, many times, Yusuke and Kuwabara come and eat after missions or right before missions. Their eating habits are rather… they literally eat all that they see to put it accurately."

"Ah. So they're pigs." Kyla nodded.

"For lack of a better word, yes, they are."

Kyla managed to get the door open for Kurama and let him inside first. They went in to the kitchen and began unloading. To their ears, the sound of metal scraping on metal came to them. Curiosity got the better of Kyla, allowing herself to go up the stairs to the source of the sound. It came from Nyssa's room. The door was partially open as well.

"Ny-chan?"

"Oh, hey girl. Didn't know that you got back." Nyssa was sitting on her bed, with a sword across her lap, and a metallic knife sharpener in her hand. Her other swords were around her on top the bed. "I got bored so I found a sharpener. Hiei gave me permission to use it."

"How many have you done?"

"I've done all these around me, still working on this one, and I sharpened my favorite little pocket knife." Nyssa smiled. "The idea of real sharp objects around me makes me smile with destructive thoughts."

"Oh that is always good. Can I see them?"

"Go ahead. They are really sharp now. See?" Holding up her arm, Nyssa revealed a whole bunch of little scratches that were red with droplets of blood. "They already cut me when I turned them over to even the sharpening angle."

Kyla carefully lifted up the katana that Nyssa first received, featured from the Last Samurai movie that they saw with a few of their friends a few years back. Taking a loose piece of string from her shirt, she swiped lightly at it, cutting it clean off. "Wow."

"Never knew when you could use these. Especially with all the stuff that's going on." Nyssa laughed. "I'm still slightly thinking that we're in comas or in a really long bizarre dream."

"Well as long as it's only slightly." Kyla set the sword down and sat down on the bed with her friend. "Have you had any interesting dreams last night…?"

"Yeah I did… abstract stuff and kisses…" Nyssa stopped sharpening the sword in her lap. "I felt and saw Marcus kiss me as I initially started to wake up…"

Kyla nodded lightly. "I saw abstract stuff too. I told Kurama about that and he said it was when we played Truth or Dare with the group here three years ago. He explained it to me. I got you to be extra nice and not swear for the whole night!"

"Oh man, I could do that. I think you'd be weirded out though." She laughed.

"Not only that, but you were dared to sleep in the same room and same bed as Hiei for a week." Kyla poked her friend in the ribs.

Nyssa stared at her. "No… really?" she nodded. "Damn. Well he is cute… and he doesn't seem like a pervert like Yusuke. But I think I would have freaked back then. What about you? Did you have to sleep with Kurama?"

"Well, I had to go on dates with him for a week. One each day." Kyla squirmed a bit. "I had kisses in my dream too, but I didn't tell Kurama about that. I had three different kisses from three different people."

"Three? You mean Kurama, Yoji, and… who?"

"I don't know. It was Kurama first, then this different really tall guy… he had gold eyes, long white hair…" Kyla was fantasizing with a silly smile.

"Sounds like Sesshoumaru." Nyssa laughed.

"Well this guy had fuzzy white ears, wore only white, and he felt so real. He had this sexual… innuendo kind of thing about him."

"Well then, you'll just have to keep your eye out for him." Nyssa poked her friend.

"Yeah, I will. Cause I want to tweak his ears." Kyla giggled. "Also, Yoji kissed me just as I was waking up as well…"

"Maybe it's from when they bit us, that part that we can't remember." Nyssa shuddered. "That's just nasty, sure they're good to look at but the whole evil thing is just not appealing."

Indeed, that same concept is in all movies, and even lots of cartoons and television series. The evil villain, if you don't know the synopsis or who is who, is at times, quite visually appealing. For example, a television series called Dexter is entirely about the 'bad' guy, who is a serial killer. He is handsome… Carrying on.

"Anyways, it's almost lunch time. What would you like to do for lunch?" Kyla asked after glancing at the clock.

"I don't know really. I haven't really been hungry. I had some milk though, and that's about it."

"Did you have any blood today?"

"No. I'm not thirsty."

"Okay." Kyla sat there and hummed a little random tune. "Well, I'm going to go bug Kurama until I'm no longer bored. Enjoy your sharpening, sweety." Kyla got up and gave a peck on her friend's cheek.

"I will darling. Have fun bugging Kurama." Nyssa smiled, blowing a kiss back to her.

Kyla went downstairs and looked around the living room. What could she do? What could she use? What is the right technique to get Kurama's attention, and attempt to get some other way to be distracted for the afternoon. And there it was; her tool for absolute chaos…

A pen.

She took up the pen and grinned in a evil matter. Now all that was missing was her target. Looking up and down, and all around her, she finally spotted Kurama outside in the backyard, tending to his flowers. Smiling, Kyla went outside and went up behind him quietly.

Pen in hand, she reached out to poke his back…

* * *

Kyla: A cliffy! Beware the almighty pen! (holds up the same pen)

Yoko: I don't feel the need to be scared of your 'weapon', vixen. (smirks)

Kyla: YAY! It's Yoko! (she goes up to him and makes steps appear behind him, going up and feeling his ears Inuyasha style)

_Shadowess:_ (comes in with a loud sneeze) I'm awake long enough to say... Reviews are love and not forced! (is dragged away back to bed by our favorite fire demon, Spike -- er... Hiei)


	14. Arcade

_Shadowess:_ Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews, they made me feel a bit better. I'm still congested, I twisted a tendon in my ankle somehow, and cold medications that we have don't do anything to help me feel better. My head is still groggy and what's worse is that I can't work on anything at the moment. I'll try to have other stories updated/added over the weekend but I don't know which ones will happen. For now, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything that is used in this story that is propety of someone else.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Arcade**

Pen in hand, she reached out to poke his back…

"Hello, vixen." Kurama greeted her without having to glance back.

"Gah! Uh, I mean…" Kyla hid the pen in her pocket. "Hi."

Kurama stood to face her. "Are you bored, Kyla?"

"Well… ya."

He figured as much. He could barely hear her steps against the grass as she approached, sneaking up on him. "How about I take you out to see the arcade? We might meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara; they are usually never a bore."

"Okay! Can we go now?"

"Sure. Why don't you ask Nyssa and Hiei if they want to come?"

Kyla gave a salute and ran back inside. "Ny-chan! Do you want to go to the arcade?" she bounded up the stairs.

"An arca-AAAHH!" Nyssa opened her door just in time for Kyla to tackle her, causing her to scream at impact. They fell to the floor in a heap, Nyssa being underneath and cushioning Kyla's fall. "Ow…"

"I'm sorry! You shouldn't open the door so fast, you know." Kyla got off her quickly.

"Well… on the positive side, you didn't have to hit a hard object, and you had something to break your fall…" Nyssa sat up and rub her lower back. "Any faster and you could knock down a football player."

"Maybe… but I was asking, do you want to come to the arcade?"

"Let me see if I can stand up first…" Nyssa gave a groan and stood up, holding on to the door frame for some support. "Oh man, let me pop my spine back in place quickly and I'll come." Nyssa sat back down and stretched in her usual fashion, emitting many loud pops at once from her back. "Okay I'm good."

"That's still kinda gross, you know that, right?" Kyla helped her up after she got a grin in reply. "Now come on! Let's go!"

"Let me change first at least? I still have pajamas on!"

"Okay, okay! Hurry up before I get bored." Kyla left and went back downstairs to get her shoes on.

Nyssa closed the door and got changed in to a green shirt with a red and gold dragon design on it and jeans. She left her room and looked at Hiei's door. Maybe he wanted to come. She almost knocked but remembered that he said not to knock. Her hand went for the handle, turning it, and opened it a crack. "Hiei? We're going to the arcade. Do you want to come?"

The door was pulled open from her hand. Hiei came in to the light, looking down at her. He didn't say anything.

"Well? Do you want to come? Cause if you do, I challenge you to any DDR game that's there." She gave a smirk to him. Nyssa loved to play DDR, but didn't have as much time to play because of work.

"Hn." Hiei stepped through the door and close it as he brushed past her.

"I guess that would be a yes." Nyssa mumbled to herself. They went downstairs and got their shoes on as an impatient Kyla bounded around the front yard.

It was only after they turned down the third and final street that they all realized how close they were to the Fang club. The girls got a bit anxious to get in to the arcade. Who could blame them? Their kidnapping started there.

The arcade was a place similar to an arcade you find in a theatre, but three times larger. Kurama gave the girls some currency to use to buy tokens. With pockets full of tokens, the girls looked around for the first game that they could try.

Kyla made her way towards the shooting games, since she couldn't see an air hockey table right away. Nyssa, of course, made her way over to a section with the dance dance revolution games. Kurama and Hiei just looked at each other for a brief moment, wondering what could happen today, before going after their girls.

"Hey, Hiei, you ever played?" Nyssa asked from atop the four arrow platform.

"No."

"Want to try? It challenges your timing and accuracy skills." Nyssa put in a few tokens and scrolled down the screen. "Ah good, Max 300 is on here."

"Max 300?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"It's a fast paced song. I mean really fast. Care to try?" Nyssa looked down at him.

He gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine." He got up beside her and put in some tokens he got himself.

"I haven't played for a long while, so you might have a chance at beating me."

"Hn. Try to keep up." Hiei smirked, accepting her challenge.

The song started and they took off, hitting the arrows to the beat. Over with Kyla, she was looking around at the shooting games and didn't really want to play them. Instead, she swooped over to the racing games, eyes setting on a few motorcycle-style racers.

"Ha! In your face, Kuwabara! I totally kicked your ass!" the familiar voice of Yusuke Urameshi came to her ears. She looked down the line-up of racer games and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara at some speed racer cycles. She snuck up behind Yusuke and poked him in his sides really hard.

"GAH!!" Yusuke jumped up in pain and surprise. He spun around and pointed his finger out in a gun fashion at Kyla before realizing who it was. "Oh it's just you…" he sighed. He turned around then flipped back around in recognition. "Kyla! Holy crap are you okay?! Your hair! I'm so sorry that I didn't… I should have… Damnit, I'm sorry girl."

He clearly felt horrible for what happened the other day. You could see the guilt expressed on his face and in his eyes. Kyla put a hand up on his shoulder. "Yusuke… I'm okay, Kurama and Hiei managed to find us."

"But… your hair… what did that guy do?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm partial vampire-like now…" Kyla shuffled her feet. "But don't worry, I'm not going to bite you."

"Well, that's good." Yusuke sighed and hugged her. "Man you wouldn't believe the guilt I was having! Worst hangover in my life."

"Ya. I bet." Kyla smiled and hugged him back. "I wanna race against you!"

"You sure you can handle it? I beat Kuwabara after all." He was smug. "Kuwabara has the greatest sixth sense and I still beat him."

"Oh man, you look hot with your hair like that." Kuwabara complimented her, almost reaching out to touch her hair. Kurama came up behind Kyla and glared at Kuwabara. He immediately backed up a bit. "Err… I'm gonna go and get Shizuru her smokes. Later, Urameshi. See ya, Kyla." Kuwabara patted Yusuke's back and left quickly to avoid Kurama's wrath.

"Shizuru?" Kyla questioned.

"His sister." Kurama said from behind her.

"Gah! Why does everyone do that to me?!" Kyla jumped in surprise, not realizing that Kurama was behind her right at that moment. "Grr!"

"Sorry." Kurama lightly laughed.

"What happened to your neck, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, noticing the bandage.

"Oh just a little mishap. Nothing to worry about." Kurama assured him.

Kyla got on to one of the bikes and put in the tokens needed. She started the game. "You know if I start without you that I automatically win?"

"Oh it's on!" Yusuke jumped on one of the other bikes. "Hey Kurama, you going to play too? This one can be up to four players."

"Ya! Race with us!" Kyla smiled.

Kurama smiled. "Alright. I'll play." Kurama got on to the bike next to Kyla and put in tokens.

They selected the race and started.

Nyssa and Hiei finished the song and the results came up. They both got the 'A' grade, yet Nyssa had only 100 points more than Hiei. It was extremely close. "Holy crap, Hiei. Have you played this before?"

"No."

"Damn. You almost had the same score as me." Nyssa coughed a bit. "Want to do another one? The game usually comes with three songs per play." He gave a 'hn' as a response, but didn't move off the platform. "Okay. You choose the next song. Press the arrows there to choose the next song."

After a moment, Hiei looked through the songs and picked out the song that Nyssa hated… Paranoia Evolution. He smirked when he heard her groan as the song started.

The race ended as Kyla cheered in victory. Yusuke had wiped out multiple times, while Kurama was having a difficult time getting past the CPU racers. Kyla barely came in first, right in front of Kurama. "Oh ya! I win! Woot!" she got up, performing a two-second victory dance before stopping. "I'm going to go find Ny-chan."

"Cool. I'll be in the shooting zone for my training." Yusuke joked. He waved as he walked off to the other section. "And I want a rematch one day, Kyla!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing.

Kurama walked with Kyla, looking around for Nyssa. Kyla knew where to look; just find the DDR games. It took a little while to find but Kurama pointed out Hiei's spiked hair. Kurama was surprised to see his friend playing a 'human' game. They approached the two from behind and watched them finish off the last of the song they were on.

The score came up, showing Hiei with an 'A' grade, while Nyssa got a 'C' grade. Kyla was surprised. "Holy crap! Hiei did better than you?"

Nyssa turned around and saw Kyla and Kurama. "I don't like that song, I can never get it. Plus he must have known somehow that I suck at that one." Nyssa looked out of breath. She gave a bit of a cough. "You and your psychic crap…" she muttered.

Kurama blinked. "You know that Hiei has a Jagan?"

"A what?" Nyssa blinked. "I thought 'Jagan' was his last name, and he is a psychic demon isn't he?"

"No, he has a third eye which allows his extra sense to be enhanced, and gives him psychic demon abilities." Kurama explained.

"Fox. We're in a public place." Hiei warned him. "Pick the last song, onna."

"The 'onna' has a name." Nyssa growled at him. But she picked out the last song anyway. She picked out a really slow song, just to spite Hiei. And indeed, throughout the song, while Nyssa caught her breath, Hiei got impatient. Nyssa had changed her difficulty to medium so there'd be more arrows than Hiei, which got him even more irritated. The song ended after a few minutes with Nyssa standing at an 'AA' grade while Hiei sat with a grudgingly 'B' grade.

"Way to go girl!" Kyla gave her a high-five.

"Thanks. But Hiei did really good too. He didn't fail any of the songs. He got an 'A' on the Max 300 insanity song!"

"Wow. That is impressive." Kyla nodded. She looked at Nyssa then cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay, Ny-chan?" Kyla usually had this instinct of when to ask her this, and each time her reason to ask why was usually right.

"Huh? Oh, ya. I'm okay. I just need to get something to eat." She laughed lightly. "I'm not used to not working. No cars to clean." Nyssa thought. "I was supposed to clean a van with that had pet hair covering it and cola sprayed all over the inside… poor Bob." She pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call to check up on them." She started walking away while dialing.

Kyla watched her walk off and sighed. "She's home sick…" Her instincts were proven correct once again.

Hiei got off the platform and followed after Nyssa, leaving Kurama and Kyla standing there. They just stood there for a moment until Kyla clapped her hands together. "I want to do air hockey! Can you help me find it?"

"Sure." Kurama gave a smile to her and walked around, helping look for her desired game to play.

Up front, Nyssa was on her cell phone.

"Hey dad, it's me." She was smiling, leaning against the window. She was homesick, she couldn't help it that she loved her family. Nyssa noticed Hiei had followed her up front… Probably paranoid that she was going to be kidnapped again. "Oh I'm okay I guess… I'm just kinda… homesick. I'll be okay though." She turned her back to Hiei. "Kyla's doing better than me, she's like a social butterfly." She laughed. "I know I am… I have. They're exchange students. They're pretty cool. How's mom and Ryan?" she listened to her dad.

Hiei stood by her with his arms crossed. After three years, he still wondered why his heart was set on this woman. He told himself to forget about her many a time after she was gone, but… his forbidden heart did not allow such a thing to happen. He was in love with this girl, and didn't know how to tell her let alone how to start.

"You're going to help Bob right? Or at least get Vern to? Oh good. Yeah, I'm learning a lot. Like right now we're linking the human mind to the seven deadly sins. I'm impressed that it's not completely about religion."

Hiei's eyebrow raised up. "Onna." He said warningly. She wasn't supposed to say anything about the demons to her family.

"Yeah don't worry, Hiei. Yeesh." Nyssa rolled her eyes. "That was just Hiei, an exchange student in the class. Onna? Oh, he calls me that, it's Japanese for 'woman'. Oh I don't know why he doesn't call me by my name. I think it's cause he doesn't know how to say my name." Nyssa laughed. "No, daddy, I haven't brought any of my sharp pointy objects to class." A beep went off on her phone. "I gotta go dad. My phone is dying. I will dad, thanks. I love you too. Say hi to mom and Ry-guy for me. Okay, I love you buh-bye." She smiled softly and hung up.

"Ry-guy?" Hiei questioned her.

"My brother, oni." Nyssa pocketed her phone. "So, Hiei, why can't you say my name?" she turned to him. He didn't answer that. She rubbed her temple. "Whatever then… I think you might be the one who needs that help with your head." Nyssa brushed past him.

"When did you get this cold?" Hiei asked unemotionally.

"The moment I realized I was too naïve for my own good. Mostly likely sometime after Kyla and I vanished from here." Nyssa went back in to the gaming area. She knew when she got colder to certain people, but he didn't need to know every single little detail.

Kyla and Kurama were tied at 1 to 1 on the air-hockey table. Back and forth, the flat disk flew over the air, as though it were across ice. Hit after hit with the unique game tool, the two were evenly matched. There was just one difference between the two…

Nyssa saw their match from behind Kurama. She watched the 'puck' come at Kurama then poked both his sides at once, making him jump and miss the puck, allowing it to go in to his goal zone. Kyla scored.

"Haha! I win! Thank you, Ny-chan!"

Kurama spun around. "You know it hurts when you jab people's ribs."

"I know." She grinned. "At least I didn't jab you with one of my knives. Stab in the side is just as bad as a stab in the back."

"I am well aware of that." Kurama laughed in spite of himself.

"I'm getting hungry. Where can we eat?" Kyla asked.

"There is a diner just up the block. We can go there." Kurama suggested.

"Then let's go! We can save our tokens for another game time." Kyla smiled and started going out the door, pulling Nyssa with her at the wrist.

"Hey! Why not pull Kurama at the wrist?" Nyssa asked, finally getting her wrist free after they went outside the arcade.

"Cause I wanted to drag you with me. And you haven't eaten yet so you should eat." Kyla said a-matter-of-fact.

"And I will eat. You don't need to pull me along for that." Nyssa rolled her eyes.

They went in to the diner and found that it had the classic sixties style for the décor. They put in their order and waited for the food to come out. They all had milkshakes brought out to them. Hiei looked at the thing in front of him in wonder on what the heck it was.

"Man, I miss milkshakes…" Nyssa smiled and drank hers.

"Milkshake?" Hiei raised his eyebrow.

Both Kyla and Nyssa stared at him. "You're kidding me…" Kyla blinked at him.

"You've never had a milkshake? It's ice cream!" Nyssa exclaimed.

"Ya! Milkshakes are milk with sweet snow!"

Hiei blinked in indecision. "This is liquid sweet snow?"

"Um, ya."

Hiei looked down at the ice cream concoction and drank it, liking its contents immediately.

Nyssa stared at him. "Okay…"

Kurama laughed a bit, biting his thumb to prevent himself from laughing too hard. "After we eat, do you girls want to see a movie?"

"What's playing?" Nyssa asked.

"A few fantasy films, a horror film, a few sci-fi." Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "I knew the titles earlier but I can't recall them now."

"I wanna see a horror film!" Kyla said.

"You know that most horror films these days are zombie films, Kyla?" Nyssa pointed out.

"I hate zombies…" Kyla whimpered.

"Actually, this one is not a zombie movie. I know that for sure. It's more of a blood and gore movie."

"Oh that's good then." Kyla smiled.

They got their food and ate. Nyssa didn't eat very much, and neither did Hiei. In the middle of their meal, Nyssa left and went to the washroom. She didn't come back out for some time. When asked if she was okay, she just smiled and said that she ate too fast. Kyla understood it, but the guys did not believe her.

Kurama paid for their meal and they left to the theatre. Kyla and Nyssa walked beside each other in front of the guys after Kurama said where the theatre was.

"Ny-chan, are you really ok? You didn't eat much…" Kyla whispered.

"Ya, I know I didn't eat much but my gut isn't agreeing with me today." Nyssa shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay… Did you have any… um… blood today yet?"

"No, I haven't needed it." Nyssa told her with a smile.

Turning down a corner, they saw the theatre. They walked past the posters and saw the movie titles. The horror one was called 'House of Wax: The Cabin'. It was either a sequel or a prequel, they couldn't really tell.

"Another 'House of Wax' movie? The first one was funny." Nyssa smirked. "Paris Hilton got killed with a pipe through her head."

"I haven't seen it, don't spoil it for me." Kyla lightly punched Nyssa's shoulder.

"Okay, I won't tell you that there are people actually encased in wax." Nyssa said quickly. She dodged Kyla's swipe at her. "Well now you know the synopsis of the story so you should be thanking me that you won't get confused."

"No." Kyla pouted.

"Come on." Kurama chuckled. "The movie is scheduled to start shortly for the matinee."

They went inside and got their tickets, finding an appropriate seat, and waited for the movie to begin. The order they sat in from left to right facing the screen was Kurama, Kyla, Nyssa, and Hiei. The movie began, encasing them in darkness.

Many parts throughout the movie, Kyla had her hand gripped firmly on the Kurama's arm for protection of the psychotic killer, slicing ankles and cutting off ears for torture before doing them in permanently. She screamed lightly when the killer came out of nowhere, in a seemingly okay area where nothing could go wrong. Ya… right… that's how all the movies are. Just when you think it's safe to relax, you get your head chopped like a pez dispenser.

Nyssa was constantly looking from the screen to seat in front of her, mostly at parts when she felt that the killer was going to jump out. Hiei kept glancing at her, then noticed her cover her ears and look at the floor when a bunch of tarantulas were crawling all over a dead body the victims found.

Hiei hesitantly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was afraid of spiders. As to why he hasn't figured out. Kyla gave a small yelp and buried her face in to Kurama's arm. One of the people turned in to wax was cut in half, showing their guts and everything. The dead wax corpse was thrown off a bridge. And not just any bridge, but a really high one.

What made not only Kyla jump, but Kurama jumped when a tone emitted from his pocket. He opened it up, ignoring the glares of the other viewers in the theatre around them.

He tried to block the brightness of the screen and set the volume on low. Botan gave him the message quietly, and he nodded. He tapped Kyla's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We have to head to Koenma's now. Tell Nyssa and Hiei."

She nodded and poked Nyssa, getting her attention. She passed on the message, and Nyssa did the same to Hiei, only she tapped his shoulder instead of poking him. They left their seats and went outside, where Botan was waiting.

"Hiya! Which movie were you watching?"

"The horror one. What does the diaper man want?" Kyla asked.

"We located Avarice. They're here in the human realm." Botan said. "He's going to quickly inform you what you need to know and to get the seal before going over there. Head back home, get what weapons you need and contact me when you're ready, okay?"

"Avarice is more dangerous, huh?" Nyssa crossed her arms.

"Yes. Greed is one of man's worst things to act violent on, especially demons." Botan said. "I'll meet you in Koenma's office." She smiled and flew away on her oar.

"I think that would only work right on Halloween." Kyla commented, watching her fly away.

"Well, let's head back to the house and get ready." Kurama said.

They walked rather quickly back to the house, and got themselves ready. Kyla grabbed her flowers and put them in her pockets, not quite sure if she was even going to use them, let alone how to use them, but it would be good to have. Adrenaline can do crazy things to you.

Nyssa was in her room and looked at all her different swords. One of them could get blood on them. She put a few of her pocket knives in her pockets, leaving her now dead cell phone on the bed. "Man, I just wanted these as collectables, they're not even authentic katanas." Nyssa said to herself.

"What's taking you, onna?" Hiei came in to her room since the door was open.

"Ah, you know swords, right? Which would be best to take with if any at all?" Nyssa gestured to her swords.

Hiei looked over them. "The smallest one. You don't remember how to handle the swords properly. The weight will throw you off."

"Alright. Thanks." Nyssa reached out and picked up the smallest of a set of three. She paused as she strapped it to her belt loop. She could smell blood… "Are you by any chance… bleeding, Hiei?"

"No."

She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed from the need to feed. Her heart beat banged loud in her chest. She walked over to him and stopped herself from touching him. "Damnit…" she muttered. He told her to bite him before but she couldn't… Wanting to be a vampire… she didn't think about the actual process of biting and now it made her question why this shit had to happen to her and Kyla.

Hiei looked at her. "That thirst is building, isn't it?"

"I don't want blood." Nyssa turned away from him.

"You are stubborn…" Hiei grumbled and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Let me go!" she hissed at him. Nyssa watched as he pulled away the bandage that was hidden away under his shirt. She stared at the scar with blood tissue.

"Just get it over with." He told her.

She glared up at him. "And if I don't?"

"I would rather not see you suffer." He looked at her with eyes that weren't as cold as before.

Nyssa hung her head in defeat. "Fine…" she pulled back the material on his shirt and bit in to his shoulder. Hiei didn't even flinch. Blood flowed in to her mouth, making her eyes widen at the sensation it was. She took five gulps then released him from her jaws. Wiping away the excess with her hand, she took the bandage from Hiei and put it back on him.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt like she performed a forbidden deed, taking blood that was offered.

Hiei tried to see her face. "Onna. Fret about it after we take care of greed." He told her.

"Yeah, sure." She glanced up at his face then walked out of the room, licking her hand clean.

His eyes widened at what he thought he saw. He had to double check with his own state of mind for he was sure that he saw red in her eyes, the same red that he remembers of when she first arrived and went demon three years ago.

He almost dashed out after her but remembered that he aura was not fluctuating, so she was not turning. In a few moments, they all gathered in the living room, ready. Kurama opened up the communicator and called Botan.

"We're ready."

Instantly, a portal appeared at their feet dropping them all in to the office. Kyla and Nyssa managed to stay on their own two feet this time. They looked at a teenager standing behind the desk. He pulled out a file and set it on the desk.

"Where's Koenma?" Kyla asked looking around.

"I am here." The teenager spoke.

"Oh great. The Spirit World ruler has hit puberty at last." Nyssa rolled her eyes.

He glared at her. "Here is your mission. We located Avarice on an island off the coast." A screen came down and showed a map, with a tiny island glowing. "This time, we have visuals of the two demons." Another monitor came down, showing a man and a woman.

The woman had dark tanned skin, brown hair in an up-do, and gold jewelry all about her. A golden dress was wrapped around her body. The man has pasty skin, oily black hair, a rather large nose, and wore all black.

"Okay… he looks like Snape…" Kyla pointed at the guy.

"Why is it that a lot of demons remind me of Harry Potter?" Nyssa asked. "First there is Daniel Rabcliff, then this guy. Who is next? A guy who turns in to a dog and can turn in to the appearance of Sirius Black?"

"I'd like that." Kyla grinned.

"Yeah, might be Lust." Nyssa joked.

Koenma cleared his throat. "The woman is Avaritia. We do not know the man's name but he will also have another form. This is the seal that you're going to use to seal them together." He pulled out a white piece of paper and tossed it to Kurama.

He looked over it. "An I.O.U slip?"

"Yes. Now, Avarice is a more dangerous threat than the previous two demons. So please be on your guard. Avaritia might not harm you but she has a temper. The man though, is definitely dangerous. So please be careful." Koenma brought up a portal behind them. "Please be careful. They will try to get things from you… Like what you have Hiei…" He gave a small nod. "Good luck and call me when you have them."

They all nodded and walked through the portal. Right before their eyes, they saw a giant castle that sparkled as though it were built from polished marble. Kurama and Hiei looked at it and noticed that there was no barrier around it. They were about to go in when another portal came up behind them. They turned and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara come through.

"You almost go take all the fun for yourselves, huh?" Yusuke grinned.

"We ought to tag along to get in on the action." Kuwabara grinned as well, cracking his knuckles.

"The more the merrier!" Kyla giggled.

They all proceeded through the giant open doors. The interior of the castle lobby was rather grand, like something you see in a Russian palace. The floors beneath them was tiled, and a velvet gold carpet led up to a series of stairs. They all walked forward.

"Something's wrong…" Both Kyla and Nyssa muttered, feeling something tug at their gut instincts.

They all paused and looked at them. At their short pause, thick glass containers shot up around each person. Yusuke pounded on the glass, Kuwabara created a sword of his energy and slashed at the glass, Kurama brought his whip out and hit the glass, Hiei slashed with his sword… yet none of them were able to even scratch the glass. The girls banged on the glass in slight panic but didn't try anything forceful. If they were able to break the glass, it would most likely shatter and cut them severely.

The girls fell down through holes that appeared at their feet, bringing their glass prison down with them. They screamed, loud enough to get the guys' attention. The guys fell through after, plunged in to darkness.

The boys were lined up in a row, still encased in glass. Before them, a figure walked in a disfigured limp towards them. His eyes were black, his hair was black, his nose was noticeable, and his skin was pasty… He looked at each of them.

"So… you were sent to seal me and the Avarice queen?" his voice was raspy, dripping with a slime that would make anyone cringe.

"State your name, you demon!" Yusuke banged against the glass.

"I am Mammon…" he laughed. "So it was you four who did away with my brother, Beelzebub." He tapped the glass at Yusuke's prison. "Personally, that fat slob of a brother of mine was a disgrace to our cause. So I should be thanking you for ridding him."

"So what is it that you want now, Mammon?" Kurama asked.

"Well, let's see what you boys have that I don't…" He smirked. "Let's start with… you." He pointed at Kuwabara.

"M-me?! Why me? I don't have anything that you'd want!"

"We'll see about that…" he walked up to Kuwabara's cage and changed his form. His hair was gone, his nose sucked in, the skin turning dark brown and grey, his eyes went fully black and beady, and his frame became one like that movie creatures called Golem. Mammon was the image of the son of Lucifer according to Christianity.

Kuwabara screamed at his hand reached through the glass and grabbed his shoulder…

* * *

_Shadowess:_ I am well aware that there is no sequel to the 'House of Wax' film. I made it up. And as for Mammon, if you have seen the movie 'Constantine' with Keannu Reeves (name propbably spelt wrong), then you have the basic idea of what Mammon's true form looks like. Kinda gross huh? As far as the Harry Potter relation to bad guys in this story goes... Don't ask cause I don't know why I thought of that idea in the first place. (Sneezes and a fireball flies out) Ow...

Hiei: Go back to your bed, woman.

_Shadowess:_ I'm not done talking to the reviewers. Anyways, like always, reviews are love but not forced!


	15. Avarice

_Shadowess:_ Okay! Now, after this chapter updates will be coming slower for 5 very good reasons. 1- I'm catching up to where I am originally writing. 2- I need the time to work on this and other stories that I have. 3- I want to post up new stories. 4- I'm in preparation for travelling with my family. 5- I'm going to be going to Cuba in about a week for a week.

Hiei: What the hell is in Cuba?

_Shadowess:_ People walking around with guns, cigars, hot sun, hot weather, 20 miles of white sand beach, no training with a psychotic --I mean, psychic fire demons...

Hiei: Like hell you're going.

_Shadowess:_ What are you going to do? Chain me up? I'd like to see you try! (sticks tongue out at him as he walks away) Anyways, enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for new stories in case you get interested or bored, whichever comes first.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters or anything else but me.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Avarice**

The girls opened their eyes and find themselves sitting up against a throne. High heels clicked on the hard floor, the sound coming closer to them. They looked up and saw Avaritia. She had a strange soft expression on her face.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled to them and knelt down in front of them. Nyssa's hand went for her sword but found it wasn't there. "I put all your weapons over there." She pointed to a glass container. "They're very unique. But are you two alright?" She put each hand on their faces, making them flinch. "You don't have to fear me…"

"You're… Avaritia, right?" Kyla asked.

"I am. And who are you two?"

"Kyla…"

"…Nyssa."

"Such unique names. Too bad I can't take those." Avaritia shrugged. "Now… there is something about you girls that is very… strong yet I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Like what?" Nyssa asked.

"Something that intertwines with your scent…" she got closer to them. "It's not really a part of you… yet it has its part in you… It's also fresh."

"Um…" Kyla tried to say something but couldn't.

"I can even see it in your eyes… I can feel it in your hair… I can even sense it in your very blood…" she ran her fingers through their hair and sat in between them. "You can tell me. What is it that you have that most people don't?"

"Uh, we were bitten by vampires…?" Nyssa said with uncertainty.

"That's it!" Avaritia snapped her fingers. "The mark of the undead. I have always wondered what it was. Tell me."

"We have to feast on people's blood…" Kyla said, looking to Nyssa for help.

"We feed on their energy, giving us energy in return." Nyssa added. Neither of the girls knew exactly how it worked for the vampires.

"Oh really? And both of you have this, no?"

"We do." Nyssa nodded. "Do you… want it?" Avaritia was greed, so she would want everything.

Avaritia's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Tell me where I can get it!"

"You have to find an undead demon… but they only go after mortals." Kyla said.

"So you'd have to find a way to suck the essence out of two or more people in order to make it your own." Nyssa said. She didn't know what she was saying, but figured that if this would work, it'd be to their advantage… she hoped.

"I can do that, I believe. I can take away energy just like that with a kiss…" she leaned out and kissed Nyssa full on the lips.

Nyssa froze in utter surprise and shock, but didn't move, feeling her energy suddenly drain out of her. She tried to pull away but her energy was gone so fast, she couldn't. Avaritia pulled away and blew out an orb, swirling in hues of blue and red, from her mouth in to her hand.

"Your energy is like fire and ice, mixed in with your natural energy. It's lovely. I'll put it with the other orbs." Her hand raised it up as it drifted away, out of sight. "Now for you, sweet." Avaritia leaned to Kyla and kissed her full on the lips as well.

Kyla didn't freeze. Hell, she kissed her back. Avaritia was a good kisser despite the fact that she was a demon of sin incarnate. Her energy was sucked right out of her, making her feel weak. She glanced at Nyssa staring at her but gave a shrug. She was kissed by girls before. It didn't bother her.

Avaritia pulled back and blew out a gold and green swirling orb of energy. "Ah… A fox energy… Not too often you see a mixture of these… Thank you." She raised her hand up again, sending that orb of energy away. "Now to get your 'vampire' essence as you put it."

Being closest to her, Kyla was attacked on her neck. She was pulled close to Avaritia, unable to push her away or to pull away. Against her will, she gave a moan when the demoness' lips hit that one spot on her neck that could make her melt. Many dark marks were covered on her neck. Avaritia was searching for the right spot to bite down… or at least that's what Kyla thought.

Avaritia bit down hard on a spot close to where Kyla was first bitten. Kyla screamed as she felt her veins burn in pain. Blood pooled out of her new bite wound in to Avaritia's mouth. And if it were any more possible, Kyla could hardly hold herself up from becoming even weaker. She was literally dropped, falling on to her side.

Nyssa stared in shock, but was immediately pulled in to Avaritia's arms, with her hair pushed aside and her neck getting covered by lips. Trying to squirm away, to object, to say 'just bite already' or anything, she couldn't. The only sound that she could get out from her throat was a moan. Avaritita finally bit down on her. Her veins boiled and her eyes shot open. She got a scream out.

When she was dropped, Avaritia got up and licked her lips clean. "Well, ladies, I hope you enjoyed that cause I sure did." She purred.

Kyla and Nyssa stared up at her in disbelief on what actually just happened. Avaritia cackled before suddenly wrapping her arms around her chest in pain. She felt to the floor twitching and convulsing. She was turning.

With a newfound energy, Kyla stood up, feeling her long grey hair fall around her, and her tail swished around, catching her attention. She had turned in to her demon form. Kyla put a hand on to her neck over the bite. "Gah, she bites hard!"

Nyssa sat up as well, giving a mild cough to clear her throat. Her vision was blurred. She took off her glasses and found the vision clearer. Long white with blue hue hair fell down her shoulders, her skin was paler – almost grey, her ears were now pointed, and her eyes were a dark fiery red.

"Okay, am I dead?" Nyssa asked her friend.

"Um… maybe… but I think that's your demon form." Kyla said, blinking at her. "You have Sesshoumaru ears."

Nyssa put her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding. "I could really use a mirror… and you have like…" she counted. "You have at least seven hickies all over your neck."

Kyla rubbed her neck. "You do too. Let's get out of here before she gets back up." Kyla said, standing up and running over to the glass container and smashing it open. She pulled out all their items, tossing Nyssa hers. Pocketing everything quickly, the girls held their weapons in hand and ran out to the closest door.

* * *

Mammon sucked out nearly all of Kuwabara's energy with the grip he held on him. His hand glowed, bringing it out of the glass container. He formed the energy in to a physical object; a sword. 

"A spirit sword… I'll add it to my collection." He smirked, making the sword hover away in to the darkness.

"You… goddamn… bastard…" Kuwabara said, shaking his fist as the greed demon.

"You're next." Mammon pointed to Kurama. "But… you're much stronger so I'll have to use a different technique." He went over to Yusuke and reached in, grabbing his head.

"AH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU SON OF A—" Yusuke cried, before he shook violently. "I—I can't move…"

"You're under my control now." Mammon smirked. The glass prison lifted away and Yusuke stood there, almost petrified. Mammon lifted his arm. Yusuke lifted his arm the same way. "Now, let's have you take the red-head's weapons." He glared towards Kurama. "Attempt to resist and I will instantly kill with a snap of my fingers."

Kurama growled but slowly nodded. He watched as Yusuke, struggling to regain control with no avail, approached him. The prison's top half disappeared. He took out his rose and held it out to Yusuke to take.

"Man, just attack me! I've died before!" Yusuke pleaded. "Kill this freak!"

"Sorry Yusuke… I can't do that…" Kurama dropped his rose in to Yusuke's waiting hand.

They heard screams in the distance, knowing instantly that it was Kyla and Nyssa. Hiei and Kurama's fists turned white in restraint.

"Oh, Avaritia must have taken their life force." Mammon said lightly.

All the guys' faces went pale. "Their… life force…?" Yusuke choked out.

"She has a thing for having female lives. Now give me the rose." Mammon ordered Yusuke.

Straining against control, Yusuke unwilling brought the rose to Mammon. "You are a fucking sick bastard…"

"So I have been told." Mammon looked at the rose and shrugged, tossing to back to where the spirit sword sat in the dark. "Now your deed is done." The glass prison came up around Yusuke again, enabling him control of his own body.

"Fuck, I feel molested…" he muttered.

Mammon went up towards Hiei. He laughed. "So… You're the Forbidden Child… Oh there are many things I could take from you…" he saw the white knuckles. "Ah, but maybe Avaritia already took it?" he cackled as the sick minded fool he was. Hiei punched the glass at him, making it crack. "Temper, temper… Maybe I'll take that Jagan eye out of you!"

Light footsteps were heard in the distance, making him turn his head at the disturbance. Two females appeared… two demon females at fact. They stopped a few meters away.

"Oh gross! He looks like that Mammon freak!"

The guy's faces lightened. That was Nyssa's voice. Hiei turned and saw Kyla and Nyssa in their demon forms.

Mammon visibly got angry. His skin tightened, his face scowled, and he began to growl. "You stupid little bitches…"

Hiei and Yusuke punched harder at their glass. Kurama pulled out a seed from his pocket, making it grow in to a vine, wrapping tightly around Mammon. He had forgotten to completely shield Kurama. Mammon gasped and wheezed until he passed out from a lack of air.

Hiei and Yusuke managed to get free from their prison. Yusuke started kicking at Kuwabara's prison, and managed to break it, helping him out. They got his energy sword back and Yusuke retrieved Kurama's rose. They stared at the girls.

"What are you staring at?" Kyla asked.

"You two." Yusuke answered. "What happened to your necks?"

The two went red in the face. "Uh… Avaritia is a lesbian." Nyssa said as calmly as she could.

"Your blushing, onna." Hiei smirked at her.

Kurama had a foul face on him. "Avaritia molested you?"

"Yes. Yes she did." Kyla nodded, seeing his face. "Um… ya. Nothing new."

"Nothing new?!" Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ya so? Can we bring the disgusting dude there to Avaritia before she stops twitching?" Kyla asked.

"What do you mean by 'nothing new'?" Kurama asked firmly.

"I've kissed and been kissed by other chick and have had two girls give me hickies at once for teaching purposes, now can we go already?" Kyla gave a frustrated sigh.

"Man, Kurama, you're one lucky dude. I wish my girl would willingly kiss other chicks." Yusuke smirked.

"When did you go demon?" Hiei said, ignoring the fox's quarrel.

"After the lesbian bit us, taking away the vampire thirst. We tricked her in to taking it out of both of us." Nyssa answered. She covered her neck with both hands. "Stop staring at my neck! I know I have hickies on my neck but for fuck's sake!"

"You're so cute, you're blushing." Kyla giggled.

"Shut up, love."

"Love?" Yusuke and Kuwabara got that perverted smirk on their faces. "Lesbian demons… that is hot!" Yusuke commented. "I wonder if Keiko would kiss another chick…"

"Lesbian means that they won't kiss for you, Urameshi. You have to respect them." Kuwabara scolded his friend. "Good luck in asking Keiko to kiss Kyla or Nyssa since they've kissed other girls before." He had a fireball thrown at his head. "Hey! Watch it, shrimp!" he shook his fist at Hiei.

"It wasn't me." Hiei was smirking at Nyssa.

"Can we _please_ go and get this over with!?" Nyssa was raising her voice. Her hands were smoking from the fireball she threw at Kuwabara.

"Okay, okay, keep your panties on." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Kurama went up to Mammon and grabbed him by his neck. Instantly, he recoiled and fell back. Before their eyes, he grew and changed in to another form. Kyla's eyes widened when she saw long silver hair, fuzzy grey white ears and tail, a white outfit, and golden eyes.

"Yoko?!" Yusuke pointed his finger to the figure that Kurama changed in to.

"Cool it, detective. I was forced out by this cretin." He pointed to Mammon. He got up and stood at nearly seven feet tall, towering over even Kuwabara. He looked over at Kyla, and his eyes went soft. "Kyla…"

"Uhh… hi…" Kyla waved awkwardly to the demon that was in her dream, mainly in the part of the kissing.

He walked over to her and took her jaw in her fingers. "Kyla… do you know who I am?"

"Um… you're a dude? And you're a fox dude? And… you are in the memory dream thing?" she was blushing.

Yoko gave a soft chuckle. "You'll remember me right with some time…" He kissed her lips full on, making her tail wag uncontrollably. He looked over her neck then whispered in her ear. "Lovely work… but next time, allow me to put them on for next time."

Kyla gulped and didn't know how to react. But she nodded. She could swear that she was completely colored red now, including the fur of her ears and tail.

"I hate to break up this lovey-dovey moment but Avaritia is coming right at us and she looks pissed." Yusuke pointed.

They all turned and saw Avaritia, large fanged, pale, grey haired, coming straight at them. She leaped in to the air. "You damn bitches! You tricked me!!"

The girls brought out their weapons, ready to defend themselves. Yoko threw the unconscious Mammon at Avaritia, hitting her in mid air. She screamed and fell to the floor in a heap. He took out the piece of paper and threw it at them.

"Charity!" Yoko cast the spell.

Avaritia shrieked as the two of them were absorbed in to the I.O.U slip. Yoko picked up the piece of the paper, throwing it to Yusuke. He caught it and looked at the slip, seeing a perfect sketch of Avaritia and Mammon on top of each other in a struggle.

He gave a low whistle. "Well, let's call Koenma."

Kyla had her eyes locked on Yoko. Nyssa looked at her friend. She nudged her. No response. She nudged her again with no response. Nyssa snapped her fingers in front of Kyla's eyes, making a fire appear each time.

"GAH! Watch the fire!" Kyla snapped back to reality.

"I know he's good to look at but you're staring. It's rude to stare." Nyssa nudged her, whispering to her.

"But he's shiny!" Kyla exclaimed a little louder than she meant to.

All the guys turned to her. "Shiny?" Yoko chuckled.

"Um… you turn away now. All of you… shoo." Kyla flicked her wrist at them. Her face was burning, her ears were flat, and her tail was between her legs.

Yusuke pulled out the communicator and shook his head, laughing lightly. "Yo Botan. We got them. Portal back please."

"Oh good. Anything happen?"

"Oh not much… Nyssa and Kyla are in their demon forms and have bites on their necks and hickies too." He informed her.

"Hickies?" Botan asked.

"Portal before I get killed please." Yusuke eyed Nyssa about to throw a fireball at him. Behind Yusuke, the vortex of doom –er… I mean, the vortex leading to Koenma's office appeared. They all walked through. Kyla was fine, still staring at Yoko, but Nyssa was feeling _very _self-conscious about her neck.

Koenma was standing behind his desk, in teenager form still, looking down at the papers on his desk. "I trust things went smoothly?" he asked.

"For the most part ya." Kuwabara shrugged.

"We didn't see Nyssa and Kyla get on with a lesbian demon through." Yusuke said with disappointment. Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Nyssa was tempted to go up to the two of them and set their rears on fire but was held back by Kyla.

"Now what exactly does that mean, Yusuke?" Koenma looked up and saw Yoko and the girls in their demon forms. "Yoko, you best have a reason to be out…" he warned.

"Fine, I'll go." Yoko said lightly. He turned to Kyla and kissed her again with a wink. She blushed deeply as she watched him turn back in to Kurama.

Kurama found himself right close to Kyla's face. She was blushing. "Kyla? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"Oh no! It's okay!" she said in a high pitch voice. "Ididn'tknowyouwerethatfoxdemondude." She said really fast and high pitched as well. She took a long deep breath. "I'm dizzy."

Kurama smiled in relief and stood up straight. He saw Koenma and noticed him staring at the girls. "Sir?"

"What happened to their necks? And they're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"They're hickies." Kyla said, regaining her regular voice.

The blue pacifier in his mouth fell out, landing on the desk. His mouth hung open. "Wha…?"

"Yes. Hickies. From Avaritia." Kyla confirmed. "She bit us too. That hurt."

"No kidding…" Nyssa muttered, rubbing her neck.

"Oh, and she also kissed us." Kyla added. "Sucked out our energy… which is still over there somewhere by the way."

"She kissed you as well?" Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want your ass on fire?" Nyssa glared at him. Her face was still red. Koenma was still staring at them. She went right up to Koenma, taking out her sword, stabbing it in to the desk. "Quit staring, take your fucking seal, and give us a portal back home." She hissed violently.

Koenma cleared his throat. "To Kurama's." he corrected her.

"Whatever! Now before I set your desk on fire!" Nyssa was almost screaming.

"Ny-chan, calm down please…" Kyla went up to her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes. Now, the seal please." Koenma looked to Yusuke.

"Ya, here you go." Yusuke threw the seal through the air to Koenma, who caught it.

"Good. I think you girls should go to the infirmary to have those bites patched up."

"I think we've endured enough embarrassment, Koenma." Kyla suggested. "Can we just go back to Kurama's?"

"Very well. Please take care of your bites properly as soon as you get there though." Koenma had a portal open behind them. "Kuwabara, since the Avarice Cardinal Demons are taken care of, I want you to head back over there to retrieve everything that they took."

Kuwabara nodded. "No problem, sir." He turned to his fellow detectives and friends. "See you all later then." He waved to them as they all walked through the portal and it closed. Koenma sat down in his chair and brought up a second portal for Kuwabara and George the ogre. After they were gone, the prince of the spirit world started snickering, then laughing.

In Kurama's living room, Yusuke cracked his shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you four alone with your fond hickies. Adios!" he booked out the door before Nyssa could throw her sword at him.

"Come on, sweety, let's get cleaned up." Nyssa looked at Kyla.

"Okay." Kyla smiled.

The girls went upstairs, ignoring the guys' strange looks. When they were out of sight, both Kurama and Hiei sighed and sat down. They almost lost them, but it seems as though they've found more of their girl's from three years ago.

Kyla and Nyssa were in the bathroom. They were cleaning away the dried blood and stuff before taking the anti-bacterial liquid, disinfecting the bites. They put generous amounts on, and it stung like hell. Taping on the bandage, they sighed.

"Our hickies look really bad." Nyssa laughed.

"Ya! Gotta give her credit though. Took her only, like what? Half a minute for both of us?" Kyla laughed.

"Yeah." Nyssa rubbed her neck and looked at her reflection. "I like this look. The hair is a bit much but it's still cool." Nyssa smirked. "I feel like a badass."

"You also look like a sexy badass." Kyla added.

"Yeah yeah. Let me wear my short skirt and my Choppers tube top. Then I'll look like a sexy badass." Nyssa laughed then twitched.

"What was with the twitch?" Kyla laughed.

"I don't know." Nyssa kept laughing, but it turned in to a cough. She kept coughing, having it sound raspier and raspier. Her hair turned back to normal, and her skin returned to its regular tone. She fell to her knees, from the weakness that was brought on by that greed demon lesbian.

"Nyssa?" Kyla got concerned. "Okay, try to breathe." She said to her, putting a hand on her arm. "Oh god! You're burning!" Kyla jumped up and stuck her head out the door. "Kurama! Hiei!" she cried out.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Cliffy!! Is Nyssa okay? What's going on? What will happen? Find out next time on Demonology Sequel: Remember! 

Hiei: (comes in carrying chains)

_Shadowess:_ Oh snap. (runs)

Yusuke: (walks in holding a piece of paper and reads it out loud) 'If you like my story, go check out _Unolai_'s story and review for her. It's got better humor than mine. Reviews are love but not forced.' Not forced? I'd forced these people to review whether this story was good or bad! (cumples paper and tosses it) (leaves)


	16. Sickness

_Shadowess:_ Greetings one and all! I put up a beyblade story in case anyone is interested. Mind you that it's just as old as the first Demonology story so ya. Here is what you have been waiting for since that last cliffy was a pain.

Hiei: (has her chained to the chair she sits in) Now you're not going to Cuba.

_Shadowess: _(mouths) help..

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters, any Dragon Ball Z characters, and I do not own Freezies.**

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter 16: Sickness_**

"What was with the twitch?" Kyla laughed.

"I don't know." Nyssa kept laughing, but it turned in to a cough. She kept coughing, having it sound raspier and raspier. Her hair turned back to normal, and her skin returned to its regular tone. She fell to her knees, from the weakness that was brought on by that greed demon lesbian.

"Nyssa?" Kyla got concerned. "Okay, try to breathe." She said to her, putting a hand on her arm. "Oh god! You're burning!" Kyla jumped up and stuck her head out the door. "Kurama! Hiei!" she cried out to them. Within seconds, they were up at the door.

Hiei knelt down in front of Nyssa and put his hands on her shoulders. "Onna, calm your breathing." He told her.

With a wheeze, Nyssa shook and looked at Hiei. Her eyes were speckled red. "Hiei… I can't… breathe…" she brought her hand up to her chest, shaking.

He put his hand against her forehead. She was burning up. "Kurama. She has a high fever."

"But she was fine just a minute ago. She started coughing a bit then she couldn't stop and she changed back to normal and I don't know what's going on!" Kyla said in a panic.

"You said that you two had your energy sucked out by Avaritia?" Kurama asked her. She nodded. "Her body is probably trying to produce energy at a rapid rate. I'll give her something to cut the fever, okay?" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, her ears flat against her head. "Okay…"

Nyssa looked around and stood up with a wheeze. "Evil Egyptian doctor is going to make me go through that again…" she muttered. "No thank you!" she marched out of the bathroom, though her steps were wavered.

The guys turned to Kyla. She shrugged. "I don't know."

Hiei went after Nyssa and took her arm. "Onna, stop before you get yourself killed."

Nyssa turned and looked at him. She blinked a few times before putting her glasses back on. "Who are you again?" She snapped her fingers a few times then pointed at him. "Wait, you're a cartoon character. Vegeta!"

"Vegeta?" Hiei blinked. "I'm not Vegeta."

"Oh… Gohan then? Goku? You look more like a Gohan… but your eyes are red." Nyssa went up to him. "They're pretty… oh! You're Hiei! Okay, I'm good." She wiped her forehead. "Man, it's warm in here…"

Hiei noticed her began to waver and grabbed her shoulders. "Onna, you're sick."

"I'm… oh." Nyssa held her head. "My head is killing me…" she put her hand on her forehead. She broke out in a cold sweat.

Hiei took her hand and pinched some skin lightly, noting that she was dehydrated. These were not signs of simply lack of energy… She was actually sick. But why? "You are going to rest." He led her to her room.

"Can't we go outside?" Nyssa asked.

"No."

"Oh… Can I go outside?"

"No."

Nyssa coughed again and wheezed. "I should have brought that inhaler…" she muttered. She leaned in to Hiei and gripped on to his shirt.

Hiei put his arm around her and helped her to her bed. "On the bed." Her eye lids were heavy, and she didn't move. Her head just hurt too much to process what he said. He picked her up carefully and put her on the bed.

Kurama came in with Kyla with a strange looking juice. "Here, drink this Nyssa. It will help with the fever."

"Fever? It's just too hot in here…" Nyssa sat up. She blinked her eyes a few times. "Was I drinking before? Cause I feel like I'm drunk."

"You weren't drinking. You're sick. Drink it." Hiei held the glass out to her.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

"Okay." Nyssa took it and drank it. She looked down at the empty glass. "No offence Kurama, but that tasted like ear wax." She got off the bed. "I'm going outside."

"No your not." Hiei took her arm and put her back on the bed.

"Okay, then I'll just go downstairs." Nyssa got up again.

"Stay in bed, or I'll strap you down." Hiei said.

"You wouldn't do that. But I'll stay."

Kyla wiped her forehead. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water." She told Kurama.

"I'll come. I need some water too." Kurama said.

They left Hiei with a sick Nyssa and went downstairs. In the middle of the stairway, Kyla turned back to normal and fell forward in faint. Kurama jumped forward and caught her.

"Kyla!" Kurama felt her forehead, feeling a high fever. All along her skin, there were little red dots, acting like freckles. But it was a skin irritation. He could feel her shake in his arms, shivering.

"I don't feel so good…" Kyla muttered.

Both girls sick with different symptoms… Kurama didn't know what to think. "Okay… I'll bring you to your room okay? You can rest." She nodded slowly, limp in his arms. Kurama lifted her up bridal style, holding her close so she wouldn't fall from his grip. He went back upstairs and brought her to her room, putting her underneath the covers.

"I feel so weak…" Kyla said with a strained voice.

"I'll find something to help you get better fast, okay?" Kurama stroked her hair. "Just rest and I'll take care of you."

Kyla whimpered with a nod.

Kurama could hear footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs. Hiei ran after Nyssa. "Onna! Get back in bed!"

"I need to move around!" Nyssa cried out in objection, with her voice very raspy. She jumped down the stairs and stumbled to get in to the living room. "Man, I want my truck! I need a blizzard to cool me down." Nyssa rested for a moment with her hands on her knees.

"Why in the hell do you want a blizzard outside?" Hiei went up to her and moved to grab her, yet she evaded.

"But I like blizzards! They come in many flavors like cookie dough, chocolate extreme, and French chocolate silk… Oh I like that one." Nyssa stumbled over the couch.

Okay. A blizzard was apparently a dessert. "Stop moving around so much, onna! You're dehydrated, have a fever, and you're going to crack your skull against something." Hiei was growling.

"Did you just growl? That was kawaii." Nyssa grinned. "I should have a popsicle or something then, mom always gives me and my bro popsicles when we're sick. Good way to keep having fluids."

Surprisingly, that was very logic on her part despite being in no position to be saying what to have for herself. Hiei finally grabbed her around her waist as she tried to jump away. "I will get you a popsicle if you stay in your room! Got it?!"

"No need to yell, Hiei. I'm right here." Nyssa rubbed her ear. "Hard for me to go in to my room if I'm being restrained now is it?" Hiei lifted her up over his shoulder. "Okay, now this is undignified! Let me down before I hurl down the back of your shirt!"

"Stop struggling." Hiei carried her up the stairs, bringing her back in to her room.

Nyssa grabbed hold of the door frame, making him jerk back at her grip. "Let me down, spikes."

"Let go of the door frame, onna."

"Stop calling me onna, onna."

Hiei gave a grunt, already tired of this. He yanked her from her grip on the door and set her down on the bed. "Stay on the bed and I will get you a popsicle."

"I can get them, they're in the basement, right?"

"Do you know about the freezer?" Hiei hoped that she would remember that the freezer with the icecream treats was spelled so that full demons and humans could not open it, except for Kurama. Nyssa, three years ago, discovered that half demons could open it.

"Um… its cold?"

Guess she didn't remember. "Stay on the bed and I'll be back."

Kurama met Hiei out in the hallway. "Everything alright?" Kurama asked.

"I have to give her popsicles to keep her hydrated and to stay still." Hiei grumbled. He did not like to play doctor.

"Popsicles… That's good. I'll bring a box up." Kurama looked to Kyla in the bed, shivering away. "I'll make Kyla something hot. She's freezing yet she has a fever… and her skin has a red dot irritation…" Kurama was wondering to himself walking to the stairs with Hiei.

"This is not because of the lack of energy… Nyssa is unusually active, and her body temperature is too high for a regular human." Hiei walked with Kurama down to the basement, watching him retrieve the cold frozen ice juice. They were huge things called 'Jumbo Freezie's'.

Kurama put the box upstairs in the freezer. Hiei pulled out an orange one and went to the stairs. Both guys were thinking of the best way to take care of the girls. They knew they should take them to Koenma's doctors but… maybe it was just a lack of energy.

Hiei went back in to Nyssa's room and saw her sitting in the middle of her bed, wearing different clothes. She had on a black thin strap shirt, and white short shorts that looked like pajama wear. She gave a cough and swallowed.

"It was too hot, so I changed." Nyssa told him. The hair around her neck and shoulders stuck to her skin, evidence that she was in a cold sweat. He held out the freezie to her, watching her eyes go wide. "That's a big freezie…" She took it and reached for her pocket knife on the side table, only to flop over. But she got it anyway. She cut it open. "Ever had a freezie?"

"Not to my knowledge." Hiei sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Well, ice cream is sweet snow, so freezies are sweet ice. Want to try? I haven't gotten my germs on it." She held out the orange ice to him.

"I'll get my own later."

"Okay." Nyssa suckled on the orange ice. She looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure… what am I looking for?"

He sighed. "Just work on your ice."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to look after me. I'll take care of myself." Nyssa told him. "I know how to dial 911."

"I don't think that's wise, onna."

"Nyssa." She corrected him.

"You are a half demon. They'll just want to experiment on you." Regular humans were quite paranoid and rather harsh when it comes to someone who stood out drastically different from everyone else.

"I hate needles…" Nyssa muttered.

"And yet you have a tattoo."

"I love my lucky black cat." Nyssa objected. "Besides. That was not like a needle stabbing in you. More like a knife carving in to your skin. Do you have any tattoos?"

"No. Eat your popsicle."

"Why not? You seem like the kind of badass who loves to rebel against authority. Wouldn't you have like a giant dragon up your arm?"

"I do."

"Then you have a tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo." Hiei began to glare at her.

"You need a freezie." Nyssa watched him as she sucked on her orange ice.

"How is your fever?"

"I don't know. Too hot to tell." Nyssa put her hand on her forehead. "My head is the same temperature as my hands. And my hands are warm."

Hiei moved closer to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Your fever hasn't broken yet."

"Then the ear wax juice doesn't work?" Nyssa asked. "The only pill that works for my is my…" she paused.

"What?"

"Oh son-of-fucker…" She muttered and groaned. "I hate my life. Life hates me. What did I ever do to it?" Nyssa got up and went to her nightstand table, opening the drawer. "Why do I forget each bloody time?"

"What, onna?" Hiei got up, ready to get her back on the bed.

"I'm a girl, Hiei. What do girl's get that guys don't every month or so?"

"The menstrual cycle." He answered.

"Bingo. Now I don't know when it'll start but it will start either today, or in the next two days. So I go and do my thing so ya." Nyssa walked out with a couple things in her hand. "My immunity is always weakened when I get my period so I'm not surprised that I'm sick. But the high fever is a first."

Good god… she was always the quieter one but now she just won't shut up! Hiei was not sure whether or not to reply to her rants anymore. He stayed in her room, wanting to make sure that she'd come back and obey the simple command of staying in bed.

Kurama had brought three thick blankets in to Kyla's room. He set them on her, since she was shivering so badly. She had a cold sweat already but the best way to cut a fever was to get her as warm as possible.

"W-why am I so c-c-c-cold?" Kyla asked, her teeth chattering.

"Body's self defense from overheating." Kurama told her. He felt her forehead. "You have a fever, yet your skin is very chilled… Do your best not to scratch at the red dots on you okay?"

"B-but they're there and not normal and I don't want to be sick…"

"I'm going to get a bath remedy for you. A hot one to also help you warm up, alright?"

Kyla nodded with a whimper and curled up underneath the blankets. Kurama rubbed her back before getting up. He noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. He raised his hand to knock on the door yet it was opened by Nyssa.

"Are you alright, Nyssa?"

"I'm fine." She gave a grin before running past him and downstairs. Hiei brushed past Kurama, chasing after her.

Kurama sighed and went in to the bathroom, running only hot water in the bathtub. He mixed in a bunch of ingredients from underneath the cupboard. He was doing a multi-use remedy that helped for any skin irritation from acne to small pox.

After the herbs and stuff were mixed and the tub was full, the water was a gold cream color. Satisfied, he set out a few towels before going to get Kyla.

"Kyla, I made the bath." He said to her, standing beside the bed.

She shivered and popped her head out from under the blanket. Kyla groaned and looked at him with strain. "I can't move…"

Kurama sighed and pulled the blankets off her. "Come on, I'll bring you to the bathroom." He lifted her up in to his arms.

"Why do I have to be sick? I h-hate being sick." Kyla complained as her teeth chattered.

"No one likes to be sick." Kurama brought her in the bathroom and set her down on her feet, but she couldn't support her own weight. "Whoa, okay. Can you sit up right on the tub edge?"

"I don't know…" Kyla sighed. "Why don't you undress me? You've seen me naked, right?"

Kurama turned red in the face. "No I haven't seen you naked."

'_I'll undress her.'_ Yoko inside Kurama's mind told him. He ignored the statement.

"Oh, I figured you would have for some reason. Or that fox dude guy."

"Yoko has not either."

"Oh… then um… I don't mind." Kyla shivered against him.

Yoko inside his mind didn't mind either, yet Kurama just couldn't… He sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub with her sitting in his lap. "I'll get you to your underwear and put you in like that okay?"

"That's gonna feel weird…" Kyla leaned against him.

"Pretend it's your bathing suit." Kurama told her. "Alright, lift your arms up a bit."

Kyla lifted her arms up to chest height. Her shirt was lifted up and over her head. She let her arms drop back to her sides, shivering from the lack of heat in her body. She undid her pants, Kurama slid them off.

He blinked at her. Her bra and panties matched. They were blue with silver stars scattered all over them. He cleared his throat, hoping that she didn't notice him staring at her chest. He lifted her up in to his arms and slowly lowered her in to the tub.

"Okay… Sit up against the tub side. You should stay in the tub until the water cools down." He told her, feeling that the water was still very hot.

"Why does the water feel like oatmeal…?" she asked, shivering still.

"I made it so that it would help heal your skin from whatever the red dots are."

"Oh… so why does it feel like oatmeal?"

"I put different medicated things in the water, making it feel like that."

"Oh…"

Kurama sat with her, making sure she was alright.

Downstairs, Nyssa was sitting outside against the pane glass door. Hiei was getting frustrated with the door that she somehow locked from the outside, so he disappeared. Nyssa felt like she was boiling, despite feeling the cool breeze outside. She wheezed and coughed.

"Maybe I brought that inhaler…" she said to herself, standing up.

Suddenly, she was grabbed around the waist, making her gasp and loose her breath from surprise. She lost her footing and fell back against the one who caught her, Hiei.

"I'm taking you back to your room. And you are going to stay in there." He was close to growling at her.

"Okay, then you can help me look for something while we're there." Nyssa coughed out. "Oh man…" she put her hands on her head.

"What?"

He didn't hear her answer. She stayed quiet for a moment. "Whoa, blacked out for a moment there. I hate that."

"Come on…" he picked her up in to his arms. "You're quite pathetic when you're sick."

"I know. That's why I try not to get sick. I feel pathetic, useless, and I hate it when my hands are not cold." Nyssa rested her head against his shoulder, getting a good look at his neck. "Sorry about the biting thing. Didn't think teeth could get that sharp."

"Don't worry on it."

"Why does everyone say 'don't worry'? I always worry." Nyssa rested her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I expect the unexpected, and I care." She sighed. "You smell like campfires by waterfalls…"

Hiei nearly tripped. That was random. He didn't know how to take that comment. A compliment or just as a random drabble? In the back of his mind, he would have thought that he'd smell like the trees that he sits in often.

"I don't get it…" Nyssa muttered.

"Don't get what?"

"How girls want to be carried like this… It hurts your back…" Nyssa squirmed a bit in his arms.

"I thought you said it was your cycle." He knew that girls got irritable and remembered that she'd get a sore back once a month.

"No, hasn't come yet. False alarm." Nyssa squirmed. "Okay, I want down. Put me down Hiei."

He set her down on her feet since they were just at the top of the stairs. Nyssa looked at the bathroom door and saw the light on while it was open. She peeked inside then looked away. "Wow, I must be delirious. I saw Kyla in her underwear in the tub."

"You're not that delirious." He told her.

"How would you know?"

"Because you're not speaking abnormally."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Nyssa asked with sarcasm.

"Try me." He crossed his arms, making her go to her room.

"Alright… without mind reading, tell me who is the Prime Minister of Canada?"

Hiei didn't answer. He wasn't going to fall in to one of her mind games. "Get in bed."

"Um, but I have to look for the evil thingy that the doctor gave me…" Nyssa walked in to the room and went to her bags. "It's blue, fits in your hand, has a silver thing in it. Called an inhaler." She started looking through the pockets.

Hiei shrugged and went over to her, grabbing a different bag. He zipped it open and started searching. He pulled out a whole bunch of small stuffed animals, and a few CDs which he couldn't read the writing on. Nyssa glanced over at him and saw one of the CDs.

"Hey, I was wondering what happened to this…" she pulled out a third bag and took out a silver thing, opening it up. She stuck the CD in it as it started to play random music. Surprisingly, Hiei recognized the song. It was a waltz. He stopped and stared at the source of the noise. Nyssa noticed him staring. "What? It's a laptop."

"This song…"

"Waltz to the Moon? Oh ya… past memory thingy… I danced with you right?"

"Yes." Hiei remembered the mission and remembered dancing with her in his room.

"That's rare… a guy willingly dancing. And of course, the only one I do dance with, I mean actually dance, I can't remember properly." Nyssa sighed. "Maybe baby breath will send us on another mission with dancing, only without a waltz. More like… freestyle dance or something." She gave a slight glare at him. "I bet you read my mind on the dance steps to the song."

Hiei growled. "Yes. I did read your mind. Keep looking for your damn thing."

"Continuing looking for damned thing." Nyssa confirmed, looking through the bags again. She was grinning because Hiei growled again. "Oh, here it is." She pulled it out her inhaler. "What the hell is that doing in there? I didn't pack that." Nyssa stared back down in to her bag.

"Pack what?" Hiei moved over beside her and looked in the bag. There was something in there that looked like a gun but more ancient. It had a red and gold string attached to it. "A gun?"

"No. It's not a gun. It's a dagger." Nyssa pulled it out and revealed the blade, pulling the barrel off.

"I thought you liked 'sharp and pointy' objects." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"This one was a gift… but it was given back." She grumbled. "You want it? Or know anyone who'd want it?"

"Was it once his?"

"A birthday gift… the little fucker…" she handed it to Hiei. "I only kept it because it's not really something you give to the thrift shops in a religious community."

Hiei looked at it. It had a jewel in the tip of the barrel. It was blue. "I'll hand it over to Koenma. Someone will put it to better use."

"Oh good. I've always wanted to contribute to bloodshed." Nyssa got up and stretched, showing off her stomach.

"Now get in bed." Hiei commanded her.

"Too hot under the sheets."

He would have knocked her out if he didn't have any feelings for the girl. "Alright…" he sighed. "I'll get you another sweet ice."

Kyla's eyes were drooping. All she did was sat in the oatmeal bath. No, wait, all she did was sit, shiver, and let her mind wander about completely random things… like how she wanted a rubber duckie.

"I don't like being sick…"

Kurama's eye twitched. She had been sitting in the tub for only fifteen minutes and she had said that every minute, on the minute. "I know, Kyla. No one likes being sick. Let me see your arm."

Kyla lifted her arm up out of the liquid and shivered, getting goosebumps all over her arm. The red dots were faded, but not completely gone. "It's looking better." He took her arm and felt the temperature of her skin. "You're still cold…" he felt her forehead. "And you still have a fever."

"I'm thirsty…"

"Do you want something hot to drink?" He asked her, seeing her head shake in a negative response. "Do you want a freezie?"

Kyla looked at him. "I like freezies."

He smiled. "I'll get you one as soon as you're out of the tub. Did you bring a robe with you at all?"

"Um… no." Kyla shivered.

"Okay. I'm going to get you a change of clothes." He stroked her hair and got up.

"I'm cold… and I don't like being sick…"

Kurama nearly wanted to hit his head repeatedly against the mirror. He got up and went out to her room, and started looking through her clothes to find some pajamas or something to help her warm up. Managing to fish out some pink Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, a random pair of underwear, and a thick blue sweater, he went back in to the bathroom, closing the door to give her privacy.

"Okay. I'm going to lift you out." Kurama reached in, ignoring that his sleeves were getting soaked in the oatmeal. "One, two, three…" he lifted her up and out of the tub, setting her down on the floor. He took the towels and started drying her off.

Kyla shivered and leaned forward in to Kurama. "I'm so cold…"

"I know… I'll get you better." He hugged her gently, holding the towel around her.

Kyla took a deep breath but abruptly sneezed loud and hard. "Owwie…"

Kurama smiled and looked at her, only to blink in confusion. "You went fox form?"

"I did?" Kyla felt her tail hit her. She felt a bit more energized but still freezing cold. "Um, okay, I think I can change myself quickly." Kyla stood up on shaky legs, but was able to stand. She started changing right there, not clicking that Kurama was right there. He turned around and shut his eyes.

He reminded himself that she was not feeling well. He wasn't supposed to see her unless she wanted him to, and when she was feeling 100. This was not the time.

Kyla pulled on the sweater over her bare chest and pulled on the dry underwear. She hated being sick. Everything was so freaking cold, her head hurt, she knew she had a fever, and things were just stupid. Tugging her pajama pants on, she stumbled and sneezed, falling against Kurama's back.

Kurama fell forward with Kyla falling against him. He didn't have time to react and found himself laying against the floor. "Are you okay, Kyla?" He turned over and looked at her.

Kyla just groaned and tried to move, but to no avail. "I hate this…"

"Well, you're back in your regular form." Kurama helped her sit up and pulled up her pajama pants. He lifted her up in to his arms.

"I hate this. I don't like being sick." Kyla whined.

"I know, Kyla, I know." Kurama brought her in to her room and put her back in to bed. "I'll bring you a freezie, okay?"

She nodded, curled up under the covers. "I hate this…"

Kurama sighed and rubbed her shoulder. He went to the bathroom and drained the tub before heading downstairs. He went past Hiei, who was carrying two more freezies. They gave slight nods to each other in passing.

He grabbed an orange freezie, cut it open, and brought it up to Kyla's room. "Here."

"Oh, yay for orange." Kyla smiled and forced herself to sit up. She sneezed, making her instantly change in to her fox form. She sat up and shook her head. Each sneeze made her head hurt. "Ow…" Her fox ears sat flat against her head.

Kurama gave her the freezie. She licked at it like a lost pup. He smiled at her and got up to get a book. Yoko spoke in to his mind, saying that he could get her to rest if he came out. Kurama didn't wish it to come to that, but he told Yoko that he could come out when Kurama would be on his last nerve. He got one of his botany books and went back to Kyla's room.

Kyla sneezed three times hard, ending up in human form. She groaned and flopped over, already finished her freezie. Kurama took the plastic from her so it wouldn't get excess liquid on her sheets.

Every minute on the minute, just like in the bathtub, Kyla would state that she did not like being sick. Every second minute, Kyla would have a sneezing fit for a few minutes. Her form changed back and forth each time. The stress on transforming each time must be building up on her, and it was showing.

Kyla whined more and more after each sneezing fit. She hated this and wanted to make sure that Kurama knew she was miserable since Nyssa was not in the room. Half and hour passed and Kurama was on his last nerve.

'_That's it! I'm coming out!'_ Yoko declared in Kurama's mind, pushing out. He stood over Kyla, his golden eyes looking down at her green ones.

"Oh hi, Yoko." Kyla grinned up at him. She had another sneezing fit, ten sneezes this time. "Ow… I don't like being sick and I don't like the sneezing, and I don't want to be sick no more…" Yoko pulled out a flower and crushed it in his hand. "Hey… poor pretty flower…"

"You need to rest, my little ill vixen." Yoko blew the pollen in to her face.

Kyla scrunched up her face to sneeze but she didn't. Her eyes shut and her expression relaxed. She was put asleep. Yoko sighed and adjusted her position carefully to allow her to rest comfortably. He kissed her forehead softly, bringing a smile to her sleeping face.

He sat on the bed and looked through the book Kurama was reading. He couldn't understand how humans could appreciate such simple plants… Regardless, he felt inclined to give Kyla another rose.

Nyssa and Hiei sat on the bed. Nyssa finally went under the covers, despite being so warm. It was getting late seeing as it was dark outside. Nyssa had yawned a few times, with Hiei telling her to sleep, yet she replied in saying no.

"Can I go--"

"No." Hiei interrupted her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not my mom or dad." Nyssa glared at him. Her fever was still high, her breathing still raspy, and her body temperature was still high. "And don't even try to say ex-lover, cause that just won't work."

"What will it take to get you to just stay in bed?" Hiei stood up, hands clenched in fists.

"You're the mind reader, why don't you tell me?" Nyssa challenged him.

He locked eyes with her and looked at her long and hard. He brought his face close to hers. "You will get better faster if you sleep."

"Maybe I will sleep better if I exhaust all my energy first." She pecked him on the lips. "Now shoo, you have bad breath."

Hiei stood up straight. He had bad breath? And why in the seven hells did she just kiss him?! "Fine. We'll go outside."

"And what are we going to do outside?" Nyssa got off the bed, relieved that she didn't have to stay in it.

"You're going to show me what you know for fighting."

"Oh man… I don't fight. I just threaten." Nyssa groaned. She spun around to grab a sword but instantly regretted it. "Oh boy…" she held her head and stumbled in her footing. Her vision went black again. "I'm not liking the near-faint thing now."

Hiei approached her and put his hands on her arms in case she would fall. "Come on. You want to exhaust some energy, I'm giving you that chance. You say no now, then you won't get another chance."

She nodded and stood up straight. "Okay, Hiei, maybe you can show me how to do a cartwheel properly. You seem like the kind of guy who can do anything physical." She grinned up at him. "And I do mean anything…" she poked his chest and ran out of the room in her feverish fashion.

Hiei couldn't believe that he had to deal with this… He followed her out and made sure she went out to the backyard. Once outside, the grass was cold and the air was crisp, they went in to the middle of the yard and stood there.

"So…" Nyssa clapped her hands. "Now what?"

"Simple." Hiei had a strange glint in his eyes. "You dodge."

"I what? HEY!!" Nyssa jumped to the side as Hiei lunged at her. "Why can't you dodge!? You're faster!" she fell to her stomach.

"Fine. Catch me then." Hiei stood there with his arms cross.

"Okay then, but…" Nyssa blinked as she stood up, looking up behind him. "Um… I think I'm hallucinating."

Hiei turned around and looked, but saw nothing. He didn't feel anything either. "What did you see?"

"I thought I saw… Marcus on the roof…" Nyssa rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I want to go back inside now…"

He nodded and watched her walk back in to the house. From that one little moment, she seemed to have lost almost all her energy. He would kill the undead bastard who bit her. He swore it. He extended his senses out to make sure that nothing was around. Sure that there was not anything, Hiei went back inside after Nyssa.

She lay on the couch, with her eyes closed. "Being sick is like having nine cups of coffee… you get the rush then you just have nothing left… nothing but a headache."

Hiei knelt beside her. "I'll bring you upstairs."

"No… I don't like being carried while conscious…" Nyssa forced herself up and off the couch. She yawned. "I'll go up… I'll sleep…" She made her way up the stairs and got in to her bed. Her eyes closed and she was almost completely out.

Hiei sat in her windowsill, guarding her. Undead demons were good at hiding their signatures… there was a chance that she did not hallucinate seeing Marcus… Regardless, he wanted to make sure she got better as the night progressed.

"Hiei…?" He looked to Nyssa. "After three years… why didn't you move on…?"

He looked out the window. "I tried. I couldn't."

"Do you really know me… or… just know what I can do…?"

"Just get some sleep… your fever is still too high."

Nyssa passed out in to sleep.

* * *

_Shadowess: _So I have some time to learn the necessary Spanish phrases needed to go to Cuba in a week. Hiei won't help me. So ya, Reviews are love but not forced¡Muchas Gracias!

Hiei: (gets an extra set of chains and rope to make sure she stays)


	17. Nightmares and Anime

_Shadowess: _(was released by one of the reviewers) Oh man, that chair is evil. I'm staying on the couch to submit these! Hiei is out somewhere on a wild goose chase so I've got the time to put this one up! So please enjoy this chapter. (snaps fingers)

(a few sparkles hover in the air before forming in to a banner)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters, nor do I own Sailor Moon or its characters, or anything else.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 17: Nightmares and Anime_**

Both girls unconscious, in their minds they had dreams playing unlike any that they've ever had… They did not see each other but saw the silver eyes of Marcus and Yoji. They couldn't move themselves, they protested to get away from the undead vampires yet… they could not move away.

They came up to the girls, controlling them to move towards them. The girls had their clothes taken off of them, exposing their flesh until nothing covered them. The girls screamed in their minds for it to stop but nothing stopped. Marcus and Yoji touched their flesh and controlled their bodies. Everything was forced, but the girls could not get away no matter what they tried.

They were laid down on to silk covered beds and were forced to watch the vampires strip down to nothing. Yoji and Marcus crawled over Kyla and Nyssa, pressing their erections in between their legs. They bit in to their flesh right between the swells of their breasts as they drove themselves in to them, making them scream.

"Wake up!" they heard cries, making them shoot up, finding themselves in the beds at Kurama's home.

Kyla looked to see Kurama looking at her with worry. She looked down at herself and found herself clothed. She did the first thing that came to mind. She launched herself at Kurama, wrapping her arms around his chest, and sobbed against him.

"Kyla, okay, calm down… it was just a bad dream." He soothed her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Oh god… I couldn't do anything… he kept touching and feeling and oh god…" Kyla muffled herself against Kurama's shirt.

"Who was it, Kyla?" Kurama held her close.

"Yoji… he… he was raping me!!" she screamed and cried, only making herself cry harder.

Kurama's face went in to shock. He held her close, being the only thing keeping him from rushing out to find that monster and beat the shit and brains out of the bastard. "He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Kurama had one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, in a protective hold.

He heard Nyssa scream at the same time, but knew Hiei could handle it.

Nyssa looked around in horror, expecting to see those sickening silver eyes. She threw off the blankets and looked down at her body, seeing herself still clothed. She was hyperventilating in fear. Tears streamed down her face. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her scream and recoil from the touch.

"Onna, it's me." Hiei said to her, getting on to the bed and turning her to face him, gripping her shoulders. "Calm down."

Her eyes locked with his. "Hiei… oh god, Hiei!" She hugged him tight, burying her face in to his shoulder. She sobbed and shook with fear. "Oh shit… oh god…"

"What happened?" Hiei asked her, holding her to him.

"It was Marcus… he…" her throat tightened. "He… raped me…"

Hiei held her tighter. "He wasn't here at all. You didn't go anywhere. It was just a nightmare." He assured her. He kept his voice calm but inside, he felt fear at never hearing her scream like that. He also felt anger boiling in his blood. Hiei wanted to hunt down Marcus and kill him until all that was left was mush.

Hiei had heard the fox scream as well but knew that Kurama could handle it. He rubbed Nyssa's back and glared at a vacant space in the room. Nyssa calmed down after a few minutes and loosened her grip on Hiei.

"Oh man… what time is it?" she asked, still holding on to him.

"Six in the morning."

"Okay. I need to do something…" Nyssa let him go and wiped her eyes from the dried tears. She got up when Hiei let her go. She pulled on white silk lounging robe.

Hiei grabbed her arm to stop her and put his other hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore."

"Well that's good…" Nyssa sighed. "I certainly don't feel any better."

"It was just a dream."

"Ya, I don't think you'd be feeling good if you got raped by some undead dude in your dream."

Hiei blinked. "No… I wouldn't."

"Can you let go of my arm now, please?"

Hiei let go of her and followed her downstairs in to the living room, sitting on the couch.

Kurama kept rubbing Kyla's back until she stopped shaking. She loosened her grip and looked at him with red eyes, strained from crying. He had never heard her scream in such fear before.

"Well… at least I'm not cold anymore…" Kyla said, trying to be positive.

"That's good." Kurama felt her forehead and gave her a soft smile. "You don't have a fever anymore either. The red dots on your skin are gone too."

She smiled and hugged him. "Sorry that you had to put up with my whining. I whine a lot when I'm sick."

"It's okay. I know better the next time you get sick." Kurama stroked her hair.

"I got you and Yoko kinda annoyed, huh?" Kyla had a silly grin plastered on her face.

Kurama laughed. "Yes you did." He kissed her cheek. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Have you slept at all?" Kyla asked in response.

"No, I was making sure that you were okay throughout the night." Kurama said. "I'm alright though."

"You get your butt in bed! I'll make my own food. I won't leave the house so go to bed." Kyla got up and started pulling him out of the room toward his own.

"Kyla, I'm fine, really."

"Go to bed."

"Kyla…"

"Go to bed."

Kurama gave a sigh.

"Go to bed."

"Okay, I'll go to bed if it'll make you happy." Kurama gave in.

"Good fox." Kyla reached up and patted his head. "You go to bed and I'll be okay."

Kurama kissed her cheek. "I'll only need a few hours. I'll be down before 10."

"Nope. You're going to sleep and sleep." Kyla went in and took his alarm clock out of his room. "Have a good sleep, Kura-kit!" she closed the door on him. She put the alarm clock in her room and decided to change her sweater in to the matching Hello Kitty shirt.

Hiei had his eyes closed for a brief moment until Nyssa put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "What?"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She questioned him.

"No."

"Then go to bed and catch some sleep." She told him.

"I don't need to." Hiei told her.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, you're more stubborn than me." She stood up and grabbed his arm. "You're going to bed. Have a nap or something. Get any amount of sleep that is over ten minutes worth."

"I told you that I don't need to sleep."

"Don't make me go all mother on you cause I will, mister!" Nyssa glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"If you don't go to bed, you will get no sweet-snow for a month!"

He glared at her. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Care to find out?"

He continued to glare at her but stood up. "Fine. I'll get some sleep. If you go anywhere, onna, I'll know." He warned her.

"Sure. Now go up and go to bed. My bed, your bed, whatever. Just get some sleep." She pulled him to the stairs.

"I can walk on my own, onna."

She let go of his arm. "Good, now be a good boy and get some sleep."

Hiei started walking up the stairs. "Yes, 'mother'…" he said with sarcasm.

"Oh, and Hiei?" Nyssa went up to him on the stairs. "Thanks… for looking after me." She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Have a good sleep." She went back downstairs.

Hiei stared at her but felt a faint smile tug at his lips. Hiei went in to his dark room and closed the door.

Kyla came out of her room and went downstairs, seeing her friend sitting down on the couch. "Holy crap! You're up early! You must be really sick." She sat down beside her friend.

"Alas, it was a horrifying nightmare that caused me to be awake at these morning hours." Nyssa stated dramatically, draping her arm over Kyla's shoulders. "I'm all better. No more fever or boiling or heavy breathing. You seem better this morning, love."

"I am better. I'm not cold anymore." She leaned in to her friend. "But the nightmare I had was disturbing…" she shook.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause mine is disturbing…"

"Mine is disturbing too… Yoji was in it…" Kyla lowered her head.

"Marcus was in mine… were you… raped in your nightmare?" Nyssa chanced in asking. Their dreams had been so similar for years, so it would be only natural now to assume that their nightmares were the same now.

Kyla nodded slowly and shivered. "If I ever see him again, I'm breaking his teeth and cutting his dick off…" She looked up to Nyssa. "Were you raped in yours?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yeah… It was scary… and too realistic…" She clenched her fist. "If I ever see Marcus again, I'm going to drive all my swords through his skull and dismember him… Then set him on fire." They chuckled at all the ways that they could kill and destroy the undead boys.

"So where's Hiei? Did he take good care of you?"

"I made him go to bed. He did take good care of me." Nyssa smiled. "He gave me freezies."

"Well that's good. I don't have to hurt him now."

"And how about you? Did Kurama take good care of you despite your whining?"

"He did. He lasted a long while." Kyla giggled. "But Yoko came out and put me to sleep cause I got to their heads… er… head… I don't know exactly how it works with them at the moment."

"And where is our fox dude at the moment?" Nyssa looked to the stairs.

"Oh I made him go to bed." Kyla smiled victoriously. "Now then… I'm hungry."

"Want me to make some pancakes? I know you had pancakes the other day but its more than just cereal." Nyssa offered.

"Okay." Kyla got up and went with her friend to the kitchen.

Well, it's a relief to say that nothing burnt. Not their skin, not the cookware, not the pancakes, and thankfully, not the house either. The pancakes were, for lack of a better term, yummy. For most of the hours of the morning, the girls had been watching some of the 200 episodes of Sailor Moon. All the while, they heard nothing coming from upstairs so the guys were either sleeping or being extra quiet.

Ten continuous episodes later, their ears caught the sound of footsteps creeping from the top of the stairs. They both looked and saw Kurama coming down, changed in to new clothes. He gave a yawn and looked to the girls.

"Hey, what have you been doing all morning?"

"Watching Sailor Moon." Kyla grinned. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did, thank you." He glanced to the kitchen. "Didn't burn anything down, did you?"

"Oh ye of little faith…" Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Is Hiei still sleeping?"

"Hiei went to bed?" Kurama asked.

"About the same time you did." Kyla nodded. "You should go see if he's still alive." Kyla poked her friend.

"Huh?" Nyssa was trying to listen to the anime. "What was that?"

"Go up and see if Hiei is still alive." Kyla repeated. Nyssa got up and Kyla whispered something in to her ear.

Nyssa stared at her. "Uh… really? What would you give me if I do?"

"A freebie act card. Anything anytime." Kyla grinned.

She considered it for a moment. "Accepted." Nyssa went to the stairs and went up.

"Really?" Kyla looked shocked. "Wow…"

"What did you ask her to do?" Kurama asked.

"Oh I'm not saying." Kyla smiled. "Anyways, I'm already bored… so…" she shuffled her feet. "We used to date, right?"

"We did."

"You're hoping that we'd date again… right?"

Kurama restricted himself from hanging his head. "…yes."

"I don't remember everything, and I don't know if I even knew everything… so, I'd like to get to know you." Kyla rubbed the back of her head. She thought this through while watching Sailor Moon, and figured she'd never know unless she asked. Hell, maybe she'd remember something.

"Alright. What would you like to ask?" Kurama sat down on the couch.

Kyla sat down on the couch and smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Well… how old are you?"

"As Shuichi Minamino, I'm 22. As a demon, I lost count. I'm at least a thousand years old." He thought aloud. "You will be 21 years old this year? Or 22?"

"21." Kyla smiled. "At the end of December, which is a long ways away." Kyla looked ahead and said nothing else.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I can't think of anything at the moment. That one was all I had so far." Kyla said sheepishly. "I'll think of more later. We should watch Sailor Moon." Kurama laughed but nodded, watching the cartoon with the vixen.

Upstairs, Nyssa opened the door to Hiei's room as quietly as she could. It was dark inside his room, and only the faint outline of everything could be seen from the scarce light hidden behind the black curtains. She went up to Hiei's bed, and held her breath at the click of the door closing. She had no idea whether or not he was a light sleeper…

She stood at the side of the bed and looked at how he was resting. He was laid back, with his hands up behind his head above the covers. Kyla had dared her to surprise him awake. Nyssa had a few ideas, but like those funniest home video shoes, the best way was to just stare at the person's face really close.

His bed was large… and he was smack dab in the middle. If she tried to go on to the bed, he'd wake up. So she'd have to go with something else to surprise him. Wait… she could make fire. Nyssa looked down at her hand and concentrated, creating a blue flame?

'_Why is it blue…?'_ Nyssa shrugged it off and tossed the flame on to Hiei's chest, and ducking down.

"What are you doing, onna?" Hiei's voice reached her ears.

Nyssa peaked over the edge of the bed. "Um… just making sure you're alive?"

"By throwing your ice fire at me… that's effective." Sarcasm was dripping. He blew out the fire that he held in his hand.

"Yeah. I'll just go now." Nyssa got up and started walking away then stopped. She turned back and faced him. "I never knew you had an eight-pack." Hiei raised an eyebrow in confusion before she left his room. She went downstairs and went up behind Kyla. "Mission failed."

"Oh bummer." Kyla muttered, watching the screen of sailor soldiers fighting in mini skirts.

"What were you trying to do?" Kurama asked, looking over his shoulder at Nyssa.

"Oh I was trying to surprise Hiei awake. Didn't work." She watched the screen. "You'd think that they would want leg warmers or something for out in the snow, wouldn't they?"

"I'd quit at the first sight of the skirt." Kyla commented. "But I love Mars. She's so cool!"

A portal opened up in the kitchen just as Hiei came down in clean clothes. They all turned and saw Botan walk through, yet she was not wearing her usual pink kimono. She wore regular jeans, and a light blue and yellow hoodie instead.

"Hi everyone!" She walked up to them as the portal closed behind them.

"Hey Botan." The girls greeted her.

"What brings you here, Botan?" Kurama asked her.

"Oh, I wanted to bring the four of you shopping." She looked to each of them.

"Not just the girls?" Kurama blinked. "Does this have to do with a mission?"

"Oh of course not. I'm just bored."

If they all could, they would fall over in that humorous anime style fall. "Since when does a grim reaper get bored?" Nyssa asked.

"Since now. Come on, please?" She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"What will we go shopping for?" Kyla asked. "Cause I think I have everything from home, and there is also the stuff in the closet like the dress."

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Botan asked.

Kyla opened her mouth then closed it. Opened it again and closed it again. "No. I forgot it."

"Why would we need swim suits?" Nyssa asked.

"In case we go swimming, of course." Botan said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you bring yours, Nyssa?"

"Of course not. It's too cold to go swimming." Nyssa crossed her arms.

"Well I'm buying. So please?" she pleaded again.

"I'll come." Kyla smiled. "I need a new swim suit anyway."

"Ah what the hell. Shopping in a different world doesn't come up every day." Nyssa shrugged.

"Yes! Thank you! Okay, now go get changed so we can head out. We'll pick up lunch at the mall." Botan urged them up to the stairs and waited with the boys. When they were out of sight, she looked at the guys. "Did anything happen last night?"

"They were sick." Kurama said. "Both of them had different symptoms, yet both with severe fevers."

"They seem fine though…" Botan looked to the stairs.

"Both of them had nightmares as well." Hiei added.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"The undead monsters who attacked them… They had nightmares of being raped." Kurama spoke, shame evident in his voice.

"That's horrible… do you think they have some sort of link to the girls still?"

"We have no way of knowing." Hiei commented. "We have not dealt with enough undead demons to realize the full extent of their mental after-effects on their victims."

"True. Make sure you report last night to Koenma at the end of today." Botan spoke quietly at hearing the girls coming back down.

Both girls wore pain T-shirts and regular jeans. Kyla wore a black shirt and Nyssa wore a green shirt. Both wore the ribbon and ankh as well.

"Oh good! Are you all ready?" Botan asked them all.

"And why are you dragging us in to this?" Hiei crossed his arms.

"Do you really want to leave the girls alone to me? I can't fight." Botan put on an innocent smile.

"And you think we need body guards?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, vampires don't like sunlight."

"That is true but it's also cloudy today." Botan nodded to the back screen door. Indeed, it was cloudy.

"I always carry knives wherever I go." Nyssa shrugged.

"Can you please come?" Kyla asked. The dream still bothered her, and seeing any guy that looked like Yoji could make her paranoid. Bringing Kurama would give her something else to look at.

Kurama looked at Kyla and sighed. She was pulling the 'puppy-dog-eyes' trick on him… It worked. "I'll come."

"Yay! And therefore Hiei has to come!" Kyla exclaimed.

Hiei simple gave her an odd look saying 'you think I have to go because the fox is going?' "Hn."

"So… can we stop buy any store that sells knives, swords, and various assorted sharp weapons?" Nyssa asked. They all looked at her this time. "What? I'm collecting and I need to build up my collection!"

"What about your TY collection?" Kyla asked. She didn't know when Nyssa was collecting certain things at certain times. For the past while, it was stuffed animals and pocket knives.

"I don't even know if TYs exist here. But I'll look anyway." Nyssa grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!" Botan said and grabbed hold of the girl's wrists, dragging them behind her.

Kyla and Nyssa stared at each other. What did they just get themselves in to? Hiei and Kurama followed in tow, knowing that this was going to be rough trip with Botan pulling the reigns.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ I would hate to go shopping with Botan regardless. I prefer to do my shopping alone... speaking of shopping! I just but this kickass bathing suit that's black with skulls on it and white shoes with black skulls on it for when I get to walk along the 20 mile white sand beach! I'm pretty much almost ready to go, except that I need to pack everything but ya.

Hiei: (comes in holding steel cable ropes) I told you that you're not going! (looks rather agitated)

_Shadowess:_ Help me faithful readers! I promise that I'll give you at least two chapters when I get back! (runs holding precious laptop with precious information for precious story)

Hiei: Don't let her leave. I'll come at anyone who tries to help her. Punishment is having your voice boxes removed, or worse... (runs after her)

Kuwabara: (comes in) I was supposed to say something along the lines of... Reviews are love but not forced. Something like that... (gets a soccer ball hit in back) I'm going to get you, Urameshi! (runs off)


	18. Shopping Bore

_Shadowess:_ I AM FREE!!! Everyone! Be distracted with this cut-out of me. sets up replica and runs away Enjoy this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: spoken from tape player attached to cut-out "I do not own YYH or anything that has a previous copyright or trademark. I only own what I own. I don't even own this cut-out."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Shopping Bore**

The mall that they went to was a giant building that you'd see in those Pokemon games. It was at least five stories high. They went inside and Nyssa instantly covered mouth and nose with her hand.

"Why must every store have the perfume shit out front?" she asked.

"I think it smells nice." Botan said then grabbed a sample. "See? This one smells like roses." She held it up to Nyssa.

"Spray and you'll need another reaper to collect you." Nyssa threatened. She did not like perfumes one bit.

Botan looked to Kyla. "I'll stick with real roses, Botan."

With a small pout, she set the sample back down and led them to the escalator to head up to the next level. Leaving the mixed aromas of perfume, the five of them found themselves in the seasonal wear. They had already changed everything to summer wear even though it was still spring. Swim wear, towels, sandals, T-shirts, shorts, skirts, and summer necessities.

"Alright! Let's get you girls shopping!" Botan grabbed them both and started pulling them to the women's swimwear.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Nyssa got her wrist free.

"Ya. What's the deal? If you're bored, you'd want to take your time!" Kyla added.

"I'm just excited! Now come on! I want you to try on some of these." Botan pulled them away from the boys. She looked over her shoulder at them. "You guys have to judge."

"Oh hell no!" both girls objected. They got free from Botan's grasp.

"You're going to make us try on bathing suits? I hate trying things on in stores!" Nyssa said.

"Why are you trying to make us do this?" Kyla asked. She wasn't fond of trying things on either.

"Oh come on. It's fun trying on clothes!" Botan tried to persuade them.

"No its not."

"Just once, please?" Botan begged.

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." Kyla said.

"But only one thing in this entire building." Nyssa added.

"Oh come on… one thing each floor?"

"No." Both girls said firmly.

"Not even for the guys?"

"No." Nyssa said.

"Um… sorry no." Kyla had a brief second thought.

"Okay, but then I can choose what you try on?" Botan asked.

"I'm okay with that." Kyla nodded.

"Sure then. As long as it's not this floor." Nyssa asked.

"Deal." Botan shook hands with them.

The guys didn't really know why they had to be there, but they just stood out in the aisle, not wanting to go in to the bikini section with the girls. They didn't need to get anything.

Kyla picked out a blue bikini that was a jewel blue, decorated with purple flower patterns. Nyssa picked out a dark red bikini with a small black cat head pattern.

"Good! Now you need your own towels." She brought them over to the giant towels. There were so many different patterns, it was insane. It was like trying to pick out custom bed sheets…

"I don't see any foxes…" Kyla frowned while looking through all the different prints. "But I like this one." Kyla pulled out a large towel that had a whole bunch of starfish scattered all over it. "What do you think of this one, Kurama?" Kyla went up to him and held it out.

"It's very nice." He gave a smile down at her.

Nyssa pulled out one and held it up. It was solid black yet had one single white cat silhouette in the middle. "I'll take this one." She smiled.

"Hey! That cat looks like your tattoo!" Kyla pointed out.

"Ya it does." Nyssa smiled.

"Alright! Now its time for the boys." Botan smiled, looking to them.

"We don't need anything, Botan." Kurama said. "Let's just continue up to the next floor."

"Okay. Up we go!" Botan smiled, leading them up to the next level. Now, they were in formal wear. Kyla groaned lightly.

"I think we can all skip this one." Nyssa announced and tried to get to the next escalator up.

"Oh no you don't." Botan grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Both of you girls need dresses for later on."

"For what?" Kyla asked.

"Going on certain missions or for formal things." Botan said.

"I have enough dresses though…" Nyssa whined. "I even brought a dress from home."

"Oh? What's it look like?"

"It's my graduation dress. It's blue and strapless. And then there's that dress that's already in the closet."

"Girl's need at least five dresses." Botan said.

"And who said that?" Kyla asked.

"No one. But its common logic. You need a ball dress, dinner dress, special occasion dress, party dress, and the little black dress."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Nyssa said.

"Well too bad. So you have a ball dress and special occasion dress."

"And little black dress." Nyssa added.

"Ya! So we should keep going up…" Kyla tried to say. She didn't bring any dresses. She had no intention of wearing a dress.

"No until we get a party dress for each of you. And you guys have to give your approval of them" Botan ordered them all. They all gave a silent groan. "And here is where you girls will have to try on the clothes."

Kyla and Nyssa groaned again as they were pulled in to a section of brightly colored dresses. It took a good ten minutes for Botan to pick something out for both girls. Finally, they were pushed in to the changing rooms and the guys waited outside.

"Kyla first!" Botan ordered.

"But… do I have to come out?" Kyla asked from behind the door.

"Yes you do. Now out before I pull you out!"

"Okay, okay…" she whimpered from behind the door. She stepped out in a turquoise tango-style cocktail dress. "Alright! I'm out, now I go back in." she turned to leave but Botan grabbed her arm.

"Nope, Kurama has to give his approval first."

Kurama looked at Kyla and smiled. He went up to her as she blushed. "Does this dress come in a gold color?" he asked Botan.

"Yes it does."

"Get that one." Kurama said, taking Kyla's hand and giving her a twirl, seeing the skirt fan out elegantly.

"Yes sir!" Botan said. "Okay, Kyla, you can change back." Kyla nodded and disappeared back in to the change room quickly. "Nyssa! Your turn!"

"This is not dignified." Nyssa called out. "This is a fashion blooper just waiting to happen!"

"Come out already!"

"Okay! Keep your pants on, yeesh!" Nyssa came out.

"Hiei, what do you think?" Botan asked him.

Nyssa wore a deep purple halter dress with one side solid but the other side was almost like a two piece, held together with the rest of the dress with clear elastics. It also had a slit up the side. Hiei looked at her.

"Looks fine." He said, turning away.

"There. Good. Now I get this thing off. And you are not buying this Botan!" Nyssa got back in to the change room.

"What color would that look better in, Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Black."

"Okay." Botan smiled and jumped off to grab the gold dress for Kyla and the black dress for Nyssa.

The girls came out and noticed Botan holding the two dresses. They protested for her not to get them but she held on fast to them. They went up to the next floor and found it to be the sports and fitness department. Nyssa made a b-line over to the hunting and weaponry section. The four of them managed to loose Botan despite her protesting to not stay on this floor. She went up on her own and after a few minutes, came back down with two more bags. She had this grin plastered on her face.

"Okay! Are you ready to go?" she found them all again.

Nyssa and Kyla were looking at archery equipment with the guys and sighed. "Ya, I guess…" Nyssa muttered.

"Can we get something from here?" Kyla asked. She had found a really cool set of Klingon Mek'leths. They were alien-like bandit swords.

"Ya. We found some really neat things." Nyssa had found a switchblade dagger and wanted to get it.

"Alright. Get what you want and then we'll check out." Botan smiled.

"What about the next floor?" Kyla asked.

"Oh you won't like it. There's just a bunch of undergarments and erotic clothing up there." Botan said.

The girls gave a silent 'oh' before they went to retrieve their new weapons. There wasn't anyone available on this level to pay so they went back down to the first floor. While they all looked around for a check-out counter, the girls managed to grab outfits that they could wear to a dance club.

Kyla picked out a pair of black jeans with a Japanese emo shirt that hung off her shoulders. Nyssa pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans with a red halter top. As they checked out, Kurama noticed Botan's other bags.

"What do you have there, Botan?" he asked.

"Oh I just picked something up on the upper floor. Not anything too important." Botan waved it off, pulling out a credit card to pay for everything.

The girls took their bags and glared at Botan for getting the dresses. Kurama offered to take Kyla's bag but she just declined and wanted to carry her own. On the walk back to Kurama's place, a tone sounded off in Botan's pocket.

She pulled out her communicator and opened it. "Yes sir?"

"_Botan, come back to the office now_." It was Koenma. "_I'll send a portal your way_."

"Yes sir." She hung up. "Well thanks for coming shopping! It was fun and we should do it again sometime!"

"If we need anything, we'll let you know." Kurama said, seeing a flash of dread on Kyla's face.

"Okay! See you later!" Botan walked forwards in to a portal that appeared as she walked.

"Oh man… Why did she have to get this dress?" Nyssa asked, holding up the bag with the dress in it.

"But that's a sexy dress!" Kyla told her.

"Yes, it's a sexy dress, but why did she have to get it?"

"Maybe because she wanted to. She got me the gold dance dress." Kyla said.

So they walked back to Kurama's home in silence, and the girls put their new clothes away. It didn't take long for a portal to appear in the living room a few moments later. Botan walked in.

"Everyone! Koenma has a mission for you four!" she called. "Come through please!" she didn't even bother waiting for them, and walked back in through the portal.

They all make their way down in to the living room and step in to the portal. They see Koenma in his infant form behind his desk.

"Did you all have a good time shopping?" He asked. The girls shrugged while the guys didn't give a response. "Alright. Now, this mission is not one of the cardinal demons. This one is to capture a demon that is in violation of using humans as entertainment." He clicked a switch and brought down a screen with a photo of the demon.

The demon had white hair, pulled back in to a small ponytail, thick black horns came from the top of his head. His eyes were completely black, his ears were pointed, and his skin was a caramel color. He had a lizards tail coming from behind him as well. He was dressed in a robe.

"Now, to get to this demon, it requires some stealth to get inside. So you all will need disguises, especially you two ladies."

Botan brought out the two bags she was carrying earlier. "Here are your outfits." She smiled and pulled out two outfits hanging on hooks.

The girls' jaws just dropped in pure shock and disbelief. Botan was holding up outfits that strippers would wear! In one hand, there was a dark brown partially see-through maid outfit, complete with the hair accessory, bow, knickers, and apron. In the other hand, there was a blue snap button front that exposed the stomach, a short mini skirt, belt with a toy gun, and a police hat with badge.

"Kyla, you get this one." Botan held out the maid outfit.

Kyla blinked at her. "Oh, look Kurama, Botan has something for you." She turned and tried to walk away, but Kurama caught her arm before she could escape.

"You have to wear it. All the females in the area will be wearing similar outfits." Koenma explained.

"Shoot me now. Please." Kyla whimpered.

"And Nyssa gets the cop outfit." Botan smiled.

"I'm not wearing that." Nyssa stared at it.

"You have to. That's an order." Koenma said. "The visitors have to bring a girl in outfit, and prove that they belong to the girls. So this requires some acting. Go and get changed so that Botan can spray your hair."

"Why?"

"All the girls that go in have blond hair." Koenma said.

"I don't want to have blond hair." Kyla hid behind Kurama. "Don't let her do it, Kurama. I need a body guard! Help!"

"What kind of place is this guy running!?" Nyssa stared.

"The demon, his name is Scott Prime, is running a house of entertainment similar to what you see in your world that Yusuke found called 'Playboy.'" Koenma said.

"Oh my god… You mean that guy is like Hugh Hefner?" Nyssa asked. "We're going to a demon Playboy Mansion!?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Then why aren't we dressing like bunnies?" Kyla asked.

"Only the females that are kept there full time are the 'bunnies'. Now go get changed. I'll brief the boys on what they need to do to get inside with you." Koenma dismissed the girls.

"Botan, I am going to burn your oar to a crisp." Nyssa threatened.

"Not if I get to it first." Kyla muttered.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Now let's get you girls changed!" Botan led them out of the office and in to a separate room to change.

* * *

Botan: HI! Shadowess is gone to Cuba and there will be no updates until she returns. Thank you for your time! (flies away before sharp things can be thrown) 


	19. Playboy Bunnies

_Shadowess:_ (walks back in, now tanned and in swimsuit showing off skin) (takes out a megaphone)** LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HAVE RETURNED!!** (puts away megaphone) Hi everyone! I am back from my trip and I must say that I had a blast! I am proud to say that I did not burn unlike my family. So yay! I have kept my word and worked on stories. Here is the fruit of my labor for you people! Oh, and I brought you this, Hiei. (gives him a leather scabbard with a wooden machette inside)

Hiei: (takes it and inspects it) You are not leaving again. (leaves)

_Shadowess:_ Pout. Oh, a belated Happy Birthday to _Unolai_, mucho gracias to _Shadow Ice Maiden_, caaro, _Unolai_, and _Rikakit_ for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Playboy, the Italian Job famous quote,**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Playboy Bunnies**

The guys stood in Koenma's office waiting for the girls. They had already changed and had their eyes covered with shades. Hiei wore a hat to cover his hair and Kurama had his pulled back in to a pony-tail. Both wore loose button-up shirts and jewelry to go with their black jean pants.

The door opened and Botan walked in. "They're ready." She smiled. They looked at her and she turned around and saw no one behind her. "Oh come on! You girls look so cute!" she pulled them through the door in to view.

Kyla wore the maid outfit, her now blond hair in small waves. It made her chest stand out and made her legs seem longer. Botan had also put make-up on her face, making her eyes and lips stand out the most. Nyssa was wearing the cop outfit, with her hair blond and in pig tails on the sides of her head. Her shirt and skirt just covered her enough. Dark make-up was put on to her face.

"I feel weird… Do I really have to go there in this?" Kyla asked.

"Yes you do. Kurama and Hiei will be your owners. Just play the act and you girls will do fine."

"Yeah… Fine… Fucked-up, insecure, neurotic, emotional. Yup. I'm fine, alright." Nyssa nodded, pursing her lips together. "Not to mention that I feel like a slutty whore in this but ya. I'm 'fine'."

"Alright. Now ladies, you do not speak unless you are spoken to, you do not do anything unless Kurama and Hiei let you do so first, and most importantly, do not go in to your demon forms until after you capture Scott Prime. Understood?"

"Yeah.." the girls sighed, understanding.

"Good. I'll have you appear close to the entrance. Good luck and try not to hurt any of the other human girls." He pressed a few switches on his desk before having a portal appear behind the guys. "Behave, girls, and try not to slap any of the other males there…"

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other and groaned. They stepped through the portal with the guys. On the other side, they found themselves in front of a giant mansion. Kurama looked to both girls. "Now… you girls have to address us as 'lord' or 'master'. We'll have to prove that you girls belong to us so… play along."

"You two can kill Koenma later." Hiei added.

"Duly noted." Nyssa said. "_Master…_" she added with sarcasm at the end.

"Look on the bright side, Ny-chan, at least we're not wearing leashes." Kyla smiled.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Actually… You do have to wear them." Kurama and Hiei pulled out collars with leashes that just so happened to match their outfits.

"Okay, binki-breath is going to die a painful death." Kyla stated, staring at the collar.

Nyssa gave a groan but also huffed out a sigh. "Let's get it over with. This outfit is bad enough, let alone the pig-tails."

"I think they're cute." Kyla told her. She got a glare her way.

The guys put the collars on the girls and held the leashes in their hands. They followed behind the guys and went inside the mansion.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Prime Home!" a blond girl with bunny ears and tail came up to them. "How can we be of service to you?"

"We'd like to see Scott Prime." Kurama said.

"Of course. He's out back by the pool. Please follow me." She was just all smiles… The bunny girl led them through the house, where a whole bunch of other bunny girls were walking around. They passed through a sliding door to end up in a large yard with a pool, many hot tubs, and a bar.

All around them, there were demons with different human girls with blond hair wearing different outfits. It was almost like being in an mild orgy area… All the girls were making out with the demons who held their leashes.

"Oh Master Prime, these gentlemen would like to see you." The bunny girl led the four of them to Scott Prime, who had four different bunny girls at his side.

"Thank you, Carly. You may head back out to the front." He stroked her cheek.

"Yes, Master Prime." She bowed and left them.

"Ah, let me guess, you wish to get memberships to the Prime House?" he looked to each of the guys and the girls.

"Yes. Your reputation precedes you." Kurama said. "I am Suichi and my pet here is called Vixen. Say hello, Vixen."

Kyla bit her tongue and bowed to the man. "Hello."

"She is a darling one. How about you?" he looked to Hiei.

"I am Ryu. My pet is called Frost." He nodded to Nyssa. "Greet Mr. Prime, Frost."

Nyssa avoided side-glancing at Hiei before putting on a smile. "Hello, Mr. Prime." She bowed deep, showing cleavage.

"Please, call me Scott. How long have you two owned your girls?" Scott asked, eying each girl up and down.

"I have owned Vixen for four months now." Kurama said.

"Four months next week." Hiei answered.

"Ah good. Now then you wouldn't mind proving your ownership…" Scott thought for a moment. "Have your girls kiss one of my rabbits here." Kyla and Nyssa stiffened at hearing that. "After… we'll head down to the cavern to get the membership finalized."

"Very well, Scott." Kurama nodded. He felt bad, he really did. Perhaps he could make it up to her later… "Vixen. Kiss one of Scott's rabbits… the one at your height." He told her.

"Yes, master." Kyla didn't mind too much but still… it was awkward. Kurama unhooked the leash on her collar so that she could approach the bunny girl at her height. The girl looked back at her with innocent baby blue eyes. Kyla took a breath and put her hands around the back of the girl's neck and kissed her full on the lips.

They all watched the two kiss. Scott was smirking in satisfaction. "Alright, Vixen, you can stop." Kurama told her. Kyla broke the kiss and let go of the girl. She walked back over to Kurama as he put the leash back on her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You did good. Just keep up the act and I'll make it up to you when we're done…"

Kyla nodded very lightly and smiled up at Kurama.

"Very good." Scott nodded. "Now, Ryu, your turn."

Hiei nodded and looked at Nyssa. _'Just do it and get it over with.'_

'_I can't believe I am going to do this… first I have a demon lesbian kiss me, now I have to go and kiss some chick who doesn't even realize that she's being used!'_ Nyssa thought back to him.

"Frost, go and kiss the rabbit with brown eyes." Hiei told her. He unhooked her leash

"Yes, master." Nyssa bowed to him and walked over to the bunny girl with brown eyes. She was roughly the same height. She brought her hands up to the girl's face and pulled her in to a deep kiss, to make it look convincing.

Kyla was shocked. She didn't think Nyssa would actually do it! Scott gave a perverted smirk and light chuckle, approving the kiss.

"You can stop now, Frost." Hiei told her. Nyssa broke the kiss and turned to go back to Hiei. He attached the leash back on. She was so thankful that Botan put on heavy foundation to hide her red face.

"Excellent. Now, please come with me down to the cavern." Scott said. He looked to his rabbits. "Alright girls, go take a shower and help Carly out front."

"Yes Master Scott!" they all smiled and bowed, leaving them.

"Ah such obedient bunnies… If you guys are members long enough, your girls can become bunnies as well." Scott started leading them to a rock formation with a stairway leading down.

"What is down in the cavern, Scott?" Kurama asked.

"Oh just a hot spring and a few secrets to my success." He started walking down with them. At the base of the stairs, it got very humid. It was also quiet… no one was in the hot spring. Kurama looked to Hiei and nodded. "Now I know this will sound a bit odd, but your girls will need to take off their shirts to get photographs for membership photographs with you guys."

Kyla and Nyssa had their jaws drop at what he said.

"Scott Prime?" Kurama got him to turn around. He pulled out his rose whip and took off his shades. "You are under arrest in violation of human rights." Hiei took off his shades and hat as well.

Scott looked back and forth between the four of them. "Ah shit… I knew I should have put of that security and search for out front!"

"Too late for that now." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Come with us quietly or the hard way…" Kurama held his whip at ready.

"Alright… I'll come." Scott sighed. "At least I got a good show for the last few moments here." He looked at the girls.

"Why is it that guys get off so easily when girls kiss other girls?" Kyla asked.

"Cause they can't get any of it themselves, and don't get off on kissing other guys." Nyssa answered.

Scott laughed. "Now now, girls, you should know that I do have some bunny boys in another part of the house."

They shut up. That was unexpected.

Kurama pulled out his communicator and called Koenma. "We have him. He's willing to come quietly."

"Good. I'll send a portal now." Koenma ended the call.

A portal came up behind them. Kurama put his hand on Scott's shoulder in case he would suddenly change his mind and led him through the portal. Immediately, Scott was taken away by a few ogres. Koenma cleared his throat, making them come up to the desk.

"Now, I just found out that Envy is on Prime's property… so head back through." He threw something that Kurama caught. It was a rubber snake. "The seal spell is 'Kindness'."

"Can't we change first?" Nyssa asked.

"No time. Go!" Koenma ordered them.

The girls groaned and reluctantly went back through the portal. Back in the cavern, the portal closed behind the four of them. Both girls went in to their demon forms. Nyssa wanted to be in her demon form to have her hair cover her from behind since she was getting so self-conscious in that very short skirt. Unfortunately, the blond spray applied to their hair stayed visible. They briefly wondered what kind of product Botan used on them.

Kurama and Hiei looked around. Koenma never said what they looked like nor gave them their names. Nyssa and Kyla looked around as well and looked down at the hot spring. The water moved strangely… Kyla knelt down to the water and reached in at the wave, instantly feeling something that did not feel like stone. She jumped back.

"Something's in the water!" she called to the guys. They ran over and stood ready before the water.

"It's only Leviathan…" A tired voice came from behind them all.

They all spun around at the voice and saw a woman clad in a dark green tattered dress. Her skin was pale, untouched by sunlight, her hair was brown and stringy, and her eyes were sewn shut with wires. Droplets of dried blood rested on her cheeks like unwiped tears.

"And who are you?" Kurama asked, ready with his weapon regardless.

"Invidia… The Cardinal Demon of Envy…" she gave a sigh. "You all get to be free, have ones who care about you, get to change your looks, and can be in pain and recover from it…" Her face went to Nyssa. "You can still care about someone though you hate them so deeply in your heart…" She faced Kyla. "You're lost in your emotions yet you continue on to feel what could be…" She faced Kurama. "Caught between the past and the present, you push forward with hopes of what once was…" And lastly, she faced Hiei. "Even as though you act so cold, you have great respect and loyalty to those who prove it to you…" She looked down to the ground. "You all get to experience these things while I have to stay down here in this prison…"

They watched her sit down and pull her knees up to her chest. Kyla blinked. "Wait, how did you know that about us?"

"I see what I don't have…"

The water rippled and waved before a giant sea serpent rose up out of it! They looked at it in shock.

"That's Leviathan? He's huge!" Kyla exclaimed.

"I am Leviathan… I know why you're here…" his voice was deep, passing through the teeth and slithery tongue that its mouth formed.

"If you know why we're here, let us take you quietly so that we don't have to cause havoc." Nyssa said. What Invidia said spooked her because it was true.

"Please… We were not meant to be released back in to this world." He looked up. "We can not roam around like out Cardinal brothers and sisters… we are prisoners forced to watch on… seal us away back in to the silence we once knew…" Leviathan hung his head. "Seal us now as an act of kindness…"

Kurama nodded and brought out the rubber snake. "Kindness!" he called out and threw the snake up in the air. It flashed, sucking in both Leviathan and Invidia. The rubber snake fell to the ground. Its color changed to match the Leviathan's skin, and its eyes were sewn shut much like Invidia. He picked it up and looked at the item.

"That must have been rough… to help captive down here." Nyssa said.

"Yeah…" Kyla agreed.

Kurama brought out the communicator and had Koenma bring the portal back to their location. It appeared on the water surface beside them. The girls groaned. "If he takes away the portal just as we jump, I swear, I will make his office look as though a tornado went through it…" Nyssa growled.

"You mean like your room?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, just like my—Hey!" Nyssa glared at her friend.

"Come on, let's just go through so you girls can get changed." Kurama told them.

"Okay… no head-diving through, will cause pain upon re-entry." Nyssa noted. She looked at Kyla. "On three?"

"On three." Kyla took her friend's hand. They would jump together and either land together, or get soaked together.

"One…"

"Two…" They readied to jump.

"Just go." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Three!" They jumped. They hit the portal and landed on their feet with a stumble.

Kurama and Hiei came through right behind them., The portal then closed.

"Ah good. That was quick." Koenma said. "I'll take the seal and then you all can head home."

Kurama gave him the rubber snake. The girls immediately looked to Botan in a glare. She was holding a camera.

"Um… for mission records?" she tried to say.

"Take a picture and you die." Kyla threatened, her fox fur standing on end.

"Actually, we need pictures of you girls for the spell that we're going to perform to recover your memories." Koenma said.

"Um… do we have to be wearing these clothes for the picture?" Nyssa asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, we just need a portrait picture." Koenma was flipping between pages.

"I refuse. My hair is blond." Kyla crossed her arms.

"I refuse as well." Nyssa stood with her friend.

"Ladies, we need a photograph of you and it won't matter if your hair is blond or not… I don't think." Koenma muttered the last part.

"You mean you're not sure?" Kurama caught that last part. This upset him. "For all we know, you could wipe out their entire memory of the past three years, or their memory completely." Kyla and Nyssa looked at Kurama in shock, realizing the risk that they could take if they wanted to remember everything they went through.

"I don't want to forget the past three years." Kyla gasped.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Botan tried to say.

"Ya, and a spell here is like a trip to the hospital. No thanks." Nyssa glared. "Can we please head back so we can get back in to normal clothes?!"

Koenma sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about the spell later." He pressed a switch on his desk, bringing up a vortex behind them. They all walked through and the portal closed. Koenma banged his head on the desk and groaned.

They four found themselves in Kurama's backyard. They all went inside with the girls disappearing upstairs to get changed back in to decent clothes. Kurama pulled the holder out of his hair, letting it fall back to its normal look. Both Hiei and himself sat down in the living room. Everything about this was just getting stupid.

"We should treat the girls to something without chaos…" Kurama said out loud.

"Just ask them what they want to do." Hiei said. It was simple. Even he knew that. Things were complicated enough as it is.

Kyla was first to get to use the shower, pulling out some sweatpants and a sweater to get herself covered. Sure, the maid outfit was cute and all but it was just a little bit too much. When Botan did the hair and make-up, it was overboard.

She rinsed out the blond, revealing her brown with blond streaked hair and white bangs. To her dismay, the blond tint didn't leave her bangs entirely, and the hicky marks were a bit visible. Going downstairs, she went to the freezer and pulled out a freezie for herself.

Nyssa came down out of the shower with her hair still damp. She had on jeans and one of her black work shirts. She sat on the couch with Kyla and put her arm over her shoulders. Kyla gave her a smile. Both of them were glad to be out of the embarrassing costumes.

Kurama looked over at the two of them and figured there was no better time from the present to ask.

"Kyla, Nyssa, is there anything you girls want to do?"

They looked at Kurama. Nyssa spoke up first. "Well, no offense Kurama, but I'd like to go home for a while."

"Well, I don't believe that Koenma will allow that just yet." He told her.

"It's okay, Ny-chan. Maybe we can go elsewhere." Kyla leaned against her friend. "Where can we go then?"

"We can go almost anywhere." Kurama then leaned forward from his seat. "We could take you to the demon world, see the black market."

"That sounds neat. But what do they use for money there?" Kyla asked.

"Just leave that to me." Kurama gave a small smirk.

The girl's smiled and sat with the guys in a few moments of hush. Nyssa then spoke up at a thought.

"Why did we get sick?"

"Hey ya, wouldn't we just have been tired from lack of energy?" Kyla was also curious as to why she and her friend were sick.

Hiei and Kurama looked to each other and gave the slightest of nods. "Well…" Kurama started. "Hiei and I have been wondering about that, and we've come up with three possible theories."

"Let's hear 'em." The girls listened in to what he had to say.

"The first would be that a part of Avaritia's saliva got in to your blood stream, much like a virus." Kurama looked to the ceiling in thought. "However if that were the case, then the bites on your necks would have shown infection. Hiei and I both checked as you two slept. Our second theory is an after-effect of the sudden removal of the undead essence. We don't have enough knowledge of the undead, plus no one has the essence taken out all at once."

"We believe it's safe to say that only Avaritia had the ability to do so, not creating another possibility for this." Hiei added in.

"Our third theory is tied in with the last one…" Kurama clasped his hands together. "You girls were injected with a serum to suppress the initial thirst and gradually rid the vampire-like features. With that target gone, we think that the serum attacked your immunity system instead, also giving a type of allergy reaction."

"Those all sound logical." Nyssa thought.

"Maybe it's from all three of those things." Kyla shrugged.

"It's possible." Kurama nodded.

"We're not going to be submitted to any tests that the Spirit World baby will have, will we?" Nyssa asked. "Cause the idea of being a guinea pig is not really appealing."

"It's not Koenma's business according to our knowledge." Hiei replied.

"We did inform Botan, and she told us to inform Koenma by the end of today." Kurama looked down at his hands.

"Um… Can't we just… not tell him?" Kyla asked. "How about we go to that Demon World now? You guys know what to do and stuff, right?"

"You girls should know that it is more dangerous in the Demon World. You need to know how to defend yourself. If Hiei or I have out backs turned for a moment, you could be taken or even killed if you brush against another demon the wrong way."

"The only way to make some kind of acknowledgement to not be killed, but feared instead; is to become employed as a thief, assassin, or a mercenary. You have to make yourself known as well. Kurama and I both have experience in these areas." Hiei informed them.

The girls took this information in. "So what you're saying is that we can get away from Koenma's orders and risk of having our memories wiped by going to the Demon world and hide out in the open?" Nyssa asked.

"Pretty much. But you'd have to make yourselves different names." Kurama ran his hand through his hair. "As well, the two of you would not be employed together since Koenma will be looking for us at one point or another."

"But… then how would we keep in contact with each other?" Kyla asked.

"Ya. It's not like we could bring our phones. I doubt that there is cell phone reception there." Nyssa didn't like the idea of not being in communication with her friend.

"You don't have to decide to go right now." Kurama said. "Take tonight and tomorrow to decide if you really want to do this."

"If you choose yes, we can't return here for a long while unless we are caught by Koenma's other detectives." Hiei crossed his arms. "And I do not make a habit of being caught."

Kyla and Nyssa looked to each other. Could they really leave what they had behind? It wouldn't be forever but there was always the chance of being caught or killed in the Demon World. Things would be different there; it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out.

"As I said," Kurama brought them out of their moment of contemplation. "Take tonight and tomorrow to decide. In the mean time, I'll start on dinner." He stood up. "Any requests?"

"Something with meat?" Kyla was unsure what she wanted herself, but figured that Kurama had good judgment of these things.

"Ya. Something with meat." Nyssa looked up at the ceiling. How long was a 'long while'? She would have to tell her parents that she wouldn't be able to contact them for a long time… but what excuse could she tell them? It's not like she could say the exact reason why.

The girls stayed in their spots in thought. This was a big decision to make and they would have to think of all the possible things that they could encounter whether they go or not. So much has already happened in the past few days, and not once had they had a chance to just sit and talk, or just have a day of normal stuff. If you counted sitting around and not having anything planned to be normal, that is.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ (playing with some items brought back from Cuba) I like this necklace with the skull and bones. It's cool. Oh! You're done reading! Remember that reviews are love but not forced! 


	20. Kits and Fire

_Shadowess:_ Yes! It is time for another chapter! Okay, many of you have been asking: 'so the girls are leaving to the demon world because they don't want to have their memories erased?' Well, that is partly true. As well, if you look at this story on a timeline, apart from the three years that past, it has not been a week. The girls want a change in hopes for a chance to relax and not have anything to do with the chaos that Koenma seems to spawn for them.

Another person asked 'if their memories are erased, then won't Koenma just use the spell again?' Actually, Koenma knows very little about the spell that Daniel Rabcliff used. The spell was a 'hit or miss' type of magic. The magic that would help recover the girl's memories is also 'hit or miss'. Things will all be answered in time as the encounters with the Cardinal Demons come to pass.

Hiei: And when do we fight another one of those? (crosses his arms)

_Shadowess:_ In good time, Hiei. In good time. For now, thank you for waiting so patiently and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Diddly squat.**

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter 20: Kits and Fire_**

Time passed as the sky outside became dark. Kyla and Nyssa were thinking of all the pros and cons of whether or not to go to the Demon world.

"If we could have had the Demon World option sooner, we might have avoided the shopping. Think there's a donor place or thrift shop around here? I am still embarrassed to have Botan buy that dress…" Nyssa muttered.

"It's not that bad, Ny-chan. They're actually kind of nice. We can wear them to any kind of dance club or whatever." Kyla got up. "I'm going to see how Kurama is doing."

"Alright, babe." Nyssa looked to the ceiling and let her thoughts continue to wander.

When Kyla walked in to the kitchen, she was hit with the aroma of tender meat, but couldn't quite identify it. She went up to Kurama and tried to see over his shoulder, proving it to be difficult since he was a great deal taller than her.

Kyla went and grabbed a chair and set it behind him. She got up and looked over his shoulder. He was cutting vegetables.

"It's almost done, vixen." Kurama turned his head to look at her face.

"What are you making? It doesn't smell like chicken, steak, or pork." She asked, looking around to find where the smell is coming from.

"It's duck. Have you had it before?" Kurama put the cut vegetables in a colander to rinse them.

"Nope. Don't think so. Is it like chicken?" Kyla set her chin on his shoulder.

"I think you'll like it." Kurama looked at her. "It's in the oven right now."

Kyla got down from the chair and put it back. "So is Youko as good a cook as you or just you?"

"It depends on what you define as cooking." Kurama gave a sly smirk. "Pretty much everything that I know, Youko can do just the same. But you most likely won't see him work in a kitchen unless it's to create a necessary potion."

"Oh okay. And uh, you're like those two guys off of that DNAngel show? Daisuke and Dark? Daisuke is the good-hearted guy who is a real sweetie, and Dark is another person inside of him. Dark is the sly thief with intentions that confuses everyone."

Kurama wasn't expecting the DNAngel reference again after three years. He couldn't help but chuckle for a moment. "In a way, yes. Youko and I are like Dark and Daisuke."

"Alright! I understand then. Well, sort of, but good enough for now!" Kyla gave herself a mental pat on the back for finding a reference that she could understand. "What exactly do you do in the Demon World?"

"I was a thief. Youko is still technically one though he is considered dead in some areas. Youko and I will be able to teach you what you need to know if you choose to go to the demon world." Kurama put on some oven gloves before opening the oven. He pulled out the now cooked duck and set it aside to cool down a bit.

"Can you teach me how to pick-pocket people either way?" Kyla asked. "I've been told that I can be shifty."

"You'll cause much chaos if you lean my secrets, won't you?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only a little chaos... So yes?"

He gave a light sigh but smiled to her. "Alright, I'll teach you."

"Yay! Thank you!" she jumped up with her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing his cheek. She hung there for a moment. "I just realized that you're really tall." Her feet didn't touch the floor.

Kurama bent over so she could hit the ground. Her face was so close to his, and all he had to do was close the gap. Youko would have but Suiichi would not. He allowed Kyla to release his neck. "Everything will be ready in a few minutes. Can you tell Nyssa and Hiei that?"

"Sure thing, Kura-kit!" Kyla smiled and walked out of the kitchen with a bounce in her step. "Hiei, Ny-chan, Kura-kit said that everything will be ready in a few minutes!" she announced as she stepped in to the living room.

"Kura-kit? That's a cute nickname." Nyssa grinned at her friend. "When did you start calling him that?"

"Um… I dunno. I felt like it. It suits him." Kyla shrugged. "He said he made duck."

"Duck is different." Nyssa thought out loud. "I don't think I've had duck."

"Yup so ya. I've done what I needed to do." Kyla said. "And now I go back to bugging, Kura-kit!" she turned on her heel and went back in to the kitchen.

Nyssa watched her before returning to her thoughts. To go or not to go, that is the question… She needed a distraction. Thinking too much about this could make her paranoid. She turned in to her demon form and brought out a blue fireball.

"Hey, Hiei?" she called to the demon who had not moved from his spot on the window sill. He looked to her. "Why is this fire blue?"

"It's your ice fire. You can make regular fire too."

"Ice fire? Man, sounds like a Legend of Zelda thing…" Nyssa thought back to one of her favorite video games. "So… This won't burn anything?"

"No. It'll make things cold."

"So… I could make a freezer in my room from a drawer or something?" She asked.

"You have before."

"And I kept ice cream in there?"

Hiei got up and picked up the fire from her hands. "You did." He blew it out.

"Hey, that's my fire." Nyssa pouted a bit. She created another one in her hands. "Can you make fire?"

"Yes." He took that fireball and blew it out also. He looked down at her and saw her develop a scowl on her face.

"Why are you putting out my fire?" Nyssa crossed her arms. "If this is about throwing the fire on your chest then I'm sorry. Next time I'll poke you to see if you're alive."

"Hn." Hiei walked away from her back to his seat.

Nyssa got up to head to the kitchen and stopped at a sudden thought. "How weird did I act when I was sick? Cause it's all kind of a blur." Hiei developed a link to her mind and sent her all the images that he witness of her active random behavior. Nyssa wasn't expecting that and just blinked. She shook her head. "Okay then… Um, wanna give me a bit of a warning next time you do the mind thing?" She processed a few images in her mind. "Wow, I thought I daydreamed kissing you and telling you had bad breath."

"You were sick with a high fever. It was unexpected."

Nyssa went up to him and brought her face close to his. He stared right back at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She just smiled.

"You really do smell like campfires by waterfalls. I like that." She turned and walked away. "At least you don't smell like shitty AXE body spray."

Hiei blinked at her. She liked the scent? Turning away to look out the window, he allowed himself a small smile to appear on his face, permitted only to himself.

Kyla was already sitting at the table, watching Kurama. She wanted to help him but he insisted that she sit and relax for a bit. All she wanted to do was help set the table but no. He wanted to do it. Maybe to prove that he can? Who knows…?

Nyssa looked over the scene before her. "Need any help, Kurama?"

"I'm almost done. You can have a seat." Kurama shot her a quick smile before resuming with his vegetable platter.

Nyssa sat herself down and looked at Kyla. She appeared to be in a daze. She also appeared to watching Kurama in that daze. She nudged her with her foot. No response. She nudged her again with the same result. Whatever she was daydreaming of, it must be good.

"So we're going to decide later tonight on what to do, Kyla?" Nyssa asked her. Kyla mutely nodded. "And we're going to have some sweet snow after supper huh?" Another nod. Nyssa smirked. "You think Kurama has a cute butt don't you?" she got another nod. "All you can do is nod?" Another nod. "Then you'll agree with me that you don't always win?"

Kyla blinked and looked at her. "But I always win. If you win, then I win. If I win, then I win!"

"And if Kurama wins?"

"Then I automatically win twice over." Kyla grinned.

"But you still think Kurama has a cute butt?" Nyssa knew that Kurama was right there and could hear every word she could say.

"Well yeah, but why are you looking at his butt?" Kyla grinned. "Shouldn't you be looking at Hiei's instead?"

"His eyes and scent are his better attributes." Nyssa winked.

"What does he smell like?"

"That's for me to know. Do you know what Kurama smells like?"

"Um… haven't thought about that. But I think he'll have two different scents. As he is now and when he goes smexy Youko." Kyla grinned and sighed. "Wow. They're both so hot…"

"And you know that Kurama is right here, right?"

"He is?" Kyla turned her head and looked at a slightly pink-faced Kurama, who was working on carving the duck. He was within ear reach the entire time. "Ny-chan!!! Why didn't you tell me?!" She was embarrassed.

"Cause it was cute to embarrass you since you couldn't stop looking at him in that daze of yours."

"I hate you." Kyla banged her head on the table.

"I love you too." Nyssa smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit. Need to stretch my legs."

"Okay darling." Kyla waved good-bye to her friend before resuming watch over the slightly embarrassed double fox dude before her.

Upstairs, Nyssa sat on her windowsill while she gazed out to the dark sky. She really wanted to go… but there was always the chance of never being able to talk to her family again. Her hand was wrapped around the small black cell phone.

'_Maybe if I call them now… I can let them know I might not be able to call them for a while.'_ Nyssa flipped open her phone and dialed for home, briefly wondering just how much this call was costing.

* * *

Stomachs full and lazing in the living room, the four of them were watching a film. A foreign film called 'Pan's Labyrinth'. Well, it was mostly three of them watching since Hiei didn't care for having to watch and read the subtitles at the same time. It was getting late and the girls were slowly bobbing their heads in trying to keep awake.

"You know that you can go to sleep any time that you want?" Kurama mentioned when he saw Kyla nearly keel over from lack of sleep.

"But the movie is on and I don't wanna go to bed." She whined in a similar fashion to a child.

"I'm going to sleep… If I start to get raped by that vampire again, I'll scream to let you know." Nyssa cringed at the still fresh images in her mind.

"Maybe you should stay with Hiei in his room." Kyla suggested. "You've done so three years ago apparently so I don't think he'll mind."

Nyssa blinked at her. "Okay then. I think I'll just see how I sleep for tonight. Good night."

"G'night, Ny-chan." Kyla smiled to her.

"Good night, Nyssa." Kurama nodded to her. Hiei gave her a slight nod before returning to his own thoughts and whatnot.

"You should go to bed too, little vixen." Kurama said to the fox beside him.

"I will eventually." Kyla said with a slight yawn.

"Do you want me to bring you to bed?" He smirked lightly.

"I don't like to be carried."

"Well you'll have to be carried if you fall asleep down here."

"Okay fine. I'll go to bed." She pouted and got up. "Can I ask you something first?"

"You just did, but you can ask." Kurama smiled to her.

"Is it alright if I talk to the Youko dude? I mean, if that's alright." Kyla shifted side to side on her feet.

Kurama considered this for a moment then noted her long dragged-out yawn. She was too tired. He had an agreement with Youko but still… "You should head to bed. Youko can talk to you tomorrow, vixen."

"Okay." Kyla covered her face with her hands to try and hide another yawn. "Night, Kura-kit." She rubbed her eyes and made her way up to her room.

* * *

More dreams plagued the girls that night. However, these dreams were more familiar, like that feeling of when you have dream déjà vu. With Nyssa, her dream was thankfully not a repeat of the previous night.

_Nyssa was in a ballroom, looking around at everything. Everything appeared monotone in color and design yet everything was oddly beautiful. Nyssa found herself dressed in a light navy gown, suited for an occasion that the area seemed to simulate. There were muted people surrounding her in darkness, wearing grey masks and outfits Nyssa did not wear a mask. Looking around to survey the area more, she noticed a familiar spiky hair demon off to the side._

_She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was Hiei dressed in a tuxedo. He was without a mask as well._

'_Dance with me?'__ the dream apparition, Hiei, asked while holding out a hand._

'_I'd love to.'__ She accepted his hand, which was kissed. She could feel her cheeks slightly heat up. Nyssa was led to the middle of the dance floor and danced with Hiei._

_The Hiei she danced with seemed to glow for a moment, changing somehow. He led her with ease and spun her out, then back in like in the waltz that Nyssa remembered from a video game. When he brought her back to him, they paused._

_Nyssa's gaze went up to the sky above to see fireworks. She felt herself smile then turn to Hiei. Hiei looked up briefly and looked back down to her. He leaned in and Nyssa's eyes closed, but yet she could still see in a third person. Hiei had frozen then dissolved along with everything around Nyssa. Darkness replaced everything apart from Nyssa and her dress._

_A giant creature in the silhouette of a spider came in to view, with eight glowing green eyes. Nyssa backed away with a horrified shriek._

_She tried to yell something but nothing came from her throat. The creature grabbed her with one of its many hairy legs, causing her to scream again in muted terror._

_To the side, Hiei came through armed with his sword. He attacked the monster with one move, shattering it like glass. Nyssa fell, but was caught by the spiky-haired demon before being set on her feet._

'_Are you alright, Nyssa?'__ he asked her. It sounded strange coming from him… to hear her own name from his voice._

_She looked up at him and nodded. __'You… said my name…'__ Disbelief was evident in her voice._

_Hiei's eyes widened for a moment but then turned warm like a gentle blaze. He pulled her in to his arms. __'Yes, I did say your name. Are you sure you are alright?'_

'_I think so… but… what happened? Why did that thing attack me?'_

'_It came out of nowhere. I don't know why it attacked you…'_

'_I know that I'm dreaming…__' she sighed. __'Even if I can't control what goes on in my dreams, I control my reactions… You may not be the real Hiei, but you feel real enough.'__ She buried her face in his chest._

_Hiei continued to hold her close. __'You're safe now. I'll protect you here.'_

_Nyssa smiled and looked up at him, placing a hand on the side of his face. __'You a really great demon… Better than all humans that I know…'_

'_You are a unique half-breed…'__ he traced his fingers along her cheek. It felt like water droplets and wildfire all at once against her skin. __'I believe that our dance was interrupted.'_

_Suddenly, the music resumed playing and they resumed their dancing from the top of the song. When the peak of the song and dance finished, they looked up again and saw the fireworks. Nyssa's eyes locked with Hiei's. He leaned in to kiss her, only to be greeted with a different pair of lips._

_His eyes turned silver, his face morphed like slime in to the being she consciously knew as Marcus._

Nyssa gasped awake and put a hand over her lips, trying to rid the feeling. Her cheek still tingled with the sensation in her dream.

"Holy shit…" Nyssa got up from under the sheets, walking to the washroom to splash some water on her face. That dream had been so familiar, except for that last bit. As she went to run the cold water in the sink, Kyla tossed in her bed from the dream occurring in her own mind.

_Walking through an unfamiliar forest, Kyla tried to listen for any sort of sound. It was quiet. No insects, no birds, not even a breeze to rustle the leaves. It was as though time had stopped all around her, the moon paused in the sky along with the twinkling stars._

_She walked, not even hearing leaves or twigs become disturbed at her own feet. The ground was solid, yet it was as though Kyla walked on air._

'_Where am I?' she asked, her voice echoing as though she were in a vast cavern. As soon as the echo vanished, she heard another sound traveling on the air. It was water flowing, like a gentle melody. Kyla made her way to the sound and soon found herself in front of a pond, fed by a small gentle waterfall. The water didn't go anywhere other than staying in the pool._

_The water was clear, dark, glistening the light of the full moon on its surface. Kyla stood at the edge, unable to see her refection in the shadowed area she stood in. She couldn't even see the bottom of the pool. Only ripples and the distorted moon reflection were visible to her eyes. The waterfall also reflected the ominous light of the moon but in a more poetic fashion. The water droplets and gentle mist that strayed from the fall itself sparkled like the stars above, but even more in resemblance to diamonds and jewels. If sunlight were to shine instead of the moonlight, then it would produce a rainbow in that small area._

_Kneeling down to the edge, Kyla touched the water gently. It was cold on her fingertips. Something rustled the leaves behind her, making her turn. Five small fox pups came in through the darkness. Each one was different. They almost took turns going up to her out of curiosity._

_The first was a red fox with black tips. Its fur seemed to come out like wild fire. She smiled and nuzzled the little one. 'Aww… You're a little kawaii fire fox.' She cooed softly, with her voice still echoing around her. It yipped and jumped in to the water, soaking its fur before jumping back out, shaking its newfound water droplets all over the grass. It spread like morning dew._

_The next fox that approached Kyla was red with white tips. It was curious but cautious. 'You're cute too.' This one licked her nose at the comment fore going to play with the one with black tips._

_Two of the foxes remaining approached her. One was completely red, with a hint of green in its eyes, while the other was pure white, with specks of gold in its eyes. 'You two must be popular… You're both familiar…' Kyla petted them both, and they returned the affection with nuzzles. They growled at each other before getting in to a small fight. Kyla gently laughed at their little game._

_The final fox approached her, only placing a single paw on her leg. Kyla gazed down at the last fox. It was grey with red tips and its eyes were a reflection of her own._

_It was as though she were looking at herself…_

'_Who are you, little one?'_

_It did not reply but dove in to the water, beneath the surface. One by one, the foxes followed after it, disappearing from Kyla's eyes. She stood and gazed down in the water. She could see silhouettes of two people… both of which had ears and tails. The waterfall distorted the image, changing it for Kyla to only see herself._

_The waterfall and water slowly faded away._

Kyla opened her eyes and saw the fabric of her blanket. There was a bit of light in the room coming from the window but it was still dark, so it was light of the moon. She sat up and felt her back go stiff and pop back in to alignment.

Her eyes drifted to her clock, making her groan. It was still way too early. She flopped back down and willed herself to fall back asleep.

Nyssa had returned to her room before Kyla had awakened, and was browsing on her laptop. Her eyes were sore and she couldn't see the words clearly anymore of the story she was reading. Finally closing it, she got comfortable under the covers and fell back asleep; wondering what could have spawned her dream.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ No ducks were harmed in the making of this chapter! There.

Hiei: What the hell is 'axe'?

_Shadowess:_ It's a body spray, deoderant, shower gel cologne that makes me choke and die.

Hiei.: Ah.

_Shadowess:_ The first person to review what inspired Kyla's dream in relation to the first story and say what Nyssa said in the previous story in relation to Kyla's dream will get a reward! I will PM the one who reviews with the answer to reveal the reward! You don't need to feel pressured to do so because remember... (snaps fingers. nothing happens. snaps again) ...YUSUKE!

Yusuke: (grudgingly comes in) ...evil lady... (wearing a big sign with pink glitter decorated all over it) Reviews are uber love but not forced!


	21. Hit Head Here

_Shadowess:_ Hello everybody! I managed to write until my fingers lost all feeling to bring you this chapter! Thank you to these dear reviewers: _littlekawaiifirefox_, caaro, _Darkside5454, Rikakit, Unolai, Shadow Ice Maiden, Dominia Scorpio, _and _HeeHeeHee01. _You are all awesome for reviewing! Unfortunately, no one has given the answer to what I have asked to review to at the end of the previous chapter, so I'll change the question. You'll find out at the end of this one.

Hiei: This is undignified, woman! (seething)

_Shadowess:_ Do your thing and you'll never have to do it again.

Hiei: (growls and holds up a giant sign)** "Hi! I'm a tempermental fire demon here to give the disclaimer to the story! YYH is not owned by this writer, nor does she own anything in relation to anything at all."** (burns it in hands and marches away)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Hit Head Here**

The girls were sitting in the living room. They had just finished discussing their choice of the Demon World topic. They had made their choice, which was obviously already made at the first idea of going to the Demon Realm. Kurama was down in the basement getting stuff from the freezer and Hiei was who-knows-where.

"I'm bored now." Kyla announced to her friend.

"Well, do something then." Nyssa stretched her arms down towards her feet from the couch.

"Can it be completely random?" Kyla asked, instantly having numerous chaotic thoughts come to mind.

"As long as it does not involve in anything breaking, burning, or sweet snow randomly vanishing; then sure." Nyssa shrugged.

'_There go several thoughts…'_ Kyla pouted. Instantly she got another one and put it to action.

Nyssa felt a sharp pain in her forearm and cried out from pain. Her eyes shot to see Kyla biting her arm! "W. T. F!?" Why in the world did she just bite her?

"Ewe old ee eye uld." Her words were muffled against the skin of her friend's arm.

"I didn't think that you would bite me though!"

Kyla gnawed on her arm for a bit before seeing Kurama come up and stare at them. Nyssa followed her gaze and saw Kurama.

"Oh, Kurama, can you please get this cannibal off me!?" Nyssa cried out, pointing at Kyla with her free hand.

Kurama rushed over and pulled Kyla away. "Why did you bite her?" Kurama asked her.

"I was bored and Ny-chan said I could do anything random that didn't include breaking, burning, or sweet snow. So I bit her." She had a smile on her.

Nyssa inspected her arm. "Damn girl…" she had teeth marks embedded in to her arm, and blood seeped out from where her fangs were. "I'm going to clean this up." Nyssa got up and went up the stairs.

"What gave you the impulse to bite her?" Kurama asked.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to bite? Kind of like the vampire-thing but not for blood?" Kyla grinned. She had the urge to bite Kurama on his arm too. She resisted. "So ya, me and Ny-chan decided what we want to do." Kurama waited for her answer. "We want to go, and I want to be a thief."

He smiled. "Sure. Youko and I will teach you everything you need to know. Oh, and you wanted to speak to Youko?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Can I talk to him now?" She asked.

"Alright. Just… try not to bite him." Kurama warned her. Who knows what Youko would do if that would happen. He allowed himself to be placed back in the mind as Youko took form in front of Kyla.

Upstairs, Hiei came out of his room as Nyssa passed his door to go to the bathroom. He saw her arm with blood and teeth markings. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "What happened to your arm?"

"Kyla bit me. Her teeth are sharp." Nyssa looked at him. "I'm going to clean this up so ya. If you could let go, please?"

The bite was on her right arm. She was right handed, as Hiei knew. He pulled her along to the bathroom. "You can't wrap that properly with one hand."

She could if she tried. She always had her teeth too. "I can do it myself you know."

He ignored her and pulled her in to the washroom. "Sit down." He ordered.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "You don't have to help you know. I can do this myself." She sat down on the edge of the tub, where all the traces of the oatmeal product from the other night had vanished. Hiei gathered bandages and a cloth but nothing else. Nyssa raised her eyebrow at him. "I think I will need the disinfectant since Kyla bit me, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything. He rinsed the cloth in water before wiping the blood from her arm. **(Inspiration for this provided by Nightangel1282 in her **_**Slight Problem**_** story. This is credited to her.)** He knelt down and inspected the puncture wounds. Nyssa watched him, wondering what he was doing. To her complete surprise and shock, he brought the arm close to his mouth and licked her! He licked her! His tongue on her cuts! Was he Marcus!? Nyssa freaked and pulled her arm away.

"What the hell! Are you Marcus!?" she held her arm away from him.

"I'm not Marcus, onna." He spit the blood in his mouth on to the cloth. "Look at your arm."

Nyssa did and only saw one puncture wound. "Wait, what did you do?"

"I have healing properties that can only be accessed through my saliva." He grabbed her arm back and licked the other puncture point. This time, Nyssa watched as the hold closed up, leaving only a very faint mark that could barely be seen.

"So the concept of mothers kissing their children's wounds better does help." Nyssa though aimlessly. It was amazing what Hiei had just done for her. For her. Nyssa's face tinted red. "Thank you."

"I don't know if you have this ability since you have half of my abilities." Hiei started wrapping the gauze around her arm. He didn't look up at her once.

"Well, maybe I'll find out sooner or later." Nyssa looked over his facial features, just noting of how attractive he really was. "Kyla and I decided to go to the Demon Realm with you guys. I'm interested in becoming a mercenary."

Hiei looked up, allowing his ruby gaze to meet her mixed color eyes. "Take only one sword and one knife of what you have. You'll need useful weapons from the Demon World to survive and for proper training."

"Can I take that sword that you're holding on to for me? The one you got for me three years ago?" Nyssa stood up after he finished tying off the bandage. He nodded mutely and left the bathroom in a blur. Looking down at the bandage on her arm, she blushed. Her mind went back to the dream she had last night of dancing with him. It felt so real… He felt so real.

Willing the blush to go down, Nyssa went in to her room and started searching through her collection of pocket knives and daggers, trying to determine of what would be the most efficient and accessible in emergencies on her person.

Kyla looked up at the fox demon standing in front of her. "Hi foxy dude!" she greeted. "You should sit down so my neck doesn't get strained."

He gave her a sexy smirk before sitting down in the chair. "You wanted to speak with me, dear vixen?"

"Yes I did. Give me a minute so I can remember what I wanted to ask you." Kyla tapped her chin, glancing up to the light fixture in thought. "Oh ya! Now I remember. Can you hold still for a moment?"

"Very well." He remained still, almost statue like. He noticed her walk around the chair behind him, out of his view. Youko pondered on what she was doing when it suddenly came to him. Her fingers touched his ears, making them twitch on reflex. "So that's what you're after." He lightly chuckled.

Kyla grinned as her fingers tweaked the fuzzy white and grey ears atop of his head. They were so soft and so fluffy. She felt very Kagome-ish at that moment, like in the start of the Inuyasha anime. She couldn't help it that Youko's ears were so tempting to play with.

After a few minutes of the odd ear massage, Youko spoke up. "Was there anything else that you wished to ask of me, vixen?"

"Well, which of you two are going to train me first when we get to the Demon World?" Kyla asked, still fondling his ears.

"I shall train you first. However, you'll need proper attire which we shall acquire for you in the marketplace. Preferably something close-fitting, with hidden pockets, and something alluring to distract if spotted." Youko could picture her outfit in his mind already, making him smirk.

"I'll follow yours and Kurama's training." Kyla smiled, continuing to adore his ears. "What's your most favorite thing about being a thief?"

"The entire aspect of being a thief is enjoyed." Youko said. "However, I find the success during all the steps on the trade to be favored, especially the end result."

"The riches part or the rewards part?"

"Both." Youko's ears twitched. "Are you done with my ears?"

"Nope!" Kyla grinned. She tweaked them three more times before releasing them. "Now I'm done."

Youko stood up and looked down at her. "When we are in the demon world, after we acquire the items you will need, I shall have to teach you how to be a large distraction… more-so than you are now." He took her chin in to his clawed fingers.

"Sounds like fun." Kyla gazed up in to his golden orbs. "I love causing chaos and distraction."

"I have noticed." His face descended closer to hers.

Kyla could smell roses laced with cinnamon. Something else was tied into his scent but she couldn't quite place it. "You smell good." She could almost feel his grin against her skin on how close he was.

"As do you…" Youko allowed his tongue to trail her cheek for a moment. "You taste good too."

Kyla's cheeks heated up. "You're just saying that cause you're a guy." She poked his gut, noting that he had solid muscles underneath his white robe.

Youko allowed himself to smirk, placing a gentle kiss on the cheek he licked. "I only speak truth to you, my vixen. I'll see you again after dusk, when we are in the Demon World."

"Okay." Kyla smiled at him, in slight daze. She watched as he turned back in to the red-head Kurama. "Hiya Kura-kit!" she smiled brightly at him.

"I trust that you had a nice calm conversation with Youko?" He noticed the proximity but figured this was of normal Youko departure.

"Oh ya. I got to tweak his ears!" she grinned. "That was fun."

"You tweaked his ears?"

"Why wouldn't I? They are like… right there and too tempting to ignore." Kyla smiled. "So we'll be heading out today?" she asked.

"Yes we will. Before sunset, so we can locate the portal to the Demon realm that Koenma has yet to seal off properly." Kurama informed her. "In the mean-time, you should relax as best you can, since you won't have too much chance once we're over there."

"But we will get some relaxing time of just being in comfort or whatnot? Like time for sleep?" Kyla hope that not every demon would need to run around non-stop without rest.

"Of course we will be able to sleep." Kurama smiled. "Take only a small bag to carry a change of sleep wear, and some Advil or Tylenol."

"Why that?" Kyla asked.

"Because when Youko and I start to train you, it will help numb the pain for when you need to sleep after the training session."

"Oh." She was going to be in one hell of a situation. "But… don't you have herbs and pastes to do that?"

"Not all of them will be ready at hand where we will be." Kurama said. "As well, it's better off to take something that you have taken before, to avoid allergic reactions. Humans, Demons, and Half-demons all have different reactions to different herbs."

"Ah…" Kyla stretched her arms up. "Can we go get some sweet snow? I feel like having some."

"We have ice cream here." Kurama nodded his head over to the kitchen.

"Well, it'd be also nice to go for a walk. Please, Kura-kit?" she looked at him with soft eyes.

Kurama stood before her and stroked her cheek. "Alright. We'll consider it a date then." He smiled.

"Yay! Let's go then! I'll let Ny-chan know that we're going out for ice cream." She smiled and bounded up the stairs before Kurama could say another word. Kyla entered Nyssa's room to find her looking at her entire collection of sharp pointy objects on the bed. "Hey, Ny-chan?"

"Oh hey girl. What's up?" She looked away from her collection of knives.

"Kurama and I are going out for sweet snow. Just wanted to let you know in case you think I get kidnapped or something." Kyla smiled.

"Sure, hon. Have fun on your _date_." Nyssa smirked, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh I will babe." Kyla grinned and gave a quick hug to her friend before going back downstairs to meet Kurama at the door, ready to leave.

When they left, Nyssa sighed. She always thought Kyla to be luckier than her. Hell, Nyssa had been in a relationship with a guy for over a year and had never been out on an actual date of just going somewhere. All the ass did was play video games… It panged her heart for a moment before she gripped one of her knives, chucking it across the room in frustration at herself.

'_I've been such a fool! Why is it that I can only see the situation clearly when I get pissed off?'_ Nyssa thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she went over to her knife, pulling it out of the wall.

'_Anger can lift a fog, but it causes a fog more often.'_

Nyssa was by the wall. If there were a giant piece of paper with the instructions on how to relieve stress by a simple target that read 'HIT HEAD HERE', she would have a good excuse for doing so. No such paper existed at this moment. She banged her head three times anyway.

"Hiei, if you're going to do more mind stuff to me, then I request that you teach me some of it so I can put up a block to block you out!" Nyssa called out to the open door.

"That will be part of your training. Physical, elemental, and mental training." Hiei was already standing in the doorway.

"Oh goody. I'll bring this knife since it embedded itself so nicely in the wall." Nyssa held up a sharp blade that was silver with a wooden detail. It was part of a set of three a family member gave her a few years back. It became her favorite switch-blade.

He didn't respond. Nyssa looked to see his reaction but found that he was already gone. She sighed and went to find a small bag. Never know…

Nyssa pocketed her knife and went downstairs. She nonchalantly hummed a tune as she made her way to the refrigerator. She took out a freezie. She sighed. Nyssa had decided to go to the demon world with two guys she had known for less than a week, who she and Kyla had apparently met three years ago for a strange time loop of a few months.

A yawn escaped her lips. "Stupid weird déjà vu dreams…" she muttered.

"What did you dream last night?" Hiei appeared behind her, making her jump lightly. She just had to know how the hell he got so fast.

"Probably another memory… but felt more like a repeat of a dream." Nyssa looked up at the light fixture. "You acted weird. But then again, most dreams I have about guys have them acting uncharacteristically. Maybe it's a sign of how twisted my mind is." Nyssa shrugged.

"Tell me what happened. It could be essential to your memories."

With a sigh that came out heavier than what she intended, Nyssa nodded. "Fine... I'll tell you." Nyssa leaned against the counter. "Do you remember that waltz? The dream was with me and you at that ball. We were the only ones not wearing masks. You asked me to dance and we did for a little while before a giant spider came out of the darkness, nearly killing me. You then killed it and acted unlike yourself." Nyssa then thought. "I actually knew you weren't the real Hiei." Nyssa shrugged then shook her head. "This is stupid. It was a repeated dream."

Hiei looked at her. He remembered that dream. "I told you that you were a unique half-breed."

Nyssa stared. She didn't feel the mind invasion. "How did you know that?"

"I took form in that dream three years ago as you slept." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Then… those were your words?" Nyssa lowered her frozen flavored ice.

"…They were." Hiei admitted.

"So you were in control of some of your actions then?"

"Yes."

"Then you almost kissed me twice." Nyssa muttered then jumped at feeling something cold running down her leg. She looked down and cursed. The juices of her freezie were running down the side of her leg! "Great…"

Hiei looked at her, still wondering what kept his heart on her for such a long time. "Pack a change of sleep wear and any essential medication that you will need for after training." He ordered before leaving the kitchen in only a dark blur.

Nyssa cast her eyes on the vacant space where Hiei once stood. Why did guys have to be… well, guys? Nyssa worked on her freezie. "Being a female continues to suck…" Nyssa told herself.

What was she to do now? Wait in bore before time could present itself in the process of getting to the demon world? She finished her freezie and chucked the plastic in the garbage. What was she going to do until Kyla and Kurama got back?

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot with impatience to herself. "Fuck it." Nyssa went to the front door, got her shoes on, and went out. Where she was going would be answered by how her feet led her. She just wanted to go somewhere to not have to think about demons, vampires, memories, or anything that had to deal with the past five days. Her feet took her on the path that leads toward the arcade and night club.

* * *

Kyla and Kurama were sitting inside a little ice-cream shop that oddly resembled Tim Horton's, but with ice cream instead of coffee. Kyla didn't know to feel comforted or disturbed by the similarity. So she just licked at her sweet snow of milk and sugar and other ingredients that she couldn't think of at that point.

"What will you guys be teaching me first?" Kyla asked.

"How to be lighter on your feet and how to sneak around without being noticed." Kurama licked at his own cone with chocolate mint ice cream.

"How are you going to go on teaching stuff like that?" Kyla asked.

"You'll find out." Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a brief moment, but just barely long enough for Kyla to see, allowing her to smile.

"Just promise that you won't kill me cause I know that you two are already plotting against me with your 'training'." Kyla smiled and licked at her cone, somehow managing to get a blotch on the tip of her nose, allowing Kurama to have a laugh.

* * *

Nyssa looked around and found what she was looking for. Her pocket was weighted and her limbs were loosened from a quick stretch. "We meet again, foul beast." Nyssa muttered to herself, stepping up on to the platform.

Preparations set; she hit a switch, allowing speakers to thunder with sound. She hit the arrows at her feet in accordance to the once that appeared before her.

Nyssa had found herself at the arcade. She needed to do something and had found the DDR machine. She set it to the suitable difficulty level and to a song that annoyed the hell out of her.

Paranoia Evolution.

Previously, she had done poorly on this song. Upon seeing the machine as she came in, Nyssa wanted to set it right for herself. Why? It probably had to do with the fact that she needed something to do. Throughout the entire time, she was constantly expecting a certain fire demon to pop up and give her a short scolding for leaving without saying a word.

The song ended with a B result. It was better than before. Nyssa played the last two songs on random and descended from the dancing mini stage. She made her way towards the back where the shooting and racing games hid from the window light. Her eyes caught something in the corner, making her smile.

"Didn't think I'd see one of these here." She smiled and approached the gaming machine, taking out some tokens from her pocket.

* * *

Kyla and Kurama had gone back to the house when they finished their ice cream. Kyla smiled from her slight sugar rush and immediately bounded up the stairs to tell Nyssa of what Kurama and Youko were going to be teaching her. She was so excited!

"Hey, Ny-chan! Kura-kit and Youko are going to show me all of their…" she paused upon entering Nyssa's bedroom. It was empty. "Ny-chan? Where are you?" Kyla looked around. This was unlike Nyssa to be hiding. Usually she'd pop out by now to startle her.

Kyla looked behind the door, down the hall, quickly checked her own room, and even under both beds. She couldn't find her. "Ny-chan!" Kyla called out, thinking she was hiding somewhere else. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Kurama had come up the stairs. "I believe that Nyssa went out somewhere." He answered Kyla's unasked question of where she could be. "Her shoes were not at the front entrance."

"Oh. Does Hiei know? Or did he go with her?"

Hiei was immediately behind her at that moment. "Hn."

Kyla jumped again. "GAH!! You really need to stop doing that!"

"You need better hearing." Hiei answered. He looked towards Nyssa's room. "Where the hell did that woman go?"

"We thought you would know." Kurama stated.

"She didn't tell me." Hiei walked past them.

"Right then, that is unusual unless you decided to get her upset." Kyla tapped her chin in thought.

"I did not say anything to make her upset." Hiei announced before he reached the stairs.

Kyla shrugged. "Or maybe it was what you didn't say." Both guys looked at her. "Well, what were you two talking about?"

"She spoke of her dream last night; a repeated dream that she had here three years ago." Hiei answered.

"Which was about…?" Kyla moved her hands in a rolling motion to get him to continue.

Hiei crossed his arms. "That is not of your concern, fox."

"None of my concern, huh? Right, well I've known Ny-chan a lot longer than you have. You might have the mental weird thingy going on but I know her." Kyla crossed her own arms. She walked towards the stairs and walked down, avoiding to brush against Hiei.

"Do you know where she is, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Kyla did have a valid point. Those two girls knew each other better than he and Hiei did.

Hiei closed his eyes for a brief moment to find her mind. He blinked. "No." the words sounded strange coming out of his own mouth. "She has a mind block up. She's around the area of that night club." When did she put that up?

"We better go find her then." Kurama instructed.

"I'll get her." Hiei said before vanishing in a black blur. Kurama went in to his own room, looking for the basic essentials he'll need to bring to the Demon World.

* * *

Nyssa held her gaze down at the game she was playing. Pinball was amusing. It either took luck or, as fanatics would say, the right angle of hitting the ball with a certain amount of force. She didn't know how long she was at the one machine since she first put in the tokens. The score kept reaching up higher and higher the longer she played. She was so focused on the game that she failed to notice someone standing at her side. It wasn't until she saw the reflection in the glass that she jumped and lost the ball down the chute.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nyssa asked, launching the second ball.

"A few minutes." Hiei grunted. "You would have been killed within the first two seconds if I were out to kill you."

"Well then I'll just have to make the same mistake again." Nyssa lost the second ball after she finished speaking. She hit the machine out of mild frustration. "Damnit…" She launched the final ball.

"Finish that pointless game. We're leaving in a few hours." Hiei grunted.

"This game may be pointless to you, but I find it a way to block out thoughts and clear your head. Game-mode meditation, in a way." Nyssa muttered. Hiei was in no mood to wait for her to finish the game. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the machine. "HEY!! Hiei! I wasn't finished that round!" she cried out.

"It's a stupid human game." Hiei told her, pulling her along.

"Well _excuse me_ for being a _human_ the first 17 years of my life!" Nyssa yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I don't go telling you that training with a sword is a pointless pass-time! And you know what? I have been this height since I was 13 so I would have been taller than you for a very long time!"

Hiei was staring at her. She looked like she was on fire from her aura. And did she just note that she was shorter during that period three years ago?

"Another reason why I hate guys like you at times: you get growth spurts to tower over me! You know what? Let's just go now so I can start training then kick your ass at your own game!" Nyssa marched right past him, placing the rest of her tokens on another game that was unattended.

Resembling a dumbfounded person, Hiei remained in the same spot, watching the vacant space where she had just fumed. Did she develop a split personality over the past three years? Or was this just one of those woman things? He went after her, finding that she was on the way back to Kurama's home.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ That was a bit of a longer chapter for you all! Now it's time for trivia! I'm feeling generous so I'll make this an easy one. It'll be a smaller reward but hey, it's your choice to want to answer it or not. In which chapter of Demonology did Kyla mention dreaming of a waterfall and a fox? I will PM the first to review with the correct response, and they shall be informed of the prize! Winner will be announced in the next chapter, which shall be released in a week and a half. And yes, they will be in the demon world for the next chapter!

Botan: (flies in on her oar, dragging an air message behind her) _Reviews are love like kittens, but not forced in case you're allergic!_


	22. Marketplace

_Shadowess:_ Holy crap peoples! The reviews are almost at 100! I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed: _littlekawaiifirefox, Unolai, Shadow Ice Maiden, Rikakit, Darkside5454, _caaro,_ Tjix, Domina Scorpio, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover._ You all deserve cookies specially baked by Kurama! gives you each a tray I'd give you Hiei cookies but he poisoned them. So... Ya. He poisoned them cause I forced him to make them.

Hiei: Cookie Dough sweet snow...

_Shadowess:_ Oh ya, Hiei discovered a new ice cream flavor while making cookies. I've given up on the quizzy thingy so I'll post something else instead at the end of this chapter, which is noticably shorter.

**Disclaimer:** (Keiko and Botan walk by carrying a sign) **This sharp object obsessed author does not own YYH or its characters. Nor anything that has copywright stuff.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22: Marketplace**

The girls had small over-the-shoulder bags with them, packed with just a change of pajama's and what medication they needed. Kyla had her rose-bleeding heart blades with her, and Nyssa had the sword that Hiei originally bought for her as well as her knife. They each wore their respective items that the guys had given them before. Kyla wore the ribbon in her hair, and Nyssa wore the ankh around her neck.

Kurama had written up a note for his human mother, leaving it on the counter. After making sure everything was secure in the house, they left out the front door. The girls followed Kurama and Hiei down to the park to the very fountain where the girls met the demon with the acid blood.

Kurama felt along the edge of the fountain, looking for something. "This is one of the portal entrances that Koenma is still looking for. It wasn't too surprising to see that one demon from before in this area."

"Should we be in our demon forms now or when we cross over?" Nyssa asked. It was dusk and no one was around to see them.

"Now." Hiei had his arms crossed, waiting for the fox to open the portal already.

Just after the two changed their forms, Kurama found the access point. The fountain stopped flowing and the water drained from the giant stone dish. The base became green and vacant.

"It's open. It will automatically close in a few minutes." Kurama said. "You go in first, Hiei, to make sure that it's clear to land."

Hiei nodded and jumped in, disappearing. He didn't come back out, which translated as a 'go ahead' motion in Kurama's mind.

"Okay, you girls jump in and I'll follow right behind." Kurama told them. The nodded and jumped threw. Kurama looked around and pulled the communicator from his pocket. He threw it in to the trees so that Koenma would not track them with it. He even had the girls leave the tracking rings behind. With a hop, he followed after the girls just before the portal closed.

* * *

They walked down a dirt path. Everything around them was dry and desolate, with the clouds covering the sky in a similar shade as the ground they walked on. The girls had no idea of where they were going now, putting their trust in to the guys. In the distance, they could see some structures and frayed tents. 

"That's the market plaza up ahead." Kurama said. "Hold on to your bags and weapons close. You can get mugged. Do not talk to anyway, even if you mean to decline. Just keep going. Hiei and I will pick out what you will need. As well, we'll find a stand so that you are able to pick out suitable training clothes."

"So basically this place is like Mexico." Kyla thought out loud.

"Except they won't give you tequila if you give them a tip." Nyssa added.

As they got closer, they could hear and see many different kinds of demons in the entire area. A fight even broke out and destroyed one of the tents. It went up in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

"Try to avoid direct eye contact with any of them, but keep your head up to not show any weakness or intimidation." Kurama said. He wrapped his arm protectively around Kyla's waist, allowing her to blush lightly.

"Let's go." Hiei stated and walked ahead of them.

They entered in to the area and were immediately swarmed by various demons trying to sell them items.

"You want snake skin belt?"

"Looking for slug bombs, I got 'em!"

"New! Agaric here! Poison your foes while you can!"

"You want aphrodisiac? I got seven kinds to spice up your life!"

"Tiger's eyes now half price! Will trade for dog balls!"

"Buy your demonic florals here! I've got tulips, death weeds, appalling trees, pee nuts, pomegranate bursts, and slapping palm trees! Special offer now to have mace spray to grow in to actual mace!"

"Fresh human cookies here!"

Oh what a strange place they've come to… Nyssa and Kyla had to block out a lot of things. Especially since they entered in the section where aphrodisiacs were the gold item to sell, as well as toys… The girls weren't all that shy when it came to the topic but still, this was a bit disturbing.

They walked around for a long while before Kurama spotted a dealer with battle attire. He brought her over there with Hiei and Nyssa in tow.

"Welcome! I have many deals for you today, especially for the women." A Cyclops woman approached them. She was rather burly and scaled with a dark earth green color. "Ooo… a fox woman, I know how sneaky you can be." She dug through her collection and pulled out ten outfits. "Take a look at these."

Kurama looked through them and did not like any of these. They were all either too revealing or were too heavy material. His eyes cast around inside the stall. He spotted one item tucked away between two thin skimpy outfits. He pulled it out, revealing a white fish-net ninja-style outfit.

It was solid white in the skirt like cotton, as well as in the chest area. I revealed much of the stomach and back through the fishnet. The sleeves fanned out to about elbow-length. It held a few secret pouches in the chest and waist area that camouflaged in.

"This one." Kurama said.

The woman eyed the outfit. "You have quite an eye yourself, sir. For that one, I shall release it for… 500."

"Two hundred." Kurama bargained.

"450."

The two bargained for a while before settling at 295." Kurama pulled out something from his pocket and dumped it in her hand.

"What did you give her?" Kyla asked.

"Jewels that I've stolen many years ago." Kurama answered. He handed her the outfit. "That is the most suitable for you."

"It looks awesome." Kyla smiled and wrapped it up, placing it in her bag.

"Geeze, everything here looks like it was made in Cuba." Nyssa muttered, seeing everything in a fishnet style that was just patterned differently.

Hiei looked through outfits and saw nothing fit for what Nyssa would be doing. "Nothing here. Move on." He told the female.

Nyssa rolled her eyes lightly and followed after Hiei. This place greatly resembled Cuba from the time she spent there with her family. That was a bit over a year ago that she went. She even saw some of the cool magnetic jewelry in a nearby stand.

Hiei pulled her in to another stand that held clothing similar to his own. He pulled down a dark cloak and a single piece jumper thing. It was a deep red with short sleeves, a collar, button-up front, attached cloth belt, and ended with pockets and shorts part way down the thigh area.

'_He actually has good taste.'_ Nyssa thought and took hold of the two items. She nodded to him, not really wishing to say anything around the vendor, who was a giant green slimy demon with horns spawning from all over its head.

"That's 600 for both."

"450: that is my only offer." Hiei glared darkly at the demon merchant. They had a glaring contest for a few seconds. The demon then nodded and took the small cloth pouch that Hiei dropped in to the demon's hand.

"Footwear is next." Kurama stated.

"I'm going to guess I can't get Hello Kitty shoes?" Kyla giggled lightly.

"I highly doubt that any of the vendors will know what you are talking about if you mention that." Kurama mused.

"Hasn't Hello Kitty been around for 39 years?" Nyssa asked.

"And how would you know that?" Hiei questioned.

"I learn something new every day. That tidbit has been one of those things thanks to a book." Nyssa rolled up the articles of clothing and tucked it away in her bag as best she could.

They wandered around the area for a few more minutes. Various demons approached the girls, asking if they wanted tattoos, hair braiding, or spells to seduce the men they were with. Regardless, both Kyla and Nyssa kept their mouths shut and avoided direct eye contact with these people.

Out of all the stands they saw, only one was selling footwear. Kurama and Hiei found that odd considering the last time they came through the area; they encountered a footwear tent every few meters. Entering the tent, they came across a child vendor.

"Discount on all shoes here. Take your time." The small boy said, sitting on a stood with his lizard's tale waving around gently. Kurama grabbed a white pair of flat-heeled slip-on shoes. They had the proper grip needed to get a good footing for scaling walls and whatnot. "Those are 80. Original price 160."

"Done." Kurama handed the kid some more jewels to equal the value of the shoes.

Hiei grabbed a pair of black boots that were similar to his own, only these had a slight raised heel. "These?"

"Also 80."

"Done." He tossed the kid another small bag of jewels he had in his pocket.

With purchases in hand Kurama and Hiei led the girls out of the market, towards another path that led in to a thicket, drastically different from the barren land they arrived in. The guys surveyed the area and deemed it safe for the girls to change in the bushes.

"What do we do with our clothes now?" Kyla asked Kurama as he stood guard in front of the bush she changed behind.

"We dispose of them. We'll have Hiei and Nyssa burn them in order to prevent any demons from getting curious about the lingering human scent." Kurama spoke. "We don't want to attract too much unwanted attention."

"Okay." Kyla gave a few grunts then started whimpering.

"Are you alright, Kyla?"

"I can't get my tail through…" she whined. "Help?"

Kurama turned around and moved through the bushes to come to her aid.

"Should I feel paranoid that you know my size? Or did you just do an accurate guess?" Nyssa asked from behind the bushes as she changed in to the one piece red outfit.

"Hn." Hiei didn't answer her.

"Okay then. I'll just go with the guess." Nyssa pulled on the boots and then put the cloak on. "I almost feel like I'm going to an anime convention." She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Are you done yet?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Ya I'm done." Nyssa stepped out from behind the bush. The outfit was not tight or baggy, but a loose fit, much like all of her shirts. The boots were black, stopping three-quarters up her shin. The cloak draped over her shoulders with a hood in the back, stopping a few inches below her knees. If the colors were different, Nyssa would feel like that Raven chick from Teen Titans.

"Burn your old clothes. We don't want stalkers." Hiei said.

Nyssa gave light roll of her eyes. "And a good shirt too." She burnt them in her hands until only ashes remained. She looked around and didn't see Kurama or Kyla. "Did they leave already?"

"The vixen is having difficulty with her tail. Fox went to help her."

"Ah… Kurama! You better not be molesting her or you'll have to answer to me!" Nyssa called to the bushes by them.

"I'm not molesting her!" Kurama cried out in protest.

"He's in denial." Nyssa smirked, causing Hiei to shake his head, but smirk slightly as well.

Kyla came out of the bushes with Kurama. She appeared clothed like a Naruto character with fish netting, but bore white instead. It suited her. She grinned. "My tail is free." She wagged her tail around in joy. "Oh ya, you or Hiei have to burn these." Kyla held her old clothes up.

"Alright, I'll burn them." Nyssa took the clothes from her and burnt them until only ashes remained. "This will only enhance my joy for fire."

"Hey, maybe I can find a plant that I can make fire appear." Kyla smiled in thought. "That'd be cool." She then sighed, her ears drooping. "So now we separate?"

"We'll arrange a meeting in a location that both Hiei and I know." Kurama said.

"We'll meet under the dark moon." Hiei said. He looked at Kurama in a communication between their own minds. They agreed on a location. "Let's go." He told Nyssa, starting to walk away.

Nyssa hugged her friend. "Don't get killed okay? If I find out you're dead, I'll do something drastic."

"I'll survive, hon. Don't you get killed either." She kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ny-chan."

"I love you too, sweet." Nyssa kissed her cheek before making herself let go and run after Hiei. "If she gets killed, Kurama, I'll cut your dick off!!" she threatened over her shoulder.

"Same goes to you too, Hiei!!" Kyla called as her friend and the fire demon guy disappeared. She sighed; her ears and tail drooping.

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "We'll see them in two weeks. They'll be fine." He put his arm around her shoulder, allowing Youko to take form.

"Come on, vixen. We must find my hide-out and begin your training." Youko led her through some thicket before coming across another dirt path. They walked on, allowing Kyla to adjust to the new scents and atmosphere of everything around her.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ WOOT!! They're finally there!! Omfg that took forever! 

Hiei: Got that right.

_Shadowess:_ Hush you. Go over there or I'll get you to wear leather pants.

Hiei: Hn.

_Shadowess:_ Okay people! Since the quiz thingy got confused, the answer to the last was was Chapter 2 of the first story. Don't feel bad. Anyways!

The _**100th**_ reviewer will get a cameo role in the next chapter!

_Shadowess: _I'll PM the reviewer to get the information I need to include you. As well, a special Congradulations to _Unolai_ for completing her story! As well, congradulations for making me protest in various incoherent words for over 10 minutes from the ending! Until next time lovely readers!

_Reviews are love but not forced._ (hands out free small photographs of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara in leather pants)


	23. Demon World Day One

_Shadowess:_ Oh my gawd! This took forever to write! I am soo sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter! I hit a major writer's block, and I was preoccupied with other things and I've been sick the past few days and man! Hiei was no help either. -glares at the hybrid demon- But anyways, big thanks towards _Tjix, ToonyTwilight, BlackRose1898, _my lovely fanfiction wife_ Unolai, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Darkside5454, _annon April, my sistah _littlekawaiifirefox, Mei15, TheAngelFromYourNightmares, sampsongirl, KittynJenn_. And a huge congradulations to the **_100th reviewer_**; _HeeHeeHee01_!!

_entire YYH crew: -blow banners and confetti across the hall with gusto-_

_Shadowess:_ And so, _HeeHeeHee01_ has this chapter dedicated to her. I hope you like your role!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything in relation to anything that is backed up by lawyers.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Demon World Day One**

Hiei and Nyssa walked on for a bit over an hour. At least that's what it felt like. Nyssa didn't exactly have anything on her that could tell her the time. Hiei had not spoken a word to her. Not even mentally. She knew this guy was quite and arrogant but she didn't think he could be this quiet.

"So where are we heading?" she asked.

"To the nearest settlement with a bar." He answered.

"Why? You need a drink for having to put up with me?" Nyssa joked.

"You need to get used to the area you'll be making business in." Hiei told her.

Nyssa sighed. "Now I'll be surrounded not only by drunken idiots, but drunken idiots that could kill me if I breathe on them wrong."

"You won't be making any business for a few weeks. Start with the environment you'll be working in, then we get to your training."

"And what will you be training me on exactly?" Nyssa asked.

"Endurance, strength, and speed. Mercenaries are generally hired to rid of certain demons or reacquire an item by force. After you know your business atmosphere, we'll head out to a remote location for your training." Hiei seemed… a bit different.

"You seem more… I don't know; social? Are you okay, Hiei?"

"The scent of spilt blood on the air soothes me." Hiei looked up to the sky with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that's what the smell is… It is soothing, oddly enough." Nyssa looked around. The smell of the air before a rainfall usually soothed Nyssa. It was nice for most people. "And how many years have you been here in the Demon World before ending up under Koenma's call?"

"Two hundred sixty-six of your human years, give or take." Hiei shrugged.

Nyssa stopped walking. "Wait… does that mean you're…? Just how old are you?"

"About 270 years old. I stopped counting after I reached demon maturity at 19."

Nyssa couldn't help but blink. "Holy shit…" Hiei was still walking so she ran to catch up with him. "Then how old is Kurama?"

"How the hell should I know?" Hiei glanced at her.

"Man… well, at least you're mature." Nyssa laughed in spite of herself. "If it's any consolation, you look great for your age."

He looked at her with a strange look on his face. "Demons have an aging process different to humans."

"I kind of figured that. So what made you grow six inches taller in the past three years?" Nyssa waited for an answer. "Because I remember from the dreams that you, myself, and Kyla were all the same height. I don't know how I shrank but I know that Kyla hasn't really grown."

Hiei merely shrugged, not knowing the answer himself of his sudden growth. "Perhaps as you left, we had some sort of connection, allowing me to grow to a taller height."

"That's possible. What was formed the connection? I have some of your demon abilities, connecting me to you somehow, but what connects you to me?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're a wealth of information…" Nyssa muttered, earning a glare from Hiei. "Okay then, _sensei_, what exactly are we going to do when we get to a bar?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Hiei smirked at her light groan.

After passing around a bend, there was a settlement just ahead of them. It looked really run-down, like there was a battle a long while back that nearly destroyed many of the buildings. The roads were dirt, and there was no foliage around except for the few dead trees here and there.

"Have you been to this place?" Nyssa asked as they neared the settlement.

"I have. The bar is in the center." He smirked. "I'll probably have some clients there already."

"Well that's very nice but don't ditch me there." Nyssa sighed. "Being kidnapped by a vampire is enough for me."

"There are no undead demons in this area. Now try to keep up."

"Keep up? Wha—HEY!" Hiei had run off in a blur ahead of her. Nyssa ran after him, trying to match his speed. To her own surprise, she was doing rather well. Now if she could stop running, that'd be great. She ran in to his back, stopping and stumbling. She nearly lost her footing.

Well, that's one way to stop. Try to run someone over.

"Put your hood up and don't make direct eye contact with anyone." Hiei warned her before walking through a doorway. Just above the door was a sign that scribbled 'bar'.

Nyssa put her hood up, trying not to get her ridiculously long hair caught in it. _'Note to self, cut hair short.'_ She went through the doorway.

* * *

Kyla followed Youko through the brush of the forest. Kurama had allowed Youko to come forth after a few moments that they parted from Hiei and Nyssa. She missed her friend already but it couldn't be helped. She would worry more-so in this environment with supposed danger behind every tree…

Like that tree maybe? Oh wait, that's just a twig. Never mind.

Youko had already gotten Kyla in to her training, by having her stretch her legs with her unused demon abilities for speed. She was running along side him at a rather fast pace. He had her take longer strides; letting her feet loose contact with the ground beneath her feet. It took a while but Kyla eventually go the hang of it after a few stumbles.

She was glad that no one was watching or else she would have been pretty embarrassed. A thief-in-training was quite an amusing sight to behold. Kyla was pretty sure that Youko was only being polite in keeping his chuckles to himself.

"What are we going to do first?" she spoke up so that her voice would reach his fluffy ears through the passing wind.

"We are going to put you a set of trials to make you move light on your feet, followed by making you more adept to stealth. If I believe you can get past my ears on nothing more than a whisper, then you can start taking on jobs." A smirk was pasted on his face. "During and in-between jobs is where you'll learn my tricks-of-the-trade."

"Goodie." Kyla grinned at him.

"Tree."

"Huh?" Too late. Kyla was stopped abruptly by a tree branch that hung a bit lower than it should be. She fell back and held her gut for a moment. The wind was knocked right out of her! "Okay… Ow…"

Youko had stopped the moment she had hit the tree. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Another lesson would be to be wary of your surroundings." He held down his clawed hand to her to assist her in getting back up.

He couldn't believe that he was going to train her with everything that he knew. It was hard to say what she'd do with all the knowledge of theft and deception. Thieves tend to be con artists as well, and if this half fox vixen had the kind of mischievous mind that he thought she would have; there would be no telling of what kind of situations she'd get in.

Mostly situations where she'd get into trouble… Oh how he would have his hands tied up with her, he mused.

"That hurt. Stupid tree." She glared at the unearthly shaped plant.

Youko laughed a bit, helping her up. "Now, now my vixen. You will probably have the chance to have some control over the plants surrounding you in time." Youko had a vine come up from the earth and stroke her hair. "With half my blood running through your being, you should have some degree in the control of plant manipulation. At least you'd be able to sense plants that have… hostile tendencies." The smirk on his face did not match the gleam in his golden eyes.

"So… I could control plants at will?" Kyla smiled at this idea.

"I am not sure, but we shall find out with your training." Youko paused for a moment. "We'll put it under the 'advanced' training proportion."

"And how exactly will you be teaching me? I hate school you know." Kyla brushed off her clothes and made sure her pout was visible. She hated school a lot.

"Unlike school, this stuff you'll be able to use on a day-to-day basis for your personal enjoyment." Youko smirked. "Now let's hurry to a proper training area so that we will be able to have a proper resting place as well."

"Okie dokie." She gave a grin to him.

They started off again on foot with their long fast strides.

* * *

Watching a certain fire demon chuckle at you is considerably infuriating. It was especially for Nyssa considering the incident that occurred right after she walked through the doorway.

"You can shut the function of your vocal cords off any time now, Jaganshi." Nyssa glared at him.

"Can't blame me for having a dozen pints of booze thrown at you." Hiei smirked and kicked his feet up on the table they sat at.

"You have the mental thing. You were inside before me. You could have warned me." She hissed at him, the fumes of booze soaked in to her cloak.

She had refused to take off her cloak but managed to have the liquid evaporate off her by her anger and embarrassment. Nyssa raised her body temperature up in order to accomplish such thing.

"You should thank me for not warning you. You just so happened to learn to evaporate water away from your person." Hiei took his mug and drank his beverage.

"Gee… thanks then." Her sarcasm dripped like venom in her voice. "I hope you have a good plan on getting the alcoholic scent out of my clothes because I have no cleaning products with me. I have no enzymes or odor bombs or even an ozone machine."

"What are you going on about, woman?" Hiei gave her a bland look.

"I clean cars, dummy. I know stains and how to remove odors." She glared at him. "Then again, you probably don't give a damn since you're a demon."

'_If you are going to be bitchy about that little incident, talk through your mind. You have the ability.'_ Hiei spoke to her mind.

Nyssa glared at him. _'Fine. But if you start snooping around, I swear I'll break in to your mind and blackmail you.'_

'_You have empty threats.'_

'_You're socially challenged.'_

'_You're demonically challenged.'_

'_You're secretly gay.'_

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. _'Saying such phony accusations implies that you are attracted to females.'_

'_That's called being lesbian, dumb nut.'_

'_You're not denying it.'_

'_Maybe I'm bisexual, ass.'_

'_Why are you calling attention to my ass?'_

Nyssa could have banged her head on the table right there. How did she get into a mental conversation with a demon who turned out to be a pervert? "Why me? Whatever deity is up there must hate me."

"Koenma has no control of actions down here. He just monitors."

"That thing is a brat and has no control. I was more thinking of the Norse gods or Greek gods and goddesses. Maybe this is Hekate's doing… Or Loki. Yeah. He'd hate me." She was getting agitated and wanted to leave already. It did not help that she smelt like a drunken bucket of piss… She didn't even like beer.

"The people who sit in the far corners are the ones who set up their services." Hiei nodded to the people farther from them. "They purposely talk in lower tones to keep their conversation private."

"Well, well, I would never think I'd see the day!" a voice came up from behind Nyssa. It was a strange voice. "Haven't seen you for ages, Hiei. Finally get out of your services to that Spirit World brat?"

"Temporarily; maybe longer, Cahadras." He allowed a smirk to form on his face as he looked up to the person that approached their table.

"I'm honored that you would remember me. Who is your partner here? This one is too short and covered to be Kurama."

Nyssa's eye twitched. "Again with the short shit…" she muttered to herself.

"Ah, a female! Are you cheating on Kurama, Hiei?"

"What do you want Cahadras?"

"What? A raccoon can't say hello to an old buddy? I'm insulted. Now who might you be, young lady?" A face came in to Nyssa's view as they were upside down. This female raccoon demon had leaned over her!

Nyssa turned around to get a better look. She was quite tall, had mousy short brown hair, earthy brown eyes, and tanned skin to a very darkened degree. Cahadras wore a slimming outfit that was similar to Nyssa's, only with a fluffy striped tail behind her and black cloth bands detailing her arms and legs.

"You're certainly a different face. I am Cahadras, raccoon demon of the western lands." She gave a polite smile.

"Nyssa. Unwillingly drenched in booze." She gave a wry smile in return.

"I can smell that." She gave a longing-full sigh. "When I was a young raccoon, I'd go and hit every bar in the county and return to my den with the party smell still lingering…" She snapped out of her daze. "Now, Hiei, I was hoping that you'd be providing your services…?"

"Can't." he told her off.

"What? But you never refuse a job!"

"I've taken an apprentice and I'm showing her working environment."

"Ah! I see! Never thought that you – of all people - would take on a protégé." Cahadras flopped down in the third empty chair at their table. "Then I guess I can wait until you're done training her. Oh! I'll be her first job! That would prove to be interesting, eh? Eh?"

"I'll think about it." Hiei smirked. He stood up and looked down at Nyssa. "We're leaving."

Nyssa rose from her seat and got an irritated look on her face when there was a pinch upon her rear. She spun around with sword drawn, and immediately removed two digits on a green hand.

Hiei grabbed her at the forearm, dragging her away from the area at a great speed before the owner of the hand could retaliate.

'_Next time, refrain from cutting up future clients.'_ Hiei growled in to her mind.

'_He pinched my ass! NO ONE TOUCHES MY ASS!!'_ Nyssa replied with a furious note in her mind.

They were already outside and winding between buildings before Nyssa lost her bearings. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to a suitable training area. Now keep up. Push your energy in to your legs." Hiei let go of her arm and started running off.

'_Ah crap…'_ Nyssa groaned and took off after him, trying to stay with him.

* * *

Kyla looked absolutely relieved. She just spent the rest of the daylight hours trying to sneak up on Youko. The guy just knew you were coming! No matter how many times she did it, no matter how many ways she tried, he would make her freeze mid-step as he called out,

"I hear you, dear. Try again!"

He probably said that about 3-4… hundred times? She really stopped counting after the third time when she really started to try and get him. Her body took its toll after the hours. Straining to get behind someone to at least poke them was hard! Especially when they were expecting it!

"We'll take tomorrow morning to test your pick-pocketing skills, then we'll get in to the sneaking again." Youko moved to lie down on a bed of grass beside her. The grass itself seemed to respond to him.

"Goodie… I'm just glad to lie down." Kyla yawned. "Wouldn't it be more fun if I snuck up on random people?"

"True, my vixen, but your victims would be expecting you. You must sneak by them while their senses are at their peak." Youko explained, turning on his side, facing her.

"Couldn't I just go right up to their face and tell them right out? 'Hi! I'm going to be stealing from you today—HEY WHAT'S THAT!?' Point at a random thing then run for my life with the treasure in hand? The element of surprise!" Kyla giggled.

Youko had a good chuckle. "Indeed. That would cause any demon to be stricken with surprise for a time." He propped himself up on his elbow. "In the meantime, how about some fox trickery?"

"What kind of trickery?" Kyla raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"A few tricks of having nature work to your will…" He pulled out a few seeds from within the locks of his hair. He handed them to the grey fox at his side.

"Ya know, I still think it's weird that you have seeds in your hair. If you can keep plants there, what else can you hide? Cookies?" Kyla gained a hopeful look on her face.

"No. Just seeds are hidden within my hair. Now, take one of those seeds and focus on it to grow."

Kyla picked up one of the seeds and looked at it. "Grow." Nothing. "Sprout?" Still nothing. "Um… boo?" Nada.

"It doesn't obey on words, my vixen, you must concentrate."

With a sigh, Kyla focused on to the seed. It shook for a moment before it practically exploded! She gave a shriek as she was bound with dark purple vines. "It's trying to kill me!!" She cried out.

Youko laughed. "No. It's a binding vine. With practice, it shall obey your every command and grab hold of what you wish." He stroked the plant, making it loosen its grip on Kyla. "It's too tempting to leave you bound." He smirked down at her.

"Hentai. You're like that Miroku guy. Man, he has the best and worst pick-up line in the world!" Kyla laughed as she envisioned the animated monk with a smile while nursing a slap print on his face.

"And what line might that be? You cannot deny a fox of his curiosity." Youko moved his face close to hers.

"Why do you want to know? You want to get slapped in the face? Cause that's the reaction you'd get. Rejection of great measures!" Kyla exaggerated.

"I still want to know. No one can resist my charm." Youko gloated.

"Okay. Miroku says to every woman he can find: 'Will you bear my children?'" Kyla was in a fit of giggles, not noticing that she was partially bound by the vines still.

Youko blinked. That was the line. This guy repeatedly used this line? "Did he ever succeed?"

"Um, I think so. I dunno. Ny-chan knows more on the guy than I do." Kyla squirmed a bit. "I'm stuck! Let go you evil vine thingy!" She yelled at the constricting vine.

Youko stroked the vine, sending his energy through it. It slowly retracted and shrank back down in to a seed. "You must treat these dear creatures with affection. Love them and they shall return the love."

"Freedom!" Kyla cheered from her laid position. "Thank you, Youko." She gave a peck on his cheek before standing up. "So what do we do about food?"

* * *

Nyssa sat in a warm water spring, washing the scent of alcohol off her skin. She had chased after Hiei for a good three hours before being forced to draw her sword to defend herself against his sudden attack. She had quite a few cuts on her arms and legs, which stung when she first set foot into the water.

"At least my back isn't killing me." She chuckled to herself.

'_Why would your back be 'killing' you?'_ Hiei spoke through her mind. He stood guard a few meters away.

'_Because I'm constantly bent over while cleaning vehicles. As well my back usually bothers me.'_ Nyssa stretched in her usual fashion, allowing several pops to emit from her spine.

'…_I heard that.'_

'_Oh come on, you chop off demon heads and hear bones crunch and you think that's weird? Try working with a guy who eats like a duck and drinks steroids every day.' _Nyssa shuttered in slight disgust. _'I'm getting out now.'_

She got up from the water and dressed herself in the outfit that Hiei purchased for her quickly. She raised her body temperature up to evaporate the moisture off her body. It was a good trick to know. No need for towels.

"Okay, Hiei, you can come out now." Nyssa called out, trying to get her hair over her cloak. "Damn hair… too long…" She picked up her katana.

"Cut it if it's in the way." Hiei came out from the brush.

"Gladly." She gathered her hair in her hand and took out her dagger. She hummed a little tune as she sliced through the thick grey-hued locks. "Ah… that's better." Nyssa looked at the hair in her hand. "Damn, that's a lot of hair."

"Burn it. Leave no trace."

"You do know that the smell of burnt hair is nasty?" Nyssa gave him an odd look before making the hair burst in to dark flames.

"Good. Let's go." Hiei turned and started walking.

"Hiei?" Nyssa dropped the ashen hair while going after him. "Why was the fire dark this time? Usually it's red or blue."

"Red flame is mortal flame, your regular human fire. Blue flame is your unique cold flame, producing chill instead of heat. The dark flames are immortal flames. You get that from this." He held up his arm and pulled away his sleeve, showing a bandage covering his entire forearm.

"And that is…?"

"A dragon of the black flames. Very temperamental, very difficult to control." Hiei told her, looking down at his own arm.

"Sounds fun." Nyssa chuckled. "Would the dragon have a gender? I would understand it's stubbornness to obey you if it were female."

He sent a hard look her way. Her mind was still in a human state, and still not recognizing the familiarity of the demon blood that ran through her veins. She'd either remember in time, or readjust. Either way, she would need to know her abilities if she intended to survive and make a living in this world.

As they walked, the sun slowly set. Hiei had said earlier that they'd find a demon boar or something and eat it. Nyssa wasn't a fan of pork but then again… this was the demon world. It could be a darker red meat.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Koenma was flipping through some papers. Some general concerns that he'd been neglecting since the cardinal demon crisis started up.

"Botan, contact Kurama and Hiei. I want them to take a couple of minor missions to get Kyla and Nyssa up to speed on their demon abilities." He ordered the grim reaper who was present in the room.

She nodded and pulled out her communicator. She received dead air. "Huh, they won't pick up." She contacted Yusuke. "Hey, Yusuke? Where are Kurama and Hiei?"

"_How the hell should I know that? They're at Kurama's probably. Call 'em up there."_ Yusuke spoke. He hung up.

Botan tried calling Kurama's communicator again. Still no response. "Koenma, sir, I can't reach Kurama's communicator."

"Take a portal to his place then and get them here." Koenma waved her off.

Obeying his command, Botan took her oar and flew through a portal to Kurama's home. Koenma kept looking through it his papers. It was about five minutes before Botan returned. Alone.

"Well? Where are they?" Koenma looked up at her.

"Uh… they're not at Kurama's, sir. And I found the communicator on the counter there. I believe they ran off somewhere."

"Ran… off…? But they work for me! They can't just go off and disappear without my knowledge or permission! Get Yusuke and Kuwabara in here now! Those two must have taken Kyla and Nyssa to the demon world! DAMNIT GET THEM HERE NOW!!" Koenma fumed.

Botan scrambled back through a portal to find Yusuke and Kuwabara before Koenma's tantrum elevated to the next level on the scale.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ TADA!! Another chapter is finally up! Cahadras will be appearing in the next chapter as well, seeing as her purpose is not completely fufilled. Congrats again to _HeeHeeHee01_ for succeeding in being the 100th reviewer! Ah yes, please review to my profile page and please vote in the poll! It concerns the inclusion of lemons in this story. Lemons being sexual interactions between characters. I'll let you know at the start of the chapter if there will be such actions of course. But yes, go to the poll!

Hiei: Aren't you forgetting something, woman?

_Shadowess: _Um... I don't know. You say what I may have forgotten, please.

Hiei: -rolls his eyes- About the reviews.

_Shadowess:_ Oh yes! Reviews are uber love people! And as always, they are not forced!


	24. On the Job

_Shadowess:_ I'm alive! And my muse has returned home! -glomps her and smothers her with kisses and gifts from Cuba- How I've missed her so! Thanks to her, I got over a nasty writing bump. So now the love to the following reviewers: _Miss Psycho, HeeHeeHee01, Tjix, Darkside5454, TheAngelFromYourNightmares, KittynJenn, _caaro, _littlekawaiifirefox, Epic Skittles, _Danigirl,_ Unolai,_ and _Kurai-Gaara._ My love to you all and I hope you all love this next chapter!

Hiei: When are you going to start writing about the damn citrus?

_Shadowess:_ You wanna help? Anways, for my random amusement, this chapter is dedicated to _Miss Psycho_ and_ KittynJenn_. Why? Cause I feel like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters. I wish I could find the DVD though since it was never aired in Canada and it sucks so I must go in a corner and pout. No need to send lawsuits after me.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: On the Job**

Over the duration of the next week, Kyla and Nyssa became more adept to the demon ways and their own demon abilities. Each day, Youko Kurama and Hiei would train the girls to the point of exhaustion. Each day after a rest, the girls improved.

Kyla came up close behind Youko until she was only a meter away by the seventh day. He could just barely hear her take a breath. He had to admit that she adapted quite quickly. Youko had also taught her to pick-pocket, which she picked up on in less than a day.

It became a daily thing of her trying to take something from him. She would have succeeded the prior day if not for the fact that he did not have anything within his pockets. Thankfully she didn't feel guilty when it came to stealing from other demons. She managed to swipe a few money pouches to save for later use.

Youko had brought her over to a small bar when she really went all out on her pick-pocketing techniques. It proved to be quite a show. Kyla was definitely not shy. She flirted with her targets to distract them and succeeded pretty often. He only had to intervene once when her target tried to take advantage over her.

Needless to say, the guy lost his hand for attempting to grab her ass.

Kyla was incredibly thankful to him that she gave him a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek, but a kiss that almost sent Youko off his feet.

This day, Youko felt that she would be able to take on a job. With his help of course, in case something goes wrong.

"Kyla, love, are you ready to take on a job?" He stroked her tail as she pulled on her shoes.

"Yeah! I wanna steal something shiny." Kyla grinned. She didn't mind Youko stroking her tail granted that she got to stroke his. It was soft and shiny and pretty… Kind of like his hair. She wondered how it stayed so shiny. Seriously, if you look at his hair, you start thinking of all those pretty guys in those anime's like Sesshoumaru…

"Kyla." Youko snapped his clawed fingers in front of her eyes. She went in to a slight daze. "Come now, vixen, we must get to the bar and take a seat before they're all occupied."

"But this is the demon world, aren't they always occupied?" Kyla stood up, getting in a quick stretch.

He chuckled at that. "True. But the bar is not full every hour. There are the moments when demons leave due to hangovers or they run out of money to pay for their drinks."

"Ah right." She bounced on her heels. "Let's go!"

"Let's go then, dear." Youko gave her a fanged smirk as they took off towards the bar.

After claiming their seats in the far back, ordering some grub, and kicking their feet up, they waited for someone to approach. It felt like they waited for hours for someone to gather up the nerve to approach them.

This creature was a male, with a symmetric look to him. He had brown down feathers covering him, and a noticeable orange beak stood profusely from his face. This was a hawk demon from the coloration of his feathers and sharpness of his features.

"Ah, Youko Kurama… it's been a while since you offered up your services." His voice was deep and hinted a shrill at the higher tones.

"It's a shame since I am still not offering them." He smirked upon seeing the confused face on the demon's beak. "I am assisting this time. Direct your offer to this lovely vixen." Youko gave a wink to Kyla.

The demon looked at Kyla, judging her. "Hm… I don't know. If you, the great Youko Kurama, think she can handle it…"

"She can." Youko nodded.

"Very well. I am called Padiel, from the east. What may be the name of the one I inquire?"

Kyla allowed a smirk to cross her lips. Kurama had told her to come up with a name before, and so did Youko. It'd be her business name. "Kitsuki."

"A pleasure." Padiel pulled up a chair and sat down across from Youko and Kyla. "I have my eye on a couple of gems that I was going to grab if not for a damned fool called Carnesiel. That prick… From what my sources have told me, he's been… disposed for the time being. I'd take the jewels myself but I have other business to attend to."

"What kind of jewels are these?" Kyla asked.

"One is an emerald, the other is an amethyst. They're said to be cursed." He smirked. "I don't believe it but I still want them." Padiel pulled out a cloth map from within his vest. "Here's the location of where he's keeping them. I'm not sure where inside though. But I'm sure it shouldn't be too much of a problem…" he slid the map over to Kyla. "You sure you can handle two gems, Kitsuki?"

Kyla gave a slight glare at him. "Give me more of that attitude and I'll keep the gems for myself."

"Alright. I'll give you two-thousand if you bring them here by tomorrow evening."

"Done." Kyla took the map and looked at it. "You'll have your pretty jewels by then, Padiel."

"I expect so…" he got up and left the table.

Kyla looked over the map then looked at Youko, who had an accepting look on his face. She handed the map to him. Hell, it just looked like a bunch of scribbles to her. "I can't read that." She whispered to him.

Youko looked over the map. "It's a two-hour run from here. Care to start now or a bit later?"

"Let's go now."

* * *

Hiei woke up with the sun as it peeked over the horizon. He sat up in a thick distorted tree with blood red and purple leaves. Mist twisted through the air as it lifted up from the warm spring nearby. It was serene with the crisper air this morning. He looked over at Nyssa, who was just below him in a hallowed part of another tree branch. She cradled her sword in her arms just as Hiei did during the night.

"Wake up, onna." He called down to her as he leapt from his stop in the tree.

Nyssa stirred and woke up to see the fog misting. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I still hate mornings, Hiei…" she stretched her back and jumped down as well.

"Too bad. Stretch, we'll have a warm-up duel before heading to the bar."

"Ah, right. Taking on that raccoon person's job…" Nyssa popped all her limbs and proceeded in to the stretching routine that Hiei enforced her on.

By the time the fog lifted and the air warmed up again, they finished their warm-up. After splashing some water on their faces, they took off running to the bar.

When Nyssa wasn't getting pushed to the limit on physical strain, Hiei was telling her about the procedures in taking on a job and the aftermath. As well, he told her how to act in the bar so not to have any limbs damaged or groped. She was also reminded not to take off limbs of potential customers.

With her hood up and trailing Hiei, they passed through the doorway of the bar and made their way to the back-end tables. Hiei ordered some drinks and food for them, seeing as how he knows the menu and Nyssa didn't have a clue on what was what.

"My goodness! I thought you'd never come back!" Cahadras came up to their table and sat herself down. "Ah finally. So I see your survived the training of the Flying Shadow." She gave a smile to Nyssa as her tail swung around behind her own back.

"Somehow." Nyssa chuckled a bit.

"Now, I'll get right down to business… There is this really shiny jewel in the shape of this four-legged wingless dragon. It's about the size of one of those human vases I think… I don't know. But it's pretty anyway and we raccoons have a love for the shine."

"Cahadras." Hiei gave her a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, there's this guy, Carson, who has it right now. He's a rabbit demon to the north-east. I'll give you two grand for bringing the dragon thing, and an extra grand if you can bring me his tail or foot. I can always take the extra luck." Cahadras passed a map to Nyssa. "So what is your business name so that I can spread it around?"

"Tsuyu." Nyssa looked at the map. "You'll have your dragon and the lucky rabbit's foot in two days."

"Okay! Have fun and good luck!" She got up and gave a small wave. "You're really going to need it."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that comment as Cahadras walked away.

"I'm going to guess that this Carson guy has a huge family…" Nyssa muttered as she took a bite out of the warmed piece of bloody meat placed in front of her. Pretty good. Could use some barbeque sauce though.

'_What makes you think that, onna?'_

'_Rabbits breed multiple times a year. I thought you'd know that. What kind of meat is this?'_

'_Three-eyed cow.'_

Nyssa blinked. _'You don't mean that three-eyed cow from the Inuyasha anime series, do you? Because I didn't think they existed.'_

'_What are you rambling about?'_

She sighed and took another bite out of it. "Never mind, Hiei."

'_We'll go out and take care of this little hunt once we finish eating.'_ Hiei took a bite out of his own slab of meat.

* * *

Two white blurs sped across the cover of shadows. The area was barren with only a few dead trees to shelter their tracks. Ahead was, what appeared to be, a collapsing structure with some smoke rising from the center of the area.

They entered through a hole on the west wall and noticed many torn pages from books and rubble scattered all over. A bookshelf was on fire, which explained the smoke. Whoever was last here was probably looking for those jewels.

Youko looked around the area then nodded after his analysis. "The floor is more re-enforced along this side of the building, so there must be a vault underneath here."

Kyla looked around and saw another bookshelf. There was a book visible that had a metal clasp up again the back of the shelf. Curious as she always is, Kyla approached the bookcase and pulled back the book. Some gears were grinding together before the bookcase was slowly pulled in to the wall, revealing a dark stairwell.

"I think I found it." Kyla gazed down the stairs before rapidly descending down.

Youko followed after her in to the darkness. Faint light from the stairwell lit the door to a vault. It was one of those human vaults with a rotary number dial. He looked it over with Kyla. "This one can be opened by listening and feeling for the lock combinations. Using force will crack a glass inside the door, preventing it from ever being opened."

"Don't you have a constricting vine that can force the door off?" Kyla asked.

"I do, but this is more fun." Youko smirked. "Do you want to try?"

"Um… okay. What do I do?"

"You kneel in front of the door and press your ear to the door above the handle. You turn the knob slowly and feel for a very subtle click. If you're unsure, just stop and I'll open it." Youko put a hand on her shoulder to assure her.

Kyla took a deep breath and positioned herself against the door. She rested her ear against the cool metal, placed her hand on the dial, and closed her eyes. Youko watched her as she slowly turned the combination lock, pausing at two of the three numbers needed to open the door. She stopped at the last number and opened her eyes.

"I heard it go ka-click. Is that all?" She looked at him.

"See if it opens. If it does, then yes. If not, then we'll use force." Youko watched her.

Kyla took a deep breath and took the handle in her hand. She turned it…

* * *

They stood in a tree right by the outskirts of a perimeter. At least fifteen gruff looking demons, with bunny ears, patrolled around the area. Well, they didn't look that gruff with the ears; it was rather amusing to be honest. Take away their ears though, they look pretty gruff.

'_So then, do we sneak past them, cut our way through, or do the Metal Gear Solid thing?'_ Nyssa inquired to Hiei.

'_Metal Gear Solid thing? What the hell are you talking about, onna?'_

'_It's a stealth game… Geeze, I thought every guy would know what that was. Hell, I think even Kuwabara would know.'_

Hiei glared at her. _'Just follow my lead and don't leave the guards alive if they spot you.'_ He jumped out of the tree and sped to the front door with hand set firmly on the hilt of his katana. Nyssa leapt after him, shadowing his movements.

They got through the front gate without being spotted and got to a corner of a room. No one was around but the sounds of children reached their ears.

'_Please tell me we're not going to hurt the kids…'_ Nyssa hoped. She liked kids, even if they were demons.

'_We'll only knock them out if they spot us.'_

'_Okay.'_ That was a bit of a relief to Nyssa. She glanced around and saw a room with a strange light coming from it. _'Over there. The light.'_

'_Stay low, keep to the wall. Go.'_

They moved through three different rooms with different treasures like they one just jumped in to before they found their target. It was set in the middle of the vast room with a spotlight on it. It stood on a stone altar.

Oddly, Indiana Jones came to mind.

The crystallized Chinese-style dragon glimmered in its glory. It was about the size of a stuffed animal, standing on its four legs. This was their primary target with no owner in sight.

'_So do we bring the lucky rabbit's foot as well, or would that cause too much of an uproar to the guards?'_

"Man, I can't believe they would think that someone would try to steal from me…" A voice was coming from the other entrance to the room. Carson. "I have the best security in this building, hell I even made that weight trap myself." He walked past the doorway, not even glancing in. He was a dark black rabbit with ears that matched Bugs Bunny.

Hiei and Nyssa let go of the breath they held. That was far too close, but they learnt some valuable information.

'_Indiana Jones' style it is.'_ Nyssa smirked to herself. _'Must be a weight sensor trap beneath that dragon. So we need to put something of equivalent weight beneath it in a quick transfer…'_

'_Go ahead.'_

With a few meditative thoughts on how to approach the situation, Nyssa went up to the statue and took a few looks at it. She wanted to get the guy's foot too…

"Well, let's see if this gets his attention." Nyssa whispered to herself before using her trained speed to swipe the statue off its pedestal.

A cage came crashing down, tearing the end of her cloak as she got out of the way. Footsteps were heard coming their way. Nyssa held on to the statue and noted its weight. It was fairly heavy for its size.

Carson came running in and gasped at seeing both Nyssa and Hiei, with his statue, and _not_ in the cage! "You! Get your filthy hands off my dragon!!" He yelled at Nyssa.

Nyssa smirked. She pulled out her sword and ran at him, slicing at his knees. He went crashing down to the ground. "Well then, I guess I'll need a bit more luck." She hesitated for a brief moment before cutting off his foot. Hey, this was the first time she ever cut off a body part or willingly damaged someone she never met. She picked up the foot and looked at Hiei.

'_Well done. Now we run.'_ Hiei took off in a black blur.

Nyssa ran after him as best as she could with her arms full. They got out of the building and managed to evade the guards once more, taking to the shadows back to their resting area.

* * *

The door opened slowly, showing at least two feet of solid steel for the width of the door. Kyla was given some praise from Youko, making her feel jumpy and giddy at how she succeeded in opening the vault. They looked inside and saw two jewels. Two gems; an emerald and an amethyst, sat as palm-sized smoothed jewels. They both seemed to glow, even in the darkened area.

"Awesome! They're pretty…" Kyla reached in and grabbed hold of the two jewels, one to each hand.

"They're supposed to be cursed… they do have a strange subtle aura about them." Youko looked at each of the gems.

"I don't notice anything. I think they're just paranoid." Kyla put her newfound treasures in to two separate pockets on her being. "So now what?"

"We head back to our little resting area and celebrate your first success in breaking in to a vault." Youko put an arm around her.

"Yay!" She wrapped an arm around his waist. They made their way upstairs. "How long did it take me to open that vault anyway?"

"A couple minutes. Not bad for a beginner."

They got outside and made their way back towards their resting spot at a slower pace than before. The sun was getting low in the sky, signaling the time for the supper. Kyla was getting hungry.

She wasn't used to getting hungry so much. Perhaps it was being in her demon form for a week. Her metabolism had to be kept up with food. All that running around. Like that super hero that ran really fast and stuffed his mouth whenever he was not running. Or, a better comparison, like that anime with those alien dudes who were all muscle and ate a lot. What was the show called again…? Dragon Ball with a letter? Something like that.

"What would you like for dinner?" Youko asked her.

"Can we catch a buzzard? They taste like chicken." Kyla grinned. "I like chicken."

Youko chuckled. "I know you do, vixen. We'll catch one."

Kyla gave another cheer, spinning around in glee. She felt something tick in the back of her mind before realizing that everything was spinning when she stopped moving. Everything just seemed… funny. She giggled and looked at Youko; more accurately, his tail.

She jumped at it and grabbed it. "FLUFFY!!" She cuddled it. "Just like Sesshoumaru's fluffy only smaller."

Youko almost yelped when his tail was grabbed, pulling him to a stop. He looked at Kyla and blinked. She was slurring in speech. "Kyla, I need my tail back." He told her, not commenting on the Sesshoumaru comment. Youko remembered that this 'Sesshoumaru' was actually a cartoon character.

"But it's fluffy and… and fluffy. Mine!" she nuzzled her face in to the fur.

Kyla was almost acting as if she were drunk. She slurred quite a bit and her eyes had that glazed look. "Okay Kyla, enough with the drunk acting. Can't go catch a buzzard with my tail restrained." Youko put a hand on the side of her cheek.

"But…but… fluffy…" she whimpered as she released the tail. Kyla nuzzled in to his hand and stood up with a wobble.

Youko literally had to take hold of her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. That's when he felt it. "So, the stones really do have something to them…"

"Stone… Hee… That's a funny word. Everybody must get stoned!" she sang that last little bit.

Youko lifted her up in to his arms. He just had to figure out which stone caused this drunken effect on her, and what the other one might do. Perhaps something sexual… He wouldn't mind that. With his luck though; probably not.

He got Kyla back to their little greenery safe-zone and set her down on the ground, sitting so that she couldn't fall and hit her head.

"I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts! Dee-de-de-dee! Here they are they're standing and a row!" Kyla laughed and played with her bleeding-heart-rose weapons. They weren't in the form of her weapons but as over-sized flowers.

Well, with her drunkenness, her demon aura flared a bit more. Youko found that amusing. "Okay Kyla, take out the two gems from your pockets and we'll store them away until tomorrow."

"I want a cookie."

"You can't have a cookie."

"But I want a cookie…" Kyla pouted and whimpered, her ears and tail drooping low.

Youko decided to improvise. "I'll give you something better than a cookie if you give me the gems." He tried to bribe her.

"Like what?" Her head tilted to the side.

"How about this… you give me one gem, and you get a treat. If you like the treat, you give me the other one too." Youko smirked down at her.

"Ummmmmmmmmm……… Okay." Kyla grinned.

Youko give planted a firm kiss to her lips, allowing his tongue to persuade past her lips and explore inside her mouth. Her eyes closed as she let out a deep moan from her throat. His hand stroked down her side, finding one of the gems. He pulled it out and encased it in a plant trap that spawned beside him.

It was the amethyst he took from her. He released the kiss and looked to her. She looked dazed still from the effect of the kiss, but her eyes weren't glazed over.

Kyla shook her head. "Whoa. My head was all foggy there… That was weird." She was talking clearly again.

"Apparently the amethyst does have a curse in a way. It had a drunken affect on you." Youko absently scratched behind her ear. "I'm not sure what the emerald jewel does, but I believe it would be wise if you put it in the plant casing here."

"Yeah." Kyla took out the emerald from another pocket and put it in the plant trap. "Gotta admit, that was fun. I felt like I was actually drunk but without the alcohol smell or taste." Youko chuckled. "And I think I need a little more persuasion that your 'treat' is better than a cookie." Kyla leaned up to his ear to give a little purr-like noise.

Youko smirked. She was even more flirtatious in her demon form, and much more willing. "Then I'll have to do my best to have you admit that this 'treat' is always better than a cookie." Kyla giggled as her lips were captured again by the seductive fox.

* * *

After setting the dragon statue and rabbit's foot down in a hollowed part of the tree that Hiei specified, Nyssa sat on the edge of the spring with her feet dangling in the water. She was cleaning her sword of the little bit of blood on it. She felt a bit guilty of making the head of a large rabbit family handicapped but that guilt was subsided when she realized that it was a demon. He'd regenerate it back eventually.

Satisfied that the gleaming metal was stain-free, she evaporated the water off her weapon and sheathed it. Her eyes looked up to the sky to see the moon. There would be a few more days until the moon would be encased in shadow, seeing as it was still waning. She wondered what Kyla was doing at the moment…

Hiei came up behind her. They had already eaten and Nyssa had been unusually silent. He was sure she'd be chatting away about everything went. She did fairly well for her first job, even getting the bonus 'lucky charm'.

"You've been too quiet." Hiei spoke.

"Oh? I haven't really noticed." Nyssa looked up over her shoulder at Hiei. "Just been thinking."

Hiei had his cloak off, showing his tattered black shirt and bandaged arm that sealed in his dragon. Nyssa wondered what that dragon looked like from time to time but knew better than to ask. If Hiei had to use it, then she would see.

Seeing him… Just how involved were they?

"Say Hiei… on your perspective, how involved were we three years ago?" Nyssa looked across the spring.

"We had to contribute our abilities to Koenma's missions quite often." Hiei noted.

"That's not what I mean. By 'involved', I mean just me and you in the relationship topic." She restated.

Hiei sat down next to her and rested his arm on a raised knee. "We kissed a few times, in and out of missions. As well, you slept in my room from a dare. It was… tamed." He described it.

"Basically all articles of clothing stayed on, huh?" Nyssa tilted her head, looking at him to see the nod of confirmation. "Huh. That sounds like my little shy self of three years ago. I still don't remember it all; just bits and pieces. It's strange, but since we came here, those dreams stopped occurring."

"Including the nightmares?"

"Yeah. Thing is… I'm not the girl I used to be. I don't know what you're thinking about the whole memory-girl's returning situation but, I don't believe I'm that same girl you liked." Nyssa touched the water with her hands.

Hiei couldn't believe his ears. Was she telling him what he thought she was? He couldn't read her mind since those mental barriers he taught her were up in place.

"I know it's hard for some people to let go of certain things but…" Here it comes. "It's up to you but we could make new memories. Hell, you're hot and all, and have that mysterious personality about you. It's damn sexy, honestly. Plus, you apparently do have the guts and whatnot to suck-it-up and do something that requires a bit of humiliation like dancing in front of others for a mission."

Hiei turned and stared at her. She was interested in him still and she thought that he wouldn't be interested in her? "Onna, you sure have some strange thoughts." He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I want to make more memories with you?"

She smiled. "Good. Cause the past is past and we're in the here and now." Her smile slowly crept up to a grin. "So the memories that we make here are going to stick this time." She brought her hand up and swiftly pushed Hiei in to the water. She laughed when he surfaced and splashed water at him with her feet.

He glared at her but smirked, grabbing one of her ankles and pulling her in to the water with his great speed, just barely giving her time to gasp and hold her breath so not to breathe in water. She glared at him through her now wet hair.

"Memories being made." He laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yusuke cursed loudly after he and Kuwabara left the fifth demon town they searched. They had been there a week looking for the girls and the ex-convicts and had heard nothing. "Not a single damn lead! Why the hell are we even here?! They're bound to do something big sooner or later and get spotted."

"But Kurama and the shrimp are teaching them. They know what the Spirit World looks for now." Kuwabara said. He was also upset that he had the precious time that he reserved for Yukina to be taken away from him to be searching for the half-demon girls and the two demons.

"Yeah, good point. Argh, let's get to the next town and check out the bar. I need a drink." Yusuke and Kuwabara took off at their speed towards a bazaar off in the distance to get directions to the next town.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Oh. My. Gods! Hiei laughed! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

Hiei: Shut your mouth, onna.

_Shadowess: _But Hiei, you already said you'd help me write the sex scenes...

Hiei: ...what.

_Shadowess: _Just a little bit of tidbits for you peeps. I got the names I used, except for Cahadras, from a big book of mythology. Kitsuki is a name for a shrine, but it uses the combination words of 'kitsune' and 'ki'. Tsuyu means 'morning dew' but it was also the name for a maiden who died of love for a samurai. If you want to know what the other names stand for, PM me and I'll be glad to let you know. As well, for the gems; amethyst and emerald, they also represent things. "Amethyst: This stone is variously said to prevent disease or drunkeness, protect from theft, cure nervous diseases and induce pleasant dreams. In Egypt, it was used as a talisman to protect warriors from harm." So that, reversed, gave Kyla her drunkeness. I'll inform you of what the emerald represents in the next chapter.

Hiei: I am not going to help you write sex scenes.

_Shadowess:_ What? Scared that you might come up with something that the audience will like? Oh yes, lemons will be up in the next few chapters. Just not the next one. Now remember, y'all: **_Reviews are love but not forced!_**


	25. Control

_Shadowess88:_ It's another chapter! And I wrote it ALL in one night! Yeah, I've been so busy lately making cat ears and tails for an anime convention coming up. My muse helped me write basically all of this over a period of 4 hours so yay! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd keep Kazuma Kuwabara's name as Kuwabara instead of Kuwahara.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Control**

"Yup…" Kyla nodded to herself. "I'm addicted." She was looking over Youko's form as he was still snoozing. She had woken up earlier than usual and had been getting herself familiar with this silver fox's features. His ears were awesome, since they twitched slightly every once in a while. Next was his tail with all its fluffy glory. It wasn't as bushy like hers but was like his hair; all silky and smooth. Right now, her favorite feature on him was his lips.

She was tempted to reach out and trace her fingers on those seductive lips. Against her own lips, she felt as though lightening would shoot down her spine and set her skin ablaze. Her tongue moistened her lips slowly as she felt that addicting thirst and hunger crawl up her being.

Kyla couldn't remember all the time that she spent with Kurama and Youko in the past but one thing was for certain, who would be able to resist a hunk like him anyway? She was lucky that he was interested in her! Sure she knew that she was cute and adorable, despite hating to admit that, but this guy could have any woman or demoness he could ever want.

He chose her. Kyla could feel that message in the kisses she was given. Those very kisses she was addicted to.

"What are you addicted to, vixen?" Youko's voice made her jump as she realized that she was staring at his lips still.

"Oh! Uh, hiya Youko! I mean, good morning!" her cheeks were tinted with rose. Thank goodness he wasn't a mind reader or else she'd be embarrassed. At least… she didn't think he could read her mind.

"How did you rest?" He turned on his side to look at her.

It took a little moment for that question to register in her mind. Kyla was a little preoccupied looking over the sexy fox before her. "Um, yeah. I did. How about you?"

"Fairly well. Did you have anymore dreams concerning the past?"

Kyla blinked. "No. I didn't. Come to think of it, I haven't had any of the nightmares or memory dreams for a few days now."

Youko looked up in thought before returning his gaze back to Kyla. "I'm not sure what to tell you about that. It could be that your demon form is repressing those memories."

"Maybe…" Kyla stood up and stretched. "So what do we do before we bring those gems to that Padiel guy?"

"I can think of many things but I believe we should work on your plant manipulation." Youko smirked at all the other things that he could do to her but figured that this was an inappropriate time.

"Oh goodie! What can we start with?" Kyla asked.

Youko got up and stretched, smirking to himself as he saw her eyes look over him. "First we shall retrieve breakfast."

* * *

She didn't dream last night, but only heard her own words. Three strained words out of pain. Somehow, she felt as though she knew who they were directed to. Had she really said those words? Were they from before or in a previous dream?

Nyssa sighed and splashed her face with some of the spring water. The fog was still rolling along the ground. Her thoughts this morning made her feel like the air around her; unclear yet mystifying. Her eyes glanced up to Hiei, who still sat in the tree. She couldn't tell if he was awake yet or not.

Hiei. He was a hard-looking guy with that 'stick-up-your-ass' kind of feel around him but, he seemed pretty warm. He had a nice laugh too, and he hid it from everyone. He also never really smiled.

Should she do anything about the situation or… let it be?

'_What situation?'_ Hiei's voice rang in her mind.

'_Just thinking. Wandering thoughts. Human thoughts.'_ Nyssa rolled her eyes. She raised her mental shield, noting that she was pretty distracted to not remember to place it up in the first place.

'_Any dreams?'_

'_Kind of…' _She sighed. "Just three words…"

"What were the words?" Hiei was now behind her.

Nyssa shook her head. "I don't know if I should say the words. I need to understand them myself first…" She looked down at her reflection. Hiei looked over her shoulder to see sadness in her eyes. "Once I know the meaning I'll tell you."

"That could prove difficult if it was from three years ago; since you're still having trouble remembering."

Nyssa felt as if she could tell him but bit her tongue before she could. "So when should we go to see Cahadras?"

Hiei could see in her eyes that little dilemma in her mind. "We'll go now."

* * *

After a few amusing moments with a couple of tree manipulations and embarrassing positions, Youko Kurama and Kyla waited inside the bar, finishing off their lunch. They had the jewels with them, sealed in that plant trap so that the amethyst did not affect either of them. It would prove amusing but it would not be professional…

Padiel finally came in and joined them at their table.

"So… Where are my jewels?" He questioned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Keep your feathers on." Kyla glared at him as she pulled out the plant trap from her pocket. She encouraged it to open up and ease the two jewels on to the table. She gently pushed them towards him. Kyla and Youko decided not to tell him what exactly the amethyst did, and that Padiel could find out what the emerald did on his own.

He gave the jewels a stern look before picking them both up. As he pocketed them, he pulled out a bag of gold coins. "Well done, Kitsuki. I'll come to you in case I need your services again…" Padiel set the bag on the table, got up, and made his way to the exit of the bar.

Kyla picked up the bag and felt its weight. It was supposed to be two-thousand worth in gold. She passed it to Youko to make sure that Padiel wasn't ripping them off. Youko gave her a nod after feeling the weight, assuring that the estimate was correct.

"AHHHHHH!!"

They turned and saw Padiel at the entrance of the bar pointing at a blank section of air. He looked quite pale in the feathers, like he saw a spook. He stumbled over a chair and booked it out the door.

"Guess the emerald makes you see ghouls or spirits." Youko mused as he sipped his drink.

"HEY! Watch where ya going, you ass!" A familiar voice sounded from just outside of the door.

Youko nearly choked on his drink. "Damn." He whispered. "It's Yusuke. Koenma finally caught on."

Kyla turned her head away from the doorway. "Is there a back exit or do we make our own?"

Youko looked around. "We go out the front. Let's move." He dropped some gold on the table and moved with his speed along the wall with Kyla close behind him. "When they walk in, we start a fight. Remember what I taught you."

"Yes sir." Kyla smirked. This would be fun. She positioned herself at one of the corner tables closer to the entrance. Both of them kept low.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in and looked around. "Yo! Anyone seen a white fox or a temperamental fire demon?" He called out.

It went quiet in the bar. Kyla whispered in to a guy's ear from behind, "That orange hair guy is eyeballing you! That's what the guy across the table said."

"THE FUCK!!" As expected, the demon that Kyla whispered to jumped out of his seat and threw his drink towards Kuwabara, only to hit the demon across from him.

The victim jumped up and punched the guy, who stumbled back in to another guy, who fell against another guy causing him to spill his drink, who spilt the drink on the guy beside him, who stood up in anger hitting their chair in to the guy behind him, who slit his thumb from the knife he was holding causing blood to splatter in to all the other's at his table, in which they all screamed and fell back causing a further dominoes effect on all the people around them… The end result somehow included Yusuke and Kuwabara getting caught up in the chaos.

Basically, a large brawl broke out.

Youko smirked as he ducked from a flung plate of food. "Impressive. Now come on." He took Kyla's hand and sped out of the tavern while the two spirit detectives weren't looking.

Once a few blocks away from the mass pandemonium, Kyla got in to a fit of giggles. "That was soo funny! Can we do that again?"

Youko chuckled. "I don't think so, love. Now let's retire to a hot spring to lie low until the detectives move on."

"Oh goody! Hot springs are nice." Kyla smiled to him as they weaved in and out of the alleys.

* * *

A squeal accompanied with giddy clapping came from inside another tavern. The hyped raccoon demon, Cahadras, sat down and received her new 'gifts'.

"Oh wow! This is so cool! I can't believe you even got his foot too!" she was looking over the foot but her attention was mostly on the dragon statue. "Excellent. Not even a scratch on it. I'm impressed, Hiei, you trained her well. I remember when I was a young raccoon and got in to this type of work, aside from the parties and all…"

"Cahadras. You're making too much of a scene." Hiei strummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Oh right. Okay then, 'Tsuyu'." Cahadras let out a small chuckle at Nyssa's chosen business name. "Here is your payment with the extra grand. That's three grand all together." She pulled out two bags and plopped them down next to each other on the table. "I am definitely coming to you again if I should need any other shiny nice items."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Nyssa smirked as she picked up the two small sacks of her payment.

Cahadras stood up and placed her two new items inside a bag she brought. "I'll leave ya alone for now. Believe me when I say that I'll be spreading your name." She gave a wink before walking out of the bar with a bounce in her step.

Nyssa opened up one of the bags to see inside. It was filled with various colored jewels and gold. The jewels reminded her of those rupees from video games. _'You'll have to give me a quick detail of the values of the jewels and gold so that I don't over or under pay vendors in case I need something.'_

'_I go by the weight of the bag. It'll take a little while to catch on.'_ Hiei replied telepathically.

'_Alright. So do we take another job or drag me out to train more?'_ she joked.

Hiei finished his drink. _'We will take another job later. Now we'll head out and survey for anything interesting.'_

Nyssa gave him a light nod, finishing up her drink as well before standing up. The two of them walked out with no casualties.

* * *

Kyla relaxed in to the steaming water, allowing the heat to soothe the muscles in her back. It felt good in there… She was glad that she packed her swim suit with her pajamas. She didn't plan on bathing nude in this world anyway. You never know when some random dude could pop out while you're in the nude.

She shut her eyes and breathed in the warming mist. Her ears twitched as she heard the water move. Youko got in with her. Kyla felt his arm move behind her head, meaning that he was right beside her.

"Enjoying the hot spring?" Youko chuckled as he looked at her.

"Very much. I'm in my happy place."

"Would I happen to be there?"

"Of course!"

He chuckled again. He loved her bubbly attitude, her personality, and everything that he found attractive in her ever since he got to know her three years ago. His heart never faltered to another. Youko and Kurama both love this half demon girl for who she is, not what she is. She could be half dog and Youko would still love her.

Youko rested his eyes and sat back against the wall of the pool of water. He could feel at peace here, especially with Kyla right beside him…

_Tweak tweak…_

His eyes opened to see Kyla leaning up to feel his ears again. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?! I can't help it! They're just so soft and fluffy and they're mine! I claim them as my own. That one is fluffy and that one's fluffy." She pointed to each ear.

Youko reached over and felt the fur of her own ears. "As are yours."

Kyla's ear twitched but she released his ears. It felt nice somehow… She gave a pleased low growl-like purr as he continued to feel her ears. Pretty soon, she was getting a comforting ear massage. "Damnit… why does this feel so nice…?"

Youko chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's because we have sensitive hearing, so our ears need a little break once in a while."

"Are you making that up?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Continue." She sighed in content. He was so hott…

* * *

Hiei kept his gaze up at the sky as he lay awake in the tree. The night air was brisk; refreshing. Their search for anything to peak their interest failed today. There were those days that no rumors would spread to their ears and this was one of them.

Below him, Nyssa was fast asleep. He could admit that he was proud of her for her effort in this world. He couldn't bring himself to admit his affection to her though. She did say that she wasn't the same girl as before, and he could tell.

She had a larger mouth on her.

But also, Nyssa actually made him laugh. She may not see it but the change was more on the positive side to him. And this morning, she kept something secret from him.

What were those three words? Could they have been…?

Hiei heard the branches below him shift in their weight. He looked and saw Nyssa getting up.

"Onna." He called down to her, letting her know that he was awake.

No reply. She got out of the tree, not even taking her weapons. He rolled his eyes. What was she up to now? She had gone to relieve herself before in the middle of the night and didn't take her weapon. Hiei gave her extra hard training for not being smart that night.

He jumped up and landed in front of her. "Onna, why are you…" he stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes were grey with no pupils.

She looked past him and kept walking, barely brushing up against him. It was almost like she never noticed him.

"Damnit woman! Why didn't you have that damn mind block up?!" He took off his bandana to reach in to her mind only to be physically pushed back by the block inside her mind. It was at that moment that Nyssa broke out in to a full run at her top speed that nearly matched Hiei's. He growled in annoyance and took off after her. Who ever was doing this was going to get their spine ripped out and strangled with.

Across the lands with the foxes, Youko awoke from Kyla's movements. She was getting up. "Kyla? You alright?" He yawned and looked to her. She was walking away from him. He got up and approached her. "Kyla? What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it off and continue walking.

Ouch.

He jumped to be in front of her and grasped both her shoulders. "Kyla, if it's something I did I… Kyla?" He got a good look at her eyes to see not the brilliant green he loved to gaze at, but a soulless grey.

Her hand moved up to his face just to throw him to the ground. Youko hit the ground hard, not expecting that at all. Kyla kept walking.

"Kyla! Snap out of it!" he went before her again and shook her shoulders, only to be pushed back. Youko placed his lips against hers, wanting to reach her, to bring her out of this state. Her eyes didn't even glimmer. Youko was thrown to the ground harder just before she took off in a run that he could barely track. The sliver of the moon in the sky was the only light he had as he followed her through the trees.

They ran after the girls for what could be counted as hours before they suddenly changed their course. Youko Kurama and Hiei met up and took a brief pause to establish a mental connection before they resumed running.

'_They're both being controlled. I don't know who it is, but they have a powerful connection to their minds.'_ Hiei stated as they kept the girls in their sights.

'_Whoever is doing this is going to wish they were never born!'_ Youko snarled.

They ran down a path before they could see light of a fire. Hiei cursed. "The detectives."

"What the—HEY!! That was Kyla and Nyssa!" Yusuke shouted as the girls went through their site.

"And Youko Kurama and Hiei are coming up!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he pointed to Hiei and Youko approaching them fast.

"GUYS!! You have a lot of nerve making us work to come and find y—HEY!! Where in the hell are you going?!" Yusuke called as they ran right past them.

"SHUT UP OR HELP US!!" Youko called back with aggression laced in his voice.

The two scrambled up and ran after them before they were completely left behind. They all came to a clearing with an old temple in the distance. The front doors opened to show two figures with silver eyes. Kyla and Nyssa ran in to their open arms before the doors slammed shut.

"God damnit!" Hiei cursed, bringing out his sword. It was what he thought it would be…

* * *

"Perfect. I was wondering if that was going to work." A hand stroked the back of Kyla's hair, his deep luscious voice lightly echoing in the dark room.

"I didn't think it was possible to remove the thirst." The one with messy black hair smirked, his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Yoji. Marcus. What is the meaning of this?" A gruff voice came from the darker hall. A red gleam shot across their silver eyes.

"Ah, Lord Kurogane. These are the demons we wanted to check up on since we met them a while ago." Yoji stated.

"Yes. We were worried since we were unable to feel their presence in our minds." Marcus stroked the underside of Nyssa's chin.

"Worried to the point that you were controlling them in to coming here?" He raised his eyebrow, coming in to the scarce light of the moon that came through the window. He was tall, lean, with cropped black hair.

"We have good reason for that, sir. They were being chased by other demons." Yoji stated.

"These other demons wouldn't happen to be the one's running towards our home now, would it?" A man with messy blond hair and piercing silver-blue eyes came up from behind Kurogane.

"Master Fai… Uh…" Marcus and Yoji stammered.

Fai went up to the girls and looked at their faces. "I know these girls." He whispered. He took a quick sniff then grasped the collars of the two men. "You dare take advantage of these girls?! They were at my bar!"

"S-sir! We can explain! Right Yoji?" Marcus looked to his friend.

"Right, we can! You see…" Yoji looked at Marcus and they gave each other subtle nods. The kicked out at Fai to release his grip. They were about the grab the girls but were grabbed by their throats.

"You know, striking at Fai is the same as striking at me, you bastard punks." Kurogane growled at them as he lifted the two of them off the ground. A squeeze at their throats made them loose concentration of their mental hold on the girls.

Their eyes returned to their regular coloring. They stumbled and held their heads.

"Oh man… my head is killing me…" Nyssa groaned. She looked around. "And I think I'm dreaming too."

"You and me both then, Ny-chan…" Kyla whimpered, flattening her ears at the throbbing headache. She looked around and blinked. "Umm… Fai?"

"Ah, Kyla and Nyssa. I wish this was a meeting under better circumstances." Fai rubbed the back of his head.

They looked at him, blinking. They turned their heads and saw Marcus and Yoji being held up by a guy who looked a lot like Kurogane.

"Oh fuck…" Nyssa reached for her weapon only to find that is was not there. "Where are we and why are we here?"

"I'm afraid that Marcus and Yoji brought you here by force and without permission. I believe that those gentlemen that were with you at the club are on their way over here to rescue you." Fai informed them. "I am truly sorry that you had to experience their bite. These two are not very accepting to the house rules." He gave them a glare, which made them cower despite their position.

"So… then that's Kurogane?" Kyla's eyes were glittering in hope.

Fai gave her his trademark smile. "Yup, that is Kuro-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Kurogane barked at him.

"It is you!! Hokey-man I love you!" Kyla cheered.

They all went silent.

"What? Oh right, you're married. Damn. I still stand by what I said!"

Nyssa slapped her hand over her eyes. "Girl, you are hopeless. You already have Kurama and Youko."

"But I love my Youko… And Kurama. Youko Kurama. He has too many names!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Yoji and Marcus took this distraction to their advantage and clawed Kurogane's wrists, releasing his grip on them. Using their heightened speed, they grabbed the girls and took off down the halls of the temple. They bound their bodies with a spell to restrict movements.

"Let me go! Help!" Kyla screamed.

Nyssa tried to reach her mind out to Hiei. _'Hiei! He--'_ Her mind had a block thrown against it, making her groan in pain. "Fuck you Marcus! I am going to kill you one way or another!"

Both guys just laughed darkly.

Hiei roared in anger as they neared the doors. Youko and him were far ahead of Yusuke and Kuwabara. They leapt to the doors and broke them in. Two figures were in the room, ready to run somewhere.

"Where are they!?" Youko and Hiei growled.

"Marcus and Yoji have them! They went down that hall!" Fai pointed to the darkest hall.

"And you didn't stop them!?" Hiei's body temperature rose, along with his anger. His skin turned green as many purple evil eyes covered his body.

"We tried to! Now is not the time for arguing! We have to stop them!" Kurogane's wrists healed as he took off down the hall with Youko and Hiei in tow.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got in to the building. Yusuke pointed at Fai. "You!? You're one of those damn undead demons?!"

Fai rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well… yes."

"You're a vampire?!" Kuwabara stated in shock.

"Questions for after, you're friends are in trouble right now." Fai booked it down the hall after the three other guys.

Marcus and Yoji secluded themselves in separate rooms with Nyssa and Kyla. The girls were scared and felt so helpless to do anything to get away from them.

They were thrown onto beds. The guys each locked and sealed their doors shut to prevent any of their pursuers entry. The girls shook on the beds in fear, knowing very well what was coming. They were going to be re-bitten and then raped, like in those awful nightmares that still haunted them to this very day.

"Get the hell away from me! Don't touch me!" Kyla cried out, still unable to move.

"I don't know how you escaped from the thirst before, but apparently that mind shadow we left behind still affected you girls" Yoji said. "So now we have to remedy that problem." He stalked towards her.

Marcus crawled on top of Nyssa. "Tell me, my pet, how did you escape the vampire thirst?"

"I'm not your pet you asshole! Get off of me!" She struggled to regain control of her body to get away.

Marcus chuckled as he looked down at the beautiful fire-ice demon. He trailed his cold thin finger along her cheek. "You may not think so now my dear, but in time you will see that your mine."

Those words sent a shiver down Nyssa's spine. She tried to move her head as Marcus came down. His lips touched hers in a cold dead kiss that gave her the need to vomit. In her mind she was screaming wishing that she could get past that mind block. She wished Hiei would save her and reassure her that this was all just a terrible dream.

Kyla stared in horror as Yoji started to pull off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before he climbed on to the bed straddling Kyla's waist. He could feel her body trembling as he leaned forward. She tried to scream for help before he pressed his ice cold lips against her. She didn't move, not even in attempt to hurt him or even throw up on him.

Tears started to stream down her face from the fear she was feeling. She wanted someone to save her from this horrible nightmare. It just had to be a nightmare! "Kurama…" she whimpered.

In the hall, Kurogane was leading two very pissed off demons to the section of room where Marcus and Yoji most often went. With both Hiei and Youko on high alert, they felt the aura's of the girls.

"THERE!" They called out as the each rammed their bodies in to separate doors.

Marcus and Yoji jumped at the sudden thunder-like noise against the doors but only growled in response. They wouldn't be getting in that easily. They turned their attention back to the girls.

"Hiei!"

"Youko!"

The girls cried out, desperately needing to be rid of these horrid undead demons. The vampires shut them up with their cold dead lips against theirs. Their hands felt up their paralyzed bodies before they fisted a bundle of fabric and started to rip them off.

Youko and Hiei pulled out their weapons and made make-shift doorways beside the sealed doors. They were seething in anger so much that their youki was flaring to the point that a regular human could see their energy.

Marcus and Yoji snarled and bared their fangs. They weren't about to have these tasty hanyou's taken from them again! They were only millimeters away from the girls necks before Hiei and Youko forced them off.

Youko had his hand right through Yoji's chest, holding his undead heart. It was still beating in his hand. Yoji looked down in horror as his heart was pulled away from his body.

"You be sure to never see me in the afterlife… I'll remember your face when I get there, that's if you don't get your soul killed over there already." Youko crushed his heart with his claws, making Yoji scream in agony and fall down on the ground, his body disintegrating in to nothing but ash and bone.

Kyla felt free the instant that the heart was crushed, and pushed herself off the bed and in to Youko's chest. "Youko! I knew you'd come for me…" she wept against him.

"I'm here, Kyla. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner…" he wrapped both arms around her in attempt to soothe her trembling form.

Hiei's sword went through Marcus' neck as he forced his hand through his chest, ripping out his heart from behind. "Hell is too good for you, you sick twisted bastard. Hope that you never see me again in this life or the after-life." Hiei snarled and crushed the heart, beheading him at the same time. The blood splattered but disappeared before it could hit the surfaces, as Marcus turned to bone and ash.

Nyssa jumped in to Hiei and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Hiei.. Oh thank you…"

Hiei wrapped an arm around her and tried to will his form to return to its normal state. "You need to work on your mind blocks, onna."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I do." A tear slipped down her cheek and hit the floor as a tear gem.

Kurogane, Fai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara finally caught up with them and looked inside the rooms.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a camera, would you?" Yusuke questioned Fai and Kurogane.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do!" Fai smiled.

"Fai. No. Those girls have been through enough." A soft voice came down the hall.

They all turned to see a woman with a soft look with long black hair, donned with many hair accessories. Kurogane approached her, got down on one knee, and kissed her hand.

"Lady Tomoyo." Kurogane and Fai bowed their heads.

"I heard Tomoyo!" Kyla's voice came from the room. She dragged Youko with her to the make-shift doorway and saw Lady Tomoyo. She squealed. "Hokey-man! You must be Kuro-chan's fiancé!"

She gave a pleasant smile and giggle. "I was. We wedded not too long ago."

"I knew it!!"

"I really must apologize for what you have went through. Marcus and Yoji were stray vampires that we took in to our home. I'm afraid they didn't like our house rules that well."

Nyssa came out with Hiei in tow, back to his regular form. "Well, I don't think you need to worry about those two, seeing as their deceased now."

She gave a soft laugh. "I suppose so. My husband and Fai were going to punish them but it seems that you two took well care of that." Lady Tomoyo gave Youko and Hiei a gentle smile.

"Oh! Fai, where is you're wife?" Kyla questioned.

"My beloved Chii is watching over the Club tonight. She enjoys serving the guests." Fai had his usual characteristic smile on him.

"Well, I'm lost." Kuwabara stated.

"No surprise there." Hiei replied.

"What did you say, runt!?" Kuwabara held up his fist.

"Um… wait. You guys are here to bring us back to Koenma, right?" Kyla asked.

"Yup. He's not that happy that you guys up and disappeared without a word." Yusuke said.

"Oh. Well um… Shall we woosh, Youko?"

Youko chuckled. "Woosh we shall."

It went silent. Youko got odd looks from almost everyone, especially Hiei.

"What?! I'm contagious!" Kyla cried out. "Now I think we should shun and run now. So…" Kyla looked down the hall and back in to the room. "OH MY GODS HE'S STILL ALIVE!!" she cried out.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped in to the room. Nothing happened. There was still ash and bone on the ground. "He's still dead. What the hell are you talking about?!" They turned and noticed that Youko and Kyla were gone. "Oh, son-of-a-bitch…" Yusuke muttered.

"The shrimp and Nyssa are still here." Kuwabara said.

Nyssa went up to Fai, Kurogane, and Tomoyo. "Sorry to run off but… Bye." Hiei and Nyssa were gone.

"Oh fuck! I forgot they can run fast too!" Yusuke banged his head against the wall.

"Well, while you're here, perhaps you would be so kind as to help Fai and Kurogane repair the walls." Tomoyo tilted her head to the side.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked then looked to each other. They just couldn't say no to such a kind and pretty lady. They sighed. "Sure.."

"Wonderful. I'll go prepare something for you boys after you're done." Tomoyo turned around and started walking away.

"She may look innocent, but she sure knows how to get her own way." Fai smiled.

"Ain't that the truth." Kurogane muttered.

"Koenma's not gonna like this too much if he finds out." Kuwabara stated.

"True. 'IF' he finds out." Yusuke hinted.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Tada! Well the most amusing part of this chapter would have to be the part where Kyla caused a bar fight. I wanted to make that as long as I could but then I tried reading it outloud. I couldn't stop laughing. It hurt so I had to shorten it. The most disturbing part of this chapter to write would obviously be the undead demon part. I was debating weither or not to write it but the coin solved that question!

Hiei: And the question as to when you'll be writing the damned sex scenes?

_Shadowess:_ Not the next chapter, but the one after! Chapter 27 will be the sex scene for Kyla and Youko Kurama! I'll give you proper instructions on skipping the scenes if you would rather read about the plot instead, just acknowleging that there was intimacy. Don't worry y'all! Thank you very much for reading and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in the next couple weeks. So please remember... Reviews are love but not forced!


	26. Wrath

_Shadowess:_ Good gods... can it really be...? It... I think it is! It's another chapter!! I do have an excuse this time for this chapter being so late. Two actually. For one, I had a mild writer's block. Second, I've been addicted with Doctor Who. I still am. No really, my screensaver on my new shiny i-Touch has the lovely 10th Doctor looking oh so smexy on it.

Hiei: What the hell does that word mean?

_Shadowess:_ Smexy? It's smart and sexy. Which the Doctor is both. But alas, this is not a Doctor Who fanfic so I shall cease. But I think I would find writing a Doctor Who fic quite possible in the near to distant future...

Hiei: Are you ever going to finish this story?

_Shadowess:_ Of course I am! I have many secret plots and twists set out already! ...Just not the sex scenes. So, please Hiei? Will you help me?

Hiei: No. -walks away-

_Shadowess:_ -whimpers- Fine. Be that way. Now dear readers, reviewers, bookmarkers, favoriters, and story alert folk alike, this chapter goes out to all of you! I can't name you all, I'm sorry, but that itself would take up a good page worth. So without any further delay, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:I do not own YYH or anything else mentioned in this story of which does not bare my name as its rightful owner. I pretty much only own myself and my own psychotic ideals. Thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Wrath

After a trip to the demon market to find patches for their clothes, Kyla, Nyssa, Youko and Hiei returned to their original business settings. They needed a drink, something in attempt to suppress what they went through. Hiei and Youko, however, didn't permit them to get drunks. Demon hangovers were three times worse than human ones according to them.

They didn't know what happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Maybe they were served to Tomoyo. That'd be amusing.

Kuwabara and Yusuke finally finished repairing the walls, muttering curses to Kurama and Hiei the entire time. At least they weren't alone since Fai and Kurogane had to stick around to help them. After receiving a really delicious meal that was blood-free, they left the old temple. The search for Kurama, Hiei, and the girl's continued.

Yusuke's communicator sounded off. He pulled it out and opened it to show Botan.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Her bubbly attitude dripped from the communication device.

"Not too great. What is it, Botan?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. Koenma wants you back in his office as soon as possible. There is a portal just a few yards away from your position now."

"Understood, Botan." He closed the communicator.

"Great… Now we have to go see Koenma without completing our task." Kuwabara sighed.

"He better have a damned good reason for calling us. Come on." Yusuke led the way to where that portal would be.

It didn't take them long to locate the portal and jump through it. They stood in front of Koenma's desk, and he just sat there, watching them.

"Well? What's the emergency?" Yusuke spoke up.

"You have not obtained Kurama, Hiei, and the girls." Koenma held his look at them.

"We almost had them, but we forgot that they could run so damned fast!" Kuwabara objected.

"So you _almost_ had them and let them get away!?" Koenma slammed his small hand down on the desk.

"Yeah, well news flash! We were a bit preoccupied fixing the walls inside the vampire's home!" Yusuke spat back.

"You were with the undead demons…?" Koenma blinked. "We'll get to that later, right now, we have news of another Cardinal Demon!"

* * *

Kyla and Youko sat at their bar table. No one was coming up and it was getting rather… dull that day. Not even a whisper of rumors to be held either. Kyla strum her fingers on the table they sat at, providing her only entertainment as Youko got more irritated as time seemed to pass with an agonizing slowness.

It was then, just as Youko was thinking of leaving for the day, that a demon came in to the bar, cloaked in red. He, by the way the demon stepped, approached the tables offering their services. He spoke not a word, but merely slid a scroll over to the mercenaries and thieves.

The two foxes looked up at the demon, whose face was shrouded in shadows. Just like with the others, he said nothing as he pulled out a scroll, and slid it across the table to both Kyla and Youko. Youko took hold of the scroll. Before either one could say anything to the stranger, he turned and left the bar.

Kyla blinked. "Well, he was sure the talkative one…" She scooted closer to Youko to look over the paper with him.

He opened the parchment and read its contents. "To all those who offer their services, I seek out persons willing to retrieve a set list of items for me at high risk with glorious rewards. Those who believe that they are capable, follow the directions indicated below. 'W'." Youko looked over the directions, finding them to be a bit of a distance away from their current location.

"What could it be?" Kyla asked in wonder.

"For someone to seek out the attention of nearly all those who offer services, they must have a great number of treasures that they seek. That… or they're overconfident in their tactics of recruiting." He analyzed. "However, I believe I'll let you make the call."

She pursed her lips in thought. "I think we can check it out."

Youko nodded. "Then we go." He dropped a few gold pieces on the table before rising from his seat. Kyla rose as well, following him out of the bar. They took to the rooftops of the settlement in the direction of their new destination.

* * *

Hiei and Nyssa had been on quiet terms with each other. No particular reason as to why, but Hiei believes that it has to do with that vampire incident. Of course, he's not one to start a conversation as such. They were sitting in the bar, just waiting for someone to come in and give them something to do.

Well, they were just given such. Since they were the only ones in the services part of the bar that moment, a figure cloaked in red walked past their table and dropped a scroll before them. Before either could question this person, they were already walking out the door of the bar.

Hiei grabbed the scroll and looked it over. He passed it to Nyssa after.

'_Well… this seems a little too promising.'_ Nyssa announced plainly.

'_Indeed. Nothing else is happening today anyhow. Let's go.'_ Hiei stood up and dropped a couple pieces of gold on to the table.

Nyssa followed him out, shooting a glare at a demon who brought his hand up to grab her, making them instantly back off. She followed Hiei close behind, with her mind preoccupied with those same words that troubled her thoughts.

They weren't far from the location indicated on the directions they were given, but Hiei came to an abrupt stop, making Nyssa snap out of her thoughts in time to avoid crashing in to him.

Before them was a large household, much like one of those lord houses in Japan. The building itself was dark but the roof was a deep red. It was well hidden by trees so that aerial demons could not see it from the sky.

"So, do we let ourselves in or do we knock?" Nyssa questioned.

"We let ourselves in." Hiei took off again with Nyssa hot on his trail.

They approached the door, noting the various fresh footprints that were lain out just before them. They pushed on the door, making it swing open with ease. They stepped in to the darkened entrance-way as the door slammed behind them. Hiei's hand went for his katana.

"Hand off the sword before I remove your sword with the hand." A woman's thick Spanish voice sounded from the shadows.

Hiei kept his hand off the handle. "Who are you?" He called out in reply.

"I am Ira. It was my partner and I who sent out the message you received. Keep walking. Enter the next room." She commanded without falter or hesitation.

They glanced at each other before going forward to a room which happened to emit light at that moment.

'_You think this is a trap? Or are the hosts just twisted?'_ Nyssa mused.

'_I'm thinking both.'_

When they were inside the next room, they noted the decorations. Torches were on the walls, lighting up the stone walls and the various skeletal remains hung up high above their heads. The carpet was mauve, thick yet firm, allowing step sounds to be cut down to a minimal echo. Some Victoria style furniture circled around a stone fireplace on the far wall.

Two figures were present in that area. One was a woman who stood in a modernized strapless Victorian dress that composed of dark red hues. Dark feathers detailed the back of her dress as well as around the back of her neck. Her hair stood up and moved like fire in reds and oranges. Three-quarter sleeves covered her arms but not her fingers. She stood a good foot and a half taller than Hiei.

The other figure was a man dressed in red leather from his jacket, to his gloves, to his pants. He stood a few inches taller than the woman, but had tamer hair colored a pure white. He turned to face them first, revealing icy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The woman turned as well, showing her matching iced eyes but a darker skin tone.

"Relieve yourself of your weapons. Put them on the floor at your sides. Failure to comply means we shall not include you in our business." The woman, Ira as she said before, spoke.

Hiei gave Nyssa a light nod as they removed their swords from their waists and placed them on the floor.

"Better. But… you have to remove your knife as well, miss." The male spoke with a lustrous voice. Nyssa bit the inside of her cheek as she removed the dagger from her boot, setting it on the ground.

"Hm… a fire demon and a half demon…" Ira stepped forward. "State your names."

"Hiei." He spoke his name gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tsuyu." Like hell this strange woman was getting her actual name.

Ira looked at both of them but her eyes settled on Nyssa. "You know… I have a short temper. I don't like to be lied to…"

"Now now, Ira my dear. It is her business name. She is technically not lying." The man stepped forward. "I am Gaap. Ira is quite temperamental so it would be wise if you answer her questions as swift as you can. Can you tell us your actual name?"

"I would prefer not, sir." Nyssa crossed her arms.

The sound of a whip cracked through the air, the scent of blood following after, then a stinging sensation on Nyssa's cheek. Ira had a whip in her hands.

"You will tell us your actual name." Ira growled.

'_What a bitch…'_ Nyssa bit back her own growl. "Nyssa."

"That's better. Now. You two both have the fire element in your blood, correct?" Ira questioned, receiving a nod. "Good. Now, then you two will be able to serve us better. All others who have approached so far have refused, and it was much more difficult to… persuade them."

"What makes us being having fire demon blood in our veins any different?" Hiei questioned.

"Try to pick up your weapons." Ira had a look on her face that held obvious secrecy.

Hiei went to pick up his weapons but… He couldn't move. Something was restricting his body. He looked over to Gaap, seeing his eye glowing. "Hn, so you can control those with fire."

He smirked. "It is one of my many talents. I guess I can give you a little background on myself… You know the tale of Lucifer, Satan, and Mammon? Well, Mammon, he may be the son of Lucifer, but I, Gaap, am the true prince of Hell."

"We've met Mammon. He was an ugly little bugger." Nyssa said.

Gaap chuckled. "Yes. He was. I heard he was sealed away… so you just confirmed my suspicions that you were part of it."

Nyssa felt her body forced to the ground in kneel. "What? No thanks?" Another crack of the whip earned her a cut across the other cheek.

'_Hold your tongue, woman.'_ Hiei scolded her. She was going to get herself killed with her mouthing-off like that.

'_He started it.'_

"Don't feel too bad. We never really appreciated Mammon's tactics. Then again, it's like the non-blood sibling rivalry. After all… he was Avarice. We, Ira and I, are Wrath. So yes, please take care or you may evoke us."

'_I still can't move yet…'_ Nyssa noted with another attempt at standing.

Hiei cleared his throat. "What did you need our services with?"

"Being an addition to my army of course." Gaap said. "A few of my legions were taken down and I'm rebuilding them. Sending out that little slave of Ira's was a brilliant plan."

"Thank you. Didn't I tell you that it would work?" Ira asked, stroking the handle of her whip.

"I never doubted you." Gaap gave a smile that was anything but genuine. "So then… what shall we do with these two in the mean-time? Don't often get ones with fire in them."

"We could play a little game…" Ira tapped her whip on her shoulder. "The Satisfying Game."

"You like that one, don't you?" Gaap chuckled.

"I do. Is there something wrong with that?" Ira's eyes darkened a bit.

"Of course not. I was just stating that you like that game." Gaap turned back to Hiei and Nyssa. "Here are the rules. You stand by the wall near the fireplace; I will be making sure that you stay there. Both Ira and I will be taking turns asking you random questions. If you answer with something we do not like, Ira will punish you." Gaap shrugged. "A game to appease us."

"May I make a suggestion?" Nyssa spoke up.

"No. You may not!" Ira hit her with the whip again.

"Excellent, now let's get started." Gaap's eyes glowed brighter, controlling Hiei and Nyssa to walk over to the wall.

'_This is not good. There is going to be a lot of bloodshed.'_ Nyssa said, knowing quite well that the blood would be hers with her smart-ass remarks.

'_Whatever you do, be straight forward, think of what quick-angered people want to hear. Think that you're talking to yourself.'_ Hiei told her.

'_Okay, so like I'm talking to you. Got it.'_ She could feel the glare.

Ira and Gaap stood before them. "Let's begin." Gaap ran a hand through his white hair.

"First question is for Hiei." Ira let her whip roll out on the floor from her hand. "Are you truly the Forbidden Child?"

"Yes."

Ira nodded, accepting his answer. Gaap took his turn. "Nyssa, dear, you are half fire, what is your other half?"

"Human…"

Gaap slowly nodded before Ira took her turn. "Again, Nyssa, do you know your birth parents since one is human and the other is demon?"

"No."

Ira's eyes hardened as she flicked her wrist, snapping the whip to cut across Nyssa's arm. "Lying bitch. You know who they are." Nyssa had to bite her tongue to stop from commenting.

"Ira. It's my turn now." Gaap cast a look to her. "Hiei, did you really have a Jagan Eye implanted in to yourself?"

"Yes."

'_You're getting the easy questions; that's unfair.' _Nyssa's voice echoed in his mind.

"Now, Nyssa…" Ira spoke. "Let's try a multiple choice question for you. Do you… A: trust this fire demon; B: have a desire towards this demon; C: find yourself thinking about this demon quite often; D: all of the above; or E: you wish to slice his throat."

"Right now, E is sounding good." Again with the whip. She had to bite her tongue to cease a rude comment.

"You must really love pain since you enjoy giving me the answers I do not want to hear!" The whip lashed out again and wrapped around Nyssa's leg, pulling her to the ground.

"Now, Ira, we don't want to damage her too badly. She will have to be able to hold up her strength for when we put her in the legion." Gaap scolded her.

"Gaap, you'd be on the receiving end of this game if you couldn't control them!" She snapped at him. "Take your turn."

"Very well. Hiei, I'll give you a bit of a harder one…" Gaap stroked his own chin in thought. "Should your partner here be thrown in to a situation where the answer to a single question would save her life, would you save her no matter what the question was? Even if it were your own life on the line?"

Before Hiei had a chance to give a reply, there was a knock at the main entrance.

Ira growled in irritation. "I hate it when people interrupt!" she marched over to the door with the indication that she was going to cut off whoever's head it was. She threw open the door and looked outside to see…

No one.

Her growl could be heard across both rooms. "Who the hell is out there!? Show yourself!" her howl called in to the plains. Ira's calls were replied with a spinning weapon towards her head. She barely dodged as the weapon continued inside, all the way in to the room with Gaap, Hiei, and Nyssa. The weapon embedded itself in to the fireplace mantle.

Hiei and Nyssa looked at the weapon and recognized it instantly.

'_Kyla… She and Youko got the scroll too.'_

'_I felt their aura's approaching. I sent Youko a quick warning.'_

'_Good thinking. I didn't feel them at all.'_

'_You're senses will widen in their range as your training continues.'_

"DAMNIT! GET OUT HERE NOW, YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" Ira's whip snapped through the air to emphasize her demand. Gentle petals rained from above her, colored gentle lavender. She looked up at them and covered her eyes. "I _HATE_ flowers!" Two grey blurs sped past her during that brief moment of opportunity. "Don't think that I don't sense you!" She spun around and threw her whip.

"Ow shit!" Kyla's voice came out as her body was wrapped by the leather whip around the length of her body. She fell to the floor, unable to keep her balance.

"For that, you pathetic fox, I'm cutting your tail off!" Ira marched over to Kyla to grab her, only to instead be knocked across in to the other room, colliding against the wall next to the fireplace.

"Sorry, lady, but no one touches my vixen." Youko cracked his knuckles as he lifted Kyla up. He got the whip off her, tossing it to the ground.

"Well then, let's see how well my control is over you two…" Gaap's eyes glowed with a greater intensity than before.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he tried to resist the manipulation. He cast a glance over at Nyssa, seeing her struggling as well.

Gaap's eyes narrowed. "Why fight my control? One way or another, I will manipulate you." He walked closer and grabbed Nyssa's neck with his hand. "Once you go dark, I'll be able to control you…"

"You… are… one fucked up… jacka—" Gaap's grip tightened around her throat, threatening to cut off her air.

"Let her go." Hiei growled.

An amused smirk played across Gaap's lips. "If I don't?"

"Let. Her. GO!" Kyla's voice came from behind him, accompanied with a stab through the gut with her other blood-rose bandit-style weapon. Gaap lost his control on both fire apparitions as he stared down at his wounded abdomen.

Nyssa got free of his grip and went over to Kyla. "Girl, you have no clue how great your timing is." She sped in to the other room and grabbed her weapons, including Hiei's sword. She threw his katana to him, which he caught with ease.

"So you two were trying to have fun without us?" Youko chuckled.

"We would have had their heads off if you didn't get the same invitation as us." Hiei commented. "These are Wrath of the Cardinal Demons."

Ira groaned and got up. "You bastard…" she wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth. "You made me bleed!" She reached up and grabbed Kyla's weapon, only for it to shrink to the innocent cross-bred flower it was. Frustration took over as she threw the flower in to the fireplace.

"Hey! That's mine you bitch!" Kyla cried out, pushing Gaap off her weapon to charge at Wrath.

"Bit mistake, little miss…" Ira's smirk displayed in a way that would sent shivers up any regular human's spine.

A click came from Kyla's left, making her freeze. She turned and saw a gun pointed at her. Gaap held one gun to Kyla and another towards her friends.

"I would calm down and back off now, pet… We don't want to have any… unfortunate tragedies here." Gaap kept his finger on the trigger. "Drop your weapons… all of you."

"You yourself just made an even bigger mistake…" Youko growled, his eyes shining in anger.

"Ooooooh… nice eyes. Full of hate and rage…" Ira purred, gazing at Youko.

"Of course he has nice eyes, bitch. They're golden and shiny!" Kyla growled to her, allowing her energy to spike. Gaap faltered his grip on the gun, as he realized that a dark purple vine was binding itself around his legs, moving up his body.

"Gaap! Which one of your foxes did that!?" Ira lurched forward, only to have Kyla's other weapon embedded in to her gut as well, knocking her back in to the fireplace, promoting a painful screech from Ira.

Nyssa gave a low whistle. "Nice throw, love."

"Why thank you, darling." Kyla put on a bright grin.

The vines continued up Gaap, winding its way through the hole that Kyla gave him oh so generously. Still, he kept his hold on his weapons. "Don't think this is over just yet…" Gaap snarled before turning his head towards Nyssa and Hiei. The orbs glowed blue for a moment before being covered by the vines with ease.

The two guns hit the floor, failing to even fire at fault.

Ira still screamed as she managed to get out of the fireplace. "I swear that I will kill you! I swear this!"

"Not today, lady!" A bottle of pills was thrown through the air, past the group until it landed between Gaap and Ira. "Forgiveness!"

"NO—." Ira's cry was cut short as both herself and Gaap were pulled in to the strange light, much like the Ghostbusters fashion. They were gone and the bottle stood upright on the floor.

"Yo. Well, two in one. Find you guys again and swiftly deal with Wrath." Yusuke came in to the light along with Kuwabara.

"What did you throw at them?" Nyssa asked.

Yusuke went to the bottle and picked it up, finding Ira's and Gaap's names written on the bottle. "Blood pressure pills. Koenma thought it would be appropriate for some demented reason." He pocketed the pills. "I would think that you little hot-heads could use them." He referred to Hiei and Nyssa.

"So will you guys come back with us?" Kuwabara put on a pleading puppy-dog face.

"Um… No." Kyla picked up her bleeding heart-rose blade from the floor and went over to the fireplace to try and retrieve her paired weapon.

Nyssa went up behind her. "Don't burn yourself, babe. I'll get it." She reached in to the flames and took out the flower.

"So… If I push you in to a lake, will you fizzle away?" Kyla inquired.

She shrugged. "I doubt it. I can go in to a spring and not die. Why would you want to fizzle me away?" Nyssa handed Kyla back her weapon. "What have you been up to other than work?"

"Oh you know… causing chaos, training, playing with pretty plants…" Kyla listed off.

"Snogging your silver fox man?"

"Yup. Wha—HEY!" Kyla whacked her friend's arm lightly.

"So you're giving the past relation a go?" Nyssa saw her friend's confirmation.

"What about you and Hiei?" Kyla asked as they stood up.

Another shrug. "Haven't really thought to much in that department. But ya, I enjoy his company apart from his smart-ass remarks."

"You know that we can hear you?" Youko's announced. He earned a couple glares.

"We are quite aware, thank you." Kyla marched up to him. "We can't have our girl chat? I don't hear you guys talking to each other."

"You forget that I speak with telepathy, vixen." Hiei crossed his arms, nodding towards Nyssa. "We're leaving."

"I'll see you later, foxy." Nyssa gave her friend a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Meet up with you again later."

"See you soon, babe." Kyla smiled.

"Hold on a second, Koenma still wants to talk to you guys!" Yusuke ran out and blocked the doorway with outstretched arms.

"Unfortunately, he has yet to acquire us." Hiei made a dash towards Yusuke with his hand on the hilt of his blade. Nyssa followed quickly after in the same motion.

"WHOA!! Shit! Come on I don't wanna fight ya! Huh?" Yusuke had flailed his arms and ducked his head, only to realize that during that moment of taking his eyes off them, that they already proceeded out the door and off to the distance.

"Wow, Hiei's training her pretty good." Kuwabara commended.

"Oh come on! Kurama? Kyla? I wanna get back to the Human world so I can be with Keiko! I haven't seen her in ages because of you guys!" Yusuke groaned.

"Awww… he misses his sweety. Well then you should do what we do…" Kyla winked. "Play hookie on Koenma."

"Believe me, I would if I could but I constantly have a grim reaper breathing down the back of my neck! Why don't we just co-operate and head back to Koenma's… huh?"

"You can, Yusuke. You do have to return the seal back to Koenma. It would be a down-right shame if you didn't at least give that to him." Youko shook his finger.

Yusuke made a grumbled comment along the lines of 'jackass', 'pansy', and something about getting hell from Keiko when this was over with. "Fine. Come on, Kuwabara. They're not coming again this time."

"What do we tell Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.

"Tell him I said hi!" Kyla grinned and ran out the door with Youko, seeing as Yusuke took no care in even attempting to block it.

Yusuke let out a deep sigh. "After this cardinal demon bullshit is done with, I'm getting a regular job…"

"But what about your future as the King of the Demon world?" Kuwabara asked.

He let off a shrug. "It's in waiting. I'll just get a normal job until then. Besides…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll think of it as an extended vacation away from pacifier breath."

Kuwabara gave his bud a pat on the back. "You're one heck of a guy, Urameshi."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yusuke pulled out his communicator and contacted Botan for the 'good news, bad news' situation.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Behold, another chapter has been done. Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than a couple of previous chapters but believe it or not, this one was hard to get by it. Just so you know, I found the image of Wrath Ira that I usee off of Deviant art. The artist is _blackeri_ if you're interested in the visual. I take no credit for that beautiful image. As well, the image for Gaap, I found via Google. It's pretty much Dante from the video game series, _Devil May Cry_. Also, on another note for those who are great Wikipedia users, Gaap originally controls water. I changed it to fire for the easier explanation of the manipulation. I did find a nice picture of the 9th Doctor envisioned as Wrath though...

Hiei: Enough about that pointless doctor.

_Shadowess:_ He hath returned!! So you help me write the sexy scenes?

Hiei: Whatever.

_Shadowess:_ Great, now he's immitating Squall... Alright! Next chapter, folks is the sex scene between Kyla and Youko Kurama! Beware the smutt! Beware the flirting! Beware the fluff of tails! But most of all... ya, there's going to be sex in there.

**You have been warned! Reviews are always love, y'all! But as true to that, they are not forced.**


	27. Fox Love LEMON

_Shadowess:_ Hello everyone! This is it! The chapter that you've all been taunting me for! It's a **_LEMON_**. So yes. Everyone who wishes to keep their innocent eyes virginized, please close the window now. I will not be held responsible for virginies lost.

_Kyla:_ That's right! So shoo all you innocent peeps and yeah. Go read. Now. Go. READ! Go now DAMNIT!!

_Shadowess:_ You heard the foxy lady! GO!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't own foxes. I don't own lemons. There is not a single lemon in my house. I only have lemon juice but that doesn't count so lemme alone.**

**_WARNING!! LEMON!!

* * *

_****__**Chapter 27: Fox love

The ground they walked on was still illuminated with the setting sun. Youko and Kyla had taken a preset path through the mountain to Wrath's mansion, and now they were taking a different route back. Youko believed that the scenic route return would prove fruitful for Kyla's adaptation towards her environment.

Going on the path through the mountain was not a big difference to traveling around the rock formation. There were no obstacles to overcome and no drastic change in the weather. The route that Youko insisted on taking involved going through an atmospheric change, which meant a climate change too. Snow will be everywhere and it would most likely be quite a bit colder.

Youko had assured her that she'd be able to tolerate the temperature change with ease. With a wink and a nudge, he added:

"I'll keep you warm if you want."

Kyla had giggled at that, with a light pink to her cheeks. She just might take him up on that offer. Kyla mentally shook her head. Where did that come from?

They climbed up the formation for a couple hours until it became dark. Youko gathered some dead wood and made a bit of a fire just inside a small cave, with just enough room for the two of them.

Kyla huddled against the wall, gazing in to the flames. The dancing flecks of fire were mesmerizing… but not so much as watching the fire dance in the reflection of Youko's golden eyes.

Peculiar thoughts ran through her mind. They seemed to be popping up a lot more recently, more than she'd like to admit. She may not retrieve all her memories of her past with this fox demon, but she was beginning to understand the feelings that were involved. She loved him all those years ago… maybe she was started to fall for him again.

She rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes. Kyla could feel Youko's concerned gaze on her, but she tried to ignore it as she watch his eyes within her mind. Those golden orbs hid so many emotions from her, yet she could see how much she meant to him. Nothing in all the worlds could change that.

During the past three years, love had come and gone. During each of those relations, nothing seemed to feel right. Something at the back of her mind was nagging her, telling her that her heart already belonged to another. Sure enough, it did belong to someone else. She was given another chance to be with someone who could make her break but keep her strong at the same time.

It felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff and the only thing that kept her from falling down was Youko. She was scared of what could happen if she let go of herself, but… sometimes you just have to take the plunged.

"Kyla, is everything alright?" Youko asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped, not noticing him move beside her that quickly.

She looked up at him with a smile that held mystery. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized something, that's all."

"Oh? What might that be, vixen?" He watched her smile transform in to a devious smirk. Just what was she thinking?

She turned to him and got on all fours, making him fall back in to a seating position. He watched as she crawled over his legs, past his waist, and come right up to his face. Her lips brushed against his, making her body heat up. She gazed deeply in to his golden orbs. She wasn't going to hold back, for any reason.

Youko returned the gaze to her, feeling the heat radiate off of her. He felt close to purring at her close proximity. He moved to kiss her but was pushed back abruptly. He blinked several times, looking up at Kyla from the ground of padded snow.

She rose to her feet quickly, playfully laughing. "Tag. You're it!" With that, Kyla broke in to a run down the snowy path that was leading towards a formation of twisted trees.

Youko chuckled at her playful nature. Without much thought in to the situation, he leaped to his feet and took to the chase. Of course, he gave her a decent head-start… Three seconds was long enough.

Kyla ran, pushing her legs to carry her almost on air down the side of the mountain. She jumped behind a thick tree that was mounted atop a snowdrift. She waited, holding back her giggles as she listened to Youko's advancing steps. She silently thanked him for that training to focus her hearing. Of course he knew where she was hiding. She wanted him to find her…

Then, the sound of his steps was gone. Slowly, she peered around the drift and tree to see nothing but her own footsteps. Youko was nowhere in sight. Her heart quickened in panic. Where did he go? What happened?

"Youko…?" she called out tentatively. Kyla came out from her hiding place. "Youko!" she cried out.

"Isn't the one who is 'it' that seeks out the hider, and not the other way around?" Youko's voice whispered huskily in to her ear from behind. He stroked her hip with his hand before slightly pushing her forward. "You're it!" He took off in another run, back up the mountain-hill side.

"You cheater!" Kyla howled after him, taking to the chase. She pushed her legs harder, leaping up the hill to catch up with him.

With a final push, she launched herself at his retreating form. Kyla tackled him at his waist, wrapping her arms around him. Youko lost his balance and tumbled forward, hitting the snow. Both he and Kyla rolled down the hill until they finally hit a snow bank. Youko was on his back with Kyla straddling his waist, lying atop of him. She laughed against his chest, wondering what the odds were that she'd end up on top of him after all that tumbling.

"Looks like I got you, Youko Kurama." Kyla purred to him, smirking. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

Youko chuckled. "And what are you going to do, vixen?" The small game of tag they were playing had just become a serious thing… and he could feel, from the heat that Kyla gave off, that she knew that.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase, 'to the victor goes the spoils'?" she leaned down closer to his face.

"What to what might your spoils be… Kyla…?" Youko's voice whispered huskily to her ears.

Her tail swept up and down his leg, coaxing his own blood to run. Kyla bit back a moan as she felt his erection; his desire, pressed up between her own legs. "You… You, my foxy man, are the spoils." She pressed her lips down against his.

Youko's blood ran like fire. Did she know what she was enticing out of him? Did she know what would happen if she continued this…? He felt her leave his lips to nibble on his jaw. Oh she must know. He could smell her excitement!

Kyla kept a hold on his wrists with one hand as she slowly slid her right hand down his arm, to his shoulder, and down in to his shirt, feeling his hot skin with the cold powdered snow. She found the taught nipple on his chest and lightly scratched her fingernail on it, drawing a groan from him.

For over three years he had not been with any women, not even for the need to release, but now… Now was a whole other story. He had never had a need so great, so intense. There was no way he would be able to refuse himself this pleasure, and the seductive smirk on her lips told him she wasn't going to let him either.

Kyla's hand moved down his chest, not wanting to let any part of him untouched. She wanted to know every inch of him. His muscles chiseled as if from stone, a hard plain for her hands to explore. But she wanted much more then just to feel, to touch. She wanted to see.

Slowly she slid her hands to the hem of his robed shirt and pulled it up. Youko's eyes never left her face as he watched her reactions. Her hand let free his wrist in order to discarded that piece of clothing and he didn't need a second invitation.

His hands found their way to her hair, pulling her down towards him. Her lips welcomed his own with heat and desire. It was clear her desire… her need was as great as his. His hand trailed down her back, then back up her sides. She moaned against his lips, driving his need to their heights.

Kyla's hand trailed lower still, her fingers brushing against the bulge pressed to her thigh. Her fingers were trembling as the need intensified. Her blood rushing through her veins making her dizzy. She didn't dare stop. Her hips reacted on their own as she felt Youko's erection pulse against her touch. She bucked and moaned, her core pulsating and aching for relief.

Youko's tongue jetted out, tracing her lips and down her neck. He found her pulse and sucked at the flesh, getting a long moan out of Kyla. His hands moved along her shirt, down the back and around to the front. He pushed aside the material, making it drop down her shoulders. She still bore a bra but that would be remedied quickly. His claws cut the barrier away, his eyes watching as it slowly dropped to expose her bare skin. Her breasts were already glistening with sweat and the evaporated snow. Her nipples were taught.

He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over the swells of her breasts, making her shiver and groan his name out.

The sensitive folds between her legs were surely wet, burning her flesh, pulsating and aching with the need that absolutely had to be filled.

Youko flipped her over, so that he was atop of her, her hand still on his erection. He purred in to her lips as he kicked away his pants, giving his tails complete freedom. He was stark naked and Kyla stared up at his form.

His muscles were toned, firm, glistened with little droplets of water and perspiration. She racked her nails down his chest before stroking his firm ass.

Youko worked on removing the rest of her clothes, and tossed them aside to have Kyla only in her now soaked underwear. Youko lowered his head down and started at her neck, licking and biting the heated skin. His hands pinned her down at her legs, stroking the insides of her thighs but not close enough to the area that basically screamed out for attention.

He could take her right here right now if he wished, but he wanted her to beg for it. He hasn't had someone to claim for years, but this was different. He needed her, not just wanted. His tongue swirled around her breasts, his mouth engulfing one nipped as his claws teased the other.

Kyla squirmed beneath him. "Youko…" she moaned, tossing her head side to side at the pleasure. Her tail came around her, and stroked his erection.

Youko fought to rip her underwear off and burry himself inside her, to the source of her intoxicating scent. He continued down after finishing with her breasts, kissing her stomach with feather-light touches. His fingers reached up and took hold of her underwear, pulling it slowly down.

Kyla welcomed the cold snow to her boiling flesh but it wasn't enough. Youko's torturous kisses continued down to the insides of her legs, just whispering away from her heated folds that were glistening with her fluids.

She was still pinned and could not just put him there with her legs. Instead, she grabbed hold of his ears gently and tugged him closer to her clit.

Youko chuckled, getting the hint. He took a deep breath, taking in her aroma, and dragged his tongue up her folds, dipping in every so slightly. Kyla bucked under him, getting a hard gasp from her. He smirked and did it again and again, dipping himself inside her a little deeper each time.

So close but getting away from her each time. She was so close to reaching her climax but then he'd pull away. She fought having to rip his ears off. Instead, she growled and pushed him back, flipping him over so that he was sitting up. Kyla rolled and crawled over him, taking his glistening cock, wet with precum in her hands.

"You shouldn't tease this vixen so much…" Kyla whispered in to his ear, stroking him long and hard. "I get impatient."

Youko groaned. If he was teasing her before, he was getting it worse. She stroked his member long and hard, drawing out the pleasure to the edge before backing down, lightening her touch. She was torturing him worse but… Foxes, even though they love their games and teasing, they don't appreciate being on the receiving end.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up over his erection. He positioned himself so that the head of his penis was just past her folds. He huskily spoke her name before bringing her down, shuddering at the tight, moist, hot walls. He watched her face and saw her ecstatic expression.

Kyla kissed him fiercely, grinding her hips against his, feeling his swollen cock inside her core. Youko stroked her hips before gripping her ass. He lifted her up to the head then brought her back down. She groaned, tossing her head back.

It was almost indescribable, feeling the hunger resonate off this man. It fueled her own desire for him to just grow stronger. It was just the pleasurable sensation now.

He was a drug; a drug that she was now willingly addicted to.

Youko raked his claws up her ass to her back, holding her close to him. He loved the music she made as she let out a groaned purr. Still within her lubricating vaginal walls, he lay her down against the snow. The snow did nothing but whisper against their skin.

He eased his way out of her before thrusting back inside. Youko panted at the engorged feeling of his penis inside her. It was way too fucking much. After three years of refusing to settle with any whore, his climax was reaching towards him at three times the speed.

Kyla wrapped her legs up around his ass as he made another thrust, meeting his craving. She was being brought up higher and higher. Her tail was fluffed out, standing on end rather than sitting smooth. Her ears lay flat against her head. Her eyes bore into Youko's orb, reading his lust, desire, and love.

Love. Of all the eyes she looked in to, she had never seen love so evident in his eyes than any other. His face tensed up as he struggled to keep his eyes open on her. Their breathing grew heavier, their heart rate turned rapid.

Kyla screamed out his name as her climax reached her like a large tidal wave. Her body tensed as her walls rippled with force around his hard pulsating member. Youko dragged his erection along her rippling walls until his own climax came hard, bursting with energy inside Kyla.

Youko collapsed on top of Kyla, breathing hot air against her neck. She still managed to shudder beneath his touch as he slowly pulled out of her, reluctantly. Kyla whimpered as he left her folds, leaving her with that empty feel.

She sighed and nuzzled against the side of his head, feeling his tongue lick up the beads of perspiration from her neck. Kyla licked his cheek lightly, getting her to look at him. She smiled up at him, licking his cheeks and lips.

Youko licked her in return. "My vixen…"

"That was… orgasmic." Kyla giggled. Her hands skimmed up and down his arms. "So is that why they call you the 'Great' Youko Kurama?"

"It's one of the reasons." He chuckled. He kissed the tip of her nose. "We should get you dressed before catch chill. And so that we may continue on to our den."

"Do we have to dress you too? Cause I find this view quite appealing." Kyla eyed him up and down before meeting his eyes.

"Then you shall not be dressed either. However… demons could come out and try to attack us. Though I believe their initial shock would prove to be beneficial to taking down the intruder, we distract each other." Youko licked the front of her neck.

"Fine… be that way." Kyla gave a pout, one that did not hold longer than three seconds before she was back to that generous after-glow grin on her face.

Youko removed himself from his position over Kyla before lending her a hand to stand. She accepted his hand and stumbled in her step, falling against his chest. Her legs still tingled from the sex. He kept her up with his strong arms.

Once she was steady, they retrieved their clothes. Kyla welcomed the cold clothes against her still flush skin. Seeing as they were already most of the way down the hill from their roll, the decided to continue downwards. They were wide awake and renewed with energy now from their exciting activity.

As they walked, the snow was gradually disappearing. The climate changed from the different atmosphere to a more tropic weather. It wasn't long before they were in the woods. It was humid and they already missed the snow from not being able to adapt right away.

Youko sniffed the air. "There should be a spring up ahead, in case you wish to have a quick rinse. Or a quickie." He whispered that last part in her ear, making her giggle.

"I could use a wash if you don't mind joining me." Kyla smiled.

With a flash, Kyla shielded her eyes quickly. She looked back up to not see olden orbs, but green eyes.

"I will join you, if you don't mind." Kurama placed his un-clawed hand on her cheek and kissed her with a newfound confidence.

Kyla savored the taste of him, stroking her tongue against those heated lips. Kurama had transformed back in to his original clothes before they left the demon world, allowing her to take the front of his shirt and unbutton it slowly.

Her hands snaked their way to his well-toned chest and threatened to rip apart the rest of the buttons. Kurama grasped her hands and kissed the center of her palms.

"Let's get to the spring first, vixen." Kurama kissed her cheek.

"Let's go then!" Kyla jumped up and down, her tail fluffed in excitement.

Kurama smirked and ran out, showing just how fast he could go in his human form. Kyla kept up with him with ease, bouncing to his left and right in excitement, keeping her eyes set to where the aroma of the fresh water would be emitting from.

Still able to smell her arousal, it pushed him to go faster to find that spring. He wasn't an impatient man, knowing that good things come to those who wait, but… If he didn't see that spring in the next five seconds, he would have to loose his composure.

"I see it!" Kyla announced, bounding forward to the glistening water. The moon, now hanging high in the sky, was mirrored in the calm pool of water. The stars were more difficult to see from their vantage point because of the foliage.

Kurama bounced after her and allowed a smirk to come to mind. When Kyla paused at the side of the spring, Kurama tackled her from behind, in to the cool water. She gave a cry but it was silenced at hitting the water, then having Kurama press his mouth to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck underwater, having been twisted around. They broke to the surface and feverishly continued to kiss, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kyla finished working on Kurama's shirt, tossing it to the edge of the spring.

Kurama got Kyla's arms out of her attire. He backed her up to the wall of the spring. He took her by the hips and hoisted her up on to the edge. He held her down as he took the material with his teeth, pulling it down, trailing his nose against her heated skin. Her bra was not on her this time, seeing as Youko disposed of it not too long ago. He paused at her underwear, noting that it was most likely permanently soaked. He grabbed that as well with his teeth and pulled it all down, lifting her to get past her thighs and down her legs. He submerged beneath the water before returning up, placing the wet clothing on the ledge beside Kyla.

He took in the sight of her, noting that her tail was more fluffed and brought up around her stomach, stroking her own skin as a sign of her arousal. Kurama nudged her legs apart and walked up to her, pulling her flush against him. He could feel her heat against his stomach. Kurama's pants were instantly constricting him more now than before.

Kurama sucked on the tender flesh of the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her groan encouraged him to lift her up against him, allowing him to get a full view of her breasts. Kurama took in a sensitive nipple, suckling it until he released it with a soft 'pop'.

Kyla racked her fingers through Kurama's hair. His touch was fanatic, loving and heated. She could never choose between them. After all… they're the same person in a way.

"Kurama…" She moaned, throwing her head back after another 'pop'.

He lowered her so that her hips were against his, feeling his restrained hardness. Kyla kissed him, moving to his humanoid ears. She licked the shell before nibbling on his lobe. He shuddered hard, nearly dropping her. Guy's eyes were sensitive, thus drawing a strangled groan from the constriction around his hips.

Kyla's right hand trailed down his ribcage and to his pants. She grinded against him before taking a hot breath against his ear. She dropped down in to the water, making Kurama loose his grip. Her hands held his hips in place as her tongue cleverly undid the button and zipper of his pants. She pulled them down and gripped her teeth on his dark boxers, pulling them out from his hips and down, freeing his hard dick. She briefly mused that Kurama's pubic hair was red, unlike Youko's which was silver. Pushing the two materials down, Kurama kicked them away, not bothering to remove them from the water.

She surfaced and was brought up to his lips. Kurama lifted her up by her ass and set her on the ledge again. This time he pulled himself up beside her. He leaned over her, making her fall back in to the cold grass. She ran her hands up and down his sides, feeling his breath accelerate along with his heart.

Kurama kissed her lips and moved down her throat. "Kyla…" he moaned against her flesh. He positioned himself.

"Kurama…" she gripped at his hair, pulling him up to meet her lips again.

He pressed the head of his dick in to her folds, Kurama groaned but felt a quick sharp pain from his tongue. Kyla sucked on it before having her tongue invade his mouth again. He wrapped his arm beneath her waist and pushed himself in all the way down to the base of his shaft.

Kyla gave a light cry of pleasure and racked her fingers up and down his back. Kurama didn't even pause as he began to thrust in and out of her. She raised her hips up to meet his power.

Kurama moved his lips down to her throat, kissing and sucking the perspiring flesh. His teeth grazed her skin and left love bites. He was getting closer to his limit as his pace picked up.

Kyla gasped as her orgasm hit her again. Her walls rippled with as much force as when Youko was inside her. Kurama felt her ripple against his erection, making him nearly cry out in pleasure. He let his seed burst inside her as she was finishing her release.

He could barely keep himself supported on his elbows on either side of her, to prevent himself from collapsing on top of Kyla. He breathed hard, panting against her neck. Kyla breathed hard and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She nuzzled his head, getting his eyes to look in to hers. Love was all she could see. She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. Kurama kissed her back, feeling her emotions flow in to him. He was relieved that he detected no signs of regret.

When they pulled apart, Kurama lifted Kyla in to his arms and stepped in to the spring. He found a natural earth shelf. He sat down and set Kyla beside him. Kyla leaned against him and wrapped her tail around his waist.

Nothing could change her mind about him. Youko and Kurama. Whatever they did in the past, was past. All they needed was the now, with the feeling of after-sex tingles and that pleasant sex musk in the air.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Well, I think that was pretty good for the first lemon I've written. There you have it! And not a single plot-set-thingy was missed! So yeah. Review. Or not. The choice is yours.

_Kyla: _I like Kurama. (dazed look in her eyes with a happy grin).

_Shadowess: _Yes, we know you do.

_Kyla:_ He's mine. Both of him! NO ONE ELSE!! I win!

_Shadowess:_ Okay... Now! Reviews are love but not forced!


	28. Hair

_Shadowess:_ Hello everyone! I guess you've noticed that I did not die! Good ne? I have two very good excuses as to why I have not updated... One: I went to an anime convention and did not bring my laptop with me to do any progress, not that I had time... And two: I have been so sick lately. It's not even the good kind of sick. This is the sick where medication doesn't do anything. This is the kind of sick that you only get when you hang around around a bunch of sweaty anime nerds until 2am.

Hiei: So that's where you were, you damned woman!

_Shadowess:_ Shuddup... I wasn't alone. I met up with some really awesome people and because of the inspiration I got while staying at my awesome Oma's...

Hiei: What the hell is an 'oma'?

_Shadowess:_ It means 'grandma' in dutch you pyro. Anyways! This one is extra long to make up for the lack of updating... So yes. I have something to ask all you reviewers at the end of this chapter! Enjoy this one and for dedication... it'll be towards _Unolai_'s story called "Hair Fetish"! Check it out!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop pestering me!**

* * *

_Chapter 28: Hair_

Koenma was pleased to receive Wrath sealed in the designated spell. However… he was still upset that Yusuke and Kuwabara STILL have not captured the runaway members of the team. He hoped that he didn't have to use this since he had a limited supply but…

"Botan, call Yusuke and Kuwabara back. Tell them to go home." Koenma pulled open a drawer on his desk, retrieving two marble-size crystals.

"Sir, do you plan to use…?" Botan started, pulling her communicator out from her kimono.

"Yes. I'll have you go. You'll be able to track them easier from the air." Koenma set the two marbles on his desk gently. They were quite fragile. These were his last resort, but his patience was running thin.

* * *

The sky flashed with dangerous lightening, branching in and out of the heavy clouds and down to the ground. Rain also fell from the clouds in a heavy downpour. It was a small system but heavily concentrated as it moved. The fire demons were caught in the middle of the storm.

Moving from tree to tree, almost dodging the lightening, they were on their way back to their designated resting area. They stopped by the bar to check for any more business but it was fruitless. Their luck was just ducky with the rain.

Both of them were soaked to the skin, though Hiei's hair stood strong. Nyssa still wondered how that was possible but concluded that his hair represented his aura: the spikier, the more angered he was. Apart from the slight hair fetish, it was the scent in the air that intrigued her now.

The smell of rain was a most relaxing scent, calming nerves and easing tension. The scent of rain easily relieved an onset headache. But here, it was more potent and laced with pine. Not just any pine, but a mountain side of pine with every type of evergreen there was. It consumed her senses to the point that it nearly made her loose her footing on a tree a few yards back.

'_How often does it rain around here?'_ Nyssa asked Hiei.

'_Depends if there is a water nymph around. They prefer the moist environments and carry spells of rain to accommodate their travels.'_

'_Interesting.'_ Nyssa nodded.

Hiei nodded up ahead, catching sight of their tree. They would rest there tonight, or until the rain lets up.

They reached the tree and moved in to their hallowed seats. Nyssa kept the cover of her cloak up, but Hiei did nothing to cover his head.

"Say… Hiei?" He looked to her. "What else happens here for weather? Like, what would happen here that wouldn't happen in the human realm?"

"Static storms for one. Usually the nymphs and elemental demons that travel in packs alter the weather to their liking." Hiei looked up to the clouds. Lightening flashed down nearby them, hitting a tree.

"Wow, that hurt the eyes." Nyssa blinked away the dots hindering her sight. The back of her neck tingled with a new sensation. She looked around.

'_I felt it too.'_ Hiei had his sword ready in his hand.

"Hi you two!" They spun around and saw the grim reaper, dressed in a pink kimono, riding on her oar. "Man, this place was hard to find. Good thing that last lightening strike showed your silhouettes."

"Botan… what do you want?" Nyssa still held her weapon ready. She knew Botan wasn't a threat but…

"Oh I was sent by Koenma. He wanted me to tell you that his patience is wearing thin so…" She pulled something from her kimono. "Sorry." She flung the object at the base of their tree. The small marble cracked open and released a blinding light. The wind picked up, as though blowing towards the light. Nyssa and Hiei shielded their eyes and held on to the tree.

Botan flew at them, lightly startling them, but just enough to loose their grip and get sucked down to the light. They cursed and tried to stick their weapons in to the tree but failed. They were sucked in.

The light vanished. They were gone. Botan flew on.

* * *

Hiei and Nyssa fell down and hit the ground with less grace than they intended. Shaking their heads from the disorientation, they looked around.

"Oh fuck…" Nyssa muttered at seeing Koenma, standing on his desk. He didn't look happy.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do…" he glared.

Hiei grunted. _'Looks like we'll have to delay the business for another day.'_

'_Yeah… I hope we get a chance to run out there again. Koenma doesn't have ankle bracelets, does he?'_

'_Unless he's found a way to contain them on demons, I don't think so.'_

"Well? I'm waiting for that explanation." Koenma crossed his arms.

Hiei and Nyssa got to their feet and sheathed their weapons. Hiei was about to explain but Nyssa spoke first.

"Sir, you did request that Hiei bring out my abilities, correct?"

"Yes, but I did not au--" Koenma was interrupted.

"Hiei took the best action to train me and enable me to access my powers in the quickest and most efficient way possible and I believe he has achieved that. You would agree, Koenma, that despite the lack of contact, that Hiei has only followed your orders. If we have requested to leave to the demon world, you would not have permitted it. I have learnt many things and I feel that Hiei has been an excellent teacher." Nyssa crossed her arms.

Koenma opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I will have to see the extent of your abilities at the next mission so I can't permit you to return to the demon world. You will have to stay here until Kyla and Kurama are located."

Hiei and Nyssa looked to each other and shrugged. They were defeated for now, yet they would find a way to get back. It was more exciting over there.

'_So would it be best to go back to my human form?'_ Nyssa asked Hiei.

'_Your call.'_ Hiei made his way to the wall and leaned back.

* * *

Kyla laughed as Youko told of one of his prior heists. Nothing really changed between them after their… encounter. In fact, they just flirted more with one another when they weren't on a job. They were sitting in the bar, but not for business since they just finished a quick steal.

"And the guy just kept on tripping over his own collection of human marbles! It was like watching one of those old human comedy films where the guy just can't stay standing up." Youko laughed as he took a swig of his drink.

She could just envision the guy slipping and sliding all around like a nut. Just pair it up with that classic British humor tune of everyone running around at a strange spot motion speed, and you got a gut-buster humor.

"Oh wow!" Kyla laughed, hitting the table.

Youko downed the last of his drink. He looked around and chuckled again. "Come on, vixen, let's head out of here and hunt us down some buzzards."

"Yay! Chicken!"

The buzzards in this realm were huge-ass birds that oddly tasted like chicken. Not very much tasted like chicken in this realm. Most things tasted like blood or venison. No ice cream at all though. Nothing really sweet was around either, just bold restricted flavors.

But at least there was chicken.

Kyla and Youko got up and set some coinage down on the table. They left the bar and began weaving their way down the narrow alleys of the crumbling buildings. Before they could reach the entrance to the woods, Youko paused.

"Feel that…?" Youko strained his ears to listen in on the source of the energy.

Kyla stood beside him and held her breath for a moment. "Yeah… I feel it." She whispered.

"Boo!"

Kyla jumped up in surprise when she set her eyes on pink ones. Pink eyes that belonged to Botan. "Botan!! Jesus CHRIST woman!! Do you want me to die of a heard attack?!" she yelled.

Botan rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry! I just wanted to see you jump."

"Gee, that's nice." Kyla pouted.

"What are you doing here, Botan?" Youko asked her.

"Oh, you see, Koenma is just really tired of waiting and his patience is wearing thin. So he had me come to get you." Botan explained.

"Sorry, but I don't' wanna head back. I'm having too much fun here. Though, if you do decide to come back again, you want to bring us some ice cream? That'd be great." Kyla grinned.

"Don't you want to come and get ice cream with me?" Botan pouted.

"Not really, no. It means that I'll have to see baby breath."

"Please, Kyla?" Botan put on her best pouty-face. It clearly wasn't working. "Okay… I guess I have no choice then. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Youko asked.

"For this." Botan threw down a small marble-like crystal at their feet, creating an instant portal.

Kyla grabbed hold of Youko at the sudden force of gravity pulling them down. They went in, along with Botan. The portal closed and left a single leaf to fly were they once stood, paired with a wild birds' call.

The buzzard remained alive, free from the fate of food.

* * *

Koenma looked up from his desk to see another portal open in midair in the office. Three figures fell through, with only one remaining on their feet.

"Oh good, you found them." Koenma folded his fingers on his desk. "I need a detailed summary of what you did in the demon world, to make sure that you didn't do anything illegal. AND I need to know everything that you have learnt from those undead demons." He ordered.

"Sir, they just got back, at least give them some time to adjust to being back here." Botan said, still standing by Kyla and Youko's collapsed forms.

Koenma looked reluctant. "…Fine. But you go with them to their home and make sure they stay in the human realm! I will want a report in a couple days…" Koenma looked at something behind his desk with a small smirk. So small but noticeable to everyone. He called up a portal in the center of the room. "Go home and I'll contact you in a few days."

Nyssa and Hiei, who were still present in the room at the time, went through the portal first. Botan made sure that Kyla and Youko were undamaged first before letting them go through the portal once they were able to stand on their feet. She followed after, allowing it to close behind her.

They were in the living room of the Minamino residence. A light layer of dust sat on everything, since no one was living there for the past week and a bit. Kyla and Nyssa looked around before Kyla looked towards the stairs and hall.

"I call shower!!" she called out, dashing away to get a change of clothes. Kyla saw the bathroom door and immediately desired the use of shampoo. She kept really clean in the demon world but still… a hot shower was to die for.

"Damn." Nyssa muttered. She shrugged and walked upstairs to her room. Perhaps she would check her phone to see if there any messages.

Come to think of it… how is it that she could use her phone in this world and still be able to talk to her mom and dad? Was there some kind of link? What was that link? She shook her head from those thoughts. Whatever it was, it worked. It's like air; it's just there, you don't need to explain why.

Youko shared a mental conversation with Hiei before turning back in to Kurama. He looked around and sighed.

"I better clean this up then head to the store." He informed Hiei as he went to go change in to fresh clothes. It was nearly six in the evening and Kyla would want chicken. Unfortunately, his freezer was not stocked with buzzard.

Hiei took to his room. No comment.

* * *

Kyla emerged from the shower in her human form. Her white bangs clung to her face and her brown and blond hair stuck to her neck and shoulders from the dampness. She not only washed her hair, but stayed in her fox form at first to clean her demon locks, ears, and tail. It was absolute heaven.

She noticed the lack of people around. More importantly: the lack of Kurama. Where had he gone?

"Kura-kit?" she called out.

Nyssa came downstairs, still in her demon form but changed out of her demon clothes. She bore a regular T-shirt and jeans. "Kurama went grocery shopping. Wanted to pick up some chicken."

"Oh yay! I love chicken." Kyla grinned.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yes I did. It was heaven. I forgot how awesome shampoo was."

"Good. Well I'm going to have a quick shower then." Nyssa patted her shoulder before claiming the bathroom.

Kyla pursed her lips together. Yet again, she has been left alone. Hiei was no company of course, so all that was left was to just sit and wait. Just sit… wait… and plot!

Nyssa exited the bathroom, refreshed and clean. She was back in her human form and found things to be blurry. Her black hair, with red and white streaks, was slowly beginning to curl from the lack of brushing. She looked around and did not see Kyla.

"Must be plotting somewhere…" she muttered before going upstairs. It was after searching through her room twice that she realized that her glasses her still in her bag. That bag was still in the demon world, safely hidden within the tree that she and Hiei rested in.

"Crap. Well, I could use this to my advantage…" she smirked. It was a good excuse to get back to the demon world. She changed back to her demon form and found that her hair was once again down past her waist. Cutting it before did not stay in effect. Cursed hair! She sat down on her bed and began to braid it as best as she could.

Kurama came in through the front door, balancing three large paper bags in one arm. The chicken was on sale, as well he bought the basics; milk, bread, fruit, etcetera…

He went in to the kitchen and began to put away everything. By the time he got to the chicken, he found that it was gone. He looked around and smirked.

"Vixen, the chicken needs to be frozen. I only need one box out." He called out, knowing that she was somewhere in the room.

"Well pout." She said, emerging behind him. She held all the boxes of chicken breasts and strips. A cute pout was formed on her face.

Kurama took all the boxes except the bottom one, and kissed her lips. "I never noticed you take them until after they were gone." He complimented her.

Her face lit up and broke in to a grin. "Yes!!" She jumped up and down and did a small dance around the kitchen before putting the box of chicken strips down. "I'm gonna go talk with Ny-chan." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before bolting up the stairs.

She burst in to the room, seeing as the door was open anyway. "Ny-chan! I managed to sneak past Kurama!"

Nyssa looked up at her and smiled. "Awesome! That means you can disappear and reappear on people like I do." She laughed.

"Holy crap your hair is long. It wasn't that long before, was it?" Kyla noticed the long braid she was in the middle of working on.

"I cut it, went human, turned back, and now it's long again. Want to help me finish braiding this? My arms are getting a bit stiff. I'm not used to braiding behind my head." She grinned sheepishly.

"Sure." Kyla jumped on to the bed and went up behind her. She finished off the braid quickly and tied it off with a pony tail holder she happened to find in her pocket. "All done!"

"That was fast." Nyssa smiled.

"How come you're still in your demon form anyway?" Kyla asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well… my glasses are still in the demon world. I put them in my bag and the bag is still in its hiding place." She smirked. "I have a pretty good excuse to head back."

"But… can't Koenma make you new glasses?"

"Nope. He can't make these ones. These are transition lenses. I highly doubt he even knows what they are."

"Those are the funky shade changing ones, right?" Kyla raised an eyebrow. She received a nod for her answer. "So… can I come with you when you get your glasses?"

"If you're not busy with Kurama, then sure." Nyssa got up and stretched. She sighed. "I'm so bored now… Back over there it was like having a job again, but it was different each day."

"And you got better profit." Kyla nodded.

"I think if I cashed in my share here at a pawn shop, I'd have enough to buy my favorite Mustangs." This caused Nyssa to grin. "I'd probably get four; two for looking, two for driving."

"You and your Mustangs, girl." Kyla shook her head in amusement. "Anyways… I'm bored and I dunno what to do right now."

"You could… bake something?" Nyssa suggested. She didn't know what to tell her.

Her eyes lit up. "Cookies! Let's bake some cookies!" Kyla jumped up and bolted out the door.

Nyssa blinked. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. She grinned and followed after her. Cookies did sound good, especially making them since you get to eat cookie dough! Once downstairs, Kyla and Nyssa were stopped at the sight of Kurama greeting someone at the door.

Innocent brown sparkling eyes peeked around the tall man, seeing the girls.

"Kyla! Nyssa!" Keiko maneuvered her way around Kurama to head to them. "It's been too long since I last saw you! I was just about to ask Kurama if you all want to go swimming." She had a hopeful look on her.

"Swimming? Like at the beach?" Kyla asked, suddenly recalling a memory-dream.

"Oh no, not the beach. At the apartment that Yusuke and I live at. There is a pool in the basement." Keiko smiled.

"You two share an apartment?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah. For a year now actually…" Keiko rubbed the back of her head, the slight blush appearing across her cheeks. "So, would you like to go swimming? I know you all just got back but we'd be the only ones there. It's Monday so no one really goes down."

"A swim actually sounds good right now." Nyssa crossed her arms. "I'm up for it. Kyla?"

"Definitely! I'll go get my swim suit!" Kyla bolted back up the stairs, leaving nothing but a small blast of dust in her wake.

"She's got a lot of energy to deplete." Nyssa chuckled as she gradually made her way back upstairs.

After some convincing to get Hiei to come and bring his swim trunks as well, the lot of them followed Keiko to the apartment block that was short walk downtown. They were led down to the pool area so that Keiko could run up to her room to get her swimsuit.

They changed and Kyla was the first in to the water. From the deep end, she jumped off and went feet first. It took a few seconds for her to reach the surface.

"Whoo hoo! The water is not freakin' cold!" she cheered before coughing up some water she splashed in to her mouth on accident. She latched on to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself up and out. Her red bikini was slightly darkened by the water, making the pattern of gold stars on the top of her two piece stand out.

Nyssa came out with wearing black swim bottoms and a string bikini top that was black and detailed with silver skulls. Her hair was still braided, and she looked more-so pale since she was still in her demon form. She looked down at the water and debated on the right way to take the plunge.

"Try jumping." Kyla appeared by her side. "Or I can give you a nudge if you want." A sheepish grin plastered her face.

"Thanks, but I'll take the head-on approach." Nyssa went to the edge and jumped with her hands extended forward, hitting the water head first. She came close to touching the bottom but resurfaced after a few extended seconds. "Wow, faux mineral water. At least it's not chlorine." She gave a smile and swam back over to the edge.

Kurama came in, wearing olive green swim trunks that had this funky silver design on it. He was followed by Hiei who wore, of course, black trunks. Kyla gave Kurama a goofy grin before diving back in to the water.

"The water is great guys! Come in!" She smiled and lightly splashed some water to them.

"Make sure your boxers are on tight so you don't flash us! Not that Kyla would mind." Nyssa was hit with a wave of water courtesy of Kyla.

"I don't wanna see Hiei like that! Maybe you do!"

"When I said that I meant Kurama, you little monster! And come on! You see one guy and they're all alike!" Nyssa splashed her back.

"So you do want to see him?" Kyla grinned.

"So you do want me to freeze the water and ditch you while I go get ice cream?" Nyssa retaliated.

"Um… no. That wouldn't be very nice." Kyla pouted.

"I'm glad we had this little chat." Nyssa smiled and pushed herself from the wall before floating away on her back.

Kurama dove in to the water and resurfaced behind Kyla, wrapping his arms around her, causing her to giggle profusely.

"Aren't you coming in, Hiei?" Nyssa called from the other end of the pool, noticing that Hiei simply sat down against the wall.

"Hn."

Wow. Who saw that response coming?

Everyone turned their head at hearing the door to the pool area open. Keiko came in, already wearing her swimsuit and with a towel around her waist. Her swim suit was a simple navy blue two-piece tankini. Keiko wasn't alone, behind her was not Yusuke, but another girl.

This girl was a petite one, with teal blue hair tied back with a red crystal spike-like hair band. Her eyes shone a luminous red. She also wore a swim suit and towel, staying close to Keiko.

"I invited Yukina and Kuwabara as well. Yusuke is staying back with Kuwabara to get extra towels for everyone." Keiko smiled.

Yukina looked around and let out a beautiful soft smile. She wore a one piece white swimsuit. She saw Hiei sitting down and greeted him. "Hello, Hiei."

"Hello, Yukina." He nodded his head to her but avoided eye contact.

She turned to the water and saw Kurama and Kyla. She knelt down by the edge. "Hello, Kurama." She greeted.

"A pleasure to see you again, Yukina. I don't think you have met the girls." Kurama spoke with her as Keiko got in to the water, starting on a few warm-up laps to loosen her muscles.

She shook her head. "I don't believe I have. I remember you talking about them." She turned her head to Kyla. "My name is Yukina. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head.

"Wow… you are so cute! I'm Kyla! It's nice to meet you too!" Kyla swam over to the edge, latched on, then held her hand up to shake hers.

Yukina took her hand gently and shook it. "I'm sorry that you lost your memories before."

"Don't worry about it." Kyla smiled. She turned around and called to the other end of the pool. "Ny-chan! Come and meet Yukina!"

"Alright! No need to yell!" Nyssa was already at the stairs that descended down in to the shallow end so she climbed up them and started walking back. She went up to Yukina with a smile. "Hi, I'm Nyssa. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Nyssa. I'm Yukina. I've heard a lot about you and Kyla from Kurama and Hiei." She smiled and shook her hand.

Nyssa looked at Yukina's eyes and blinked. Her eyes looked so familiar. _'Her eyes…'_

"Is something wrong, Nyssa?" Yukina asked, noticing the expression change on her face.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong. A thought just occurred to me." She gave an assuring grin. "The water is really nice. You should enjoy it."

Yukina nodded and took her towel off, placing it to the side. She sat down on the ledge and pushed herself in. She smiled. "The water is nice." She noted Hiei still sitting against the wall. "Are you not going to swim, Hiei?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine here, Yukina."

'_Hiei, why won't you go in the water?'_ Nyssa asked him telepathically.

'_I don't need to go in.'_

'_Well then, what can you tell me about Yukina?'_

'_She is an ice maiden.'_

'_Any… special connection to you? I just find it a bit off that you can say her name without hinder.'_ Nyssa turned back to the waters and saw Yukina go a few feet from the wall of the pool.

'_Now is not the time to discuss such things._'

'_Why not? Who is she, Hiei? Why does she have a similar glow in her eyes compared to yours?'_

'_Just drop it, woman.'_

Nyssa glared at Hiei before jumping back in to the water.

"Let's play something!" Kyla said.

"What can we play?" Yukina asked, curious of what kind of games there were to play in a pool.

"We could play chicken, or water polo, or have a series of contests." Kyla suggested.

"We don't have enough people to play chicken properly. We don't have a volley ball or anything of the like to play water polo. So we'll have to do the contests. Since Hiei is out of the water, perhaps he can be the judge." Keiko spoke, having finished her laps.

"Shouldn't we wait for Yusuke and Kazuma to come down first? Perhaps they would like to play too." Yukina looked between them all.

"Yes. With Yusuke and Kuwabara down here, they will prove to be good competition." Kurama said.

"Sure. How much longer do you think they'll take, Keiko?" Kyla asked.

"Not too much longer, unless they took the elevator…" Keiko chuckled a little bit. "There is one little kid in this apartment who pushes every button inside the elevator before jumping out before it goes down."

"Why don't they just take the stairs then?" Nyssa asked.

"If they don't need to take the stairs, then they won't." Keiko said.

"We have the towels!" Yusuke's voice announced from the pool entrance. The lot in the pool turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara come in carrying huge fluffy towels. "That damned little kid pressed all of the buttons again in the elevator!"

"Well at least you're here now, right?" Keiko called out.

"Ya ya!" Yusuke set the towels off in the corner nearby where Yukina had set hers down. Yusuke took off the white T-shirt he wore to show the navy plain trunks he wore more clearly.

"You match Keiko! That is adorable!" Kyla clapped, proud to observe the similarity first out of everyone.

"So?" Yusuke couldn't hide the pink of his cheeks.

"I just think it's cute. You know, couples dressing alike." Kyla grinned.

"Yeah well it's just coincidence!" Yusuke responded with a cannon-ball jump in to the pool, purposefully splashing everyone.

"Hey! Watch it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at him, having his own shirt get splashed unwillingly.

When Yusuke resurfaced, without the gel to support his hair, he just floated around. "Let's do some competitions!"

After Kuwabara joined them, and due to the author's lack of inspiration to say all the competitions of what they all do, they spent a good hour of their time in the pool. The total scores at the present time stood as followed: Yusuke won 6 contests, Kurama won 5, Kyla won 4, Yukina and Nyssa won 3 each and tied each other once, and Kuwabara won twice. All the while, Hiei just sat against the wall, watching to make sure that no one drowned.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Kyla asked.

"Boo ya! Come on Keiko! Up on my shoulders!" Yusuke made his way over to the shallow end.

"But Yusuke! I've never played chicken!" She swam after him along with Kurama and Kyla.

"Don't worry! You just hold on and I make sure you don't fall off!"

"Yukina, would you like to play?" Kuwabara asked the shy ice maiden.

She smiled. "I would really like to Kazuma. I just want to ask Nyssa something first."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the shallow end." He gave her a charming smile before swimming off after the others.

Nyssa looked at Yukina. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yukina started slowly swimming over to the shallow end, urging Nyssa to swim with. "Hiei spoke fondly of you when he didn't realize I was around. He cares deeply for you. I don't know if he knows this but…" her voice became more hushed. "Well I have been looking for my long lost twin brother for a long time. Hiei knows this. He is… um…"

Nyssa's eyes brightened in understanding. "You're twins." She whispered, earning a nod from Yukina.

"Yes. Well, I haven't confronted him because I want him to come to me about it. Please don't say anything to him."

"I won't. You have my word." Nyssa gave her a bright smile.

"Now, as I was saying before… Hiei spoke fondly of you as Kurama has spoken of Kyla. You changed him three years ago, I saw for the better despite the unexpected disappearance. I want him to be happy and for that… We have to get him in to the water." Yukina explained.

Nyssa nodded. "Agreed. I've already tried persuading him half hour ago but he doesn't want to. Force is not a way to go with him, what else do you recommend?"

Yukina looked down at the water thoughtfully. "I have one idea at the moment… Do you think you can fake drowning without actually doing so?"

"Never tried it but I can hold my breath for a long while in this form."

"Okay, dive off the deep on a dare that I'll tell Kyla to dare you to do, then pretend to hit your head. Hiei should notice your distress and jump in after you since we'll all be in the shallow end." Yukina devised.

Nyssa nodded slightly. "Sounds like a plan. Let's tell Kyla." They arrived in the shallow end just in time to see Keiko and Yusuke falling back in to the water against Kurama and Kyla. They told Kyla of the plan after she finished bathing in her victory. She willingly agreed to do it. So willingly that she put it to action right away.

"Ny-chan! I dare you to jump of the deep end backwards with a flip head first and touch the bottom of the pool!" She announced.

"A flip?" Nyssa blinked. "I don't do flips."

"You're in your demon form! Of course you can do a flip! Come on… I'll get you another pretty sword if you do it."

Nyssa rubbed her chin in curiosity. "And if I fail?"

"You do the dishes for a week!" Kyla pointed at her.

Nyssa shrugged. "Okay. I can handle doing dishes. You're on." Nyssa got up out of the pool and went to the deep end. She walked by Hiei. "You sure you don't want to come in, Hiei? It'll be your last chance."

"Hn." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _'What did you and Yukina talk about?'_

'_She told me she was looking for her long lost brother and asked if I heard of any rumors. Have you guys heard anything on the subject?'_ Nyssa took position at the ledge.

'…_Like I said, now is not the time for such discussion.'_ Hiei closed the mental link.

"Don't laugh at me if I manage to get a belly-flop out of this!" Nyssa called across the pool.

"No promises!" Yusuke called out.

With a slow breath, Nyssa closed her eyes, turned around and pushed her body in to the air. She flipped around and turned her body and dove in to the water head first. There was a quick searing pain to the side of her head before all her senses were shut off. Her head hit the side of the pool wall as she descended to the bottom.

"Damn. Now I have to get her a sword." Kyla muttered. A few seconds passed by. "Ha ha, Ny-chan, very funny. Come up now."

"You didn't say how long she had to stay down there, did you?" Yukina asked with concern.

"No… I just said to touch the bottom. Oh shit…" Concern and worry filled her as she started to move to the deep end.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara noticed Nyssa still at the bottom of the pool but unmoving. They all started swimming as fast as they could.

"Hiei! She's unconc—" Before Kurama could finish his sentence, Hiei had already jumped in to the pool with a moderate splash.

Hiei had read Kyla's mind and noted the plot against him. He wasn't going to go in at first but the true panic that went through Kyla's mind got him up on his feet. He dove in and saw Nyssa at the bottom of the pool. He even noticed her thoughts were not protected by a barrier, and she was unresponsive.

He reached her and pulled her up to the surface. He hoisted her up on to the poolside and got up. He listened for her vitals and panic shot through him. She wasn't breathing.

Hiei brought his hands up to her chest and did three compressions before breathing in to her. Her eyes shot open and coughed up water, gasping.

"What…the hell?" Nyssa rolled on to her side, coughing up the rest of the water.

"You idiot! You thought you could pretend to drown to get me in and then you go and actually drown!?" Hiei yelled at her.

"I'll have you know, jackass, that I was only going to _pretend_ to drown! Not the actual thing! I wasn't planning on hitting my head against the fucking wall!" Nyssa felt her head where she hit and was relieved to not see blood. "You could have sensed me being unconscious before I started to drown you know! It's kind of hard to fake something like that!!"

By this time, everyone reached the deep end of the pool to catch every bit of the argument. Kurama and Keiko caught on that it was a plot but Yusuke and Kuwabara had not.

"Hiei! Stop yelling at the girl! She nearly drowned!" Yusuke yelled

"Shouldn't we be taking her to a hospital or one of the doctors in Spirit World?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not going to any time of hospital! I'm fine!" Nyssa got up. "I'm so fine, that I'm going to do the same bloody dive again and NOT hit my head this time!"

"You're not going back in there, you stupid woman!" Hiei grabbed her arm.

"You just can't bloody-well say my fucking name, can you?!" Nyssa screamed at him. "You don't want to go in to the water!? Fine! Then let go of my arm before I drag you in with me and drown you myself!"

Hiei pulled her away from the pool. "You nearly drowned; you are not going back in!"

"So be it!" Nyssa turned her body in towards Hiei, wrapped her arm up around his neck and propelled herself to the pool. She got airborne and hit the water with Hiei still in the awkward headlock. She released him once they were near the bottom and pushed herself up to the surface. When Hiei resurfaced to do more yelling, she cut him off. "There. You're in the water. Now stop being a whiny cat and do a few laps or something for your muscles." With that, Nyssa swam away from him and got out of the water.

"You okay, Ny-chan?" Kyla asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just going to give my folks a quick call. I've been meaning to ask them something." Her head turned to Hiei with a cold glare. "And I don't need supervision."

Hiei was about to get out of the water anyway but Yukina gently touched his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Let her go. Everyone needs time to themselves…" Yukina spoke, looking in to her brother's eyes.

Hiei's shoulder's drooped lightly. He could not ignore his sister's suggestions. He still needed to tell her of her brother… a brother who has killed thousands without so much a second thought.

After Nyssa returned, with her temper cooled down a few degrees, they continued their splash wars and managed to play water polo anyway. They had counted the towels up and found one extra, so they tied that one up tight and started chucking it around the pool. They had it guys against girls. They were tied up, the guys and the ball then…

"Wait!" Keiko cried out before Kuwabara was going to chuck the ball to their goal. She looked up to the clock and gasped. "The pool closed five minutes ago. We should get out before we're locked in."

"Aw man! Just when we were going to beat you…" Yusuke grumbled and groaned. He hit the water with his fist.

"Yeah, sure. You keep thinking that." Keiko laughed. "Come on, let's get out."

They all got out of the pool and gathered their clothes, towels, and whatever they all brought. Hiei and Nyssa evaporated the water off themselves, earning envious glares from all but Yukina and Kurama. Kyla turned to laughter real quick when Nyssa took her hair out of the braid. Her hair was covered in waves and ringlet curls.

"You look so cute!" Kyla giggled. "I wanna style your hair! It re-grows if you cut it off and change forms quickly! Please? Can I? Please?"

"You have a hair fetish. I swear you do." Nyssa rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So can I?" Kyla's eyes lit up.

"No. Why don't you play with Kurama's hair?"

"Oh yes! Kurama! Can I wash your hair?"

Everyone stumbled in their step at that.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kurama asked once he regained his composure.

"Because I feel like it. You need it now since you just went swimming." Kyla felt at the ends of his hair. "Yup. You need me to wash your hair."

"This is too funny." Yusuke laughed.

"Kyla, I am capable of cleaning my own hair." Kurama tried to reason.

"Please? I'll do the eye thing on you… Or worse! I'll strap you down!"

"Ooo… you got some bondage suggestion going on there. Watch yourself, man." Yusuke nudged Kurama.

"Oh yes. Kyla is so in to bondage that she'll strap you down and force Hello Kitty on you." Nyssa rolled her eyes, earning a towel whack at the back of her head.

"We'll come to an agreement when we get back to the house, okay?" Kurama said.

"And the agreement will be in my favor." Kyla grinned.

After a long chatter amongst the lot of them, they decided to part ways at last. Kuwabara was going to escort Yukina back to Genkai's place so they were off first. But before then…

"Um, Hiei?" Yukina went up to the hybrid demon. "Have… have you any progress on the whereabouts of my brother?"

"…No. I have not." Hiei looked away from her.

"Okay…" Yukina looked down with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"D-Don't worry, Yukina! We'll find your brother! Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to show himself to make you happy!" Kuwabara said with assurance.

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara and smiled again. "Maybe you're right, Kazuma. Thank you."

"Anytime to have you smiling, beautiful maiden." Kuwabara blushed pink.

They took different paths. Upon arriving back at the Minamino residence, Kyla jumped back in to the topic of washing Kurama's hair.

"So… Let's wash your hair!" Kyla beamed.

"Kyla, why do you want to wash my hair?" Kurama looked at her curiously.

"Because I want to. You have hair that's all nice and pretty and I need a good excuse to run my fingers through it?" She tilted her head to the side.

He sighed. "Alright. Let me go get changed first."

"Yes! Ny-chan! I get to wash his hair! You're next!" Kyla cheered and jumped around.

"I'll pass!" Nyssa made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Kyla, all bubbly with joy, retrieved her arsenal from the bathroom and brought it in to the kitchen, where she waited for Kurama since he had to go changed and whatnot first.

Kurama came down the stairs and oddly felt some similarity to walking on death row… He saw Kyla's smile and wondered why he was worrying anyway?

Before he could reach the kitchen, there was another knock on the door. Kyla pouted but Kurama went to go answer it nonetheless.

He opened the door to reveal…

* * *

_Shadowess:_ I know. Cliffhangers are evil. I have reason for it though. Now... since I am momentarily not coughing up a storm and breaking ribs...

**_UPDATE: I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING SUBMITIONS! _A few of the readers submitted their characters I requested through the review... To be nice, I'm accepting them. But I'm not taking any more submissions since I have more than enough now!**

Kyla: When is Nyssa and Hiei's sexy scene?

_Shadowess:_ Either Chapter 30, or 31. You'll know with the prior chapter. Now remember people! Reviews are love but not forced.


	29. Appreciation

_**Shadowess:**_ Okay! I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter! What has it been? Nearly two months? Ouch… Okay. I can explain. No really! (jumps up on a high platform to avoid the torches and pitchforks) I hit a bad writer's bore! I was distracted with books and I got three different stories started in my head, one of which I hope to post up here before the new year, and then I got distracted with BONES fanfiction stories! I have no other excuses other than I let myself become distracted… so I made this extra long to make up for the lack of updates. Most of the other chapters were approximately 5, 000 words, this one is a near 8, 000 words!

_Kyla:_ Thank you to all who put in the character submissions! And now we'll have our bubbly reaper thank all those who submitted…

_Botan:_ (comes flying in) Thanks! Okay! (pulls out a long list) Special thank you's extended out to… _Darkside5454, _pamae, _littlekawaiifirefox,_ _9shadowcat9, TrinityCrystalPrincess89, Lady Amazon, Unolai, Kagome395477, anime.storm, lupine72, Tsukiko The Librarian, Kurai-Gaara, _Treia, and _TheAngelFromYourNightmares._ (rolls up the list and flies off, sprinkling confetti on all submitters)

_**Shadowess:**_ Excellent! Now lets continue on with the story.

_Hiei:_ You forgot something, woman.

_**Shadowess:**_ OH! Right! These are our lovely reviewers for the last chapter: _anime.storm, Unolai, Lady Amazon, TrinityCrystalPrincess89, 9shadowcat9, littlekawaiifirefox, _pamae, _lupine72, Kurai-Gaara, Darkfire-Lady of Darkness, _Treia, and _TheAngelFromYourNightmares_. (smiles and goes to initiate the story)

_Hiei:_ (clears his throat)

_**Shadowess: **_OH OH! Chapter dedication!! This one goes out to _Living-in-a-Fantasy-Wolrd_. She has an awesome Pokemon/Torchwood/Doctor Who story that I recommend to anyone who has their love for Pokemon in their younger years, and their love for the awesome science fiction British Television shows. NOW we're on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Tis sad. I know.**

_

* * *

_

He opened the door to reveal…

Chapter 29: Appreciation

"Hi! It's so good to know that you guys are still home after these few hours!" Botan smiled brightly. She was wearing regular clothes of yellow sweater and jeans instead of her pink kimono.

"Yes, we're still here, Botan." Kurama allowed her inside.

"I just wanted to drop off a few papers for you all to sign. Just saying that you came back and you're not going to impose against Lord Koenma for the abrupt location change." Botan held up a small folder that she pulled out of nowhere.

"May as well. We wouldn't want Lord Enma coming out to punish us personally." Kurama smirked.

Botan paled. "No… No we wouldn't. So, just get everyone to sign these and I'll pick them up tomorrow, okay?"

"Didn't Koenma ask you to stay here with us?" Kyla asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Oh, ya well…" Botan rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, I have a few things I need to clear up with Genkai first tonight so I'll be with you tomorrow morning. I'm monitoring you guys with some sensors I set up just now." Botan pulled out her communicator to show a basic outline of the house and lot with four heat signatures inside. Botan didn't register on it. "I'll know if you leave the property."

Kurama looked over a few of the papers and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Botan."

"See you tomorrow then. Bye Kyla!" Botan waved to her before heading out the door in a light jog.

"So… we're being monitored. Goody. Now get back over here so I can wash your hair." Kyla motioned him to come back over to the kitchen.

"Kyla, didn't you want chicken? I have to make it still." Kurama tried to distract her.

"After we do your hair. Now come on, the sooner I do your hair the sooner it's over with." Kyla had both hands up, trying to beckon him over to her.

Kurama sighed. It was no use, there was no escape. "Wouldn't it be better if we were in the washroom over the tub?"

"Hm… good point. And the shower head detaches too. Okay! To the bathroom!" Kyla grabbed her arsenal and took Kurama's wrist. "Come on, let's go!" Kurama was almost dragged to the bathroom. "Okay! Shirt off so we don't get it wet." Kyla ordered.

Kurama looked at her but first closed the door without locking it. Didn't need Hiei or Nyssa coming in and embarrassing the hell out of him… He took off his shirt to show that same sculpted chest she became… familiar with just the other night.

Clearing her throat, trying to will herself off the distraction and to the task at hand…

"Okay! On your knees, get comfy, I'll get the water started and ya." Kyla took down the shower head and started up the water, waiting to get it to a comfortable temperature.

"Get comfy?" Kurama smirked a bit. He got down on his knees and snaked his arms around Kyla's waist and legs.

Kyla stumbled and looked down at Kurama. "Kura-kit, I wanna wash your hair."

"You told me to get comfy, so I can only do so with my vixen in my arms." He rested his head against her hip, looking up at her with mischievous emerald eyes.

"That is so cute… But I can't move now. If I try to wash your hair like this, you might walk out of this bathroom without clothes. Cause I'll steal them. And Ny-chan won't want to be flashed by you." Kyla stroked his hair gently.

Kurama gave a soft sigh. He didn't mind her taking his clothes but… she was right in other people present in the house. Plus, you never get a warning when Koenma or Botan could pop in. He reluctantly released her.

"Thank you, Kura-kit." She grinned before checking the temperature. "Perfect! Now lean over the tub." She took the showerhead in hand; ready to drench Kurama's red locks.

Kurama leaned over the tub and shut his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see for the next little bit seeing as his hair will be sheltering his view. The water hit his scalp and neck, drenching his head as his red hair darkened with water, falling heavily from the roots with the excess weight.

Kyla smiled and set the shower head down, changing the water flow to come from the faucet to avoid getting water to fly all over the bathroom. She grabbed a red bottle of shampoo and popped it open, getting the unmistakable scent of strawberries. Grinning, she put a large blob in her hand before working the shampoo in to Kurama's hair.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Kyla, are you aware that you are using my mother's shampoo?"

"Nope. When is she coming back, anyway? I'd really like to meet her." Kyla smiled. She hoped that she was like Nyssa's mom. She's uber nice.

"My mother won't be back until February. She and my new stepfather took a year of traveling starting on Valentine's Day. I told her not to worry about me while she was gone. You'll meet her when she gets back." Kurama did worry about his mother but knew that Koenma had someone keeping on eye on her and her husband. If anything would happen to either of them without Kurama knowing… Koenma would learn that King Enma's punishments would be like a slap on the wrist compared to what Kurama would do to him.

Kyla listened to Kurama as he explained how he nearly gave his life to save his mother and how he would do anything to ensure her safety. She was touched at how much he could care for this woman who took care of him as best as she could.

She took the shower head and rinsed out the suds from his hair. Next was the conditioner to make it easier to comb her fingers through. She hummed a random little tune that had no particular source and set down the shower head.

"Now for conditioner!" Kyla looked at the various shelves of the shower and grabbed the green Herbal Essences conditioner. She put a large blob in to her hand and started smoothing the stuff though the long red hair.

If she were to do Youko's hair, then they would both have to be standing in the shower since his hair was five times as long as Kurama's hair. Then they'd be having a nude shower… Not a bad thought. But, she could insist that they wear their swim suits.

When the conditioner had been sitting in Kurama's hair for a couple minutes, Kyla took the shower head and rinsed his hair out completely.

"There! All done!" she turned the water off and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his hair and twisting it into a turban.

Kurama, finally able to stand up straight and have his hair out of his face, locked his eyes with hers. It was a wonderful sensation to have her fingers rake against his scalp… He could have her wash his hair more often permitted that he could do the same to her.

He took the towel in his hands and began to rub the water droplets from his hair, to encourage his hair to dry faster.

"Now I get to brush out any tangles." Kyla said, taking her own brush, unused for the past two weeks. She gathered up his shirt and grinned. "Let's go upstairs to do that. That way you can have a comfy bed to sit on." She wasn't sure which bedroom to take, but either one was good.

Kurama draped the towel around his neck and walked with Kyla up the stairs. On default, he was up to his own room, Kyla following in tow. He closed the door behind her with that mysterious glint in his eyes.

Nyssa left her room, noting that the water was done running. She hoped that Kyla wasn't going to attack her and try to do something with her hair… Shrugging, she set her course for the kitchen, to seek out some food. The sun was just beginning to set outside, indicating how late it really was.

She was craving something… not with meat but filling… something she hasn't had for a long while… Nyssa snapped her fingers at the sudden epiphany. Quesadilla! Perfect! Now to scrounge around Kurama's kitchen to find tortillas, cheese, butter, and frying pan…

"What is a 'quesadilla'?" The familiar voice of Hiei sounded behind her.

"It's a tortilla folded with cheese melted inside. Very good. You can even add stuff to it. Want one?" Nyssa did note that he had read her mind right there, but it was her own fault; her mental shield was not up.

"Hn."

"I will only take a yes or a no. 'Hn' does not compute." Nyssa started opening up the cupboards to seek out her required items.

"…No. I'll settle with sweet snow." Hiei went to the freezer and retrieved a few ice cream bars.

"Need a cold flame to keep the others cold?" Nyssa asked. No one likes melted sweet snow after all.

Hiei simply nodded and had a blue flame tossed towards him. His ice cream was privileged to remain cold while Nyssa managed to create the meal she sought out.

* * *

As the sun set and the moon became visible, everyone finally decided to take to their beds to sleep. Nyssa tossed and turned in her bed, just unable to get comfortable. It didn't take long for her to adapt to a hard tree supporting her spine.

She sighed and got up. Taking her cloak to cover herself, she opened her window and jumped to the roof. The air was crisp, caressing her legs and hair. The sky was clear, leaving a starry sky to provide the scarcest of light. The roof was not really angled so she could lay with ease, not that it mattered since she always slept as still as the dead.

Lying down on the cold surface, she shut her eyes. Insects echoed, leaves bristled, and distant wind-charm songs waved through the air. A sigh escaped Nyssa's lips as she allowed herself to succumb to sleep until she felt a familiar presence.

'_Couldn't sleep, Hiei?'_

Hiei was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking up at the sky with an expressionless persona. _'I sleep easier in the demon world.'_

'_I can understand that… but it's still nice up here.'_

'…_Get your rest.'_ Hiei looked at her for a moment before looking up at the stars again.

'_You get some rest too…' _Nyssa allowed her consciousness to be taken by the calming darkness.

Hiei let his shoulders go slack as he allowed his gaze to return to Nyssa's form.

* * *

Kurama groggily got up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He hung his head. It was three in the morning and yet nature called. He looked over at the sleeping vixen, tangled in the blankets of his bed. She was sound and steady, the same has he noted from the past few nights.

After placing a tender kiss to her head, he got up and went to relieve his bladder. Even demons needed to dispose of their waste. Kyla rolled over in the bed and let out a groan, her face scrunching up in stress.

Kurama did his business and turned off the light to the bathroom. A strangled scream reached his ears. It was Kyla. He paled and ran back to the room. He threw the door open to see Kyla thrashing in the bed and giving cries.

He rushed to her side and put his hand on her shoulders. "Kyla, you're having a nightmare." He tried to hold her steady.

Kyla gasped awake and looked around as though she were confused on her location. Her eyes locked with Kurama's before allowing a choked sob to seep past her lips. She sat up and latched her arms around Kurama's midsection.

"Kurama… I had that nightmare… You were possessed by that blue Harry Potter wanna-be and…" she couldn't bring herself to say the rest, knowing that Kurama knew what she spoke of.

Kurama stroked her hair, puzzled on how these nightmares had returned after such a long while. "He is dead and his spirit will never be reborn. Koenma has assured that." He kissed the top of her head. "My vixen, you haven't had these nightmares in such a long while… I think being your demon form had suppressed them."

"So I should go demon before I go to sleep?" Kyla mumbled against his bare chest.

"Yes. At least until we can figure out a way to put a stop to the nightmares."

Kyla nodded and changed to her demon form, adjusting her position on account of her tail. Kurama kissed her tenderly before laying down with her under the covers again. He would figure out a way, he would do anything for his vixen.

* * *

Sunlight coated the ground before an overcast came, covering up the warmth of the light and graying the skies. The four of them kept within the shelter of the Minamino residence, briefly wondering what was keeping Botan, since she had not yet arrived. It was already past noon by this point.

It didn't bother them too much since they were monitored anyway. They sat in the living room when a portal opened up above the coffee table, and in flew the Grim Reaper.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late but I had to do a little reaping this morning." Botan smiled as she touched down on the ground.

"What with the files? Bringing work with you?" Kyla pointed at the folder that was tucked under her arm.

"Oh, you guys just need to sign these. You did sign those other papers right?" Botan asked. They gave a unified nod. "Great!" She set the file down on the table as everyone slowly signed away. When she finished, a communicator went off from inside her kimono. "Yes, sir?" She answered it.

"BOTAN!! GET EVERYONE HERE NOW!" Koenma could be heard blasting through the tiny speaker of the device. "IT'S ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER! HURRY!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Botan looked shocked and surprised. "Okay! Emergency guys! You all need to get in to formal wear right now. It's another Spirit World issue!" Botan clapped, trying to get everyone moving.

"What's going on? And why the formal?" Nyssa asked.

"No time to explain! Just hurry!" Botan leapt on to her floating oar and disappeared in the portal. "I'm going to help keep things stable and I'll be back for you in five minutes! Hurry!" She disappeared through another portal.

They all blinked. This had better be serious for Botan to disappear like that so quickly. They rushed upstairs and to their rooms, pushing open their closets to see what was formal and fastest to put on.

Hiei and Kurama put on basic black pants with dark button-up shirts. Kurama wore dark green and Hiei wore dark blue. They even sported those preposterous clip-on ties that were pearly white. Why did they have them? Simple: Botan. It was learnt after a single day to never let Botan in to a human fashion store when they're having a clearance sale. Throwing on black blazers, they went back downstairs quickly.

Kyla had no choice but to wear the one dress that Botan bought for her a while ago. There was no way in hell she was going to wear that light blue dress with the huge skirt bottom. Even if she did wear it before, it's not like she remembered how to get it on!

With the other option of the gold tango dress, she made quick work of getting it on in her human form. It was on and then… Her tail pushed the dress back up. It would not go through the dress since it was fitting at that one spot!

"Shit!" She needed something to cut a hole or to rip it open. "Kurama! I need help with my tail!" She bolted out the door and down the stairs to get aid from her favorite fox.

Nyssa looked at her closet and groaned. She was not going to wear the black dress just waiting for a wardrobe malfunction. So, it was either bright blue grad dress or light navy dress she wore to that waltz dance thing three years ago. After hearing Kyla call out in aid with her tail, it meant she was basically ready.

She grabbed the light navy dress with spaghetti straps and got it on, shaking her long white-blue hair out to cover over her shoulders. Nyssa was going to run out and meet up with everyone downstairs but stopped. She ran to her dresser and grabbed something out of one of the drawers and ran in to Kyla's room, grabbing something out from beneath her pillow.

Kyla tried to keep as still as possible as Kurama cut open a portion of her dress where her tail came from.

"Okay. Now go back and forth between forms to see if your tail goes through." Kurama instructed her.

She nodded, doing so. Her tail went through the hole. "It worked! Thanks Kurama!" she gave him a hug around the neck and kissed his lips.

"Very cute. Now come here, vixen." Nyssa got to the living room.

"Why do you have my ribbon?" She asked.

"Cause you're not wearing any jewelry so… Want this around your neck in your hair?" Nyssa asked.

"Um…" Kyla couldn't decide.

"Here, Kurama. You decide for your vixen." She gave Kurama the ribbon with a smile. Nyssa then put the ankh necklace on herself.

Hiei looked over Nyssa. _'You're aware that you're wearing the dress from the ball three years ago?'_

'_I am aware. I didn't feel like wearing bright blue, or that disaster dress.'_

'_You look… beautiful.'_

Nyssa blushed at the comment and looked Hiei over. _'You look… well, take away the tie and unbutton the top two or three buttons of the shirt, you look sexy.'_

'_Sexy?'_ Hiei raised an eyebrow.

'_Yes. You look very attractive.'_ Nyssa looked back to Kyla. "Got your weapon fleurs?"

"Of course! They're tucked in the back of my hair." She grinned. She was so glad Kurama taught her that during those training sessions. "What about you? Where are your weapons?"

"Well, my sword is too noticeable so I have some daggers strapped to my legs." She grinned. "I feel incomplete without something sharp with me."

"You can't go anywhere without a pocketknife, Ny-chan." Kyla laughed.

Botan popped back in to the room through the portal. She looked like she finished running a marathon from the way she was breathing and bent over. "Y-you ready?" Everyone nodded, ready to destroy whatever was terrorizing the Spirit World. Botan stepped aside from the portal and ushered them all through.

* * *

It was dark. You could see movement in the shadows all around. Whispers were heard come from the darkened figures. They lost sight of Botan immediately, and felt strong auras all around them.

They were ready to fight when a spotlight came on, illuminating a stage. On it, floated Lord Koenma in his glorified toddler form. He had a microphone in front of him. He tapped the mike, sending electro feedback through unseen speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming on this special day. I see many familiar faces as well as new faces. Welcome to Spirit Detective Appreciation Day! I'll be introducing everyone so please come up as I introduce you." He snapped his fingers and pulled out a list.

You could hear a groan harmonize throughout the crowd. Clearly, not everyone wanted to go through such a process.

"Did he say… 'Spirit Detective _Appreciation_ Day?' Oh dear gods…" Nyssa groaned.

"I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning." Kyla leaned her head against Kurama's shoulders. Kurama lightly smirked at that, knowing what that could have leaded to if they had stayed in bed.

The sound of Koenma clearing his throat came over the speakers. "Now… first we'll have Ryo and Alex come up to the stage." As two figures made their way through the ground Koenma continued to talk. "Ryo and Alex use their shadow capabilities to our advantage, listening in to the possible threats on the three worlds."

Everyone applauded when Ryo; a tall man with dark hair, ice blue eyes, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo style suit without a tie, and Alex; an average height woman with deep purple hair, dark eyes, dark fox ears and tail, wearing a black and purple velvet corset dress without straps as the skirt flowed down in layers to her feet. They each gave an appreciative bow before jumping off the stage, not bothering with the steps.

Kyla jumped up and down and whispered to Kurama. "She's got fox ears! She's a vixen too! I wanna go talk to her!"

"We should wait until Koenma finishes with the introductions, ok?" Kurama kept his arm around her, preventing her from running off to great the Alex fox.

"Next we have Luka, and Jaiden." Koenma read aloud. "Luka is a sorcerer who helps keep seals of natural portals in tact around the human world, and Jaiden is an elemental witch who creates emergency seals in case a portal becomes unstable. These two are the glue of the worlds."

"Well that's one hell of a way to describe us, Junior." Jaiden stated. She waved to everyone in the audience. "Hi duckies!" Jaiden's vibrant violet eyes and matching hair was not the only attention-grabbing attributes about her. Her lightening yellow over shoulder dress with purposely put rips and tears from it reflected a lot of light in to the audience.

Luka gave a deep chuckle at her. He simply gave a two finger salute to the crowd. Luka had shaggy dark brown hair and neon green eyes. He wore a black suit but had a matching yellow tie to Jaiden's dress. Everyone applauded as Luka walked off the stage, and Jaiden attempted to cartwheel off… only to fall off the stage.

"Ow… I'm okay!" she called up.

Koenma cleared his throat again. "Yes, now then… continuing on. Astrid and Miguel." Koenma had a visible embarrassed look as Jaiden tried to get up and continue her attempt at a cartwheel. "Miguel is the ambassador to the falcon demons, accompanying Astrid, the falconess who has eased many colonies of demons with her elusive song voice."

Miguel stood with a regal look to him, complete with falcon-beaked face. He had this strange ambassador look to him as his brown wings were set out proudly. A sash was over his shoulders, bearing strange white symbols. He looked out passively to the crowd. Astrid, though, stood with her long brown hair waved down to her mid-thighs, her shy sky blue eyes looking over all the heads in the audience. Her red gown dress went up around her neck and flowed down to the floor in a light frill. Her wings were also out and flexed unconsciously.

They both gave a grateful bow and curtsy before walking off the stage. When the applause calmed down, Koenma resumed the list.

"Kurai and Rufus Gekou. First of all, these two united all the different colonies of the wolves from the north, south, and east, and are representing their king, Kouga. Secondly, congratulations on your matrimony, for our staff have all chipped in to prove you with a portal to any location you would like for your extended honeymoon." Many people clapped and whistled in the audience as the two arrived on the stage.

Kurai Gekou had on a forest green two piece gown of a tank top that showed her stomach, and a dual layer that angled down on side of her leg. She had full body silver hair to her mid back, paired with silver fluffed ears atop her head, purple eyes, and a bushy silver wolf tail wagging behind her. Rufus had messy short silver hair as well, wearing a green shirt underneath a black blazer jacket and dress pants. His ears and tails were a bit bigger and had a tinge of brown to the silver fur on him. Both were blushing a bit and waving to the crowd in thanks. They jumped off quickly.

"Aww, they're shy." Nyssa chuckled lightly. Both she and Kyla could tell that they were going to have a pretty big litter. Hopefully they have a big den.

"Next are Dante and Tsukiko. Dante was the first to inform us of the unknown reproductions of feline and human hybrid demons, and we have since been able to monitor these youth and give them the help they need when their powers begin to show. Tsukiko is the one who volunteers for those youths who want assistance to control their abilities."

Dante stood on the stage with his curly black hair tucked behind his ears, reaching to his shoulders. His glowing lilac eyes stood out on his caramel skin. He wore a maroon leather suit with a black collar shirt beneath that was left unbuttoned. He flashed a full grin to the crowd.

Tsukiko smiled over the crowd. Her shoulder-length brown hair, light green cat eyes, and calico patterned ears framed her feline face, covered in a light fur, leaving a heart frame from the focus of her face, and her muzzle was white fur with a cute pink nose. Her cocktail dress was a bold tie-dye print with blacks, reds, oranges, purples, and blues. Her entire body was covered in a fine fur, matching her ears and tail that swayed behind her from under her dress. They made their way off the stage.

"Now Kyo and Seria, come up on stage." Koenma paused to scroll down his list. "Seria is our top medicine woman and head nurse in our emergency ward. Kyo is her apprentice."

Seria wore a strapless deep blood red corset style dress that flowed down to the floor and seemed to float on the ground. It was covered in lace, giving the illusion of a glow around her. Her hair was brown and she had large brown eyes. A brown tail came from her lower back and wrapped around her waist like a belt. Kyo had red hair, as well as a red beard on his long ape-like face. He wore a simple dress shirt with a red sweater vest over top with black pants. They took a bow and leaped off the stage, back to where they were in the bar before.

"And now we'll have…" Koenma dropped his list, as he scrambled in mid-air to keep it in his hands, only to fail. Without warning, the paper rising back up with a slight blue glow to the paper. Koenma took the paper back. "Ah, thank you, Yume." He nodded in thanks to a pair of people coming up the steps. "Yume and Renji. Yume is the head decorator for all organized parties, and even put together all the glamour in this hall as well as out in the courtyard, which you will all be able to see when the lights come on. Renji facilitates all the special meetings in case my father, Lord Enma, does not accept certain reunions in the Spirit World."

Yume had golden eyes with dark wolf ears and fluffy tail. She had on a satin midnight blue halter dress with a deep V, with faux fur detailing the hem of the dress. Renji had on a simple chocolate brown pin-stripe suit with a tie. He bore black hair with floppy dog ears and short tail, and chocolate eyes. They applauded and took off the stage.

"Now; a pair special guests we managed to get at the last minute, I am pleased to present Callum and Sapphire, the representatives of the undead demons or 'vampire' civilization." There were collected gasps all around, and a firm tensing between Kyla and Nyssa.

Two figures stepped up on stage. The woman had long dark blond locks that flowed past her pale skinned neck and shoulders. She had unearthly blue eyes with purple lipstick. Her dress was a deep V halter that had fishnet below her ribcage to just past her naval, and the skirt went to her ankles, showing a slit up both sides to reveal her fishnet stocking legs. The male had on a button-up shirt of a matching purple, and black dress pants. His hair was cropped short with a white chunk of hair at the front, his eyes silver, reflecting the colors of Koenma's hat. He was also very pale.

Sapphire handed Koenma a note, which he took and read aloud. "We are honored to be welcomed in the house of the Spirit World and will give any information we have if politely requested of. We shall do our best to keep in communication." The two nodded and seemingly disappeared off the stage from their speed.

Koenma was slightly shocked at how they disappeared so fast but did his best to regain his composure. "Yes, well now… who was next… Oh! Right, now we have Ianto and Elizabeth."

"That's 'Riza', sir." A young woman grumbled at the base of the stage.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Koenma rubbed the back of his neck. "Ianto is our head man that we contact in case we are caught up with legal issues of the human world. Riza is our peace negotiator between the tribes and divisions of the demon world, as well, she will be performing a few songs for us after the lights come on."

Ianto and Riza came up on the stage. Bil wore a simple suit, something that you'd wear if you were a well-dressed man running errands with the dark jacket and pants, white dress shirt, green tie, and green vest. He had short but messy brown hair and mismatched eyes; one blue and one brown. Elizabe – I mean… Riza… wore a green long-sleeve dress that resembled a simple every-day medieval dress for royalty, or like something off of Lord of the Rings. Her skin was pale with redness on her shoulders, and her eyes were a shocking red, as though she had albinoism, even though she had dark brown ringlet hair.

They took their bow after the applause and quickly left off the stage.

"Now we'll have Lindsey and Miyu come up. Lindsey is our technical support for the Spirit World, getting us a good picture on surveying our teams in the field, and helping me figure out all the computer controls. He also is our greatest hacker in case we need to find information about anyone, anywhere, anytime."

Nyssa grinned. She would have to talk to that guy and pick up a few thins to use on her brother…

"Miyu has been our number one infiltrator before we had Kurama work for us, and still holds the record for most successful heists in a year. She has since been allowed to retire and start up a family, which we hope we'll be able to employ some of her children."

"Not so long as King Enma rules the Spirit World." Miyu glowered at Koenma. She came up the steps first, dressed in a relatively modest ruby red gypsy style dress with her red fox ears and tail complimenting the attire. Her eyes were a similar green to Kurama's but were not holding as much mystery, and her hair was more of a red-orange, the same color as her lips.

Lindsey came up behind her, dressed in a brown suit with a red dress shirt underneath. His hair was a messy brown with green highlights. He wore black frame specs over his lizard green eyes. His ears were tipped with small horns. They both bowed and took separate ways off the stage.

"Ah yes, now we have Arina and Sho. Arina is our top masseuse therapist all three worlds. And she has her son, Sho with her, who is studying acupuncture." Koenma nodded to two figures who stepped up the stage.

The woman had large green feline eyes and black thick hair down to her shoulders. Her skin was tanned, contrasting against her white thin strap dress that rippled to the floor. Her nails were elongated but were delicately wrapped around the small hand of the young boy beside her. The little boy hand patched black and white hair, light skin, and had big blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt and white pants. He kept his head down, trying not to look at the light, indicating his shyness. Arina smiled, giving her son a gentle stroke of his hair before lifting him up on to her hip and carrying him off.

"Now for Souta and Aliasonasee..? Alianonso? Uh…" he struggled on the pronunciation of the name on the paper.

"Just Alia is fine, sir."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Koenma pulled at his shirt collar in embarrassment. "Ali and Souta are a unique species, the last of their kind that dealt with a horrible tragedy. They are under our protection and offer their assistance whenever they wish. They came to us at young ages so all we know is that their species has been entitled as… Mortal Juirans."

Souta came up, wearing a black suit and a jewel-tone light blue shirt underneath. He had choppy dark hair and pale skin. What stood out the most: his eerie light blue eyes that almost overcame the whites. He held his hand out to Alia, who took his hand. She wore a light blue deep pleated v-neckline dress with a cross-strap back, and a fitted skirt that sparkled. She had long strawberry-blond hair that was straight, pulled back in a half pony-tail, and had black iris eyes.

With a nod to the crowd, they flashed off the stage and went back to their original spot in the crowd. "Very good." Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and clapped. "And now, for our in-action Spirit Detectives. We have Yusuke and his girlfriend Keiko."

"Forget it, Koenma! We're not going up there!" A male voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yusuke! It's just for one minute! It's not like you're going to get killed up there." The familiar voice of Keiko scolded him.

"I'm not going up there! Especially in this monkey suit!"

"Get your ass up there, Urameshi! Or I'll take you up there myself!" The yell of Kuwabara called from a different point of the room.

"I'd like to see you try, Kuwabara! AH! OW! Keiko! Owowowowowowowowowowo!!"

Keiko was seen at the steps to the stage, dragging Yusuke by the ear. There was a chorus of chuckles amongst the crowd.

"Thank you, Keiko. Nice of you to join us, Yusuke. Take your bow and you can jump off the stage." Koenma nodded in appreciation to Keiko.

Keiko bowed once she released Yusuke's ear and smiled to the crowd. She wore a modest sea blue dress with a square neckline, with her dress reaching down to only her knees. Yusuke wore a tuxedo with the white undershirt and a sea blue sash around his stomach. Yusuke quickly nodded his head and jumped off the stage.

"I was up! Can I get this stupid suit off now!?" Yusuke complained.

"No." Keiko stated as she made her way down.

"Aw man…"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Now for Kuwabara, who is escorting the ice maiden, Yukina."

Kuwabara and Yukina stepped up on to the stage. Kuwabara wore an ice-blue rented tuxedo that had a black bow-tie, and a ruffled button-up shirt. Yukina wore a true silk ice-blue kimono, not too different from her usual one, only the silk shimmered in the light. They both took respective bows before Kuwabara helped Yukina off the stage.

'_I have to admit, Kuwabara is quite the gentleman. A shy one but one nonetheless.'_ Nyssa thought.

Hiei glared at her but replied back. _'Yukina needs someone who is not a moronic human.'_

'_Is she not happy with his company?'_ Nyssa raised her eyebrow at him.

'_The problem is that she _is_ happy with that moron.'_ Hiei growled.

'_If she is happy, then you should just leave her be.'_

"And now we have the pair of former notorious thieves, Kurama and Hiei."

Kyla and Nyssa blinked in confusion. Everyone else was paired up boy-girl… The guys disappeared and appeared the stage. They were up there for no longer than five seconds before returning back to their original spots beside the girls.

Koenma blinked. He had his mouth open, about to comment on what they had done to promote the efficiency of the Spirit Detective profession. He managed to compose himself and tapped the microphone. "Now… uh. Right. Now I would like both Kyla and Nyssa to come up."

"Do we have to?" Kyla asked Kurama in a hushed voice. She didn't want to go up. She really hated these kind of publicity thingies…

"We're watching him, if he says something indecent, he will meet the consequences." Kurama assured her, with Hiei agreeing with a nod.

"Come on, girl. Let's get it over with." Nyssa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyla and Nyssa are two half demons that were originally humans. They first arrived here three years ago by a still unsolved phenomenon. They are from a fourth world, paralleled to the Human realm." This caused a group of whispers amongst the crowd.

Nyssa groaned as she got up the stage with Kyla behind her. They both looked at Koenma with hard-set glares. They didn't really want their home to be mentioned… who knows how many of these people could be trusted. As well… telling basically the entire 'staff' about their origin without permission was downright offensive.

"Okay, we're up. Now we go." Kyla spun around and jumped off the stage. Nyssa followed behind her. It was not worth it to stay on the stage with all the eyes of everyone watching.

"I believe that takes care of everyone on the list… Now, we will carry on with the Spirit Detective Appreciation Day with music and socializing. This room and the garden will be open for free use. Enjoy!" With that, all the lights came on.

Immediately, Riza was at a piano off to the side of the room and began to play a soothing tune. Everyone began to disperse, half of them making their way out to the garden through the back door.

"I… don't want to be here." Kyla whimpered, her ears drooping.

"Didn't you wan to talk with the other vixens?" Kurama asked her.

"Yeah but I lost sight of them… I really don't like being here." Kyla sighed. She felt so out of place here. Usually she could jump right in but… she just didn't feel right. "Can we go home?"

Kurama stroked her cheek. "I'll go request a portal. Wait here." Once he got a confirming nod, he went off to find Koenma or Botan.

Nyssa let out a yawn from the long introductions. It was neat to see all the different people who contributed to the Spirit World but still… Why not just socialize first then let the gossip take over? It was usually much faster that way.

'_Tired?'_

She looked to Hiei and shook her head. _'Bored. I really want to head back to the Demon realm… never a dull moment there. Plus I kinda miss my glasses.'_

Hiei looked around at the crowd, failing to spot the human detectives and their respective 'dates'. "I don't particularly see a reason for staying here."

Nyssa thought for a moment and nodded. "I have an idea how we can crash this 'party' and get out of here. Just let me tell Kyla." She ran up to her friend and whispered the ditching plan to her. Nyssa whispered her plan to Kyla, who enjoyed the idea and encouraged her to do it.

"Definitely! Do it, and be sure to freak everyone out."

"Only if you help me make a spectacle." Nyssa laughed a bit. She usually didn't like to do these things but this 'Appreciation Day' was just not appreciated one bit.

"Deal."

Kurama returned from his fruitless effort to get a portal. Koenma kept insisting that they stayed, and wouldn't be swayed otherwise. He found Kyla, seeing a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Kyla, what are you up to?" He questioned.

"Plotting. Play along." Kyla leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, creating a background beat for the piano music.

Once Koenma left the room, following one of his ogres concerning some unsigned paper work, Nyssa nodded to Kyla to proceed to their plan. They went up to the stage and took the microphone.

"I'm sorry but can we have everyone's attention?" Nyssa asked, her voice echoing across the room. Riza stopped playing and the chattering in the room ceased. People even started coming back inside from the garden upon hearing the announcement.

"As you all heard, me and Ny-chan here are from a… well, fourth realm. There are no demons apart from the evil within man themselves, so we're still fairly new to the whole demon ideal." Kyla said.

"Because of this, we have noticed a few things going on that… well, we have noticed some things that the current Spirit Detective team has not noticed." Nyssa looked around to make sure Koenma wasn't coming back in. "We accidentally came across a file in Koenma's office after returning from an assignment… and it was concerning this party."

"He has intentions of keeping everyone here and having us go in to battle against the once renowned Nether World." Kyla made up, doing her best to sound reluctant in speaking 'truth'. Apparently her mention of the Nether world struck a chord amongst the room. "We're not sure what this Nether World is but we are pretty sure it's not a good thing."

"From we noticed during the introductions, a lot of you didn't really wish to be here either. In all honesty, we were brought here on assumption that there was an emergency. We were not informed of this 'Appreciation Day' at all. That only confirmed our suspicions that Koenma wanted everyone that he could get a hold of for this fight." Nyssa stated. "To show that he didn't tell any of us about the Nether World, it means that he has intentions for everyone to go in to battle, and he doesn't expect anyone to return from this."

Whispers turned in to concerned chatter in the crowd. They had them hooked.

"I certainly don't want to jump in to something that we're not properly informed of, and the way that Koenma was acting, he doesn't appear to be in a mood for explaining." Kyla crossed her arms.

"Everyone, if you have a way of leaving, please do so now and please help out those who don't have an immediate exit. If we cause a panic, Koenma may force us to stay." Nyssa stated.

"I have some portal marbles!" one person in the audience called out. It was Alex, one of the fox vixens.

"So do I." Seria, the medicine woman called up.

"As do we." Dante raised his hand up, as did Tsukiko.

Nyssa and Kyla nodded. They were about to continue until Kurama and Hiei came up on stage as well. Kurama took the microphone. "Everyone please retreat to the garden to use your portals. We shall delay Koenma in case he returns early."

Gradually, the crowd slowly began to disperse to the gardens. Amongst the crowd, they could hear Yusuke yelling to Kurama and Hiei for explanations. Unfortunately, he would not receive one for a while. They caught a glimpse of Keiko dragging Yusuke by his ear out the door.

"We'll save a portal for ya!" the woman in the electric yellow dress, Jaiden, yelled out. She was jumping up and down energetically amongst the last of the people to leave so it wasn't hard to miss her.

Everyone, save the four, was gone. Nyssa blinked; shocked that she and Kyla actually convinced everyone to leave.

"So…" Kyla started. "What is the 'Nether World'?"

"I'll tell you when we get back home." Kurama put his arm around her. "Let's head off before Koenma returns."

"Agreed." Kyla smiled.

"So shall we head to the Demon Realm after we change our clothes, Hiei?" Nyssa asked.

Hiei just gave a shrug and proceeded to the door.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Right… I forgot I was talking to a guy who disliked verbal conversations." She muttered. She was last out the door and quietly closed it behind her.

As Jaiden said, there was one portal left. There was absolutely no one left in the garden. Taking advantage of the only current escape from the Spirit World, they jumped through, ending up in a park in the same city as they resided in.

"This doesn't look like the park by your place, Kurama." Kyla noted.

"No. This park is a few miles from the house." Kurama noted the location and the scent of the flowers. "We'll have to walk since I did not have time to grab my wallet for a cab."

They had a long walk ahead of them, especially since it was mid afternoon, and at the peak of the day. Jumping from roof to roof was not too much of an option at the moment…

* * *

"Okay! Just save the papers for after the party is over, alright?!" Koenma called back to his ogre assistant as he backed up in to the room. "Now, if I can ge-…" He stopped at seeing no one in the room. No music playing. No chatter. "Wh-where did everyone go?!" He dropped to his knees. "I was going to get dad in here on one of his good moods! Oh man! Botan!!" he got up and started running down the hall for aid from the reaper.

* * *

They couldn't tell the exact time anymore. It was a downpour rain. The overcast that was predicted earlier had turned in to a full out thunderstorm. They were all drenched. Kyla had received Kurama's blazer to cover her shoulders and to prevent the chill. Nyssa seemed fine, and Hiei was unfazed.

At last, the house was in sight, and they got inside. Nyssa and Hiei evaporated the water off their bodies to dry off as Kurama grabbed a few towels for himself and Kyla.

As Kyla patted the water off herself, she looked at her friend. "So you're going to head to the demon world now?"

"Right after I change, yeah. Want me to pick you up anything from the market?" Nyssa asked.

"Nah. I'm good. Just remember not to get yourself killed, okay? And to have fun." Kyla smiled.

"I'll remember babe." Nyssa chuckled and gave her friend a one-armed hug and a kiss atop her head. Nyssa made her way to her room to change.

It did not take long for her to change out of the dress and acquire her proper weapon. Hiei and her met up downstairs and had a mental agreement to go on one more assignment in the demon world before returning, and to bring back their profits. Oh, and Nyssa's glasses too.

With short farewells and promises to return in 48 hours, they took off.

* * *

**_Shadowess:_ **And there you have it. I know there was a lot less action in this chapter but hey, who doesn't love filler? And, the next chapter will be a _LEMON_ between Hiei and Nyssa. It will be graphic! There will be violence! And yes! There will be sex. If you thought that the fox one was hot, wait till you read this next one. Get your fans out girls, it may get a tad toasty for ya.

(A little sign floats down in a miniature parachute) _Reviews are love but not forced!_


	30. Lustful Fire LEMON

**Shadowess:**Okay. Please! No one shoot me! –is holding up a white flag- I know it has been totally forever for getting this out and I am truly sorry for it. Do you want to hear my reasons?

_Hiei:_ I doubt they do.

**Shadowess:**Well I'll say anyway… First, I got half way, read through it and hated its guts. I started over. Got a quarter of the way in, read it over, started over. This pattern repeats a few more times before I get past the half way mark and I get stuck. Yes. I hit a writer's block. It wasn't until lately that my muse helped me past it. These past weeks just felt like hell. So without further delay…

_Hiei:_ -clears his throat-

**Shadowess:** Right! A thank you extended to the following people: pamae, _Koori Youkai Hime, Unolai, KittynJenn, _treia, _Kurai-Gaara, Living-in-a-Fantasy-World, TheAngelFromYourNightmares, littlekawaiifirefox, Ayla The Librarian, sakura1243, kitstunkuruoshii, Naiyo-Nightbringer, _and Shadow Folfette. You are all so awesome for reviewing and I adore you all. There are so many people who have favorited this story as well, that there are too many to name on here! And so without any further delay, here is chapter 30.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing. I'd love to but I'm not that lucky.**

* * *

**WARNING!! LEMON AHEAD!! INOCENT READERS GO READ SOMETHING ELSE NOW!**

**You have been warned.**

_**Chapter 30: Lustful Fire**_

Making quick work of getting through the portal in the park, Hiei and Nyssa were making their way to their designated resting tree. All their bounty was hidden within its trunk. Alarmingly, their site was occupied.

They drew their weapons and approached swiftly. They were about to strike but halted at recognizing the invader.

"Oh! You guys scared the hell out of me. I was wondering where you were!" The familiar raccoon demon spun around and saw their weapons raised. "I followed your scent and rumors that you came around here, and I thought I'd leave a message for ya." She held up a little note. "Guess I get to just tell you myself!" she crushed the little paper in her hand and shoved it in to a pocket.

"What is it, Cahadras?" Hiei questioned, sheathing his sword.

"Well… I got this little problem…" she rubbed the back of her head. "I kinda had some fun with the son of these ogre lords; really nice guy and pretty hot. You'd think that he'd be pretty ugly but he actually hit puberty pretty early so it did wonders for his face. Anyways, his mom is pretty much a bitch of a woman and found out so… she's sending her army after me and they're gradually making their way to my home. Mind you their taking their sweet time but…" Cahadras shrugged. "I don't really want them getting there so, just name your price and you can do whatever you want to them. Kill, maim, burn, decapitate, dismember… have fun with it."

Hiei's eyes gleamed at the idea of doing a big slaughter. Nyssa smirked at him, getting the feeling that he was definitely interested in the job.

"So, Hiei… What is our price?" Nyssa asked him, drawing him from his thoughts of already mangling some idiot ogre's neck.

"One-hundred thousand. Each." He stated.

Cahadras opened up her giant bag on her back and pulled out ten bags. "Each has 20 grand. Aaaand… here is a map of where I last tracked them." She pulled out a tattered folded map and handed the items to Hiei and Nyssa. "I don't need to tell you good luck now, do I Hiei?"

"Exactly. Get lost Cahadras. We need a good killing." Hiei said.

"See ya at the bar later. Just to see if you're still alive or not." She grinned and started to walk off. "I remember when I was a young raccoon that I'd go out on slaughter dates… oh those days were fun." And she was gone.

They secured their new riches and looked to the map. It was a few miles to the battle.

"So anything goes?" Nyssa looked at Hiei.

"Just as long as they end up dead."

The two took off with Hiei in the lead. It wasn't a race to see who would get there first, just a running start. Nyssa let her eyes set on Hiei, allowing her mind wander. The main topic: Hiei.

He was quite the character. Yes, he's attractive. Yes, he's mysterious. Yes, he's addicted to ice cream rather than smoking or alcohol. And yes… he has the coolest red eyes. Well, Yukina had beautiful red eyes as well but Hiei's held more secrecy. Not just secrecy but history.

His eyes showed violence, pain, compassion, and promise. Should he tell you that you would die by his hands, he would see though to it. Should he inform you that you would achieve a skill by a set time, he would work your ass off. Should he tell you that he would protect you until his last breath… Well, Nyssa had not witnessed him giving such a promise but she believed that he would follow through with that as well. There were just so many attributes to the hybrid demon. However…

Hiei proved himself to be increasingly frustrating. He was adamant on not telling his own sister that they were related. He seems reluctant in taking part in any verbal conversation. And, just to annoy Nyssa the most, he had this strange thing about not saying her name! Sure he said it a couple of times when they 'reunited' but come on! He could say everyone else's name, but not hers. Was her name a forbidden curse or something!? To top it all off, he won't explain his reasons!

Nyssa bit back a feral growl towards Hiei. She could tell by the scent in the air that they were getting close to the swarm of ogres. Was it a swarm or a herd? Either way, how could she tell by the scent? Well, this could be an assumption but the bad scent of BO was upwind from them.

Hiei stopped at the edge of the woods, where the march of ogres was within a kilometer. His third eye glowed red beneath his bandana for a moment. He never really explained the eye that much, not really going in to the history of it. It was obvious he wasn't born with it. "There are about 500 ogres."

"Are you going to share?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Get what you can." Hiei pulled out his sword and ran out towards the horde.

Nyssa drew her blade and took off running behind him.

They engaged in battle, only drawing the attention of the ogres when a small group of the demons cried out in pain. Hiei took with perfected precision to the throats of a circle of ogres, allowing their purple blood to spray out. He was moving fast, taking out nearly five at a time.

Nyssa followed Hiei's example and went for the necks, driving her sword deep, often hearing the blade hit the spinal cord connected to the skull. She spun, jumped, and rolled to avoid and initiate attacks. She was thankful that Hiei had trained her for a slaughter like this.

At least Hiei wasn't a showboat like Yusuke or other guys she knew. They would be counting off how many they would each have killed out loud. Much like in that Lord of the Rings movie with Legolas and Gimli counting off the number of monsters they cut down, only to have Legolas win.

If they were actually counting, Hiei was no doubt ahead of her by at least 50 ogres. After breaking a few necks, Nyssa spared a look to find Hiei, to see how he was doing. …She wished that she hadn't looked. Now she was going to be distracted throughout this whole damn slaughter!

Hiei was hypnotic, completely engrossed in cutting up the ogres. His eyes actually sparkled at seeing the dark purple blood fly and ooze out from his victims' necks. She could almost hear him laughing inside her mind; the kind of laugh that would send goose bumps across your skin and shivers down your spine. He almost seemed to be doing a dance as he chopped. He spun, the fountains of blood providing a striking background, hitting his clothes and highlighting the shadows of his face.

She went back to cutting away at the seemingly endless throats to distract herself.

Hiei reveled in killing all these ogres. He hadn't had a good kill in ages; mainly one that he got to actually enjoy doing. Each kill that he had engaged had been out of rage, out of his own self anguish at the loss he endured for three years. Now, he didn't need to worry. He had trained Nyssa to the point where he could challenge her and be satisfied with the duel. He held high standards for fighting after all.

He spared a look over to Nyssa to see how she was holding up, only to find himself nearly missing his next target. She looked downright… prevailing, strong, and focused. All of his mature life he found himself seeking out strong women; though it was never at the top of his priority list.

He saw that strong woman within Nyssa, and he knew it three years ago. Despite what she may think, it was not the fact that she held part of his DNA within him. It did nothing to her personality, to her heart… If anything, it only enhanced her.

Especially her eyes… Now, they were mostly red, like his own, but they were darker. As she spun around, kicking her leg out to break an ogre's neck, he almost stopped himself just to watch her. Those legs extended out far from her outfit, becoming splotched from the blood. He could just picture those legs wrapping around his… Hiei shook his head from those thoughts. He would have none of that, so he pursued another group of ogres.

The numbers of the army were gradually dropping, and soon, only the generals stood. They were noticeably smarter, seeing as they were still alive.

There were only four generals, since one was killed off by another ogre by accident. They had armor bound to their chests, heavy maces, and bad breath. That was probably their only defense from getting too close to contact.

Nyssa nearly gagged at the horrid breath and quickly jabbed her sword in to the first general's neck. It wasn't just the breath, but the blood. To better evoke this scent, take the essence of skunk, moldy cheese, sewage, and a backed-up toilet, blend it all together, and take a slow deep breath. Should you find yourself gagging, tears threatening to run, and having bile rise up in your throat, you have a pretty close representation of the ogre's stench. The general fell back with a slight gurgle, dead.

Sadly, only to expel more gasses as well.

Hiei's enjoyment in this battle was slowly dissolving, simply because of the repetition. He had hacked, slashed, diced, and even puréed ogres to provide variety, yet it was still repetitive. He dodged around one general as he sliced at the arms of another while it had its weapon raised up in the air. These creatures were not smart enough to provide adaptation at all. Sad really.

As though it were scripted, the weapon fell on to its own head, caving it in. The other one made a swing, only to slip on blood and traces of guts and fall to the ground, hitting itself in the head as well. Hiei drove his sword in to their skulls to ensure that they stayed dead. Unfortunately, the potent smell continued to bring aroma to the already reeking air.

Hiei scanned the area to see the last ogre standing was Nyssa's victim. She made quick work of the ogre, slicing the throat and the face. Its skin peeled off the skull, spewing out blood in a shower. She gripped her weapon, looking around to see no other ogres alive. Her eyes locked with Hiei's.

They both had some labored breathing, feeling their blood pulse through their veins. They could still feel the adrenaline of battle inside. It wasn't until Nyssa's heated battle gaze settled that she cracked out a grin.

Hiei was drenched with deep purple blood, so much that it made his hair droop. It would have been disgusting but… it struck her as humorous. She tried to hide her chuckle, but it wasn't working.

He heard her make a strangled sound, and finally blinked away the battle adrenaline. She was drenched in blood and laughing. He must've looked similar and realized the absurdity of their current state. He slowly felt a chuckle rise up from him, and soon he was in a familiar laughing state.

Nyssa made her way over to him and plucked off a chunk of ogre flesh from his face. "That was…" she thought of the right word to describe the battle as she pulled off another piece flesh from his neck. "Entertaining."

"It was." Hiei's breath hitched in his throat. She wasn't disgusted by the gore or blood. And she already didn't mind the smell anymore.

"We should probably clean up ourselves before heading back." Nyssa kept picking off pieces from Hiei, not noticing that he was watching her.

"Yeah."

Nyssa looked up at his eyes and lost her breath. They were dark, no longer sparkling, but those eyes made her heart beat loud in her ears. Was it the after-battle ware? Did he not like her being that close? Or was it that he didn't like her picking off dead gunk from him?

She swallowed hard and took a step back to be cautious. "Sorry…"

Hiei stopped himself from grabbing her to have her close to him again. What came over him? He was almost overcome with lust.

"We can clean up at the spring." Hiei found his voice again. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's do that then. I don't want to see how Kurama would react if we trailed blood and gore on the floor of the house." She gave him a smile, relieved that he wasn't pissed off.

They ran out of the battle field after they sheathed their swords. Hiei looked back at Nyssa as they ran in to the trees. Her long hair was filthy, her skin covered in dirt and blood, she had a few small cuts on her arms from not retreating from some weapons fast enough, but none of them were serious. She was in need of a long bath to be considered clean yet… Hiei couldn't look away from her.

Nyssa looked at him, noticing that he wasn't watching ahead of him. She looked back forward and muttered. "Tree."

Hiei blinked but looked ahead to dodge a tree just in time. _'Second time you prevented me from running head-on in to a tree.'_

'_Can you imagine what would have happened if I never said anything?'_ Nyssa slowly smirked, thinking of Hiei pulling a 'George of the Jungle' stunt.

Hiei slowly let out a smile to himself. Yeah. He could imagine it. He wouldn't tell her that he had actually done it though… Once before, considering that he was very distracted and Kurama decided to be… 'Funny'.

Nyssa looked back at Hiei to notice his smile. Did she say that before or something?

'_Tree.'_ Hiei's voice echoed in her mind.

Before Nyssa could react, she was stopped in her tracks in a clothesline motion by a single branch to the face. Pain hit her as soon as she fell to the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth. "Could've warned me half a second earlier, Hiei…" she muttered, finding that her lip was bleeding.

Hiei knelt down beside her and saw the blood on her lips. "Sorry…" he muttered, taking her chin gently in to his hand and lifting her head up so that he could see the damage better. She obviously didn't have the same healing capability as him since she ran her tongue along her lips, only to have the new cut remain.

If there was more an invitation than that, he didn't know what was. Hiei leaned down and claimed her lips with his own, running his tongue across the cut. He nearly purred at the taste of the blood. His eyes shut, savoring it.

Nyssa's eyes went wide but at the feeling of his tongue, she couldn't help but close her own eyes, parting her lips. The taste of blood was gone and his taste replaced it. He was hot, had a spice, yet was fresh all at once. She felt him pull away, and she nearly whimpered at the loss of his warm lips. She would have leaned forward if not for his grip on her chin.

Hiei's gaze locked with hers, the red color of their eyes swirling with passion. He shouldn't have done that, but now… He needed more. Much more… He could smell something enticing beneath the ogre blood… and he needed to engross himself in it.

"We… should get to the spring… and… cleanse…" Nyssa licked her own lips again, still savoring him. The heat within her was rising up, and something else was making everything… dim and fogged. It was as though nothing else around them mattered; just Hiei's eyes, lips, and everything that seemed to call to her.

"Yeah… cleanse…" Hiei absently spoke, watching her eyes and lips. He released her chin and helped her stand.

Nyssa found herself standing so close to Hiei that she could feel his heart beating without even touching his skin. She breathed in his scent of campfires and waterfalls… How could such a soothing scent be almost… torture?

"Let's… go." Nyssa swallowed and found her feet already moving. That instinct thankfully led her in the right direction.

Hiei chased after her, realizing that she had disappeared out of his grasp. This wasn't a moment of cat and mouse, this was… a hunt, where the treasure was something naught in equivalence to gold. This was nor a prize… This was instinct.

Nyssa's heartbeat overcame her ears, blocking out the sound of Hiei pursuing her. The fire, the heat, the unbelievable blaze that was rising up inside her core. It all connected to her instinct and common sense, but not her brain. That gut feeling was quickly remedying the logic with a lusting cloud, filled with the burning campfires and waterfalls.

The spring finally came in to view, with a mist rolling up from the moisture. She couldn't cool herself down, and proceeded to remove her cloak in mid run. This caused her balance to shift, slowing her pace on loosing sight of the water.

Without so much warning other than a predatory growl at her back, she was tackled to the ground. Nyssa landed with her cloak flying a few feet ahead of her. Her stomach and chest pressed to the ground as Hiei's weight bore down atop of her. His body heat amplified hers.

She let out a strangled groan at the back of her throat. "Hiei…" She couldn't recognize her own voice, and couldn't classify that noise as a sigh, gasp, or whisper.

Hiei pressed himself firm against her being, taking in her scent from her hair and back of her neck. He couldn't say no to his inner beast, especially to this enticing smell. "Mine…" he growled with a rough tone in to her ear. He could feel her body shiver and tremble as his lips nipped along her ear and slowly down her neck.

Nyssa tilted her head to try and see Hiei but only allowed him further access to the flesh of her throat. She couldn't voice out that they were almost at the spring. Light moans, whimpers, and groans came out past her lips. She squirmed and writhed underneath Hiei's weight.

'_H-Hiei… we're almost at the spring… get your horny ass off me.'_

His lips paused over her skin, breathing hot air on her neck. Hiei tried to regain himself. His tongue ghosted along her skin before he pushed himself off her. Labored breathing, fire burning in his blood, and that noticeable erection tenting his pants… he needed to release and had to hold on to as much control as he could.

'_Get to the spring now. Or you're not getting there at all.'_ He growled in her mind.

Whatever happened to the strength that Nyssa held had temporarily disappeared. Her joints were soft, her muscles weak, and her legs tingled. She stumbled, leaving her cloak behind. Only a few more feet until she could hit the water and…

At last! She was at the edge and turned just in time to get tackled by Hiei in to the water. The air in her lungs left as soon as they hit the water's surface. Everything went blurry for a moment until she felt the hot lips of Hiei pressed against the nape of her neck. No, it wasn't just his lips, but his tongue and—there was a sharp scrape to her skin. He had just scraped his teeth on her!

She should have been objective. She should have pushed him back and demand answers but no. Nothing like that promoted her next action. Nyssa groaned, the sound gurgling out underwater.

Hiei's arms were grasped around her waist and hips, he brought them both up to the surface to refill their lungs with air. As Hiei broke away to catch that breath, Nyssa pushed her hands to his shoulders to stop him from coming back to assault her with his mouth.

"Hiei, what are you…?" She tried to ask.

"Shut up." He spoke with a lower tone, not a threatening one, but one that was full of what resembled hunger. Hiei pushed her up against the wall of the spring, dislodging her hands from him. His lips captured hers again, feasting on the taste of her flesh.

If Nyssa could feel her knees, they'd be melting. Never had she be kissed like this and it was making her body burn despite the cool water. The dark blood was slowly coming off their bodies but, not all of it. Her mind was slowly getting foggy, and if Hiei continued this, they would never wash away the blood and guts.

She had to think but… It just felt too good…

Hiei was savoring the taste of her lips, though they were partly chapped from their battle. The water around him did nothing to cool his fire, nor ease the pressure he felt against the front of his pants. There were too many barriers between the two of them and he needed to feel the fire of her skin against his. Completely.

One hand moved along the curve of her hip, up to her chest. His erection only pulsed at hearing that moan from her throat, making his hand delay over her breast before reaching to the first button of her attire.

"Hiei…" Nyssa mumbled against his lips, trying to get air in to her lungs. This was not regular Hiei behavior. She would know after hanging around with him for nearly a month. She tried to push herself up, out of the water and away from the… delusional demon.

Hiei growled, tearing away at the buttons of her clothes. He pressed his face against her neck, smearing the dark blood across his face and down her neck.

"Hiei, pause your lips and tell me what the f-AH!" Nyssa cried out at feeling Hiei bite in to her skin.

Her lips were moving but no intelligent sounds were coming out. Hiei questioned silently why she wasn't using her mouth on more productive things. He was preoccupied with her neck, where some of her pheromones were coming from. Hot, musky pheromones…

Pinning Nyssa at the waist with his hips, Hiei pulled off his own shirt, tossing it somewhere out of the water. He didn't care where, as long as it was off. The water began to steam around the two of them, mostly from Hiei's heated flesh.

Nyssa could feel his hips grinding against her, as well as his hard erection pushing up between her legs, demanding more. At another bite on her neck, the strings of her mind holding on to sanity and virtue tore apart. Nyssa's mind shut off and she couldn't resist the urge.

Her fingers bit into Hiei's shoulders, pulling him closer. Her head went back, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. Her hips seemed to move on their own, matching the rhythm of the burning fire demon.

Hiei felt her surrender, his lips curving up in a victorious smirk. He slowly made a hot trail down the exposed flesh of her shoulder. With his free hand he pushed away her ruined attire down her arms letting it fall into the water with little care. Only thing clothes were good for now, was getting rid of. He couldn't stand how they covered her skin from his view.

He wanted to look, to taste and touch. Everything about Nyssa sent his blood on fire, racing at an immense speed through his veins. Sending him off the edge.

"Hiei…" Nyssa groaned.

Her hands moved down his back, nails scraping making a bloody trail. The need she was feeling for him was nearly excruciating. She had never, not once, ever felt this way before. Her hands stopped at the material around his waist.

Suddenly her breath caught as Hiei's teeth captured a sensitive nipple between his teeth. His tongue flicking driving her heightened senses wild. His hand slid down her side, his fingers rough against her skin.

His touching was suddenly stopped by material. He let out a frustrated growl as his fingers quickly went to task in ripping the rest of the buttons so the rest of her attire would slide down her legs.

Legs that seemed to go on forever… Legs he wanted wrapped around his waist as he slammed into her again and again.

He felt his manhood pulse, reacting to his thoughts. Nyssa moaned, her grip tightened before she was suddenly pulling at his pants in desperation. It was clear her need; her desire was as intense as his at this point.

She let out a soft stream of curses, fumbling with the damn belts of his pants. He continued grinding his hips in to hers, making it difficult to concentrate, let alone get her fingers working properly. Her fingers raked up Hiei's sides, making him pull back for a moment. He was going to press further in to her, only to find that she got loose from his grip, dunking her head down in the water.

Hiei found himself gripping the ledge of the spring, feeling her hands undo each belt quickly, and pull his pants and boxers down. He kicked them away from his legs as Nyssa resurfaced. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the water wall again. His fully naked body pressed against hers. His sensitive erect manhood pressed up against her legs again.

Nyssa found a moan sounding from her throat. She brought a hand up behind Hiei's head, locking her fingers in his black hair, and kissed his lips, tasting his addicting spice and heat. Her chest pressed firmly against his, causing her breath to hitch at the generous heat he gave off.

Hiei growled in frustration. There was still a barrier between them. That one piece of fabric that stopped him from feeling her core; her own scorching heat; and where that husky scent smelled strongest… He would not let that get in his way.

His hands trailed down her body, pausing every few moments as he groaned. Her tongue assaulting his, sucking it to that sharp moment of poison pleasure. He reached that thin material that provided a now pointless use. Hiei hooked his thumb around the soaked cloth and tore it away. He tossed it back without care and pushed his erection against her folds.

Nyssa gasped, breaking their kiss. Her eyes darkened and fogged with lust and passion. She groaned, closing her legs together on him to bring him closer. He needed to be closer, to be so much closer to that pulsating sensation inside her.

Hiei could easily just pull back only a small bit before pushing himself inside her completely. But no, he needed to let himself drown in that scent… He needed to taste it. Hiei gripped her Nyssa's hips and lifted her up on to the ledge. Her body was now completely exposed to him. Her skin no longer dripping with moisture from her heated flesh, except for those folds of flesh at her core.

Nyssa breathed hard, watching Hiei as he pushed her legs apart so he could move closer to her. His shoulders kept her legs apart before he raised one over his shoulder. One hand came up the length of her side, guiding her to lay down against the grass and dirt. She looked up at the clouds and trees over their heads. Her body shook with need. Her back arched as she felt a searing fire rip up through her spine. A cry was caught in her throat as Hiei almost experimentally licked at her, seeing what spot would give him the best reaction he desired.

And he desired her to scream.

His naturally sharp teeth found that sensitive nub where the most nerves came in to one place. Hiei was more than pleased when Nyssa cried out a sharp gasp when he tugged at it. He proceeded to rub the section with his tongue, while his fingers slid past her folds. She felt cold and hot against his hand at once, briefly wondering how such a feeling was possible.

Nyssa was writhing on the dirt ground of the forest. Her mind was sending her white shots of light with each move that Hiei made. She was breathing hard, her throat almost burnt from her already restrained screams. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a voice of innocence telling her that she should stop before it got way to out of hand.

That voice was vanquished in to silence when Hiei inserted a third finger inside her, stroking walls in the one spot that made her hips buck and her lips scream out in pleasure. The tightness that was building up instantly released, making her body go rigid. She clenched down on Hiei's fingers as she shuddered in release. Stars flashed in her eyes as her chest heaved. If that wasn't an orgasm, then it would have been something on the higher step of pleasure…

Hiei licked up the juices that came from her before lifting himself out of the water. He crawled up her body, his skin barely touching against hers. He saw the goosebumps rise on her skin, especially on her breasts. He paused over them, lowering his head to bite and lick the sensitive nipple. Of course, he gave its twin equal treatment, overly satisfied at the husky pants and groans coming from the woman beneath him.

He was abruptly taken from his slow trail by a pair of hands tangled in his hair, pulling his face up to Nyssa's. Her lips were immediately on his. She greedily and hungrily kissed him. Hiei growled in to her mouth and began to kiss as fiercely back. He would not let her overpower him.

Nyssa stroked her hands down his backside, daring him to take what he wanted. She hooked her leg up around his thigh, gasping an airless breath at feeling the head of his erection press gently against her slick folds. Hiei trailed one of his hands firmly down her side, cupping a breast in his palm.

With any ounce of will that was inside of her, Nyssa pushed down against the ground with her unused leg, flipping the two of them over, to put her on top of him.

Hiei's growl reverberated from his chest in to hers. He broke off their lip-lock and continued their roll so that he remained atop. "I don't think so." He huskily told her, his voice deeper with heavy lust.

She shivered before finding both her wrists held down over her head by one of Hiei's hands. Nyssa growled almost dangerously at him but groaned instead from her arousal. Some of her long silver hair began to stick her to her shoulders and chest. Sweat began to gleam off them both, but it was faint, seeing at their body heat evaporated most of it away.

Nyssa watched as Hiei's other hand moved down her body and lifted her torso from the ground. He brought his lips to her breasts and bit at them, getting gasps of mixed pain and pleasure from her. He made a path of bites up to her neck before sucking at her rapid pulse.

Her eyes were pulled shut as a deep moan sounded from her lips. She tilted her head back to give him more room.

Hiei chuckled darkly as he suddenly bit down at the junction of her neck, getting a scream from her, one of surprise and pain. He could feel her hips buck up and stoke his erection with her pubic curls. He sucked in a deep breath as he tasted her blood against his tongue, engorging himself in the taste and scent of her excitement.

He needed a different scream from her. One that would beg him to claim her, to enter her, to fuck her till they could feel nothing else but mind-blowing pleasure. Hiei lapped up the blood that seeped from her bite and claimed her lips again. He groaned loud, grinding his hips down against hers at feeling her teeth sharply bite in to his lower lip.

In one quick motion, Hiei flipped her around so that she was, again, on her front side. His one hand held her against his chest, the hand kneading the one breast at the same time pinching the peak.

Nyssa could feel his hot, solid cock settled firmly between her buttocks, running down between her legs all the way to the sensitive nub, which pulsed only harder at feeling his penis slowly move against it. She groaned, moving his hips back to feel the slight tickle of his own pubic hair on his groin. She groaned as Hiei's nose pushed away her long hair and breathe hotly against the back of her neck.

She tried to move an arm to reach down and get a better feel of the hybrid's erection and sedate the need that throbbed in her vaginal walls. Hiei's hand was still holding her wrists up above her head, making her whimper in this unnecessary torture.

"Hiei…" she managed to speak out.

"Tell me…" Hiei breathed in to her ear, licking the inner shell. "Tell me what you want, Nyssa…"

Her heart pounded in her ears, her legs clenching around his dick in attempt to pull him closer. "I want… you…"

"What do you want me to do?" his hand on her chest traveled down, still holding her up, only lifting her ass up against him. He groaned at the heat that wrapped around his cock.

Nyssa panted. His hand moved down and cupped her. One finger went past her curls and stroked her so lightly that it was painful. Her voice threatened to give out on her.

"Tell me…" he whispered, dipping that one finger inside her moist heat.

Never in her life had she felt this need before. She needed more of this. More of Hiei. She thrust her hips forward against his finger and his swollen cock. She gasped as she met with the head of his penis, almost willing him to go inside.

'_Tell me you want me to fuck you…'_ Hiei's voice echoed in her mind. _'Tell me you want my cock to fill you, to make you scream my name until you can no longer move.'_

Nyssa gave a cry of despair. She couldn't find any strength in her to overpower him to take control. She was at his mercy and… she loved every arousing moment. "Ahhh…" was all that could escape her lips, her voice unable to get out any comprehensible words. _'Fuck me, Hiei. I want you to fill me. I want to scream.' _Her voice was so low, filled with lust and passion, that it was not recognized even in her own mind_. 'Oh for the love of all that is sane, fuck me!'_

Hiei finally released her wrists and brought both of his hands down to her hips. He pulled away, and rested the tip of his penis, wet with precum at her ready entrance. He gripped her hips tighter as he pushed himself until his groin was against her.

Nyssa's head was thrown back as a scream came from her. It echoed throughout the trees as her heart nearly exploded from the sensation. It hurt. Like hell. But it was so wonderful and amazing that she trembled from over-stimulation. He was huge and stretched her to a point she didn't think was possible.

Hiei pulled out and slammed in to her, not giving her time to adjust to his size. Nyssa cried out again, not as loud and not as high-pitched. She groaned, reveling in the filled sensation. Hiei was soon thrusting in and out of her at a fast and strong pace, Nyssa pushing herself back to him, meeting his thrust to get him deeper.

Hiei grunted and panted, feeling her tight vaginal walls around his thick swollen cock. He removed himself from her only to move his hands under her stomach and flip her on to her back again. He drove his cock inside again and pumped in and out. Her legs around his ass, meeting his every thrust. He locked his eyes to hers, seeing her lust.

He moved down and claimed her lips. Nyssa slid her hands up his arms and scraped his back, getting him to arch and drive hard inside her. She gasped and did it again and again. Hiei growled in approval.

Nyssa pushed up and flipped Hiei back, with him still inside her. She was on top. Her nails raked down his chest and abs. Her hips grinded his, making his curse under his breath. Nyssa leaned down, and kissed Hiei's lips.

This distraction got Hiei to take control again, flipping her over. He continued his rhythm and could feel a knot of the climax coming up fast. He could feel Nyssa clamp down on him.

Nyssa screamed his name out feeling herself climax. It lasted for what felt like an eternity with Hiei pushing in and out of her, but never quite leaving her.

Hiei gave out a warrior's cry, his hot seed shooting inside her. Hot juices from the two of them dripped out of her. Hiei gasped for air before collapsing atop her.

His eyes drooped, his muscles tired, his mind still fogged. Hiei lifted up just enough so that he could pant soft kisses along Nyssa's neckline. She moaned and moved her head to kiss Hiei with tenderness.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her. He stood on shaken legs and pulled Nyssa to her feet. She was so tired and spent. Her legs tingled and jellified beneath her. She leaned against him, so tired that even her thoughts were too tired to think.

He brought her over to their tree and set her down on the ground. He reached inside the hollow tree and produced a blanket. It was tattered but large enough for two. He dropped to his knees beside Nyssa, draping the blanket over the two of them as he laid down. He pulled Nyssa against his chest, smirking at feeling her curl up against him.

Nyssa let his heart beat sooth her as she drifted in to an energy-spent sleep. Hiei looked up at the branches over them before letting his eyes shut, still riding that sex-high.

Both were still stained with ogres blood, not noting that their dip did nothing to 'cleanse' them.

* * *

**Shadowess**: Damn Hiei. Your tactics sure are different from Kurama's.

_Hiei_: -growls- Shut your mouth woman.

**Shadowess**: Oh you loved it. -smiles to audience- I know it wasn't as nice as Kurama's but hey, this guy is difficult to write for. I'd like to say that the next chapter will have our hybrid demon acting rather... out of character. For good reason! It shall be explained when the moment arises. If you're wondering about the cardinal demons, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about them. Don't expect a chapter until after the new year because of the holidays and all. So Happy Nondemoninational Holiday Season everyone!


	31. Captured

_Shadow:_ Hello everyone! I know its totally been forever but I have excuse after –I mean… Reason! I have reason after reason as to why I have not updated. For one… If you check out my profile, you will see a little blurb about the 'writers block'. I have been suffering from it for a time. I just couldn't get my thoughts down on paper no matter what I tried. So, this one is noticeably shorter, but for good reason.

_Hiei: _Where the hell have you been?

_Shadow:_ I'll have you know, I was sick for a month, so I was stuck at home with 0% energy. THEN I had to go to a bowling tournament, while still recovering.

_Hiei:_ Why didn't you drop out of it?

_Shadow:_ Because if I declined to go without a 100% certified reason, they'd disqualify me for life.

_Hiei: _Fools.

_Shadow:_ Ya I know… Anyways, the chapter is shorter because I felt it was good to cut it off where I did. You'll get another chapter within 2 weeks. I promise! I thank you for your patience, and to the following reviewers who loved the prior chapter: _Unolai, LadyAmazon, Naiyo-Nightbringer, TheAngelFromYourNightmares, SengetsuPwnzU, Kurai-Gaara, _treia, _sesshomaruluver1_, and _Kima-Rose._ Thank you all for your input and I hope you all review again!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Really! I don't! It's only a rental!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Capture**_

Kyla came out of the bathroom in her regular form with wet hair. She had Kurama's thick fluffy robe around her as she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't have a robe and his looked nice and fluffy, which it was to her delight. It was close to the afternoon, and had yet to hear or see Nyssa and Hiei's return. She ran her fingers through her short-again hair.

Today just felt like a stay-indoors-and-don't-do-anything kind of day. She right now wanted something to munch, but what?

"Kura-kit?" she called behind her, knowing that her fox man was never too far away. "I want something but I don't know what."

"Would you like me to make you something?" He asked.

"Like what though?" she asked him.

"Well, what are you craving?" Kurama came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips down close to her ear.

"Well… right now I'm crossed between two things." She grinned as she tilted her head to nuzzle his. Kurama returned to gentle affectionate notion.

"Apart from me, what do you crave?" He asked.

"Something sweet and juicy." Kyla pondered.

"Perhaps I can cut you some fruit?" Kurama offered his vixen.

She smiled to him and brought a hand up, stroking his hair. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"I'll make you a nice platter. Go wait in the living room." He kissed her cheek. Kurama looked down at her from over her shoulder and blinked. "You took my robe."

"Yeah. I don't own a robe myself so I didn't really bring one. I couldn't find one in my closet either." Kyla grinned sheepishly. "Also, this one smells like you so it's really comfy."

Kurama chuckled. "It does suit you." He stroked her hair.

Kyla grinned. "I'll go grab Ny-chan's laptop and watch Sailor Moon in the living room."

Kyla bounded up the stairs as Kurama began the process of cutting, chopping, slicing and dicing of a selection of fruits.

Upon entering her best friend's room, she paused. It was not often that she could explore a room in the house thoroughly. Perhaps her inner fox was plotting.

And she would comply.

She knew what was in the closet. She knew what Nyssa had brought with her. Now… Time to discover!

"Let's start… under the bed!" she grinned. Of course everyone kept something under the bed, but they haven't been here long enough to actually put something underneath. Maybe there was a clue to themselves under the beds! Well… not under hers. She already checked.

Kyla let herself fall to her hands and knees swiftly, and stuck her head under the bed. Drat, it was clean… Wait… what was that? Kyla reached under close to the head of the bed. Her fingers gripped something soft and almost silky. She pulled it out from under the bed and sat up.

She inspected the item. It was black, soft, short-like… These were boxers! Definitely not Kurama's either…

Her mind slipping away from the prior task at hand, Kyla made her way out of the room and downstairs. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Kyla?" his voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Does Hiei have black boxers?" Kind of obvious but best to make sure…

"He does. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason…" Kyla called back, her eyes narrowing. Her best friend, who claimed to still be a virgin physically… Did she lie? It seemed apparent that Hiei and Nyssa had an escapade, only to forget his boxers in _her_ room! Was this recent or from three years ago?

But she was going to find out as soon as Nyssa got home!

* * *

Nyssa's eyes slowly opened at a strange stroking of her ribs. It tickled really, but she was so dazed that the tickle part didn't register yet. She groaned and tried to brush off whatever was doing it. She curled up closer to her warm pillow, trying to ignore the relentless sunlight on her face.

Something pressed down atop her head, making her grumble. Reluctantly, her mind and body began to wake up. The warm pillow was no doubt larger than her, firm, and it made this constant thumping noise. Her body ached too. She momentarily wondered why she wasn't asleep in the tree. The ground certainly wasn't even.

The tickling of her ribs returned, making her hand grab hold of whatever it was that was doing that. Nyssa's eyes opened to see a chest and a blanket covering her and the 'pillow'. She quickly found that she grabbed a hand that was bigger than her own, since it wrapped itself around her fingers.

A voice chuckled over her, echoing in the chest pillow. "You're awake."

Nyssa's eyes snapped wide open. She was awake now. Her head lifted and looked up to see Hiei's face. He looked amused.

Hiei stroked her gripped hand with his thumb. She looked so confused that it was funny. "It's midmorning."

Nyssa looked around for a moment, seeing their clothes scattered. Hiei's pants were floating in the spring… She looked down at herself and found that she was naked. Her face flushed red.

"We…" she couldn't say it.

"We did." Hiei's smile did not suit him. At all.

Nyssa tried to get up but Hiei held her down. "I want to get dressed."

"You're clothes aren't functional now. And you are not permitted to have so many buttons on your clothes." Hiei spoke, still not releasing her.

"Well excuse me, but I believe _you're_ the one that bought them for me!" Nyssa growled at him. "And I happened to like those clothes!" She forced Hiei's arm off of her, getting up. She knew she was naked, she knew he was watching her, she knew it felt weird to walk right now…

Hiei felt… strange. In a good way though. In a way, he was happy; giddy. Naturally, like most demons, he went to the demon world to get a whore and relieve himself with it. But this felt different. Usually he could have gone on all night, however, he exhausted himself quite quickly. With his demon metabolism though, he could feel his energy returning quickly. Hiei could already feel what humans called 'morning wood' coming to him.

He watched as she tried to salvage what was left on her clothes. She had a few bruises on her backside, but they didn't look severe. Last night was… well, it was fogged a bit but the highlights were clearly there. Hiei put his hands behind the back of his head as he continued to watch the discomforted woman gather her clothes and try to get them on.

Pulling her cape overtop her clothes, which failed to stay on according to her comfort level, Nyssa felt relieved to no longer be naked. She turned to Hiei.

"I'll let you go confirm with Cahadras about killing all the ogres. Because I'm going back to Kurama's to have a shower to get all this dried ogre gunk off of me." Nyssa went over to the tree and pulled out her loot and glasses.

'_You should leave the cape off. Can't see as much flesh.'_ Hiei taunted in her mind.

She blinked after a moment of heat rising in her face. "At least I kept your clothes in tact…" she muttered before walking away.

Hiei watched her until she was gone from his sight. He smirked as he sent her some of his current thoughts…

"OH SHUT UP!"

He laughed at her cry before standing himself up to retrieve his pants, shirt, cloak… Where were his shoes anyway?

* * *

Kyla paced around the living room impatiently. Nyssa was taking too long. She wanted to talk to her and she wanted to talk now! Kurama did make her the fruit platter and it was very delicious.

There was only one kind of fruit she didn't recognize, and that one was the most yummy. She had asked Kurama twice what it was called but still couldn't get the name to stay in her head. So, she just dubbed it the yummy green stuff.

Nyssa landed on the rooftop of Kurama's place and sighed. Her clothes were totaled unless she could salvage buttons. Her mind was still in a form of shock from some of the images running through her head. She groaned again at feeling the heat in her face. Well… at least she wasn't totally innocent anymore.

'_Since when is total innocence a bad thing?'_

Nyssa hopped down to the tree by her window, and went inside. Clean clothes and a hot shower sounded wonderful at the moment. Grabbing a clean set of clothes, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

"Nyssa! You're back!" Kyla cried out, seeing her friend. She ran up to her and tackled her head on.

"Hey girl. Listen, I'm still covered in blood and guts so I'll tell you all about it after I have a shower." Nyssa hugged her friend.

"Now you just wait one minute!" Kyla pointed her finger at her friend. "You lied to me!"

"What? When? About what?" Nyssa was confused. She told her best friend everything. Hell, if she did lie, she told her the truth right away.

"You told me that you were a virgin! You slept with Hiei three years ago! I found a pair of his boxers in your room!" Kyla poked her friend in the chest.

"You found a pair of his boxers in my room? Where did you find them?" Nyssa blinked. "I never lied to you! I was still a virgin then!"

"Was? So you did loose your virginity! When?!" Kyla began to yell.

Nyssa was about to yell in reply when, but then her face blushed deep red. "Listen, I just want a shower, girl. Please?"

"Why are you blushing?" Kyla blinked. "Oh fine! But I want an explanation when you're done." Kyla went back to the couch and sat down.

Nyssa rushed herself in the bathroom and locked the door. Hiei was close by, projecting images in to her head. She refrained from banging her head against the wall.

Kyla crossed her arms before hearing the front door open. She blinked. "Holy crap, Hiei came through the front door instead of a window."

Kurama came downstairs from his room, holding a book under his arm. "Oh, hello Hiei. How was the demon world trip?"

"Exhilarating." Hiei replied with a smirk.

"I can smell the ogre leftovers on you. Had a fun slaughter, I presume?" Kurama smiled slightly.

"It was the after the slaughter that was exhilarating." Hiei grinned. He _grinned_.

Kurama was about to ask why, but he looked at Hiei with his jaw almost dislodged. His eyes were wide with surprise and shock as Hiei gave him a view of what occurred.

"What? What did Hiei do after the ogre slaughter?" Kyla asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiei turned and went up the stairs.

"Well, ya, I want to know!" Kyla called after him. She turned to Kurama, whose jaw was still dangling. She approached him and tried to push his jaw up back in place. It fell. Kyla tried again. Another failure. "What did he do that is oh-so-shocking? Burn down the bars?"

Kurama regained his composure. "Uh, well, you see…" Kurama cleared his throat. "I think it's best if you wait for Nyssa to finish her shower. She would be better at explaining what she and Hiei did after the slaughter."

Kyla simply nodded. "Okay. Maybe they raided a box of demon puppies or something…" Oh how naïve that state of thought is.

* * *

Nyssa came out of the shower a while later, in her human form. She was finally clean of the ogre blood. Her mental defenses were up the entire time she was in the shower, fearing that Hiei would send her some images to… distract her.

When Nyssa found herself washing away dried blood in a place she knew was not harmed by ogres, she panicked a bit. Hell, she still was panicked.

Her heart was beating rather fast, anticipating talking to Kyla or Hiei. Both were impending doom…

"Did you enjoy your shower, Nyssa?"

Nyssa jumped two feet in to the air before clutching her hand to her chest. "Damnit Kurama! You scared me."

"My apologies." Kurama gave her a gentle smile.

Nyssa sighed. "Sorry, yesterday was a bit… unexpected."

Kurama's expression grew serious. He got up from the couch and set his book down. He walked right up to her. "Nyssa… before you talk to Kyla, I must ask you something that I'm afraid is quite forward."

Needless to say, the feeling of shrinking was there. "What is it?"

Kurama scanned the area before continuing. "Did Hiei force himself on you?"

Nyssa blushed and tried to back away from Kurama. She avoided looking at his eyes. "Uh… sorta…"

The emerald green eyes widened. "Did he rape you?"

"NO!" Nyssa yelled. She shook her head. "No, he didn't. I think it was just a battle high that got to him after slaughtering an entire army of ogres… He… was probably not thinking straight." Nyssa gulped. "Kurama, please… I'm about to be interrogated by Kyla anyway..."

Kurama backed away from her. He knew that feeling of the 'battle high'. "I'm sorry. Hiei has been acting off since he returned anyway. And he did inform me of the… activity you two did." Kurama went back to his seat and reopened his book.

Nyssa groaned. "Okay… well, if Kyla passes by here, just tell her I'm up in my room." She started to walk away. "Oh, do you have any extra buttons, and some needle and thread?"

"Yes, they're upstairs in the cupboard on the lower shelf."

"Thanks."

As Nyssa walked away, Kurama found himself engaged in a conversation with Hiei. This was unusual, considering how Hiei generally kept to himself and only spoke within Kurama's mind when he required information or felt the need to supply it.

'_I should jump her as she passes my door…'_

'_That is not a good idea, Hiei. Perhaps you should practice your sword moves.'_

'_Which sword?' _Hiei sounded smug.

'_The one you use in battle.'_

'_What kind of battle?'_

Hiei was being a smartass, Kurama discovered. _'Whichever you wish… so long as it's solo.'_

'_That is undignified. It's better to just go at her again.'_

'_Don't, Hiei. She's going to be talking with Kyla soon, and I don't want you to be making another advancement until Kyla is done talking. You should also wait until Nyssa has recovered from shock.'_

'_Why would she be in shock?' _Hiei actually sounded more-so like himself there.

'_Some females are in shock after partaking in an activity they're not used to.'_

Hiei went silent for a moment. _'I want sweet snow.'_

Kurama sighed, for that closed the conversation. Sure enough, the fire demon hybrid came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Kurama lifted his head to the sliding door to the backyard. Kyla went out there to look for a tool to use from the flower bed, and apparently found something for she was holding a type of clover he grew.

"Hey, is Ny-chan done her shower?" she asked.

"Yes. She is waiting for you up in her room." Kurama informed her.

"Good! Cause she has answers to my questions!" Kyla bolted to the stairs before pausing. She backed up to get a better view to the kitchen. "Oh my god…"

Kurama looked over to her. "What?"

"Hiei is wearing a white shirt… That is so weird…" her jaw dropped. "Dude! You're bleeding!"

Kurama stood up, dropping his book. He swiftly moved to the kitchen and, indeed, the back of Hiei's white shirt was splotched with red.

Hiei, with spoon in mouth, looked over his shoulder and blinked. "Oh."

Kurama lifted up the back of Hiei's shirt and saw scratches on his back, some looking deep. They were claw marks but they didn't look like battle wounds… Kurama blinked.

"Hiei, any reason why you haven't healed from these yet?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei shrugged.

Kyla's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Kyla, Nyssa is waiting for you in her room." Kurama cleared his throat.

"Oh right! Well uh… you should get yourself bandaged up man… so you don't bleed out." Kyla rubbed the back of her head, before stumbling up the stairs.

Kurama sighed. "I'll make a paste for your back that'll stop the bleeding." He let down Hiei's shirt before going to retrieve his med kit.

Kyla didn't both knocking as she entered her friend's room. "Okay! Before I keep getting distracted, I want answers!" Kyla demanded.

Nyssa was looking out the window, noticing Kyla come in. "Okay. Ask away." Here goes nothing…

"First of all… Did you have fun while in the demon world?" Kyla asked.

"I did. Did you miss me?" Nyssa grinned.

"Oh yeah! I was bored! Well, not really but I was still bored nonetheless." Kyla sat down on the bed. "Tell me about the slaughter and what you did after it!"

Nyssa told her what she could about the battle until she came to a pause. "Then when the last of the smelly ogres fell…"

"Yeah? Then what?" Kyla was genuinely interested. She didn't get to go in to a slaughter of that magnitude. It seemed thilling!

Swallowing a bit hard, Nyssa sat down on the bed. "Hiei began to act… different. I think he had a battle-high of some sort." Her face tinted red. Kyla noticed her begin to fidget.

"What happened? He still is acting funny. And his back was bleeding before I came up."

"Uh… Well… This is really awkward." Nyssa half-heartedly chuckled before taking a deep breath. "I'm not a virgin anymore."

Kyla looked at her friend before her eyes went wide. "You had sex with him?! That's amazing! How was it? Did you enjoy it? Seems like he did." Kyla wrapped her arms around her friend.

Nyssa chuckled. "You sure are nosey."

"I'm curious. It's in my nature."

"No, deviousness is in your nature. You're a fox after all." Nyssa got up. "I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

"Why didn't you eat Hiei?" Kyla asked.

Nyssa just stopped and looked at her. "How do I know you're not eating Kurama every night? Or even the time that I was gone?"

"Cause that's between me and my foxy man." Kyla giggled.

"Exactly. What happened between me and Hiei is between me and Hiei only. As well…" Nyssa's face began to burn red.

"You okay, Ny-chan? You're face is really… really red." Kyla asked.

She growled. "Goddamn it…"

"What? I didn't do it!"

"No, not you. Hiei is sending… pictures to my head. I hate his trained psyche! He keeps getting past my barriers!" Nyssa went over to her wall that occupied her swords. "I'm very tempted to cut it off…"

"Uh, no, you don't wanna do that. Hiei wouldn't be happy-go-lucky anymore! He'd be a very angry guy with a high-pitch voice. Amusing as that sounds, it's not a good idea." Kyla put a hand her friend's arm. "Let's go get something to eat. What do you feel like having?"

It was probably a good thing that Kyla was well trained in giving distractions. For if she wasn't…

"I think I want some spaghetti. Haven't had that in a while." Nyssa spoke thoughtfully. She looked at her friend and smiled. "Thanks, vixen."

"It's what I'm here for. To prevent the dismembering of guys you like until they are proven stupid." She gave a mock bow. "And besides… you should be more flattered. Maybe Hiei will snap back to normal if you flirt with him." She suggested. Kyla spun on her heels before wavering. "Whoa… too fast there."

"You okay?"

"Oh ya, I think I ate my fruit too fast." Kyla straightened herself. "I'm good!"

Nyssa tilted her head at her friend. "Okay. Shall we go down and risk meeting with my impending doom?"

"We shall." Kyla went to the door and held it open for her friend. "After you, my dearest."

"Why thank you, darling dear." Nyssa stepped out in to the hallway.

The two of them took to the downstairs. Needless to say, it was a bit awkward. Hiei was sitting on the living room table with no shirt on, and Kurama was behind him. He was apparently applying a sort of lotion on Hiei's back. Hiei looked up to see Nyssa and smirked, immediately sending a message to her head.

Nyssa groaned. "How does one cold demon become a pervert overnight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiei smirked.

Kyla patted her friend's shoulder. "Remember what I told you. Come on, let the boys have their time alone. Sorry, Kurama! You get to deal with him yourself!" Kyla pulled Nyssa towards the front door.

"Uh, girl. I was going to make myself something to eat." Nyssa questioned her.

"Nah, we need a girl moment. Let's go out! We haven't been around the town or city or whatever kind of place this is." Kyla slipped on her ninja shoes.

Nyssa shoved on her boots just in time before Kyla tugged her out the door.

* * *

It was about an hour later with Kyla and Nyssa walking out of a small bakery. They had a light supper with some delicious cake after.

"I can't believe you had cheesecake. I didn't think you'd like it." Nyssa commented to her friend, still in slight disbelief.

"Well, I just felt like it! Besides, it was good." Kyla crossed her arms.

"But you don't like cheesecake. Last time I tried to get you to eat it, you cringed away and gargled down two glasses of juice to kill the taste in your mouth."

Kyla merely shrugged. After a few minutes, Kyla spoke up. "Do you think we can get pregnant here?"

Nyssa stumbled in her steps. "That's out of the blue. Why do you ask?" She looked at her friend. When Kyla didn't answer right away, her eyes widened. "Do you think you're…?"

"NO!" She yelled out a little too loud. "Er… Well… I don't think I am…"

"Did you and Kurama use protection at all?"

"Uh… no?"

With a determined look, Nyssa took Kyla's hand. "Come on, we're going to a drug store."

"Why?"

"We're buying you a pregnancy test."

"WHAT!? No! No way! I don't want one of those! I'm sure I'm just going through a strange demon thing! Yeah! That's it! It's like demon puberty! So I'll be growing taller than you in a couple weeks!"

"Or in a couple of weeks, you'll be up in the early hours of the morning emptying your gut with morning sickness." Nyssa started looking around as they walked for a store that could sell stuff in the 'family planning' department.

Kyla groaned. "But I don't want to know."

"Then you'll dread with the question on your mind for weeks to come. This way, we find out exactly yes or no."

"Let's hope for no, okay?" Kyla paused for a moment. "What about you? Did you and Hiei use protection?"

"No. But here's a big difference between you and me, sweet." Nyssa gave a sly grin. "I'm on the pill."

Kyla pouted. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

After ten additional minutes of Kyla's attempted persuasion to not do this, which ended in multiple failed attempts, they found a drug store. Nyssa knelt down in front of the selection of pregnancy tests.

"Alright, girl, which pee-on-a-stick would you like?"

"How about none?"

"Let's go with these two." Nyssa pointed to two different boxes.

"Two!? Why two?"

"One for your human form and one for the demon form."

"But it wouldn't work for the demon form, would it? Cause they're just meant for humans, right?" Kyla didn't want to get any of these tests. Even if Nyssa did manage to get her to take one of these tests, what was the guarantee that it'd be accurate?

Nyssa grabbed the two boxes. "Our anatomy doesn't change that much in our demon form. So, if we get a positive reading, we'll request a check-up with a certified demon doctor in the Spirit World."

"How about no?" Kyla pouted. Nyssa ignored that and led her friend to the checkout. So they left the store with a small paper bag. Kyla continued to object about her friends' jump to irrationality.

There was a single truck that drove past, and everything went quiet. A single man across the street materialized.

He had off-white hair that hid his ears, dark horns that pointed upwards, even-tone skin, and pupil-less amber eyes. He wore leather straps across his shoulders, covering his waist, and down his arms and legs. Large dark wings with talons protruded from his back.

"Notice me." His smooth tenor voice whispered through the air.

Kyla was the first to blink. "Hey, Ny-chan…" she slowly came to a stop.

Nyssa stopped as well, looking at her friend. "What is it?"

"Everything's… quiet." Kyla noted.

And it was. There were no birds, no insects, no cars… not even rustling leaves. It was as if the world froze in that moment.

"Your right…" Nyssa looked around, her eyes settling on the man across the street from them. "Kyla…"

She turned her head as well, seeing the winged being. "Is that…?"

The man raised his hand towards the girls. "Approach me."

* * *

Koenma was sitting at his desk, about to bite in to a fresh sweet bun when…

"Koenma, sir!" George, the blue ogre came rushing in, slamming the doors open.

The overseer of the Spirit World jumped in shock, loosing his grip on his sweet bun. He scrambled to catch hold of his meal and caught it, unfortunately squishing it in the process. Koenma twitched in annoyance as he turned to glare at the ogre.

"What's the big idea coming in to my office like this!? This better be important!"

"But sir! We just received word about the next Cardinal Demons! They captured Keiko and Yukina!" George explained.

"This is not good… Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be pissed!"

"What about Hiei, sir? Yukina is his sister."

Koenma paled. "Oh no! As if that wasn't bad enough! Which of the Cardinal Demons took them?"

"Lust, sir."

"Call Botan up right now! I want the team here as soon as—" Koenma couldn't finish his sentence as the communication screen came on.

"Lord Koenma! We have a situation!" Botan called in.

"Yes, Botan, we know. Keiko and Yukina have been kidnapped." Koenma wiped his hands clean of the sweet bun excess.

"No sir, not just that. Kyla and Nyssa are missing. They went out a while ago and haven't returned. I can't find their energy signatures anywhere!" Botan rushed out in a panic.

"WHAT!?" Koenma couldn't believe this. Four girls, essential to the Spirit Detectives, were all taken by the Lust demons? "Get the guys here pronto, Botan!"

"Yes sir!" Botan hung up.

With a whine, Koenma put his head in his hands. "Why do these things always happen when I actually want peace and quiet?"

It took a while for Botan to assemble the guys. But as soon as they came in, Koenma was immediately bombarded with the questions.

"What's going on, Koenma?!" Yusuke started.

"Botan wouldn't tell us anything!" Kuwabara cried out.

Kurama and Hiei didn't say anything but their eyes flared in demand. None of these guys were happy.

"Okay…" Koenma cleared his throat and prepared himself to be mildly indifferent on the situation. "Here is what we know."

* * *

A quiet groan sounded through the air of a darkened room. A young girl sat up, with small hands grasping her head out of disorientation and mild pain. Soft ruby eyes glanced around in the darkness in crossed confusion and starts of fear.

She did not recognize her surroundings, but there were three figures that lay unconscious around her. All four of them were set upon a large soft surface, much like a giant futon. It was lined with a soft cloth that wrinkled at her subtle movements.

Yukina rubbed her arms at the uneasy feeling. She thought back to where she last was before awaking to this room. She was walking back to the temple after picking up some groceries with Keiko… They stopped and saw someone and then… Nothing.

Her head turned to a strained groan that came from beside her. "Keiko." She helped her friend slowly ease up in to a sitting position.

"Yukina…? Oh… what happened?" She looked around at the darkness, panic gradually working through her mind. "Where are we?"

The young ice maiden shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just awoke." Yukina glanced around again. "I think we should stay on this bed. We don't want to cause any sudden noises if we step down."

"Yeah." Keiko took one of Yukina's hands in to her own, for reassurance. "I'm sure the guy's know we're gone by now. We'll just try to keep calm and think carefully about our situation."

Yukina nodded, thankful that she was not alone in this, yet another, hostage situation.

Their heads snapped to the sound of a lock, and shielded their eyes against a sudden bright light from an open door.

_

* * *

_

Shadow:

DUN DUN DUN…! I know. What a stupid place to end it, huh? I did that because… well, you'll see for the next chapter. I'd personally like to thank _sesshomaruluver1_ for another inspirational idea for the next Cardinal Demon. I will be incorporating it in to my story.

_Hiei:_ You're going to take another 4 months to post…

_Shadow:_ NO I'M NOT!

_Puu:_ *sitting on a sign reading: Thanks for reading! Please click that funky review button below!*


	32. Asmodeus and Luxuria

_Shadow:_ Hello duckies! I know, I didn't keep my promise. It's been over two weeks… But hey look at that! 200+ reviews! Wow! That is incredible! I'm really flattered that you lot like my story.

Hiei: Get to the point, woman.

_Shadow:_ Quiet, fireball. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the lack of updating. I hope you all like it! I've also decided to be thanking people at the end of the chapter so that you don't have as much stuff to pass through up at the top of the page here. So without any further delay, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Asmodeus and Luxuria**_

Light shone through a window on to two girls. One girl was on a light brown couch, wearing rumpled clothes of a white button-up shirt, black tank top, dark-wash jeans, and black glasses. Another girl was on a nearby red couch, also dressed in crumpled clothes of a white tank top, red off-shoulder shirt, and black jeans. They slowly stirred, feeling very groggy and sore.

The sun blinded their still-closed eyes as they fought to become conscious. Slowly, with great agony, they sat up on their respective couch.

"Good morning, Kyla, Nyssa. You two came in pretty late last night." A male voice resonated very loud in their ears.

Nyssa turned her head and looked up at the father-like figure, adjusting her glasses. "Dad..? What time is it…?"

"It's almost 11:00 in the morning. Your mom and I just got back from breakfast. We wanted to check on you before we head out to the city." Gerry smiled down at them.

"I don't remember coming back from the bar…" Nyssa held her head with a groan.

"Your mom heard you just after midnight last night. I didn't hear ya." He shrugged with a light laugh.

"The light…" Kyla groaned, taking the pillow that was under her head before. She put it over her face. "It burns…"

"My head is throbbing…" Nyssa complained, taking off her glasses and covering her face.

"You should head downstairs until your hangovers subside. It's a lot darker down there." Nyssa's dad suggested.

"Yeah… thanks, Dad." Nyssa forced herself up and slumped herself to her dad, giving him a weighted hug, which he gently returned.

"I'm glad you two had fun and didn't do anything stupid." He whispered to her. He kissed the top of her head before she pulled away.

She grinned, almost painfully up at him before looking to her friend. "Come on, sweet. Let us descend to darkness."

"Oh darkness… how I love thee." Kyla grumbled in to the pillow before reluctantly releasing it. She slowly stood up and slumped against her friend. "I'm sore…"

"Have a good rest you two. Don't forget to drink lots of water." Gerry took a moment to make sure the girls did not fall down the first flight of steps before bidding them good rest and goodbye.

As they welcomed the darkness, the girls looked up at the little blue bird, watching them. They inwardly flinched, just waiting for the tiny bird to let out its earsplitting squawk. To their relief, it did not.

Their heads did not throb as badly in the darkened room, especially since no lights were on. Kyla went up to the old love seat and curled up on its soft cushions. Nyssa went to her dad's big comfy chair and curled up in similar fashion to Kyla. Right now, their bodies demanded more sleep, and they were more than willing to give in to that demand.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't all that happy. There were told to look through the area that Nyssa and Kyla disappeared in while Kurama and Hiei were looking around Genkai's temple for traces of Keiko and Yukina. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary…

"Hey, think that's their bag?" Kuwabara asked, spotting a small paper bag on the side of the road.

"Let's check it." Yusuke went up to the bag and picked it up. He reached in and pulled out two boxes, only to look at them confused. "What the heck are these?"

"Um… I think those are hygiene products." Kuwabara blinked. He wasn't going to look closer at the boxes.

"Oh. OH! Not cool!" Yusuke tossed the boxes back in the – thankfully – non-transparent bag. He hoped that the bag would not spontaneously rip when they rendezvoused back at Genkai's. He put the bag in Kuwabara's hands and pulled out his communicator. "Hey Botan. We found a bag that Nyssa and Kyla had with them. They most likely were taken in this area."

"Got it, Yusuke. Meet Kurama and Hiei back at Genkai's. They found a bag that Keiko and Yukina had." Botan informed.

"Right." Yusuke put away his communicator and left the area with Kuwabara, who still held the offending paper bag.

* * *

The sun moved half-way across the sky, yet it did not touch the girls within the comfort of the basement. They slowly re-awoke to silence. Nyssa sat up and cracked her back, sighing in relief. She looked around and saw Kyla trying to roll over, in danger of flopping off the couch she was on.

"Hey girl." Nyssa said her voice a bit harsh from being dry.

Kyla reluctantly sat up, rubbing the sleep haze from her face. Her hair was disheveled, evident that she had been sleeping. "Hey. How are you?"

Nyssa paused before replying. "Good, actually. No dreams."

Kyla blinked, realizing her current state. "You know… I didn't have any dreams either."

Nyssa shrugged. "I'm not going to complain. Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

The girls got up and shielded their eyes as they went back upstairs. They had something to eat and drink before they decided to part ways. Kyla still had some papers to mark and pick up a few items for home. Nyssa needed to go pick up a few things as well.

After changing in to some more comfortable clothes that weren't slept in, Kyla bid her friend farewell before taking off in her little blue car. Seeing as how it was a… was it Saturday? Coming to the stop sign, she didn't see anyone around. Thinking it was her lucky minute, she took off back to her home.

* * *

Keiko and Yukina stayed close to each other, ready to defend one another if need be. Their eyes adjusted to the light as they saw a large figure with horns on his head walk in, carrying two figures over his shoulders. Neither one could see this person properly since his back was to the door.

The creature set down the two figures on the bed and turned back, looking to another figure in the doorway. Keiko and Yukina could see now that this was a male, with white hair, horns, loose leather cloth, wings, and white hair. The one in the doorway was similar, except the horns were different with more of a curl, and that one was a female.

Without so much of a word, the male planted kisses to the unconscious figures' foreheads. Yukina felt the male demon flare up his energy at each kiss, briefly wondering what he was really doing. He turned and left, but not without hitting a single light-switch on the wall, illuminating the room. The door was closed behind him, and a lock could be heard.

Keiko and Yukina yet again blinked to adjust their eyes to the sudden light. They finally were able to see their surroundings. Like they assumed before, they were on a bed. It was a very large round one that took up most of the room, with enough room for at least 10 people to lie on. It bore red silk sheets but no pillows. The walls were dark violet with no windows, and the carpet was a shaggy black. A single light orb hung in the air, with no ceiling in sight.

Yukina got off the bed and went around to the far side to see the new arrivals placed in the room with them. She gasped, "Keiko…"

* * *

Genkai looked on at the four guys plus Botan who had gathered in her home. All four of the males were visibly irritated and rather – for lack of a better word – pissed. Even the rational ones, Hiei and Kurama, were visibly twitching. Hiei especially, for his energy was flaring out beyond his usual control.

Botan had set aside the bags that the girls were carrying at the other side of the room. Genkai occasionally glanced at the paper bag, just wondering what was in it. It wasn't in her to be nosey but she made most things be in her knowledge. It was a paper bag that you would get at a drug store, and it was folded to show that the object or objects inside were not large.

Her eye twitched. There were so many options that it could be. Unfortunately, now was not the time to ask Kurama and Hiei what they could have gotten.

"My poor Yukina… How could we have let this happen to the girls?!" Kuwabara hit his fist to the ground.

"Where the hell is Koenma with the location on these demons?" Yusuke got up and began pacing the room with impatience.

Koenma had informed them that Lust had taken the girls. The pair held unique abilities that the researchers were trying to figure out fact from fiction, but from what they could tell, they were manipulators, and didn't indulge in sexual activities as often as everyone would originally think. They pretty much survived on arousal from anyone in a certain distance from them. How exactly was still a bit cloudy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Botan's communicator went off. All the boys jumped at the sudden noise intruding their thoughts of vengeance.

"Botan here." She answered it.

"I have found the current location of the Lust demons. They are in the human world. In fact, Hiei and Kurama have been there before." Koenma explained, loud enough on the communicator for the others to hear.

"Where are they then?" Kurama asked, thinking of all the places that Hiei and himself have been to.

* * *

Nyssa was tidying up her room a bit and noticed something off. All of her swords were gone. She hadn't moved them, did she? After searching around the house for any possible hiding places she could have put them while intoxicated, she still found nothing. She went outside and searched the garage and even her truck, yet still nothing.

Taking up her cell phone, she called Kyla.

"Moshi-moshi!" Kyla answered, just as she was getting out of her car.

"Hey girl. Do you remember anything from last night before we got home?" Nyssa asked, heading back inside the house.

"Um… nope, sorry. Just that we were at the bar doing shots then burry… And we were at your place. Why?" Kyla was heaving her bag out of the backseat of her car.

"Can you check your car for my swords? All of my weapons are gone."

Kyla blinked. "Gone? None of your sharp pointy objects are there?"

"None. I checked everywhere."

"Okay, hold on a second. I'll check my trunk." Kyla set her bag down on the hood of her car and popped open her trunk. She looked inside and closed it. "Not here."

"Damnit…" Nyssa cursed.

"Well, maybe your dad took them somewhere. Or Ryan hid them. I'm sure they're okay, Ny-chan." Kyla reassured her, taking her bag to her house and opening the door. She fished in her pocket for her house keys yet could find them. "Oh crap. I forgot my house keys at your place. I'm going to come back and get them okay?"

"Sure. I'll be here." Nyssa said.

They hung up. Kyla got back in her car and started her way back to her friend's.

* * *

Keiko and Yukina were still in disbelief. The two figures were Kyla and Nyssa. They had tried what they could to wake them up, but almost nothing seemed to work. It was like they were in a coma.

"I could try to heal them, but I don't know what it might do." Yukina looked down at them, thinking as best she could.

"Well, they're not injured anywhere…" Keiko spoke.

"I felt that one demon put out energy when he kissed their heads. I can try without hurting them. If anything, it might restore some of their energies." Yukina moved so that she could hold her hands over their heads. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

* * *

Kyla arrived back at Nyssa's place, and they both began to look for the elusive house key. They were talking and laughing until they stopped. Everything around them began to morph and change. The soft caramel walls faded away in to cold hard stone, and the floor became damp. Eerily familiar laughter sounded off the walls.

The girls went to embrace each other but found that the other was gone. The demons that haunted their dreams came at them with their violent blue eyes. They screamed.

* * *

Yukina pulled away at the girls' sudden screaming. They were still not awake. She felt horrible, unable to wake them, only to cause them despair.

"Come on, wake up!" Keiko called to the girls, hoping to reach them.

Again, the door opened. The male demon with white hair came in again. He looked at Keiko and Yukina. "Tsk tsk tsk… You shouldn't do that." His voice was deep, husky, making the girls blush faintly at the resonating effect on them.

He approached the screaming pair and kissed their foreheads again, sending the same energy in to them like before. The girls quieted down and remained asleep. The demon lifted each girl over his shoulders with ease.

"I'll come back for you two later…" he spoke with promise as he left the room, the door shutting behind him.

Keiko and Yukina sighed, letting out the breaths they were holding. They knew the demon was bad. And they just lost track of their friends thanks to this demon.

Keiko brought her knees up to her chest. "I hope the guys get here soon…"

* * *

Kyla and Nyssa found themselves lying on the floor of Nyssa's house. Everything was in its place. No dudgeon walls, no nothing. They carefully sat up.

"Easy there. You both hit your heads on the wall." A deep luscious voice told them.

They turned and saw a man kneeling next to them. He had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, tanned skin, a firm build, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. "I was walking by and I heard you two scream. Do you need me to call 9-1-1?"

Kyla felt the back of her head but didn't feel any blood. There was a lump though. Nyssa checked herself as well. Nyssa looked at her friend before looking at the man.

"I think we're okay… Thank you."

The man nodded. "If you don't mind, I'll stick around to make sure you girls don't have any black-outs. I had a friend who hit his head and didn't want anyone around. He was gone in a matter of hours."

"Oh um… I think that's okay. Are you sure you can spare the time?" Nyssa asked, her mind a bit clouded.

He nodded. "I'm sure of it. May I ask your names?"

"Nyssa."

"I'm Kyla."

He gave a comforting smile. "You can call me Ivan."

* * *

The four boys were gun-hoe ready to charge in with spirit energy blaring. Koenma had brought them to a Spanish-style mansion that Kurama and Hiei visited three years ago. Twice. The first time was simply to gather information about a certain demon… The second time was to confront that same demon. Needless to say, the second time did not go according to what was originally planned.

This mansion was the same one that Koenma's employed demons and hybrids went to apprehend the criminal called Daniel Rabcliff. It was the same location that the girls had been forcibly injured, removed, and their memories erased. Kurama and Hiei never wished to return to this location, believing that they would both tear it down piece by piece. And that would earn them a rather infuriating lecture from the Spirit World overseer.

Kuwabara and Yusuke had been to the mansion after the incident, looking for any clues and books that could give reason why as to Rabcliff's decision to end the girls back to their world. Unfortunately, the labyrinth inside never allowed them to get farther than a very large hole in the ground, to wide to jump across.

"Why would the Lust demons be here?" Yusuke asked as Kurama set his hand on the giant doors.

"We'll just have to go in and ask, won't we?" Kurama replied, his voice devoid of humor.

Hiei's hand was twitching. He had tried searching for the girls with his Jagan eye, yet there was no sign of them. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad Koenma had found the location. He would never have forgiven himself for loosing track of his own sister, and loosing Nyssa again.

"Say guys?" Kuwabara spoke up. "If all these sin demons come in pairs, like boy-girl, what do we do if we encounter the girl one?"

Hiei turned his head to look at the carrot-top. "Cut her head off."

"Even though she's a demon, I can't go against my code!" He protested.

"Then _I'll_ cut her head off." Hiei growled. Everything was going well until the girls walked out of the house.

"We're going to get the girls back. Come on! Let's kick some ass!" Yusuke encouraged, despite the fact that he was just as pissed as the rest of the guys.

Kurama pushed open the door, and together, the boys entered.

* * *

Kyla and Nyssa laughed with Ivan. They were watching a comedy movie together. It was one that the girls had seen many times, but the humor never got old. Ivan had been sitting with them for an hour, and the girls found him to be a really pleasant guy.

"Do you mind if I use your washroom?" he asked during the movie.

"Oh sure, go ahead. We'll pause it for you." Nyssa picked up the remove and stopped the movie.

"Thanks." He got up and went to in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kyla looked to her friend. "Hokey man he's a nice guy. He reminds me of Jacob, only hotter." She grinned, thinking of one of the many characters from her favorite book series.

"I know. He's almost too good to be true!" Nyssa nodded in full agreement. A thought occurred to her. "He's probably gay…"

"I hope not! All the good ones are either gay or married." Kyla pouted. "I'll ask him."

"Oh girl, don't do that! I mean he's a great guy but we shouldn't get our hopes up too high."

"I know, I know…" Kyla pouted. "I still feel like asking him though. If he's gay, then we can still hang out with him. If he's not, then we can still hang out with him. See? It works either way!" Kyla poked her friend in the arm. "You want it to be more than friends, don't ya? Huh?" Kyla grinned as Nyssa blushed. She could always get her friend to blush easily.

"Well you do to! He's cute just as you said." Nyssa defiantly felt the heat in the cheeks.

"I said he was hot." Kyla corrected her.

"Who's hot?" Ivan had returned, sitting back down on the couch between the two of the girls.

"Um…" Kyla got tongue-tied. She wasn't expecting him to hear part of their conversation.

"Let me guess… A book character?" Ivan said.

Nyssa cleared her throat. "Actually, she was saying that you were hot." Her face was still quite warm. Damn her blushing!

Ivan blinked. "Me? Really? You think I'm hot?" he gave the girls some dashing smiles. "I'm flattered."

"Well, uh, your welcome!" Kyla laughed, able to recover from her mild embarrassment.

* * *

Keiko and Yukina were still alone. They were almost dreading the door to open again. They were still so unsure of what to do. After talking about the options of getting out, it was decided that they stay put.

"How will we know when the guys get here?" Yukina asked.

"If I know Yusuke and his temper, as soon as we start to hear yelling and things exploding or breaking, we'll know they're here." Keiko smiled.

Yukina gave a soft chuckle. "That's true."

As if right on cue, Keiko and Yukina heard the sound of something shattering in the distance.

* * *

The girls jumped at hearing a loud shatter during the movie. "What was that?" Kyla looked around.

Nyssa got up. "Someone might be breaking in to the neighbors." She looked out the window to see if her theory was true.

"Oh no, it's okay." Ivan said. "That's my phone." He pulled out a small black phone from his pocket. "A text message." He flipped it open and his eyes narrowed a bit. "I hate to leave you girls alone but something is going on at my house. I need to clear it up." He got up off the couch and went to the door to pull on his shoes. "Is it okay if I come back to see you two?"

"Yeah sure. We don't mind." Nyssa looked to her friend. "You can sleep over again if you want."

"Okay cool. I hope everything's okay, Ivan." Kyla rubbed her arm.

"Same. Oh here." He jotted down his number on a pad of paper by the door. "That is my cell number."

Kyla and Nyssa went up and wrote down their own numbers, tearing off the section they wrote on. "These are ours. Call us anytime." Nyssa smiled.

"Thank you for staying with us." Kyla gave a small grin.

"Your welcome, and thank you for your numbers." Ivan took up the girl's hands and gave each one a soft kiss on the knuckles.

The girls blushed at the feeling and watch as he left, stepping in to a new silver high-end car. Kyla thought it was a pretty car, but Nyssa recognized it as a 2009 Audi TTS Coupe. Their hands felt warm…

* * *

The boys looked around the dark entrance-way. Judging from the lack of dust, it seemed that the building was occupied, yet there was no furniture around to give any other hint of inhabitants. Kurama listened for any movement, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked around for anything they could spot in the darkness of the room, and Hiei stretched the search out by use of his third eye.

"My, my, my… what do we have here? A quartet?" a youthful female voice with a heavy southern accent floated to their ears.

They're eyes shot up towards the crystal chandelier that hung over their heads. There sat a woman with pale white hair, curled horns like that of a ram, tanned skin, leather bindings over her skin that covered her enough without flashing, and demon wings protruding from her back.

"Where's Keiko!?" Yusuke yelled first.

"And Yukina!?" Kuwabara called immediately after.

"Oh so those are the two girls that Asmodeus brought in first? He didn't get their names yet, I was wondering about that." The demon woman looked up in thought, nibbling on her lower lip.

"You are charged with kidnapping of--" Kurama started.

"Kidnapping?" she stated with a gasp. "My word! I can honestly say that they came with us without means of force. We just asked them to come and they did." She giggled with a smirk. "We haven't asked them to 'come' yet…"

"You're pissing me off lady!" Yusuke yelled up at her.

"So… are you going to turn green with anger? Ooooh, I wonder if you go green _everywhere_…" she let out another giggled that continuously echoed off the walls.

Yusuke raised his finger and charged his energy. "Spirit Gun!" He pulled the mental trigger and out shot a blast of blue energy, up towards the woman.

She jumped off the chandelier and propelled herself up out of the line of target. The energy hit the chandelier, making it come loose from the ceiling. It fell to the ground with a loud shatter, the excess crystals bouncing on the ground like raindrops, and the echo carrying the sound for what seemed like ages.

"That wasn't very nice…" she let out a pouting lip. The woman reached up and grabbed an item hanging from the ceiling.

On closer observation, Kurama and Hiei noticed that the mistletoe that that was in the hall upon their first visit to this location was still there. Fifty mistletoe; still hanging in full flush. It was unclear at the moment whether they were preserved with chemicals or with magic.

"You know… mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." She stroked the plant in her hand. "It can be even deadlier with a kiss." Her eyes flashed deep red as she looked back down to the boys. "Who wants to give lil' ol' Luxuria a kiss? There are a lot of mistletoe, and I'm feeling the holiday spirit." She dived down to the boys again.

Meanwhile, down the hall in a room of similar furnishings to the one that Yukina and Keiko are being kept in, the male demon with similar features to Luxuria was speaking to an unconscious Kyla and Nyssa. The girls were both lying on a large heart-shaped bed that bore white sheets and red fur throw pillows.

"I hate to leave you girls alone but something is going on at my house. I need to clear it up." He spoke to them, visualizing himself putting on a pair of sneakers. "Is it okay if I come back to see you two?"

"Yeah sure. We don't mind." Nyssa's voice mumbled out in sleep-talk. "You can sleepover again if you want."

"Okay cool. I hope everything's okay, Ivan." Kyla's voice came out soft in her sleep-talk.

Ivan. What a silly mortal name. But it was one that reacted to the girls the most. His real name, Asmodeus, was quite a turn-off to most mortals. There were a few that were hooked at the mysteriousness but they didn't put out as much. He continued to project his image in to the girl's minds. "Same. Oh here." It was a rather good thing he got to practice on a few dozen other females to learn the modern-day lifestyle and essential technologies… It made his charade so much easier now. "That is my cell number."

The girls' hands twitched in response. He smirked to himself. The better he could get have a person accept him in their minds, the easier it was to benefit from them when they were physically responsive.

"These are ours. Call us anytime." Nyssa spoke, still unaware of the waking world with Kyla.

"Thank you for staying with us." Kyla added.

"You're welcome, and thank you for your numbers." He took up both Kyla and Nyssa's right hands, and planted a kiss on each one, allowing more of his hypnosis energy to flow in to them. It wouldn't be long now… Asmodeus left the room. "Now what is going on?"

He went down the hall and found that his sister, the luscious Luxuria, was playing with four males; two of them obviously demons. She was diving down, trying to catch one in an embrace, but the males kept avoiding her. He wondered why they weren't succumbing to the succubus vex, unless…

So these four were set on rescuing the maidens he acquired earlier. Love sure could be such a silly thing. Hearts were so fragile and easily broken with that emotion. Why love when you can expand your surroundings and life with running on even a little bit of lust? No personal attachments, just self pleasure on both sides. Each side is happily satisfied and goes home with a secret smile with no hard feelings.

Asmodeus still had yet to begin the mental adjustment to the other two girls he brought in; the human with brown eyes and the ice maiden with red eyes. If Luxuria could not get a proper leash on these males soon, then the rhythm the two of them had made would be disrupted.

He stood in the darkness of the hall for a moment, watching the boys and his sister practically bounce off the walls. He didn't feel like fighting, so he turned and walked down the hall towards the girls who had yet to be adjusted.

Hiei felt movement across the room and informed Kurama with telepathy. They locked eyes and nodded.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, head down the hall and look for the girls. Hiei and I will handle this one." Kurama called out to the boys.

"Right!" both humans nodded and made a dash for the hall.

"Hey! Where're ya'll going?" Luxuria saw the boys leaving and flew after them.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shot out his vine and caught the woman by her ankles. He yanked hard and threw her across the room, into the wall, leaving a oversized imprint of her form.

She groaned and pushed herself out of the wall, moving herself to a right-side up position. "I like to play it rough but you guys are something else…" Luxuria looked between Kurama and Hiei, both of whom had their weapons ready. She brushed some dirt from her arms and flexed her wrists. "Time for a different strategy."

* * *

Keiko and Yukina were hiding beneath the bed. Someone was bound to come looking for them before the guys got to them. Basic bad guy 101: when hearing the start of a fight in a hostage situation; hide. So there they were, hiding under the giant round bed in the center, watching the door.

Sure enough, the door did open. It was the male demon from before. He stopped at the doorway entrance.

"Where did they go now…?" he wondered out loud.

Both girls tried to hold their breath, hoping that he did not have sensitive hearing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he sang softly, closing the door behind him. He stepped around the room, Keiko and Yukina watching his steps carefully.

Asmodeus surveyed the room. There were no areas to hide in this room except for… He smirked, finding the girls' hiding to be playful. "I wonder where they could be hiding…" He stood at the side of the bed. He just stood there, waiting to see if he could hear their shuffling under the bed.

Keiko and Yukina shifted away from the demon, trying to stay as close to the center of their hiding place as they could. They pressed themselves closer to the ground when Asmodeus sat on the bed, making it dent down ever so slightly where his weight added the pressure. The girls looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do now.

Asmodeus lifted his feet up from the floor and rolled across the rounded mattress, landing on the other side, and ducked down to look under the bed. He grabbed Keiko and Yukina's ankles, laughing as they screamed out.

Outside the room in the hallway, Yusuke and Kuwabara were just outside the door, stopping in place at hearing the screams.

"Keiko!" Yusuke rammed the door where the screams came from, knocking it down.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara ran in after Yusuke, recognizing the voices as well.

Asmodeus looked up and the first thing he saw was a fist flying in to his face. He didn't have enough time to react, only to go flying back in to the wall.

Keiko and Yukina scrambled up and stood behind the guys. Yusuke kept a fighting stance, ready to stop Asmodeus from attacking. He relaxed a little when the demon slid down the wall, not moving right away.

"Are you two, okay?" Kuwabara asked, checking over them to see if they were wounded.

"We're okay, Kazuma. But Kyla and Nyssa were taken to another room. The demon did something to them." Yukina answered.

"We'll let's go get them." Yusuke took Keiko's hand and pulled her out in to the hall. Kuwabara took Yukina's hand and led her out of the room as well, casting a glance at the Lust Demon to make sure he wasn't going to follow.

* * *

Kyla spun around in the middle of her friend's living room. She felt like she was on air ever since Ivan left. Nyssa was fiddling with the stereo, trying to find a song that they could groove to. While scanning, she stopped on hearing a waltz.

Kyla paused her spinning and went to her friend. "Oh hey, I remember this one… We danced this at school right?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, but… Not just us dancing but didn't we dance with other guys to this?" Nyssa asked, confused on why she was thinking of a ballroom, so different from the one in the video game where the song originated. In her mind, everyone was wearing a mask. "Did we ever go to a masquerade?"

"A masquerade? I don't think so…" Kyla thought for a moment. "Maybe you were watching Phantom of the Opera and listening to tunes at the same time?"

Nyssa shrugged. "Maybe, but I feel like I was there." She rubbed her forehead. "Probably a dream."

Kyla was scrolling through the songs this time, and came across one of her favorites. "Scandalous!"

Thoughts of the waltz gone from their minds, they let loose and had fun singing to songs and dancing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were getting seriously agitated and annoyed. Apparently Luxuira's 'different strategy' only had her dancing and dodging their attacks. She was loosing her clothing, which was frustrating especially since she did not seem to get that they wanted a battle, not an orgy!

Kurama had a high amount of patience but he was getting worn down quickly. Youko was screaming in his head to hurry up and chop off her head. Hiei was showing his frustration. His eye was twitching, he was growling and even muttering out chains of curses.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was really only ten minutes, both guys just stopped. They turned to the door and just walked down. They were done dealing with the practically nude Luxuria.

The Lust Demoness was in her own world until she noticed that she wasn't dodging anymore. She stopped, blinked, and noticed that the room was empty apart from herself.

"W-where'd they go?" she asked the empty air. Her only reply was a single mistletoe above her head to fall right beside her.

Further down the hall, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to feel out Kyla and Nyssa's auras. Yukina was doing her best to help sense their aura's as well, while Keiko kept glancing behind them, keeping an eye out for any demons that could get at them from behind.

Keiko was the only one with some success, for she managed to see Kurama and Hiei coming down the hall towards them. She informed the group.

"Oh great. Hiei, can you pinpoint where the girl's are? It's like these damn mistletoe are numbing away the auras." Yusuke pointed to the scattered green plants above their heads.

Hiei took off his bandana and unleashed the power of his Jagan eye. He was actually surprised at Yusuke's deduction. The mistletoe were suppressing aura's, but only to the point where it would be difficult to detect anyone. In a few moments, he could feel the girl's energy. He ran forwards, towards their auras.

Everyone ran after him. The hallway seemed to go forever until Hiei skidded to a halt by a door, with the end of the hall actually in sight. Hiei put his bandana back.

"They're in here."

Yusuke rolled his shoulder. "Allow me." He rammed at the door, but unlike the first one, it did not give way. He tried again, but still nothing.

Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, ceasing a third attempt. He took the door handle and turned it. It opened without as much as a creek. Yusuke blinked, face flushed, clearly embarrassed at not trying the handle first. They all entered the room.

Kyla and Nyssa were laying on the bed, seemingly asleep. Kurama approached Kyla and lifted her up in to a sitting position.

"Kyla, wake up vixen." He coaxed her, getting no response.

Hiei went to Nyssa and shook her shoulder. "Wake up." The girl's did not respond to the guys' attempt to wake them.

"The demon did something to them, used some of his energy to keep them asleep…" Yukina spoke up. "I tried my healing abilities but they started screaming, as though it caused them pain."

Kurama brought out a seed from his hair and made it sprout in to a flower that withered away in his hand. He took the sole leaf that remained ad cracked it under Kyla's nose. Everyone winced away from him, catching a whiff of the foul stench that the small leave produced.

* * *

Kyla and Nyssa took to the backyard, deciding that they could make themselves a small fire on the patio. It wouldn't be big, just enough to satisfy their pyro-crazed desires. They transported the stereo outside as well, keeping the music and their groove going.

They were a little worried that Ivan hadn't come back yet, but figured that he'd swing by tomorrow. Nyssa herself was worried that her family hadn't called to let her know where they were. She figured she was just worrying herself and that it was still a bit early.

With a small pile of sticks and paper made up in the middle of the patio, they were getting ready to light it when…

_BANG!_

They jumped, looking around. What was that?

"Jeeze! That scared me! It sounded like a hammer hitting the house!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Maybe it was from the bar?" Nyssa suggested, startled as well.

_BANG!_

This time, they weren't as shocked, but wondered what the noise was. They looked over the fence and behind the house, but didn't see anything at all.

"That sounds too close to be from the bar…" Kyla suspected.

They waited for a third bang, cause these things usually happen either once, or in threes. But nothing. It went silent.

"That was weird." Nyssa rubbed the back of her head. "Shall we start this fire then, girl?"

"Yay! I like fire. It's pretty." She grinned, taking one of the two lighters in her hand. She light the flame and brought it just a whisper away from the paper but she stopped. A weird feeling brushed over her, like goosebumps, only with warmth instead of chill. Almost like an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone. "Okay… Um, do you have any ghosts in your yard that I should know about?"

Nyssa looked at her friend with a lifted eyebrow. "No, not as far as I know. The cupboards are haunted but that's about it. Why?"

"It feels like someone put their arm around me… Across my shoulders. But warm." Kyla lifted a hand up to almost grasp a hand that was on her shoulder, but only reached air.

Nyssa got up to look at Kyla's back, thinking that something was sitting on a serve or something. In mid-step, her body was shaken at her shoulder, nearly knocking her off balance. She spun around, trying to see what did that.

"What the heck?"

"Okay, this is really weird… let's go back insi—OH GROSS!" Kyla clamped her hand over her nose.

Nyssa covered her nose as well, getting a catch of the foul stench in the air. "Oh nasty!" she choked out. "Let's get inside already!" She ran to the door and held it open just barely long for Kyla to run in, and close it behind herself.

Sadly the scent would not leave. It was so bad that their eyes were watering.

* * *

"Put that stinking leaf away. They're not reacting to it." Hiei told Kurama, his face cringed in disgust the scent.

Kurama frowned. That kind of scent would wake up people in comas. This was definitely spell induced. He tossed the split leaf towards Hiei, who gladly burnt it. The small was gradually dissipating. "Can you reach in to their minds, Hiei?"

He nodded and placed his hand on Nyssa's temple first. He reached in and viewed what she was seeing in his mind's eye.

Both girls were sitting at what appeared to be Nyssa's home, trying to wave away the horrible stench that Kurama introduced.

"I think it's finally going away." Kyla noted, plopping down on the couch.

"A skunk probably bit the dust a few minutes ago. That's probably fresh skunk we just smelt." Nyssa puffed out a sigh. "I'll be right back. I got to bring the stereo inside before someone steals it."

"I'll wait in here." Kyla lied down on the couch, looking for the laptop to play with.

Hiei watched as Nyssa went outside and began to disconnect this white so-called 'stereo'. He concentrated a bit harder, much like he did three years ago to insert himself in to her mind. He had himself stand in the backyard, a few meters behind her.

"Onna." He spoke to her.

Nyssa jumped and spun around. She saw a strange man with outrageous hair, surreal red eyes, Her initial reaction was to grab a nearby barbeque tool and chuck it at him but she held her breath.

He looked… familiar. "Do I know you..?" She asked him.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Quit joking around. You're asleep, caught by the Lust Demons. Wake up."

Nyssa blinked. "Okay… um, wait here for a second okay?" she abandoned the stereo and slowly made her way to the backdoor of the house.

Hiei followed after her. "You and the vixen are both asleep, with this… dream linked." His arms were crossed.

Nyssa could feel panic set in. "Listen, just stay out here. I'm going to call someone to help you." She spoke slowly, reaching behind her to grab the door handle.

Kyla, meanwhile, couldn't find the laptop. She searched high and low. Well, mostly low since it would be silly put a laptop up high where it could fall, shatter and die. She went to the backdoor and opened it, not realizing that Nyssa was standing right there.

"Oh! Ny-chan, I can't find your laptop, where did you put… it…?" she noticed her friend was staring at this new dude in the backyard. It was definitely not Ivan. "Uh…"

"Girl, go back inside, and call 9-1-1…" Nyssa whispered just barely loud enough for Kyla to hear.

Kyla felt frozen. The guy looked so familiar as well… Slowly, she backed up, closing the door. When it was secure, she ran to her cell phone and tried to dial, only to have the battery die out. "Shit!" Looking around, she began the frantic search for her friend's cell.

Hiei, with his telepathic abilities could see through the walls and see what Kyla was doing. He didn't understand how this dream was so vivid for them. "Enough." His Jagan glowed with a purple light. Around Nyssa and Kyla, everything started to blur away and vanish.

The girls' mental projections clamped their heads at the sudden rush of memory returning to them. It was an instant before Hiei could feel the effects wear away, and the dream coming to an end. He withdrew himself from Nyssa's mind.

Kyla was the first to awaken, her eyes first settling on Kurama's chest. Without as much as a greeting, she latched on to his chest in an iron embrace. Kurama was surprised to the point that he fell back off the bed from holding Kyla up, and on to the floor.

"It's okay, my vixen. I got you." Kurama rubbed her back and smoothed down her hair.

"Oh damn that was too real…" Kyla muttered in to his chest.

Nyssa rolled over, opening her eyes. "Oh my head…" She felt a hand rubbing her side and looked up to see Hiei, dressed in a loose white shirt and his usual pants. She pushed herself up and latched on to Hiei.

Hiei smirked, sending some thoughts in to Nyssa's head like he was before. Nyssa gave a barely audible groan at the images she received, but she didn't release her hold on him.

"Alright, girls are awake, let's get out of here before the demons get here." Yusuke interrupted the 'tender' moment.

"Didn't Koenma give you guys a seal for these demons?" Keiko asked him.

"Nope. Just told us to get you out of here." Yusuke replied.

"Yeah. Koenma didn't have the seal ready when he saw him." Kuwabara confirmed. Kyla got up off of Kurama, allowing him to get to his feet. Nyssa released Hiei and got off the bed.

"I don't want to be near that Ivan guy then, knowing that he's the demon." Kyla shuddered.

"What a manipulative jerk." Nyssa grumbled.

"Ivan? That's a weird name for a Lust Demon." Yusuke stated.

"I thought that Luxuria said his name was Asmodeus or something." Kuwabara stated.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go." Kurama took Kyla's hand in his, and started to lead them all out.

"Isn't that sweet… All the lovers are together again." A male voice called to them from the end of the hall. Asmodeus stepped in to view, his hair disheveled from the wall collision. He also had a bit of rubble on his shoulders.

Nyssa looked at the guy and her eyes lit up. "That's an Incubus! He looks just like the monster off of the Ragnarok game I used to play." Everyone just stopped and looked at her. She could feel all eyes on her, making her face heat up with embarrassment. "Ya, okay I'm a geek, quit staring!"

"Asmodeus, honey! Did you find them?" The southern-accented Luxuria called from farther down the hall.

"Oh they're here, Luxuria darling!" he called back down.

"That was cute." Kyla grinned. "He sounds like Ivan, doesn't he?"

"He does." Nyssa tilted her head.

"Okay then…" Kyla got a dark glint in her eye. "Say Hiei… can I borrow your sword?"

"Why?" Hiei blinked.

"Cause I'm going to go kill that guy now." Kyla growled, instantly going in to her fox form, ears and tail standing straight out of anger.

Kurama grabbed Kyla around her waist, stopping her from lunging forward towards Asmodeus. "We can't kill him."

"And why the heck not!?" Kyla protested.

"One; we don't know exactly what he did to you and Nyssa, two; we were told to get you out of here, and three; we can't kill one of the Cardinal Demons!" Kurama explained, still retaining his hold on the fox girl.

"You've never tried." Nyssa flexed her fingers, extending out her arms. "Let's cut off his head and see if he still breathes."

Asmodeus growled, showing a row of sharp teeth from behind his lips. He turned and ran down the hall.

"HEY! Get back here, you jerkwad!!" Kyla yelled out, get past Kurama's hold and going down the hall. Yusuke reached out and grabbed her tail. "Ah! Owwie, ow, ow, ow! Let go of my tail!"

"Kurama's right. Besides, we'll be coming back when the seal is ready. You can ask Koenma why we simply can't kill them, cause I don't know." Yusuke didn't let go until she nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"But he needs to die." Kyla pouted, her ears laying flat against her head.

"He'll get what's coming to him later." Yusuke pulled out his communicator, turning it on. "Hey Botan, we got the girl's. You sure you don't want us to go get these two demons?"

"Absolutely sure, Yusuke! Koenma said that these two demons need a certain kind of seal, and it won't be ready for another day. I'll have a portal sent to your location right away!" Botan spoke. After a moment of waiting for the portal to appear by them. "And… there we go!"

They all looked around. "Um, Botan. We don't see it."

"It should be three meters behind you."

They turned and saw the wall. "Botan, there's a wall behind us." Yusuke frowned.

"Oh.. um, it's supposed to be there…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well obviously these guys redecorated… Can you make it move a few feet closer?"

"Give me a second." Botan's image moved away from the screen. A few moments later, the swirling portal was against the wall behind them. "There we go!"

"Thanks Botan." He hung up. "Let's go before those Cardinals get back here."

Keiko and Yukina went through the portal first, followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke, then Kyla and Nyssa, and lastly Kurama and Hiei. The portal closed from the room just as Asmodeus and Luxuria came back in to the hall.

"Awww, they're gone already." Luxuria pouted.

Asmodeus ran a hand down her arm. "They'll be back, my sweet. They always come back."

* * *

_Shadow:_ Wow, that took a while to read huh? Did I throw any of you off at the start? I hope so, cause that was my goal! Mwahaha! Ah yes, it was _Dyani91_ who submitted the 200th review so yay!

-Party streamers fly everywhere-

_Shadow:_ And the following people have made this story possible: My muse, all the reviewers, those of you without an account who bookmark this story, and the letter 'L'.

Kyla: Hello peeps! Don't worry, we'll be getting back to the Lust demons soon enough. I wanna bring your attention to Ny-chan's profile page! At the top of the page there under all the 'home', 'just in', and 'search' thingies, there is a new pole! You ALL must go and vote! It's really important! Well, not really but it'll change the length of this story in the end depending on what YOU ALL decide! So go now!

_Shadow:_ And leave a review if you'd like because they're always awesome, and never forced.


	33. A Pitiful Original

_Shadowess: _Okay, I realize my updates are very... Non-existant at the moment. I've been in a rut when it comes to writing and only recently have I been able to write again. That and I finally relocated my notes for the plotline of this story. However... I realize that you all need something to tide you over until the next official chapter after... a few months. Dang. So I thought I'd treat y'all with the original story I wrote I wrote a year and a half prior to this story.

_WARNING! THIS EDITION IS LACKING IN PLOT, SUBSTANCE, AND ALL THINGS GOOD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept for myself.

* * *

_**Demonology Sequel: The Pitiful Original **_

Nyssa and Kyla woke up in the hotel at dawn's break. They looked at each other with smiles. "Good morning, Ny-chan!"

"Good morning, Kyla. Sleep well?"

"I… don't know. It was kinda weird… I can't remember anything. Usually I remember at least a blur." Kyla said, rubbing her head. She stopped at feeling a ribbon in her hair. "Dude… where did this come from?" She pulled it out, seeing its beauty.

"Hm… I never knew you wore ribbons."

"Me neither. Hey! Nice necklace!" Kyla pointed to the necklace around Nyssa's neck.

"Whoa… I don't remember getting this."

"Hm…" Kyla thought for a moment. "Maybe we found them last night but don't remember?"

"That could be. Last night feels really groggy… and my shoulder is killing me." Nyssa stood up and stretched.

"I feel achy all over too…" Kyla groaned and fell back down on to the bed.

"Come on, let's clean up. The floor is still damp from the rain last night." Nyssa threw a pillow at her.

"Fine, I'm up!" Kyla stretched and looked at her hands. "Hey! I got a ring!"

"I have one too." Nyssa held up her hand.

"We must've gotten these as well." Kyla commented, finally getting up.

"Everyone gets their strange nights, so this must be ours." Nyssa pulled on her shoes and grabbed her glasses on the counter. "Wanna keep going west or head home and hang around there?"

"Let's keep going west, I don't wanna head back to school now!" Kyla got her shoes on and put the ribbon in her pocket. "That necklace looks good on you."

"Thank you. You should grow your hair out again so that you can wear the ribbon properly." Nyssa smiled, taking the card keys out and her car keys. "Let's head off and get breakfast somewhere where there are pancakes."

"Mmmm! Pancakes!"

They went out of the hotel, continuing with their 'unchanged' lives.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Three years pass. It may not actually seem that long in looking in the long run. But for two certain demons, they flew fast and stayed for three agonizing endless times… No matter how many missions, no matter how long the training periods, they couldn't be how they were three years ago.

Kurama, the fox demon, managed to make a deal with the Youko spirit so that they could switch at any time, not restricting each other. It was decided after they both lost the only girl that had captured their heart, but never gave up hope to see her again. Hiei, the forbidden child, had grown to only half a foot shorter than Kurama. He wore a tear gem around his neck that belonged to a girl who he still treasured in his secret heart.

Koenma had told them to try and live their lives, not letting the loss bear down on them. It was easy for him to say but hard for the two demons to do. But now… today would be different. They were called to his office, as usual.

"Boys, I take it that you remember what happened three years ago with Kayla and Lisa."

"That's Kyla and Nyssa." Both Hiei and Kurama corrected him, sounding very upset that he would say their names wrong.

"Sorry… Kyla and Nyssa. We apparently got a signal from their rings last week."

Kurama slammed his hands down on the desk. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I had to confirm something first before notifying either of you!" Koenma shot back. He cleared his throat, calming down. "It seems that they aren't totally lost. We managed to find a link to their world, which I must warn you… there are no demons like you and have only normal animals and humans. From what we know from the spell that Daniel placed on them, they were brought back to their world the same day that they left."

"Cut the talk and tell us when we can go through the portal." Hiei growled.

"I know you boys are very infatuated with those girls, but remember. Three years have past. You know that there are trivial moments for that much time apart. They are still half demons, and I want them to be properly signed up to be part of the team." Koenma hit a switch, making a portal appear. "You have a little ways to walk, and good luck in finding them."

They nodded and went through the portal. They were in a field of snow… typical.

~~**~~**~~**~~

A buzzer went off and a young lady with long black hair and tilted cap came in to a classroom where many students sat. "Good afternoon, everyone! Have you all woken up from your morning classroom naps?" the students laughed. "Good, then you won't fall asleep today." She took off her jacket and put it on the desk. "Fred, you can put away the paper airplane." She called to a student with red hair.

She took up a marker and wrote on the board in large letters, 'BONES'. "Okay! We've been at this for almost four months straight. Tell me what immediately comes to mind when you think of this word?" she tapped the board.

"Leftovers!" Fred and a boy next to him, with the same visual appearance called out. The classroom laughed loudly.

"Fred, George, keep the jokes to a low today. Any real thoughts considering our lessons?"

The students started to call out many ideas; history, dinosaurs, fossils, crime, death, medical science, forensic paleontologist, human anatomy, and interesting investigations came up. It was a good bubble and they had many subtopics, so they discussed everything.

"Alright! Now it's time for everyone's favorite thing in this class…"

"Early dismissal?" George put up his hand.

"Nope! Pop quiz!" she held up a pile of papers. Half the class groaned. "Hey, I never liked these either when I was still in school, but now I know why teachers give it out. You'll benefit from all this when the time is right. Now, take one and pass them up. If I hear any chatter or see any cheating, you all know the consequences."

"Yes, Ms. Frenzel." They said uniformly. All the papers were handed out and she sat at her desk, taking out some extra assignments to mark.

Outside of the classroom, Kurama walked around, glancing at each door. He heard that Kyla had been at the Red River College and something about archeology. It made him smile a bit since as a fox, they had a natural sense for that type of thing. He stopped near the door that read 'Archeology' and had the teacher's name as 'K. Frenzel'.

Could she really be a teacher? Already after three years? It wouldn't hurt to be sure… He looked in and saw a woman with long black hair and a hat on at the desk. She looked like Kyla but… he remembered her having shorter hair. He saw her take off her hat for a moment and his eyes widened.

The ribbon. She was wearing the ribbon that he gave her! That ribbon could only be manufactured in the demon world, and there was no access to the demon world there. He knocked on the door, causing her to look up at him.

Kyla got up from her desk and walked to the door where the red-haired man stood. She opened the door and stepped out, knowing that he was too young to be a parent. "Can I help you?"

"Kyla… I can't believe it's you…" Kurama felt his heart lifted again after such a time in a dark emptiness.

"Um… yes, I'm Kyla Frenzel…" this was a little strange. "You're at the wrong office if you want to sign up for my class. And you'd have to wait until next semester since my class if full. And you're name is, sir?"

"Don't you remember? It's me." He took her hand.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. If I did meet you, I wouldn't forget your face, especially those eyes of yours." She smiled sweetly. "So who are you?"

Kurama froze for a moment at the words he just heard. He cleared his throat. "…Kurama Minamino."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kurama." She shook his hand, despite her hand still in his. She got her hand back. "Perhaps we'll meet again." Kyla opened the door and caught a paper airplane. "Fred and George! See me after class for an extra assignment!"

They both groaned and hit their heads on their desks.

"When you're done, come up and hand me your papers. Then you can pick up a very, very short assignment that you can do over the Christmas break." Kyla instructed as she put on her hat again before the door closed.

Kurama stood there for a moment, absorbing the situation. He started walking towards the entrance in hopes of meeting a secretary to talk with Kyla some more. He knew that she still had her half demon blood, and the situation could go grim for her.

His heart wouldn't allow him to do any other action anyway. He still loved her, very much.

~~**~~**~~**~~

A girl with black hair, done up in a clip, and glasses walked out in to the snow with a bag and coffee tray in her hands. She went up to an ambulance and the door opened for her. She climbed in and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, Nick. I got coffee and donuts. French vanilla for you, Joel…" she handed back a cup to a guy behind her. "Butter caramel smoothie for you, Nick… and a double-double for me."

"Thanks, Nyssa." Joel reached up and grabbed a donut. Joel had short brown hair that looks messed up, and had a bit of a beard.

"It's been a quiet week even with all this ice." Nick, the driver with shaggy blond hair with dark roots said.

"Ya… well that means either people are being smart in this weather or they know how to drive themselves to the hospital." Nyssa sipped her coffee.

"Well, time to get moving." Nick turned started the vehicle and drove out of the side road on to go down the main road of Winkler.

"So what do you have planned for Christmas?" Nick asked the two of them.

"I'm on routine, same as you, Nick." Joel answered.

"I get two weeks off unless one of you guys decides to play hooky." Nyssa smirked.

"You're lucky… Care to trade?" Nick smiled innocently. "It is the holidays, after all."

"I'm keeping my time. If I'm called in, I'm in. But you guys will have Ray to keep you company." She laughed, adjusting her paramedic jacket.

"Gee… thanks…" they said at the same time in discomfort.

As they drove down the street, there were very few people walking outside and the traffic was down to a minimum because of the season to shop. Hiei was running down the buildings with his agility. He stopped and looked around, searching with his Jagan eye. Looking down at the ambulance, his eyes went wide. There was a half demon signature inside it.

Nyssa stopped laughing abruptly from a joke that Joel cracked. She looked around, confused. "Hey, what's up, Nys?" Joel asked.

"I thought I… nothing, just thought I saw something." She shook her head but glanced up to top of the apartment building that Hiei was standing on, not seeing anything.

Hiei felt his heart rate speed up at finding her. He kept his eyes on the ambulance, waiting for it to go park somewhere. A pigeon landed next to him. He glared at it. "Buzz off, bird." It just sat there, cooing. He ignored it and jumped down to walk along the road.

"Hey, check out that guy's hair." Nick pointed ahead at Hiei, who was not facing them.

"Dude… That must have taken a lot of hairspray." Nyssa nodded in approval.

"Shouldn't that guy wear a jacket instead of just… that light coat?" Joel asked, noticing the thin material around him.

"Could be a well insulated material, you know, like leather." Nick pointed out, sipping his drink.

Hiei could hear their conversation, until it occurred to him just how cold it was. His vision went blurry for a moment and he shook his head. He couldn't just speed off to get to a warm area; there were too many people around. He felt himself wobble and fall forward, cursing himself for not taking better caution.

Nyssa saw this and her eyes widened. "I don't think he's wearing leather! Pull over, Nick!" Nick did and they all got out. She went to check on him as the guys went to get the stretcher ready. She turned him over. "Sir? Can you open your eyes?" she took out a light pen.

Hiei forced open his eyes, showing her his red eyes. "O-onna…" he chattered.

Nyssa looked at his eyes like routine then turned off the pen light. "Sir, I'm a paramedic, can you tell me your name?" she took up her stethoscope to listen to his heart and breathing.

'_It's me, onna. Stop playing around.'_ Hiei said with his mind.

"I don't know who you are. My name is Nyssa and we're going to get you inside the ambulance to warm up. You body temperature may be too low which could explain why you collapsed." She turned around when Joel and Nick lowered the stretcher.

"Did you get his name?" Nick asked.

"No, but he apparently knows a bit of Japanese since he calls me 'onna'. We're going to put you on the stretcher, ready? One… two… three!" she and Nick lifted Hiei on to the stretcher. Joel put hypothermic blanket on him to help warm him up. They all got in to the back of the ambulance.

"Didn't you know that it's cold enough to cause hypothermia out there?" Nick asked.

Hiei kept trying to get up. "Stop p-playing this stupid charade, onna…" he glared at Nyssa.

"Sir, I told you my name, you're welcome to use it. Now can you tell me yours?" she pushed him back down gently on to the stretcher. Hiei stopped for a moment, going in to her mind to see if she was really fooling around. She blinked and held her head for a moment. She looked up at her coffee and then dumped it out the window.

"Hey! That was fresh coffee!" Nick said.

"There's something funny in it. I'll just steal some of yours." She grabbed his and sipped it before handing it to Nick.

"Gee, thanks, Nys…" he turned to Hiei. "I'm Nick, driver paramedic. That's Joel, paramedic. And this commanding girl…" he pointed to Nyssa, who glared at him. "Is Nyssa, paramedic."

"Now that you know all of us, care to tell us who you are?" Nyssa asked.

"And where you got those cool contacts?" Joel added.

"…Hiei. And I don't wear contacts." He finally answered, seeing no trace of memory in Nyssa's mind.

"That's awesome." Joel nodded, drinking his coffee.

"Okay, Hiei, I'd like to take your temperature." Nyssa took out a thermometer and put it in Hiei's mouth, under his tongue. "Just keep that in there for thirty seconds then we'll take a look."

'_What do you remember from three years ago?'_ he said mentally to her.

"I don't recall meeting you, Hiei. Three years ago I just graduated High School." She said, reaching up to get a donut.

"Um… Nyssa? What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"What?" she looked at him.

"He didn't say anything."

"Oh haha, I know that coffee made my head feel wonky but I'm not hearing things." She waved it off.

"He's serious." Joel added. "I never heard anything either."

"I'm not falling for that this time, guys. I don't feel like bringing you guys to the hospital on my account." She gave a warning look to them. She took out the thermometer and looked at it. "Wait… this can't be right… Did you dip this in your drink when I wasn't looking?" They shook their heads.

"What does it say?" Nick leaned over and took the thermometer. "112 F… That's fourteen degrees over the normal!"

Nyssa felt his forehead. "But he feels fine. Hiei, how do you feel?"

"Fine." He took the blankets off him and got off the stretcher.

"Wha… Hey!" they all tried to object.

"I'm not staying here if I'm fine." He opened the door.

"Just wait a minute, Hiei. Hey, Nick, do we have another coat here?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, we have one under the spare blood packs." He pointed behind her.

She pulled it out and looked at it. "This one's too small… So…" Nyssa took off her important tags and pins from her jacket and took it off. She held it to Hiei. "If you're going to walk around, at least wear a jacket. You can just drop it off at the hospital when you get a chance."

Hiei took it and put it on. "Thanks, onna…" he hopped off the ambulance.

"Happy Holidays, Hiei. Keep warm." They all waved to him and got the ambulance started again, driving off.

Hiei stood there for a moment. She didn't have any memory of him but… if she didn't have that natural mind ability; he would be able to unlock the memories. He contacted Kurama then went to meet at the grocery store that Hiei was near.

Kurama was soon there, with an equal grave expression as his friend. "Hiei? Where did you get the paramedic jacket?"

"From a paramedic… Nyssa…"

"You met her? Does she remember anything?" he saw him shake his head. "Kyla doesn't remember either. She's an archeology professor at the college here."

"There is still a chance to get them to remember… but we'll have to throw everything at them to trigger a start of recovery." Hiei suggested.

They both sighed and went out, going to the back of the building to get a portal without anyone noticing.

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Over here, Nys!" Kyla called from a table in Twisters restaurant.

"Hey, Kyla." Nyssa took off her gloves and sat down across from her. "How was school?"

"Same as usual. But there are two kids who, I swear, are exactly like the twin characters from the Harry Potter series. Same names too!"

"Fred and George?"

"Bingo." A waitress gave them menus to look at. "Oh, there was even some guy with red hair and really green eyes who came to my room during class saying that he knew me. I think he said his name was Kurama Mina… Minamino."

"That's just weird…"

"Any strange encounters for you today?"

"Yes, actually. There was this guy who collapsed from being too cold so we got him in. He kept calling me 'onna'; you know, Japanese for 'woman'?" Kyla nodded. "He said his name is Hiei. I heard him ask me what I remembered from three years ago. Thing is, Joel and Nick didn't hear anything. His temperature after though read 112 F! His temperature on the outside felt fine."

"This definitely has to be another one of those strange days. What are you doing next week after Christmas?"

"I got the next two weeks off so far. I just have tomorrow then I'm on vacation. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Maybe we can get together before the new year."

"For your birthday?" Nyssa chuckled.

Kyla shook her head. "I already have plans… well, not really my plans but pre-made plans. The faculty is having a Christmas/New Years/my birthday party on the thirtieth to my dismay." She sighed. "So, unfortunately, I have to attend."

"That's alright. We can get together after. I need to catch up on some sleep and chores at my place anyway."

A waitress came around and looked at the girls. "What will it be, ladies?"

"I'll have the poutine and a coffee." Kyla folded her menu and handed it to her.

"Okay, and for you?"

"I'll have the egger and a hot chocolate." Nyssa folded her menu and handed it to her.

"Alright. I'll bring your drinks out soon." She smiled and went off.

"Want me to give you a call when I'm able to escape the grasp of school?" Kyla asked.

"That would be good. You should help me paint the basement some time. I got the paint but every time I pick up the brush, I'm called in to fill in a shift."

"Oh! Did you get that katana display set up yet?" Kyla asked eagerly.

"I haven't." she said in disappointment. "US Customs are restricting the package delivery since it's considered a weapon. It specifically says that it's for display only."

"That sucks. Maybe you should go down and pick it up."

"Then I'd have to wait until the middle of January to avoid the chaos. I have the script painted and the tree is almost done on the walls, I need to finish the ceiling, then I can get the dragons up."

"I'm not a good artist, but I can help if you want me to." Kyla offered.

"You are good at art. I'd appreciate you coming over for that. But I'll tell you one thing…" the drinks were brought over. "Remember those red eyes that I told you about that I dreamt of every once in a while?"

"Yeah?" Kyla drank some of her coffee.

"That guy, Hiei, has the exact same eyes."

Kyla nearly choked. "…Seriously?" She nodded. Kyla glanced around and leaned on the table. "Now that we're getting in to the creepy things about strange people… That Kurama guy I met today had the same green eyes that I constantly doodled during school, you know, at GVC."

Nyssa rubbed the side of her head. "I think we need to have CAT scans soon. I've been meaning to book an appointment but…" she shrugged with a smile.

"Oh well." Kyla giggled. "Weird things happen."

They both gulped down their drinks, not noticing their rings flashing a faint red light.

~~**~~**~~**~~

"They don't remember?!" Koenma yelled from his desk.

"No, sir. And they weren't faking either. They even have the gifts that we gave them for their birthdays." Kurama said.

"Their memories are being suppressed. I could trigger their memories to come back, but it would a very slow and possibly painful recovery." Hiei said.

"Hm… Kurama, do you know of any herbs that could stimulate their memories?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, but I don't have any at the moment. Memoraliacs only grow at the end of December and first two weeks of January."

"Then I'll get some of my ogres to get some next week. In the meanwhile, you should become better acquainted with them. Be sure that you don't reveal that you're demons. I'll have Yusuke and Kuwabara bring you the herbs on New Year's Eve if you're in their world."

When everything was settled in his office, Kurama and Hiei took the portal back to the humane world. They were behind the Co-Op again. This time, both of them were properly dressed for the weather, even though Hiei still wore the paramedic jacket.

They walked down the street all the way towards the restaurant that the girls were at. They knew the location for the link to the girls' rings. When they arrived, they saw the girls just getting out.

Kyla looked up at them and saw the guy, recognizing Kurama from earlier. "Hey, Nyssa, that's the guy!" she said, pointing to Kurama.

Nyssa looked up as well and her jaw dropped. "He's with the guy that I told you about!"

"Why hello there, Ms. Frenzel." Kurama came up, smiling. He looked at Nyssa. "You must be Nyssa that my friend here told me about. I'm Kurama Minamino." He held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Minamino." Nyssa smiled and shook his hand. She turned to Hiei. "And how are you doing, Hiei?"

"I'm alright."

"Kyla, this is Hiei." Nyssa introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hiei." Kyla smiled.

"Isn't it convenient that we both meet you on the same day?" Kurama asked.

"Convenient, maybe. Coincidence, I think not!!!" Kyla yelled out. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry… It just came out."

Kurama smiled. "It's alright, Kyla."

"Oh, by the way, how is it that you guys know us?" Nyssa asked.

"We met you three years ago, but right now isn't the time for that explanation." Kurama said.

"Perhaps we can get together some time? You know, to talk?" Kyla suggested.

"New Year's Eve?" Hiei suggested.

"Maybe we can have some sort of party. We can have it at my place." Nyssa said.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

"Would you mind if we invited two more of our friends?" Kurama asked.

"Just as long as they are not booze hounds, cat haters, smokers, or are major Christians… then they are welcome." Nyssa smiled. Her watch went off. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you all later." She started to run off.

Hiei ran up to her and ran along side her. "…Can I join you?"

"Sure! Not very much happens and you have the coat to blend in." she smiled.

Hiei simply nodded and ran with her to the Dairy Queen down the street. At the ambulance, they both got in to the back.

"Hey! It's the bossy chick with Hiei!" Nick called out in greeting.

"Call me 'chick' again and I'll make you donate your blood to vampires. I'm sure they'll be pleased." She glared at him with a smirk.

"My girlfriend works with the Red Cross. Plus, vampires don't exist." Nick just laughed.

"There are people who drink blood, you know." Hiei commented.

"He's got a point, Nick." Joel agreed.

"Those are just people who have demented lives." Nick stuck a french-fry in his mouth.

"But you don't realize how good blood is… much more sweeter than chocolate…" she sighed. "More addicting as well…" she reached over to the blood packs, causing all three guys to stare at her. "I'm just joking! Yeesh…"

"For a minute, I actually thought you were serious." Joel said nervously.

"Pfft. Come on… everyone knows that blood is a lot better when drunk directly from the artery." Nyssa laughed jokingly.

"You are a sad, strange, little girl." Nick shook his head.

"I'm not little, jackass."

Joel cleared his throat. "So, Hiei. What brings you here?"

"Joining you on one of your routes."

"Not much happens these days. Since it's the holidays, you might be able to get a crash course on how to react to broken hip transfers." Joel said.

"How much do you know about medicine?" Nick asked.

"I know more about herbal medicine than modern medicine." Hiei said.

"Natural, huh? Like those teas and junk?" Hiei nodded.

"Kyla does quite a bit of that. Herbal incenses, teas, and pastes to heal cuts." Nyssa said.

"Both you and your friend are nuts." Nick commented.

"And you're still a total jackass. Only Hiei is the decent guy here."

"What about me?" Joel asked.

"You're a pansy."

Nick laughed. Joel glared. "I'm not a pansy!"

"I'm sorry, pansy… oh, I mean Joel. Let's get this route started."

"Yes, boss lady…" Nick said, putting the vehicle in to gear.

Hiei couldn't help but smile to himself. He sat beside Nyssa in the back with the ambulance and looked over at her. She was smiling at him. He blinked. "What, onna?"

"You look nice when you smile. You don't look like the kind of guy who smiles or laughs very often." She told him.

Hiei crossed his arms and took the smile off his face. "That's right."

"So what's your hobby, Hiei?" Nick asked.

"Training."

"Weight training?" Joel asked.

"No. Sword training."

"Like, with those funny white suits and silly flimsy swords?" Nick asked.

"That's fencing. I train with real swords. A katana." Hiei told him.

"Isn't that illegal?" Joel asked.

"Only if you carry it around without a permit. But people around here are stupid. I can't even get my katana passed the border." Nyssa said. Hiei looked at her.

"You mean that display katana you told us about last week?" Nick asked.

"Ya. I have to go down there some time to pick it up." She rubbed her shoulder.

Hiei looked at her shoulder. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's been like this for a few years. It gets really sore every now and then." Nyssa waved it off.

Hiei remembered… just before she and Kyla vanished… Daniel Rabcliff took control of them and attacked the girls. Hiei had stabbed his katana through Nyssa's shoulder… He nearly killed her. Looking down ashamed, he ran a hand through his hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he looked up at Nyssa.

"Nothing… it's nothing." Hiei put his hand on her hand.

"Hiei and Nyssa sitting in a tree…" Nick started to sing. "K-I-S-…" He didn't finish when Nyssa threw a handful of cotton balls at his head.

"I can make your death look suicidal, Nick." She threatened.

"No, you can't."

"Want to find out?" He didn't answer. "Good. Now keep your mouth shut." Nyssa rubbed her shoulder again.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Kyla and Kurama walked in to the mall and shook off the snow that was blown on to them. There weren't very many people walking around since they were all at Smitty's.

"So where did you get that ribbon, Kyla? It's beautiful." Kurama asked.

"Thank you. I actually don't know where I got it. I think I found it in a hotel room." Kyla touched the ribbon in her hair.

"I gave a ribbon like that to someone three years ago…" Kurama said. "It was a birthday gift. She had short red hair with black ends. A real vixen…" he sighed, finding it hard not to say that it was her.

"You must of really liked her. What happened to her?"

"She… left unintentionally. Someone made her leave in her weakest state. That was three years ago and I've been looking for her since."

"I bet she misses you too." Kyla smiled sympathetically up to him. She had no idea how much that hurt him inside.

"…I hope so…"

"How about a change of topic?" Kyla noticed the sadness in his voice. "Let's do the word association game! Just say what comes to your mind at words or questions. Um… animal?"

This could make him feel better. "Fox. Treat?"

"Sweet snow. That's ice cream." Kyla smiled. "Occupation?"

"…A sort of mercenary." He chose his words carefully. "Hobby?"

"Witchcraft and Tai Chi. Sport?"

"Dodge-ball." Kurama remembered playing that sport when he went to school. He actually enjoyed it. "Pets?"

"None. I had a dog before he was run over…" Kyla sighed.

"What was the dog's name?"

"Sirius. He was a big black dog and got out of the apartment somehow." She looked down sad. "A drowsy truck driver hit him during the night… Sirius had his collar on so the driver contacted me from the veterinary's office. When I got there, he was gone."

"That must have been hard… how long did you have him?" Kurama restrained himself from putting his arm around her shoulder.

"For a year and a half. But let's change topic, I'm getting all depressed. What takes you to this forsaken land?" she smirked at the appropriate name for Winkler.

"Just here for personal interest." He said. "Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't see why not. When and where?" she looked up at him.

"Since I'm new in town, why don't you pick and I'll pay?"

"Hm… There's a restaurant called The Blue Marlin in Morden that's about a fifteen minute drive away. Want me to drive?"

"That would be good. I took the bus to get here." Kurama smiled.

"Okay. Meet me at the entrance of my apartment tomorrow at four thirty. It's the tall building near the MCC." Kyla looked at her watch. "Sorry to chat and run, but I got to get home. I have a lot of quizzes to mark. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurama." She smiled and walked towards the exit.

"Good bye, Kyla." He watched her go off and sighed to himself. "I hope I don't slip anything to cause you to hate me…" Kurama said quietly and continued down the mall.

~~**~~**~~**~~

In the ambulance, the three guys and girl were just talking and showing Hiei around Winkler. Finally, the radio sounded off.

"_Okay unit 4, you're routine for the day is done. Come back in and see you tomorrow bright and early."_

Joel picked up the microphone. "Copy that, we're coming in."

"Want us to drop you off somewhere, Hiei?" Nick called back.

Hiei thought for a moment, contacting Kurama with his mind. "At the Co-op."

"Alrighty."

"Oh, want to get some coffee tomorrow after my route?" Nyssa asked.

"I'd love to, Nyssa! But I think that Krystal will become suspicious of how our work environment is." Nick called back.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nick. I was asking Hiei." She yelled up at him. Nyssa looked to Hiei, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, Nick has always been a jackass, don't mind him."

"He reminds me of an idiot that I know." Hiei smirked at the thought of Kuwabara, the jackass. "At the same time now?"

"Yes. I can meet you at Tim Horton's. And if you catch either of these guys there, feel free to whoop them before I do." She made sure that Joel and Nick heard her.

Nick stopped in front of Co-op and Hiei got out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nyssa."

"See you later, Hiei. Keep warm."

"…You too." He closed the doors and went off towards the entrance of the store. He went to the back of the store when the ambulance was out of sight.

Kurama was leaning against the building and nodded to Hiei in greeting. They walked down the back way and passed through a portal. The two of them were immediately greeted by yelling from Yusuke and Botan.

"What are you blaming me for!? It's not my fault that Kuwabara did that!" Yusuke yelled.

"You should have told him not to!" Botan yelled back.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, breaking in to their argument.

"Kuwabara drank too much and got in to a bar fight. He's in the hospital wing right now sobering up." Botan explained, still glaring murderously at Yusuke.

"Hey, I told him that we had to meet with Koenma! You can't blame me for him being an idiot!" he defended himself.

Botan took a deep breath and huffed out in annoyance. She finally looked away from Yusuke. "So, how are Kyla and Nyssa?" her tone change back to its cheerful state.

"They're fine…" Kurama said. "They don't remember us."

"It has been three years…" Botan said sadly.

"No. They're memory is locked away thanks to Rabcliff's spell three years ago." Hiei said, aggravated.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara were supposed to get a plant that I could use to trigger their memory recovery." Kurama explained.

"Well, since Kuwabara is out-of-commission, myself or Keiko will have to help." Botan said.

"What sort of plant is it that you need?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a purple and blue-leaf plant that grows in the demon world around this time. I can ground it up in to a tea and serve it to them." Kurama said. "We're having a gathering at Nyssa's place on New Year's Eve. Originally, you and Kuwabara were going to come but it would be better if Keiko or Botan takes his place."

"I have no problem with that. So what are the girls doing now?" Yusuke asked.

"Kyla is an archeology professor at the college there, and Nyssa is a paramedic."

"That would explain why Hiei is wearing one of those kinds of jackets." Yusuke nodded.

"You said that you needed those memory restorer herbs?" Botan chimed in. "I think I know where some grow."

"Good. We should get some now just in case different plans come up. It's Christmas in a few days." Kurama took off his jacket and walked out of the room with Hiei following.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Kyla finished handing out report cards to her students and sat down on the side of her desk. "Everyone. This has been a pretty good year. I'm sure you're all going to love the holidays. Especially those of you who did not finish your assignments and have extra credit-cram assignments to get your mark to acceptable grades, not really naming anyone…" Kyla moved to sneeze out, "Fred and George! Oh, excuse me."

The entire class laughed in great amusement, except for Fred and George. When everyone calmed down, Kyla continued.

"I know you all don't want to hear about what tests and details about the exam after the break now so…" Kyla got up and adjusted her hat. "Happy Holidays and enjoy the long break! You're dismissed!"

Everyone wished Kyla a good farewell on their way out, and a few of them even gave her small gifts. Kyla was happy about the dinner for tonight. Not only did she not really want to stay in the school, but she was going to be at the faculty party in a few days anyway. She needed time out of the school during school hours.

Skipping time is always good. She had not skipped school for three years, and it she was due for her time off. When everyone was well cleared from the hallway, Kyla locked the door, turned out the lights, grabbed her stuff, and went out the back fire exit.

Kyla went to her truck and got in. She looked around and then pulled out to head back to her apartment, to relax before Kurama would come over. She was on the eighth floor in room 852. Her apartment wasn't too detailed, seeing as it was only temporary until she got herself a house to modify as her own. Kyla had many of her favorite gothic-style art pieces in the two bedroom apartment. Kyla used the larger bedroom for her sleeping and the other had a smaller roll-out couch/bed with her own computer system.

Her living room was wide with shaggy rugs, a big black couch, and there were books scattered everywhere. There was a wide tv screen and DVD player as well. On her dining room table, along with the multiple candles, were assignment papers to finish by the end of the week. Lastly, the kitchen was a basic set up with all the cutlery and dishes that she had oh-so-graciously received by her mother.

Carrying on…! Kyla went to have a good nap when she put her bags down. It was almost two in the afternoon and dinner was at four-thirty. A two hour nap with half an hour to make sure everything is secure in her home. It may be Winkler, but foul people lived there and not just the Mennonites.

For that seemingly very short rest, Kyla's natural senses awoke her at exactly five after four in the afternoon.. She heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Kyla Frenzel?"_

"Speaking."

"_This is the Red River faculty just calling to remind you about the party on Boxing Day."_

"Alright. Thank you for the reminder. I have something to do now, so I'll be at the party then. Good bye." Kyla hung up the phone, not wanting to discuss anything else.

Simply changing her shirt and fixing her disheveled hair, she took her wallet and keys, locking her apartment as she left. She got down to the first floor and saw that Kurama wasn't outside yet. She glanced down as she got her keys out and looked up in surprise to see Kurama standing there.

"How…?" she questioned herself, not entirely understanding how he seemingly just… appeared there. She shrugged it off and opened the door. "Hey, Kurama! You found the apartment."

Kurama smiled at her. "Hello, Kyla. How was your day?"

"It was really good, thank you. My truck is over here." She led him over to her dream truck that she had loved for years even before she even got it.

Soon… Kurama thought, soon he would be able to help Kyla regain her memories. He just hoped that after all these years, that she would come to forgive him…

They got inside the truck and Kyla started it, causing loud music to overcome the small area of the cab. She turned it down and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that… Seatbelts on!" she put on hers, and Kurama put on his. She put the truck in gear and stepped on the gas, causing it to spin around in a 180 circle. Thankfully there were no other vehicles around where she parked…

"Whoo! I think it's icy, don't ya think, Kurama?" Kyla laughed.

Kurama got his adrenaline down and stiffed a laugh. "Yeah, it is kinda slippery."

"Let's try again without spinning." Kyla started to drive off again and succeeded without sliding.

When they were on the highway, there was a jingle unfamiliar to them both. Kyla picked up her cell phone but it was not that which was causing the sound. She glanced at Kurama.

"It's not my cell. It must be yours." Kyla said.

"But I don't own a cell phone." Kurama checked his pockets and pulled out the pocket communicator, discovering that it was the source of the sound. He clicked it on, activating the small monitor. "Yes?"

"_Hey, Kurama! We found the plant!_" it was Yusuke.

"Who's that?" Kyla asked, hearing the unfamiliar voice.

"Um… it's Yusuke. A friend of mine." Kurama looked down at the communicator. "Yusuke. I'm busy right now…"

"_Ya, ya, I know. Koenma wanted to know where Hiei went. He kinda disappeared as usual."_

"Koenma? Do you and Hiei have the same boss, Kurama?" Kyla asked, looking back and forth between the road and him.

"Yes, we do."

"_Is Kyla there?"_

"Hello, who-ever-you-are!" Kyla called to the weird communicator.

"_Oh… um… ah shit. I got to go. See you later, Kurama. Bye, Kyla!"_

Kurama turned off the communicator and put it away, feeling that he had some explaining to do. "Um… Kyla?"

"That is a nifty little video phone you got there." She said, surprising him. "I thought Japan hadn't released them out here yet."

Kurama blinked but nodded. "My boss gave these out to prevent identity theft. Hiei doesn't like to carry his around though."

"Oh well. Hey, do you mind if we drive around Morden? It's still kind of early to eat."

"I don't mind."

When they passed the IGA and Boston Pizza, they were in Morden. Kyla drove down the main street all the way down to 15th street. She turned in and went down the all so familiar street where she spent a lot of time visiting. She slowed down at the corner and looked at the black and white house. There was a woman out filling a birdfeeder.

"Hi, Mrs. Deroch!" Kyla called out when she opened her window.

"Oh, hello Kyla!" she came over on to the street. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." She looked in at Kurama. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurama, he's visiting our winter wonderland. Kurama, this is Nyssa's mom."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Kurama nodded at her and smiled.

"I'm Mary Ann, it's nice to meet you too, Kurama." She looked back at Kyla. "Have you seen Nyssa lately?"

"Yesterday, I did. She seemed really bored with her paramedic routes."

"Yeah, she called last night and we talked. Do you happen to know about um… oh what was his name…" Mary Ann thought for a moment. "Hiei, that's it."

"Yeah! I met him yesterday. He and Kurama work together."

"Really? What do you boys do?"

"We're sort of like…jack-of-all-trades. We go out and do whatever our boss tells us to do."

"Field work… Sounds like a fun job. Well, I won't keep you from your dinner. Merry Christmas you two, and Happy New Year." She waved and went back towards the house.

Kyla waved and drove off. Kurama glanced back then looked at Kyla. "Doesn't Nyssa live with her folks?"

"She moved in to her own house last year. She's lives just south of Morden." Kyla looked around at the stop sign and pulled out. "Want to head to the restaurant now?"

"Sure."

Another ring, but familiar to only Kyla. She reached in to her pocket and pulled it out. Before answering she saw the contact being her friend. "Hey, Nyssa."

"_Hi, Kyla. Got a minute?"_

"Not really right now. I'm heading to a restaurant with Kurama. What's up?"

"_Well… I had a peculiar dream last night that's been bugging me all day. Since you're the dream interpreter, I thought to call you. I can call later this evening after my shift. Say hi to Kurama for me."_

"Alright, Nyssa. I'll talk to you later. Bye bye." She hung up her cell phone and put it down.

"Was that Nyssa?" Kurama asked, obviously interested.

"Ya. She says hi, by the way!" she smiled at him and turned down the street where the restaurant was located. "There it is!"

Kurama looked and saw a sign with a swordfish on it. "I take it that this place serves sea food?"

"Yup! Sea food, chicken, and unique platters." Kyla parked and turned off the truck. "Shall we?"

Kurama smiled and got out of the truck. They both went in to the building to have a nice dinner.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Hiei waited inside the Tim Horton's in Winkler, drinking from a mug of regular coffee. He was impatient but knew that being stubborn would get him nowhere. He did a brief scan of the area and felt Nyssa's energy finally coming.

At hearing a low hum of a car engine, he looked out the window and saw black sporty car pull in to a spot. The car had dark red and purple flames all over the hood and the sides. Out of the car came Nyssa with her hair in a ponytail.

She walked inside and saw Hiei. She smiled at him and sat down across from him. "Hey stranger."

"Hey…" he glanced at the car. "Nice car."

"Thanks. 2002 Aston Martin Vanquish. Limited time offer or else I would have gotten a Mustang." Nyssa smiled, taking her jacket off. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He responded.

"That's good. I'll get some coffee and we can chat." She got up and Hiei saw the unmistakable Ankh around her neck. His eyes widened.

She still had it? And wore it? He rubbed the back of his neck. She had an indirect wound on her shoulder and the necklace… Had she never wondered where she got it?

Nyssa came back with a coffee and box of tidbits. "How was your day, Hiei?"

"It was alright." He forced his eyes away from her necklace and sipped his coffee. "Your route?"

"An elderly lady slipped on the ice, had a heart attack, and fractured her hip. Other than that, nothing." She sipped her hot coffee.

"That is an interesting necklace. May I…?" he pointed at her necklace.

"Oh, sure." She took it off and put it in his hand. "I had that for three years. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is… Where did you get this?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I was wearing it when I woke up in a hotel…" she took a tidbit and ate it. "I don't even know what it's made out of."

"White gold…" Hiei said softly.

She blinked. "…What?"

"It's made out of white gold. These markings say so." He pointed to the tiny embellishment on the back of the amulet, giving it back to her.

"Oh my goddess…" she was speechless but gingerly put the necklace back on. "Well… before I'm completely shocked, let's talk about something else." She sipped her coffee in thought. "Hm… what is it that you do occupational wise?"

Hiei took up a tidbit and ate one with slight caution. "My work is confidential… Kurama and I are in the same type of field work."

"I see. So you're kind of a mercenary?"

"You can say that."

They talked briefly for a while before Nyssa crossed her hands on the table, looking directly at Hiei's eyes. "Hiei, I don't know why but… I've never been this comfortable with someone I just met. Did we really meet before?"

Hiei was at a loss for what to say. He looked down ashamed. "We did… but I can't give you very many answers now… If you can wait until New Years Eve, I'll answer any question that you have…" he looked back up in to her eyes.

Nyssa felt crossed between what was going on and how she felt. That look in his eyes made her heart skip, but she also felt her shoulder strike in pain. She cleared her throat and rubbed her shoulder. "Okay then… what can you tell me now?"

Hiei's breath got caught for a moment but he put a hand on hers. "I gave you that necklace… that's how I knew about it."

Her head began to hurt in a threatening migraine but she ignored it. "How… did you feel about me?"

"I… can't tell you now. But you do have the true memories locked away in your mind. They'll be unlocked then. But you should concentrate on something else. You're getting a bad headache." Hiei took his hand off hers and looked out the window.

"Okay, now how do you know that? Even yesterday in the ambulance, you did something like that." Nyssa put a hand on her head.

"I have telepathy. More developed than others."

"That must be fun. Answer the phone knowing who it is, know the answers to questions on an oral quiz, and know who is sneaking up behind you… The non-ghost-seeing sixth sense." Nyssa drank a bit of her coffee.

"It does come in handy…"

"So, for New Years Eve, I have off for the next couple weeks. Do you need a ride to my place?" she changed the topic.

"That would be best."

"Where are you staying anyway?"

"I'd rather not say. But I can be picked up at the Co-Op." Hiei said, having another tidbit, but started choking.

"Put your hands over your head." Nyssa told him. He did and slowly stopped choking. He gave a disgruntled noise before drinking his coffee. "You got to be careful with the apple fritters. Apple pieces go astray."

Hiei simply nodded. "Have you noticed a change from three years ago compared to four years ago?"

"Besides having more strange dreams, never shedding a tear, and wearing T-shirts in parka weather, nothing too bad." She sipped her coffee.

"What sort of dreams…?" Hiei asked, curiously.

"Bandage arms… dragons made from shadows… my phobia… and red eyes." she looked down at her coffee. "…Your eyes, actually. It kind of shocked me yesterday to be honest."

Hiei drank his coffee, thinking on what could cause the subconscious to register and access very brief parts of her locked memory. Probably her re-undeveloped mind telepathy…

"So, seriously, if this is a gag, you should tell me now before I kill you." Nyssa glared seriously at him.

"I'd never do that!" Hiei yelled out, causing the whole coffee shop to go quiet for a moment.

"…Well, good." Nyssa smiled and ate another tidbit. "I'm just being cautious because of how 'truthful' some people are these days."

Hiei nodded as he calmed down a bit. The nerve of her to say something like that to him! Even though they were only words, who was he to say whether she actually killed someone or not? She knows when he goes inside her mind unintentionally, therefore it would be difficult to read her mind without bringing up too many questions… Was it right of him to tell her so much already even if it wasn't as significant as others would think?

"…Hiei…" he looked up at Nyssa. "...What do you believe in?"

What do I believe in? "What do you mean?"

"Like… do you believe that we have a purpose in life? Or are we just another ant farm? Those sorts of things."

"Hn. I believe that there is no one who does not carry scars on their heart. If there was someone like that, he would have a shallow soul."

"So you think people have souls… what about animals?"

"Is there a point to this?" he asked, disliking the subject a bit.

"No, not really. I'm just making odd conversation to find out more about you're train of thought and to try and distract you so that my real questions are answered unnoticed." She gave a small laugh.

Hiei blinked. Just what has this girl been doing the past few years?

"Anyways, back to reality. Who are the couple of people who are coming to the New Year's party at my place along with you and Kurama?"

"Yusuke and Keiko. They are… boyfriend and girlfriend despite their constant and irritating quarreling."

Nyssa laughed. "There are couples like that… no matter how they quarrel; it is that which sparks their relation. Sometimes they just do that because they're insecure to show love…" she sipped her coffee and saw Hiei looking strangely at her. "Oh! Sorry. I took psychology classes and they sort of stuck with me." She rubbed the back of her head a bit embarrassed.

He gave a light chuckle. How appropriate of her to have taken psychology. "What made you become a paramedic?" It was his turn to ask some questions.

"Some sitcoms that I watched a few years ago inspired me. House, Bones, ER, and Untold Stories of the ER."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason."

"Okay… I like to see conflict and chaos? Is that better?"

"More or less. Do you have any pets?" Lame question, but it was something to ask.

"Yes. I have two cats at home." She smiled.

"And why would you have them?"

"My mom was allergic so when I moved out, I finally got what I always wanted. You'll get to meet them when you come over."

"Did you name them?"

"Of course! Demon and Dragon."

Hiei smirked at the names and sipped his coffee. Perhaps it won't be as painful for either of them when she regains her memory.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Kurama and Kyla walked out of the restaurant in laughter. They had just seen a poor elderly woman get treated with a surprise birthday bash. A clown was even brought in and she went ballistic, trying to kill the circus freak.

"I hope that clown has nose insurance!" Kyla laughed, trying not to keel over.

"I hope that lady doesn't try to sue her family." Kurama laughed in joy. That was the funniest thing that he had seen in a year. He had almost forgot this sort of laughter, but it was more meaningful to the girl he walked with now.

"Do you need me to drive you to where you're staying?" Kyla asked, regaining some composure as they walked to her truck.

"I just need to be dropped off the Co-op in Winkler."

"No problem." They got inside and started driving down the street to get back on to the highway. The familiar jingle of Kyla's phone sounded off. "Hello?" she picked it up.

"_Hi, uh, Ms. Frenzel?"_

"Hello, Fred. What's up?" She turned the speaker part away and looked to Kurama. "It's one of my students…"

"_I have a question about this extra assignment that you gave me and George."_

"Ask away."

"_If we complete this assignment would we be able to pass the class?"_

"Yes, but there is a catch… You have to do the assignments really good. As in… at least an A- rating."

"_Can't you be a little more… generous? It is the holidays after all."_

"Do you really want to cause trouble for me against the faculty? I will be happy to help you study for the exam after the holidays." She started speeding up to a hundred as they got on to the highway.

"_Thing is, we don't have time to study after school…"_

"What about lunch hour? I'm sure you boys will be able to deal with that let's say… twice a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"_I'm… uh…"_

"That works out? Great. I'll help you and George Tuesdays and Thursdays at lunch hours after the holidays. It was good of you to call, Fred. Merry Christmas." She hung up her cell phone and set it down beside her.

"Troublesome students?" Kurama asked.

"Yup."

They drove for a couple kilometers with no vehicle in sight. Kyla stopped at the lights near the hospital. Kurama looked around and saw a vehicle coming from the hospital… going very fast. It turned and Kurama's eyes widened.

"Look out!" he yelled as the vehicle was heading right at them.

Kyla looked and her eyes widened. She stepped on the gas and was clipped on the back of the truck's box. They spun around as the other vehicle just kept going, driving towards Morden. Kyla un-tensed herself on the wheel.

"Jackass!! Did you see the license plate number?" Kyla asked, turning the truck around to continue towards Winkler.

"No, I didn't… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Like they can do anything… Let's just keep going." She resumed driving down the highway to Winkler.

After a few more minutes, Kyla pulled in to the near empty parking lot outside of the Co-op. She got out of the truck with Kurama since she wanted to assess the damages to her truck. Kurama looked as well.

"At least your tailgate is in tact." Kurama tried to be positive.

"Only the bumper has a few dents and scratches, but no real critical damage." Kyla smiled. "Well, Kurama, I guess I'll see you on New Years Eve. Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"Here is alright." Kurama said.

"Okay. I'll be here at six thirty in the evening then." Kyla smiled.

Kurama took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you then."

Kyla had a faint blush on her face but it faded quickly. "Keep warm and I'll see you then. Have a good Christmas, too!" she got back in to her truck and skidded off.

Kurama went to the back of the building when she was out of sight and went through the portal. On the other side, he saw Hiei being lectured by Koenma; something about the communicator.

"If something had happened to you, we wouldn't be able to cover you! There are authorities there as well!" Koenma was yelling.

Hiei just stood there, unfazed. "You seem to forget that I possess the Jagan Eye."

Koenma just shook his head. "Forget it… But when you go to that New Year's party, you better bring a communicator in case Nyssa has an episode about her powers!" he said.

Hiei turned to Kurama and nodded to him. Kurama nodded in return. He approached the desk. "Everything is according to plan so far, sir. I just need to make the plant in to a tea mixture, without making it look like drugs."

"Both of the girls are highly against mysterious plants that look like marijuana, cocaine, or crystal meth." Hiei added.

"Alright. Start preparing, including for the worst." Koenma said.

The two of them were dismissed.

~~**~~**~~**~~

New Years Eve! Wow, short week. Everyone did their usual thing and Kyla had to bear with the evil faculty party, which by the way, was incredibly boring. Nyssa was called in for one shift on Boxing Day and that was about it.

The guys were busy in their world, preparing questions and procedures to reactivate the girl's memories. It was difficult because their anticipation almost hindered their routines. What could they do when their loves were soon to remember them?

Both Kurama and Hiei had gifts with them. Hiei held a small package and Kurama held two small ones. But they also had some things that the girls left behind that they wanted to return. They were only waiting on Yusuke and Keiko to come. They finally arrived and Keiko popped the question.

"How are Yusuke and I supposed to get to Nyssa's?"

"Kyla doesn't have the room in her truck, so you'll have to get a ride with Nyssa and Hiei." Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded. "So this is a New Years party? Awesome."

"Let's go." Hiei had on a brown shirt that was slightly open, blue jeans, and the paramedic jacket. He also wore two tear gems. One was from his mother, the other from Nyssa before she vanished three years ago…

Kurama activated the portal on Koenma's signal. He had on black pants and a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt. Yusuke and Keiko just wore their usual school uniforms since they had school that day and rushed over.

"So… how different are the girls?" Yusuke asked.

"Just don't bring up any moments from three years ago. Do you have the tea packets, Keiko?" Kurama asked.

"I do." Keiko held up the small packets.

"Let's go."

Everyone went through the portal and arrived behind the Co-op. It was snowing a little bit, but it was quiet. They all walked to the front and waited for the girls to come pick them up.

Five minutes passed and there were two vehicles that pulled up. A car with flames and a truck. Hiei approached the car and opened the door.

"Our friend's vehicle broke down so they can't drive to your place. They need a ride." Hiei said plainly.

"Sure. Tell them to hop in." Nyssa smiled and put her vehicle in park.

Kurama went in to Kyla's truck and smiled in greeting to her. She waved to Nyssa. "I'll meet you at your place!"

"Alright!" Nyssa waved at her. Yusuke and Keiko got in to the back of her car and she looked at them through her mirror. "Hey, I'm Nyssa. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Yusuke." Slick answered.

"I'm Keiko…" the brown hair girl said.

"Nice to meet you. Lady and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts because we're going for a ride." Nyssa grinned and put the car in to gear.

Off the two vehicles went, speeding at a high velocity on the slick roads. Thankfully, no one was out so they had no trouble when they slid… which was quite frequent before they got on to the highway. They finally arrived at Nyssa's home, which was smack dab in the middle of nowhere.

"You live here? Why not be closer to civilization?" Yusuke asked.

"Squirrels are close to real civilization, same with the birds, dear, possums, and coyotes." Nyssa said, pulling in to her garage. She parked and allowed everyone to get out.

"Nyssa!" Kyla yelled from outside the large doors.

"What?" she yelled back.

"You left your front door unlocked again."

"No one goes down this road anyway. Plus, I'd recognize tracks if someone did decide to break in." Nyssa said. She led them around to the front and opened the door.

The house was fairly plain but was fairly open. Everyone gathered in the living room, and it was there that they talked. They talked until it was eleven thirty.

"This bottle is empty. I'll go get a merlot." Nyssa noticed the empty wine bottle and stood up.

"Would you mind if we had a tea we brought?" Kurama spoke up.

"What kind of tea is it?" she asked.

"It's an herbal tea." Kurama said.

"Can we, Nyssa?" Kyla spoke up.

"I don't see why not. Where is it?"

"Keiko is holding it."

Keiko brought out the packet and handed it to Nyssa.

"Who wants tea?"

"I do!" Kyla said with a smile.

"I would like some as well." Hiei said, knowing that Nyssa wouldn't have any.

"Okay. Two teas and merlot for everyone else." She said as she went in to the kitchen.

Nyssa took out a bottle and set it down on the counter. After she heated water in the microwave, she brought out the packet and put it in the two mugs.

"Want honey in your tea, Kyla?" she called to the living room. "It smells like green tea."

"Sure!"

"How about you, Hiei? Want some honey?"

"No." he said plainly.

Nyssa went back in to the living room with the bottle and two mugs. She set the wine down on the table, and Yusuke went to open it. Hiei took his mug and Kyla took hers.

"We have some things for you girls." Kurama spoke up. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Kyla.

"Aww… you didn't have to, Kurama…" she accepted the gift.

"Happy Birthday." He added.

She was about to open the box when she froze and looked at him. "Did… Nyssa tell you that my birthday was yesterday?"

"No… she didn't." Kurama looked down in guilt. "Before you open the gift, you should try your tea."

Kyla looked at the tea. She brought it up to her lips when… "Kyla, don't!" it was Nyssa. "Something is seriously messed up here." She turned to Hiei. "You said that you'd answer my questions today. What is the deal with the tea?"

Hiei stood up and faced her. "This tea will restore your memory on how we seem familiar."

"I'm confused…" Kyla spoke up.

"How do we know we can really trust you…?"

"Please, Nyssa." Hiei said, holding the mug to her.

Her eyes went wide for a moment. He said please and her name. He must be serious! She accepted the mug and looked down at the liquid. "We can trust them, Kyla…" she drank the hot tea.

Kyla drank the hot tea as well. They looked at each other when they brought the mugs down. Kyla dropped her mug and fell against Kurama. Her expression was blank as her eyes started to swirl in colors. Kurama held on to her, anticipating a painful hit.

Nyssa dropped her mug as well. It broke and she was caught by Hiei as she was falling. Her eyes were closed but her expression was pained. Kurama and Hiei looked to each other in silence.

"How long will it be until they remember?" Yusuke spoke up.

"I know that it takes humans one nights rest, but remember, Kyla and Nyssa are half demons." Kurama looked down at Kyla. "It is probably accelerated."

"So now we just… wait?" Keiko asked.

Kurama nodded. "But for all we know, their last battle damage could be shown…"

Hiei's eyes widened. "That would have been helpful to know in advance, Kurama." He set Nyssa down carefully in a chair and went towards the washroom to bring out a med-kit.

Kyla started whimpering like a wounded fox as her arms, legs, face, and her back had cuts open up. Blood started to seep through her clothes as well. Kurama didn't let go as he kept his arms around her. She was taking the appearance as when she disappeared three years ago.

Nyssa was giving inaudible screams as her shoulder started to open up and bleed through her shirt and against her chair. Her hands were gripping the arms of the chair, causing ice to begin forming. Hiei went up to her and moved her shirt to see her shoulder.

He didn't like what he saw. She was bleeding too much. "If we can't control their bleeding, we'll have to take them to the spirit world." Hiei took out a large wrap bandage from the kit and put pressure on the two exit wounds.

Kurama took a cloth and disinfectant to clean Kyla's wounds. For half an hour they sat in suspense, waiting for the girls to come out of their trance. The television was off but a phone rang when the clock hit midnight.

The girls sat up in shock, also causing the others to be in shock as well. Nyssa staggered up and answered the phone. "Hello…?" her voice was tired. "Oh, Happy New Year, mom. Yes, I'm okay. We're just…" Nyssa rubbed her shoulder and saw blood. Her eyes widened. "Yeah, we're having a few drinks. I'll talk to you later, okay? Say hi to dad and Ryan. Bye." She hung up and fell to her knees, holding her shoulder.

Kyla looked around, seeing Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and Nyssa. Her body was in a lot of stinging pain but she managed to ask, "Where's… Kuwabaka…?"

"It worked!" Yusuke cheered. He hugged Keiko, but pulled away blushing. Keiko was blushing as well.

Kyla felt something overcome her as she started wobbling. Someone put their hands on her shoulders and she looked up and saw someone who she had long forgotten. "Youko…"

Kurama went in to Youko's form since he had the ability to stop the bleeding of her cuts. He pulled out a flower from his hair and revealed it to be a white rose in full bloom. "Kyla… Kurama and I have missed you so much… for three years…" he hugged her as he crushed the rose in his hand.

"Three… years…? But… wait, happened to that Harry Potter wanna-be?!"

"Shh… Don't worry… Kurama and Hiei killed him." he took a petal with the pollen in his hand and held it in front her. "If you eat this, you're wounds will heal fast and the stinging will go away." He placed it at her mouth.

Kyla ate the flower and soon felt relief throughout her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt fuzzy ears on top of her head. "I'm… I'm demon again." Kyla felt over-joyed. She remembered everything but… it was three years ago. Tears overcame her eyes. "Three years… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she hugged Youko and let tears fall.

"It wasn't your fault…" Youko stroked her hair. "Believe me, it wasn't your fault."

Hiei went over to Nyssa and put pressure on her wound. Nyssa looked up at Hiei and let the first tears after three years fall to the floor in tear gems. Pain, relief, sorrow, and love fell from her eyes in to those four gems. "Hiei…! Oh god!" she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"It's okay." He hugged her as well. There was a small ting against the ground as a new tear gem fell, but not from Nyssa.

Nyssa felt weak from her shoulder and lost her grip on Hiei. "I'm about to black out…" she whispered.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her and held her up. "I need to take her back to the spirit world. Her cut needs to be stitched."

Yusuke nodded and pulled out his communicator. "Hey, Botan. We need a portal here."

"What happened?"

"Just send the portal, dammit!" Hiei yelled across the room towards Yusuke.

Kyla looked around and held her head. "Owwie…" she said before her vision went black. Youko held her up and transformed back in to Kurama. Kurama picked up the fox girl in his arms and sat down on the couch.

In only a few minutes, a portal appeared, with Botan sticking her head through it. "So what's the big emergency?"

"Nyssa's bleeding to death." Yusuke said.

"Shut your face, detective!" Hiei snapped. He picked up Nyssa in his arms a he went through the portal. Everyone followed behind him as they entered Koenma's office.

Koenma looked on at the six people who just entered his office. He saw the unconscious half demon girls and clicked a switch on his desk. Almost immediately, four people came in holding stretchers. Hiei and Kurama just ignored them and went down the halls while holding the girls themselves. Hiei went in to one room where a nurse was waiting and Kurama just set Kyla down on another bed in the same room since she only needed rest.

Kyla woke up after a few minutes and saw Kurama. She smiled and hugged him. "Kurama. Thank you…"

"No… thank you. For finally remembering me." He kissed her cheek. "I have something of yours…" Kurama pulled out the box that he handed to Kyla before.

Kyla opened it and saw two bleeding heart/rose flowers. She took them and they formed in to weapons. "My weapons… Thank you so much!" she hugged him again.

"And that isn't all, foxy." He smiled. He took out two other small gifts from his jacket.

She opened them and saw a rose that was all too familiar. It was red now. "The rose that tells when you or Youko is out." She smiled.

Kurama turned in to Youko. "The next one is from me." He ran a finger through her hair.

After noting that the rose turned white, Kyla opened up the second box. It held a necklace which the pendant was a glass bead with green fire in it. "Wow… what is it?" she asked as Youko did the honor of putting the necklace on her.

"Fox fire from the direct line of a nine-tails." Youko said. "It is poor in riches compared to you." He said, kissing her hand.

Kyla blushed. "Thank you… both you and Kurama." She kissed Youko as he turned back in to Kurama.

"You're welcome."

Twelve stitches and a bottle of blood later, Nyssa woke up and pulled the needle out of her arm. "Stupid needles…"

Hiei got up and went over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed in the shoulder…" Nyssa mumbled. She looked up at Hiei and saw pain. She got off the bed and looked up at him. "Hiei… you grew…"

He just nodded as he took out a small box. "Happy Holidays."

"Hiei… you really shouldn't have…" Nyssa took the small box and opened it. Inside was a small crystal pendant of a dragon. "It's beautiful…"

"And I believe you forgot this…" He took out a katana from behind him and handed it to her.

Nyssa accepted the katana and looked at it. "You kept it with you…" she then noticed the second tear gem around his neck, being drawn to one of the two. "And… that's my tear gem…" she touched it and looked up at him. "Hiei…" she put the katana and small box on the bed.

Hiei took Nyssa in to his arms in a strong embrace. "I don't say this… but…"

"Then don't…" Nyssa whispered. _'Just say it to my mind.'_ She said mentally to him.

He gave a rare smile and put his chin on top of her head. _'I missed you.'_

Nyssa looked up at him and kissed him. Hiei returned the kiss. The curtain around the bed was flung open and there was a flash.

"The shrimp is finally reunited with his sweety!" the obnoxious Elvis-impersonator spoke up from behind a camera.

Nyssa and Hiei looked at each other with a nod. _'Kill the moron.'_

They took out their weapons and charged at Kuwabara. He ran like a sissy as he screamed down the hall.

Hiei stopped her before leaving out the door and hugged her hard. He was smiling too. A joyful smile. He picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her.

Nyssa kissed him back with a smile. "I love you spikes." She went full demon and took off her glasses.

"I love you too." Hiei said and kissed her again.

"Come on! We're like right here." They heard Kyla say behind them.

"But they make a really cute couple." Kurama spoke up.

Nyssa glared at her fox friend. "Speak for yourself. You two were made for each other years ago." She couldn't help but smirk.

"And you and Hiei were predestined to meet when you were born." Kyla added.

"Now there's just one problem…" Nyssa said, looking at Hiei. "You get to meet my parents."

Hiei's face went to a shocked expression before returning to normal. "What makes you think that is appropriate?"

"Well, I don't want them to think I've gone missing, and I want them to meet the person that I love."

"Don't worry, Hiei! Her parents are great. If they can stand me, they can stand you." Kyla smiled. "But it's her dad that you have to worry about; he's a little edgy when it comes to boys."

"As long as I know that Hiei's last name is Jaganshi, then it's okay. I met Hiei three years ago while on that road trip. I didn't remember for a while but we got to know each other the past couple weeks."

"Why do I have to meet them?" Hiei asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because if I want to go with you to the demon world, I don't want them to think I've been kidnapped. I don't have to tell them exactly where I'm going, just as long as I'm safe."

Kyla smiled. "That is so cute."

They all had a small chuckle as they left the infirmary to say their greetings to Koenma.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Epilogue:

The months past and the girls had retired from their jobs. They were working for Koenma again so that they could be with their boyfriends. Well… not for long…

Kurama and Kyla were out on a date in the monster-less world. They were in California along the beaches. The sun was setting and they were walking in the sands as water flowed against their feet.

"Kyla. There is something that I would like to ask you… Both me and Youko." Kurama stopped Kyla.

"Yes?" she looked up at him, giving a small smile.

Kurama took something out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "I have known you a total of eight months, but it has felt like four years. These next words will be a question that which your answer will change both our lives… Kyla," he got down on one knee and held up a small black box, "will you marry me?"

Kyla saw the box open to reveal a black and white diamond. She gasped at hearing the words. "Kurama… Youko… Yes, I will."

With Nyssa and Hiei, they were relaxing in Hiei's favorite spot in the demon world; a tall tree that could see a vast landscape when near the top brush. They had been there for hours, enjoying faint bird songs and whistling wind.

The sun had set already but the sky was still light in its various colors. Nyssa had her head on Hiei's chest as he lay on the thick leaves of a canopy big enough for the two of them.

"There's something in my shirt…" Hiei mumbled.

"Let me guess… want me to fish it out?" Nyssa cracked an eye open.

"I'm too comfortable to move." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand behind her head in to his shirt and pulled out something hard. She looked at it and saw that it was a ring with a dark blue sapphire on it. "Hiei… you had a ring in your shirt…"

"I know. It's for you…" Hiei took her hand. "Will you be my mate?"

"Hiei…" Nyssa put the ring on and sat up. "Of course I will." She leaned over and kissed him.

The girls were now engaged. With only six months after that, they were wed and the boys were dismissed from doing service for Koenma. Kyla got to meet Kurama's mother but they had two weddings. One for Kurama in his human world and one for Youko in the demon world. They spent a lot of time in the demon world though, so that Kyla could experience a life of a thief. She loved it, especially since her favorite two-spirited fox was there with her.

Nyssa met with Hiei's twin sister, Yukina. They both told her that Hiei was her brother. They had two small weddings. One in Nyssa's world for her family, and one in the demon world; on Hiei's request. They went around challenging monsters and joined Kyla and Youko for some thief missions. Occasionally, the two of them went to Nyssa's realm to visit her family and get away from fighting.

The couples had a great life for two years of their marriage until…

"Kura-kit…" Kyla whispered to her husband. "Look, he's asleep…" she held up a small bundle in her arms. It was a baby boy with red hair and cute red fox ears with white tips flat against his head.

Kurama looked over her shoulder. "So what do you want to call him?"

"I always had a thing for Fred, but I don't want that to be his name. His name will be…Zac Tamrince."

"That's a great name…" Kurama said as Youko came out. "Zac Tamrince is a perfect name for this upcoming thief."

"Yes, and he'll love his two in one daddy. Won't you, Zac Tamrince Minamino…?" she give him a little kiss.

Hiei was looking down at a bundle in his arms and turned to Nyssa, who held a bundle in her arms as well. He couldn't help but smile. They had twins; a girl and a boy, just like he and his own sister…

"What should we name them, Hiei?" Nyssa whispered as she held the little girl in her arms. She had black hair with white burst in the front. Hiei held the little boy with white hair and a black star burst in his arms. "I want this beautiful girl to be Tira Yukina… after her aunt."

"Kohaku Luka." Hiei said.

"That's a great name…" Nyssa smiled. "Tira and Kohaku Jaganshi…" she kissed her little girl.

Hiei smiled as he let the little boy in his arms hold on to his finger.

Their lives just got better.

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Shadow:_ There you have it folks! I hope that was enough to entertain you. Just to inform you, the ending is very very lame. I'm working on a much better one. It's easy to see why I rewrote this edition of the sequel. This one was rushed, badly written, and I can't believe myself for writing this. But hey, it's good delay! Another note: When I wrote this one in 2007, I had not read YYH, or seen YYH. The Kuwabara bashing was influenced by other stories on this site.

Hiei: I don't mind it.

_Shadow:_ I know you don't. So yes, this has been a stalling chapter until I get the next chapter posted. And! Just a little tidbit, as of Nov 1 2009, it will be exactly 1 year since I started writing Demonology Sequel: Remember?. I'll do my best to get a REAL chapter out before November 12. Why that date? Well, I'll be officially 21, legal to drink anywhere! Ha ha.

Review this 'chapter' if you want. I definately won't force ya.


	34. News is New

Shadowess: I have no excuses for not updating. I am in disbelief that I haven't updated this since October 2009, and it's now May 2011.

Hiei: What the hell took you so long?

Shadowess: -screams- Who are you!

Hiei: ...You must be joking.

Shadowess: Whoa.. gravity defying hair..

Hiei: -smacks me over the head violently-

Shadowess: OW SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT!

Hiei: You were saying?

Shadowess: I was saying that I have no excuses. I have facts as to why this was no posted two years ago. Fact: my muse got married. Fact: I was focused on work. Fact: Life induces writer's block. Fact: This chapter was written up in a long dragging boring conversation at Genkai's temple that made me purposely ignore writing in this.

Hiei: And then I burnt it.

Shadowess: Yes. Thank you by the way. So all I can say is this: I am so sorry that this took so long. I'm sorry this chapter is short. I have no intentions of abandoning this story. It'll just take a bit longer to complete.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 33: News is New**

Hours passed as the detectives plus the girls regrouped in the Spirit World. They had undergone some testing to see what state of hypnosis they were under and if any effects on their minds were permanent. Tension was high amongst the group as they waited for results. Both Kyla and Nyssa were seated on the same tables when they had been treated for the vampirism, and they were watching the floor in deep thought.

The dream that they were placed in felt so real… well, up until the point that Nyssa's swords had disappeared. That was a touch surreal and it spiraled from there. But that initial part...

Nyssa let out an audible sigh. "I miss home..."

"Oh, Ny-chan..." Kyla looked up at her friend. "It'll be okay. When we get out of here, you can call home and check up on them."

The door opened to have a doctor come in, followed by Koenma in his toddler form. It was a completely different doctor from who they had before. This one looked mostly human if not for the red-scaled skin and bright yellow hair. Koenma floated up to the girls and looked between them.

"Dr. Ichigato has examined you girls and has the results." he turned to the doctor.

"Physically, you both are exceedingly fine. However, I do need to give you both mental examinations to ensure that the Cardinal Demons you encountered have not left any subconscious tracers." Dr. Ichigato said. "It's a very simple procedure with a mind link. I will be able to hear your thoughts, but I will allow you to hear mine so that we can speak on a confidential level."

"I'll go first." Nyssa volunteered.

"Very good." the doctor approached Nyssa and put his fingertips gently on her temples. "Just relax and focus on me. You'll feel some poking but it's all normal."

She took a slow breath and looked at the doctor's black eyes. Inside her mind, she could hear him explaining where he was searching, asking questions once in a while to give confirmation of things that she was aware of. It felt like a few minutes before broke the link.

"Okay. Now for the other one." he approached Kyla.

Kyla had the same experience. She kept herself calm, but had the doctor remind her to calm her thought process to give him a clearer passage in searching her mind. The psychic link was still pretty extraordinary to her, but this process was a lot more acceptable because of the confidentiality and respect of privacy.

Dr. Ichigato left her mind before picking up a clipboard, jotting a few things down. "Alright. There is still a link nestled in the deep subconscious of their minds. It can not be removed by force. It will eventually wear away, but it may promote sleep walking. Should that happen, return here immediately. I may be able to perform a reverse trace to cancel out the link. It's too minor at this stage to perform anything. Other than that, I see no reason to keep them under observation apart from keeping an eye on sleeping habits." He looked at Kyla. "If I may, Kyla, I would like to speak to you in private. It will only take a moment."

"Oh, uh, sure?" Kyla blinked, wondering what it will be about.

Nyssa hopped off the table as everyone else began to file out of the room. "We'll wait for you outside the door, babe."

Kyla watched as everyone went out the door, it softly clicking shut after Kurama sent her a reassuring smile. She looked at the doctor and waited for him to say what he wanted.

"I figured you would appreciate the privacy, but I believe as a doctor, I should inform you that you are pregnant."

Kyla's jaw slackened before gaping like a fish. "...What?"

The doctor held up his hands. "Allow me." he put his finger tips on her temple again. "Just breathe in and out... Do you hear your heartbeat?" he questioned her.

Kyla shut her eyes and felt her heart beating in her ears. She nodded.

"I'm going to mute everything around you, including your heartbeat. Tell me what you hear."

Kyla was instantly deafened but wait... she heard something, almost like a rapid tapping but softer. Rapid successions of tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap. "I hear... tapping..." after she replied, sound was slowly brought back to her ears, drowning out the tapping. The doctor's fingers were removed from her head.

"That tapping is the very first stages of a developing heartbeat. I believe congratulations are in order." Dr. Ichigato smiled at her before jotting another item down on his clip board. "I would recommend waiting a while before seeing a specialist, about a month or two. But if you have questions, I will give you my human alias number so that you can give yourself peace of mind." he tore off the strip of paper from the clipboard before handing it to her.

"T-thank you." Kyla shoved the paper in her pocket before looking down at her stomach. She was really...?

"Yes, you are." Dr. Ichigato smiled. "Sorry, you were projecting. Please take care and just eat whatever your body tells you to." He went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Kyla went out and saw the group of people there.

"Is everything alright, Kyla?" Kurama went up to her, his eyes shining with concern. When she walked out of the room, her eyes were wide and unreadable.

She looked up at him and felt a switch turn to 'happy' mode. "I'm... great! I'm great, Kura-kit." she glomped him around his waist. "Can we head back now?"

Kurama, followed by everyone else, looked to Koenma. "Yes, yes. You may go. I will contact you as soon as we have the seal for the Lust Demons ready. Botan, have a portal ready before you go to your duty."

"Yes, sir, Lord Koenma." Botan brought up her oar and summoned up a portal. "Genkai's shrine is only a step away!"

The group piled through and ended up outside on the front yard of the shrine. Genkai was waiting on the walk-way and looked at the group of them. "Oh good, you're alive." She went over to the group, holding the paper bag in her hand to return it. Once it was out of her house, it would be out of sight, therefore out of mind.

Nyssa and Kyla glanced at each other before Kyla mouthed to her friend, 'not mine'. Nyssa rolled her eyes before looking at Genkai, putting on a smile that she was used to placing when dealing with elderly customer. "Hello there. Sorry for just appearing like this on your property."

"Don't worry about it. You must be Nyssa. You and your friend Kyla have been causing a lot of grief with your abduction." Genkai went up to her and held out the paper bag. "You apparently dropped this when you were taken."

Recognition flashed in her eyes, double-checking her mental wall before accepting the bag. "Thank you for holding on to this."

"You're welcome." Genkai looked between all the people. "Now it's getting late. Yukina, come have some tea."

"I'll come see you tomorrow to see how you're doing, Yukina." Kuwabara told her.

"I'd like that, Kazuma. Thank you." Yukina bowed and followed Genkai in to the shrine.

"Well, crisis averted for now. We'll see you when Koenma gets that seal ready." Yusuke have a two-finger salute before wrapping an arm around Keiko's waist, walking to the stairs.

"Then we shall return home. Are you girls hungry? You've been gone for quite a few hours." Kurama asked.

"I'm kinda hungry." Kyla confirmed.

"Same." Nyssa nodded, holding the bag to her side.

"Do you girls want me to make something, or do you want to pick up some food on our way back?"

"I want a hamburger." Kyla spoke up right away.

Nyssa gaped at her friend, knowing that she never stated what she wanted first. "Yeah, hamburgers sound good. Any McD's or Dairy Queen's around?"

"I believe that there is a Dairy Queen around. I have never been there before, though."

"Oh it's great. They got burgers, chicken, fries, onion rings, ice cream..." Nyssa listed off before glancing to Hiei out of the corner of her eyes. "Many different kinds of ice cream."

Without any argument from Hiei or Kurama, they descended down the stairway. It took about ten minutes of walking, but they managed to find the DQ restaurant. Kurama had been talking about some of his escapades during high school, escaping hoards of hormone-induced females in the area, making Kyla snicker.

"It's amazing how so many girls can be so love-sick! I mean, stalking?"

"Yeah. But it makes sense in today's society with the internet and cell phones. They can all just populate a single area in the matter of minutes." Nyssa shifted the bag to her other hand to pat her pockets for her money.

"Oh don't worry about paying, Nyssa. I have it." Kurama spoke up. "Now what do you wish to have?" Kurama took everyone's order, and no surprise, Hiei ordered a Blizzard. They took a seat in a booth and the elephant in the room was addressed by Hiei.

"What is in the paper bag?"

"Uh..." Nyssa's eyes shifted to Kyla's, trying to think of what to say.

Kyla reached over the table, taking the bag from Nyssa, having that feeling that Hiei was about to grab it to look inside. "It's actually mine. Ny-chan insisted but I don't need it."

"Don't need it anymore?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, in fact, we still have the receipt so we can return it, huh?" Kyla gave Nyssa a knowing smile causing her eyes to widen.

"Yeah, we can return it, no problem. Want to do that tomorrow morning?"

"Sure! We can buy you some condoms instead." Kyla grinned at the red flush that covered Nyssa's face.

"Oh, definitely..." she grumbled, looking away from her friend and out the window.

Hiei put his arm up behind Nyssa's shoulders and smirked. "I have no desire to wear a human balloon and loose any sensations."

Kyla laughed as Nyssa's face became redder at the comment. "Wow! I'm surprised you even know what a condom is, Hiei. Who told you?"

"The Detective informed me a couple years ago." Hiei shrugged it off.

"Hiei was delivering a VHS tape to Yusuke from Koenma when he stumbled across a condom package sitting in the middle of the floor. Yusuke found him perplexed as to what the item was and what it was used for." Kurama informed. Their number was called, so he went up to retrieve the tray with their food.

"VHS?" Nyssa blinked. "Seriously? Why not go old-school and use Beta tapes? Or, hey, why not the really old floppy disks that the first computers used?"

"Come on, Ny-chan. You don't expect someone like Koenma to actually be on top of technology, do you?"

"Actually, I would think that he would use his other-worldly abilities to convey a message without technology." Nyssa crossed her arms. "But you're right, I'm expecting too much from an old man in diapers."

Kyla snickered with laughter as Kurama came back. After having their usual tastes, they continued their trek back to Kurama's home. This time, since it was darker, they used their demonic speed to just zip through the shadows and trees to get there faster. Kyla was quick to call for the shower first, somehow convincing Kurama to join her to 'save water'.

Nyssa stowed the paper bag away in her room, changing out of her clothes in to clean, comfortable clothing to lounge around the house for the evening. She went in to her demon form and started to braid her hair, sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking of the day. It felt like it had been at least 12 hours, but it had only been 3... She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. It was far too late to call her parents, since they would already be asleep due to the time difference.

With a resigned sigh, she put the phone down and tied her hair off. She could feel Hiei petting at her mental wall and closed her eyes. He was still riding the high... Already, it felt like days since the encounter, but it had only been one since she had sex with him. A gentle pulse between her legs reminded her of that.

Maybe Kyla had a point, about her flirting with Hiei. Besides, she knew that things were never going to go back to the way they were, but if she played along and got Hiei back to thinking with his head instead of his hormones, then she wouldn't have to be on constant guard with her mental barriers. Sex was nothing to be ashamed of.

Hell, she read enough stories online to know what goes where and how much fun it could be. Nyssa took a deep breath and got to her feet. When she was given attitude, she gave back just as good. And if the attitude was about sex, then she'll give as good as she got!

She reached out with her mind to find where Hiei was, and he was in his room. Nyssa reached in to her nightstand drawer and popped a pill in to her mouth. Opening her window, she jumped to the tree then up on to the roof. Walking over to the other side, she let down her wall and contacted Hiei.

_'Hiei, are you busy right now?' _Nyssa asked.

_'Not at the moment.'_

_'I'm coming in through your window. I need your help with some training.' _she peered over the edge and saw Hiei crack his window open.

_'Window's open.'_ His mind steeled at the thought of training.

_'Thanks.'_ Nyssa jumped down and got inside his room. The dark interior of the room was lit up by a bedside lamp.

"What sort of training do you need help with?" Hiei was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"I believe it goes under stretching but when we finished dealing with that ogre army, the sword didn't quite go in to my sheath as smoothly as I wanted." Nyssa didn't look at Hiei while speaking, instead took to looking at barren walls, noting the markings that would be caused by the tip of a sharp weapon. If she looked at him, then her face would go red.

"Where is your sword then?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

A smirk went on to Nyssa's face as she finally looked at Hiei. "I never said anything about _my_ sword..."

Hiei's eyes widened then darkened. Nyssa didn't move as she saw him move away from the wall towards her, lust returned to his gaze once more. A fog enveloped Nyssa's mind before she stepped towards Hiei, lifting her hands up to his hair and pulling him down so not to meet his lips, but she brought her mouth to his neck just below his ear. With a growl, Hiei moved his hands on to her hips and began stroking up and down, pushing material out of the way to feel her skin against his.

* * *

The night was warm. Kyla and Kurama were asleep in Kurama's room while both Nyssa and Hiei were out in the backyard. There was a gentle breeze, insects were making slight noise, vehicles echoed from cities in the distance. It actually felt peaceful. But in a moment, Kyla and Nyssa slowly sat up and looked at the guys. Their eyes were empty, as they just watched, sitting, barely moving. Nearly twenty minutes passed before they laid back down. Their eyes shut then three seconds passed before...

Kyla gasped awake, vivid images of Daniel Rabcliff, Asmodeus, and the vampire Yoji pulling Kyla out on to a bridge with the two of them laughing and calling her 'dove'. She was forced to look over the side to see Kurama, half-changed between himself and Youko, drowned in the blood-saturated water below. Kisses were put on the back of her hands before she was pushed off the edge. Once the momentum of falling registered in her mind, Kyla tried to scream. She fell rapidly down to the water and almost hit it when Kyla woke up.

Kurama sat up, his hand pulling the rose from his hair, ready to change in to a whip at Kyla's gasp. He looked around, not seeing, smelling, or hearing anything abnormal. He looked at Kyla and saw her wide frantic look.

"Kyla, shh, it's okay." he took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Oh shit... That was... oh shit..." Kyla felt her eyes water at the fear that she felt.

"Nothing happened. You never left the bed." he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It was just a bad dream."

Kurama soothed her, trying to calm her down from her state of fear-induced panic. When she was calmer, he asked her to talk to him about the dream.

Outside, Nyssa had just closed her eyes before the three seconds passed. Her eyes shot open, making her sit up faster, jostling Hiei this time. Hiei didn't open his eyes but grabbed her wrist. Startled from the disorientation of shooting awake, Nyssa opened her mouth to scream but only managed to get a strangled gasp out.

Hiei sat up and had Nyssa turn to him. _'Relax, it's me.'_

Not trusting her voice, Nyssa replied back with her mind. _'I'm sorry. Oh man... Horrid dream.'_ She brought a hand up to her chest, trying to calm the erratic rate of her heart.

Crisp images of Rabcliff, 'Ivan', and Gaap had her tied up and gagged, taking turns carrying her in to dark cave. She couldn't burn the ropes away, no matter how hard she struggled. Nyssa had tried to call for Hiei with her mind but it only prompted laughter from all three guys who took turns carrying her. She was abruptly dropped to the ground, landing on her side. Just ahead of her, all the eyes of Hiei's enraged demonic form glistened in the dark, purple irises everywhere but the two for his actual eyes. Hope glimmered in her chest for a brief moment before she saw his body get lifted in to the darkness after a splash of red, like paint. All his eyes closed except for his third eye. The eye fell away from Hiei's form and rolled over to her, blinking on its own before looking up, reflecting the image of Hiei's body being torn in half by a huge spider.

All three demons who brought her there, laughed, and echoed together in bidding her 'farewell, dove'. The reflection of the spider got larger as it dropped down towards her and the eye. It was then that she shut her eyes tight in the dream and opened them, waking up.

Hiei reached in to her mind and replayed the nightmare in to his. It was very detailed and made him growl in anger at the ridiculousness of it all. He pulled her in to his arms and stroked her back to calm himself.

_'Back inside.'_ Hiei stated, getting to his feet and pulling Nyssa up with him.

Somehow, he was not surprised to see Kyla and Kurama sitting on the couch, Kyla clutching a mug in her hand that smelled like tea. Kurama looked up at Hiei and Nyssa.

"Nightmare?" Kurama questioned. Hiei nodded as he brought Nyssa in to the kitchen.

Kyla sipped her hot tea and sighed, her fox ears drooping from exhaustion. "I hate this..." she whispered.

Kurama rubbed his hand up and down her back, "I know."

_'Can you grab me a freezie or something cold?'_ Nyssa leaned against a counter, rubbing her throat, which felt raw despite hardly making any noise at all.

Hiei opened the freezer and pulled out an orange freezie, handing it to her. Nyssa took out a pocket knife from her pajama pants and cut off the top before suckling gently on the orange ice. Hiei watched her then smirked.

_'I believe you can substitute that sweet ice for something else.'_ His smirk grew at her confused face before she blinked twice, her cheeks reddening in realization.

_'Hentai. You're just distracting me.'_ she allowed a smile to go on her features before stepped to him, licking his lips instead of her ice treat. "Thank you." she whispered before pulling away, resuming to eat her freezie.

After being in silence for a bit, Kurama was the one to break it. "Since I believe that none of us will be returning to sleep any time soon, I believe we shall distract ourselves with a film." he went to the cupboard.

"Kyla can choose." Nyssa spoke up, not caring to watch anything specific.

"No scary movies... Action or comedy." Kyla stated, setting down her cup. She got up and went to look at the movie shelf, grabbing one that she recognized.

Kurama placed the movie in the player as Kyla sat down. He sat down next to her, allowing her to cuddle up against his chest. Hiei nodded his head to the living room as Nyssa turned.

"What did you put on?" she asked.

"Death Race." Kyla replied.

"Where vehicles get smashed and smashed and break my heart." Nyssa sighed.

"But it has Jason Statham in it. He's such a good actor and he's good looking."

"Yes, but the Mustang is beaten up, modified, and broken down to be reassembled in to a Frankenstein monster." Nyssa looked at Hiei then back at the TV. "Seeing cars that were once beautiful get trashed over and over is saddening. I'll show Hiei some stuff on my laptop instead." she went over to Kyla and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later, babe." Kyla gave her friend a peck on the cheek as well. Hiei and Nyssa went upstairs as Kyla and Kurama got comfortable with their movie.

Hours passed and it was already dawn. Kyla and Kurama had fallen asleep on the couch with another racing movie playing at a low volume. They were both laying down on the couch, Kurama's arm secure over her waist. Upstairs, Hiei was looking through the animated images that Nyssa had collected on her laptop as she slept against his side, curled up. He didn't understand the appeal of the two-dimensional images. They were flat, had too many colors, were ill-proportioned, and failed to convey actual emotion.

But something he had noticed was that most of the males had red eyes... dark hair... and featured dragons. On the subconscious level, he thought, she had indeed missed him. He closed the laptop and set it on the floor, shifting Nyssa and himself in to a more comfortable position.

* * *

"Lord Koenma, sir?" The blue ogre stepped in to Koenma's office.

"Yes, what is it?" Koenma stamped a sheet with red ink before looking up.

"I-It seems that a demon has made it's way on to Earth... getting past our guards." He stated, without making eye contact. Koenma looked up and stared at the ogre, waiting for him to elaborate. "And... he's been inducing violent behavior through radio... Causing many humans to be hospitalized and loosing recollection of why they were fighting."

"And how long as this been going on?" Koenma hit another paper with his stamp.

"For... nine months give or take a week?" The ogre already winced at the oncoming reaction.

Koenma slammed his little palms against the desk, sending papers flying all over the office. "WHAT?" His face reddened. "How could this demon have been hiding under out noses for so long? Why hasn't anyone noticed?"

"I-uh... you see..." the ogre was at a loss for words.

"Just never mind that for now! Get on this and get Yusuke's team here as soon as we have the mission itinerary!" Koenma throw his stamp at the ogre. "And get someone in here to clean up this mess!"

The stamp hit the blue ogre in the face, leaving a purple stamp mark from the red ink. "Yes sir..."

* * *

Kurama walked in the backyard, analyzing his garden for any unwanted weeds. Nyssa sat in the afternoon sun, reading her book. Hiei was training up on the roof with his sword. Kyla was inside, folding some laundry. Everyone slept through the morning, thankful not to have any disturbance.

Kurama spotted some weeds and focused on them. The pesky weed became animated and uprooted itself, and slowly shrank down in a reverse-chlorophyll process until all that remained was a tiny seed. He walked over to each little seed and picked them up, pocketing them to experiment on a hybrid plant for later.

Nyssa closed her book and groaned, knowing that she had been sitting for too long. She got up, stretched, and went inside to see Kyla with a basket of clothes. But the clothes weren't her own. A pair of shorts fell as she got half-way up the steps.

"I got it." Nyssa went over and picked up the boxer shorts, which happened to be Kurama's. "Bored already?"

"No, just restless." Kyla smiled and let Nyssa put the boxers on top of her pile.

"I get what you mean. Mind if I help fold?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind." Kyla led her up to her room and dumped the clothes on to the bed. They each grabbed an article of clothing and started folding. "I'm not psychic but I know what you want to ask."

"About our purchase at the drug store." Nyssa nodded.

"Well, I don't need it cause the doctor yesterday already talked to me about it." Kyla picked off a piece of fluff from one of the shirts she folded.

"What did Dr. Ichigato say?" Nyssa paused and looked at her friend.

"He had me listen to this quiet tapping... which is actually the heartbeat." Kyla placed a hand on her stomach.

Nyssa's eyes widened as she did the classic impression of a fish before whispering. "Should I be giving you a hug of 'omg' or a hug of 'it'll be okay'?"

"The first one." Kyla laughed lightly as she was glomped.

"Oh my goddess! Congrats, darling! Have you said anything to Kurama yet?"

"No no, I'm thinking of just waiting until I'm further along. I wanna surprise him when the time is right. So hush hush." Kyla put a finger up to her lips.

"Hush hush." Nyssa smiled. "So I'll bring that baggy back to the pharmacy this afternoon then."

"Why not keep it for yourself? You might need it if we get dragged away for a few days and you can't get to your pill thing. Or we can give them to Keiko as a gag gift." Kyla snickered to herself.

"Oh that'd be funny, especially if we give it to Yusuke and say that we were worried for Keiko's health and hoped it'd bring her some reassurance." Nyssa plotted.

"Excellent!"

They laughed and joked about what they could do to their re-found friends before there was a knock at the door when they reached the bottom of the pile.

"Enter if you dare!" Kyla called as she straightened the piles of clothes.

Kurama opened the door and popped his head in. "Hello. So this is where my laundry went." he chucked at Kyla's innocent grin. "Botan is downstairs and wants us to go to Koenma's for a mission briefing."

"Okay. Be down in a minute." Kyla nodded.

Nyssa walked towards the connecting door, thinking of taking a sword or dagger along with her just in case. "Is Hiei already downstairs?"

"Yes he is. See you down there." Kurama kept the door partly open as he went back downstairs.

It took both girls only a minute to make sure they were decent and armed before descending to the living room. Botan was waiting with Kurama and Hiei while dressed in her usual pink kimono. She looked at Kyla and Nyssa and gave them a wave.

"I'm sorry guys. Koenma said this was an urgent mission. Personally, I would have let you rest for a couple days after that ordeal you had to go through." she told them with sincerity.

"Not your fault, Botan." Kyla shrugged it off.

"Well let's go then. Yusuke and Kuwabara are already waiting there." Botan had her oar appear and made a portal appear in the middle of the room. With a small hop, Botan flew in to the portal. The four followed right behind her in to the office. Kuwabara and Yusuke were already waiting as Botan had said.

Koenma waited for the portal to be closed before he had a screen come down, showing a radio station. "Do any of you recognize this building?"

"Yeah, that's the DAS radio station." Yusuke spoke up. "They play crappy pop music."

"The music sounds weird, like it's on a bad frequency." Kuwabara added.

"That's because this radio station has hidden wavelengths that induce violent behaviors in humans. A school was playing the music over its sound system when the majority of students went on a violent rampage." he brought up another image of the school being closed with all the students freeze-framed of fighting each other. "When the music was stopped, the fighting stopped and no one could remember what happened or why they were fighting."

"So they are broadcasting subliminal violent messages." Kurama summarized.

"Like listening to country music." Nyssa commented, earning a smack in the arm by Kyla.

"I happen to like country music. And I know some really nice songs." Kyla crossed her arms.

"I'm just teasing, sweet."

Koenma cleared his throat, drawing their attention back. "What we have learned is that a demon has taken control of the station, going by the alias 'Shriek'. We managed to record this audio sample." Koenma hit a button on the remote he held.

"_Hey hey ladies and gentlemen, that was the remix of The Beatles 'Twist and Shout' by—" _There was a bunch of static before it resumed. _"Why just twist and shout and scream, when you can shriek? Let's hear your battle cries! All right! This is your radio Host Shriek, coming at you live from DAS radio."_

Koenma shut it off and looked at the group. "What are you initial feelings to his message?"

"Made me want to punch Kuwabara in the face, but that's a normal day to day thing." Yusuke shrugged.

"Funny, the guy's voice made me want to kick you where the sun don't shine, Urameshi." Kuwabara commented, glaring at Yusuke for a moment.

"His voice was grating." Hiei commented, Kurama voicing his agreement.

Kyla shrugged. "Sounded like a regular dude to me. I usually tune out the radio spokespeople when they're talking. I didn't feel anything."

"I like The Beatles. But it sounded like there was background noise. Can you play it again?" Nyssa changed to her demon form, taking off her glasses.

"Very well." Koenma played the sound byte again.

Nyssa had her eyes closed as she listened to the message again. "It's like whispering. Can you hear it, Kyla?"

Kyla changed in to her fox form and closed her eyes and Koenma played the message a third time. "Yeah. It's like he's talking over top of an old re-recorded tape."

"I'll have a digital specialist take a better look at it. In the mean-time, I need two of you to go in and take Shriek in to custody. Kuwabara, I know you're not an official detective but you're not as well known to demons and would be better to go in instead of Yusuke."

"Sure thing."

"Now… Kyla and Nyssa, I would like for one of you to go with him."

"Sure, I'll go." Nyssa volunteered. "I just better not have to wear another one of Botan's 'outfits'." She sent a glare at Koenma.

"That will not be necessary. But you can not carry any obvious weapons with you." Koenma said, ignoring the glare. "You'll need to get in to the building, stop the broadcasting, and bring Shriek back here without killing him or causing serious damage."

"We'll get it done then, Lord Koenma!" Kuwabara said with confidence.

"Good. Here is a map on how to get to the station from Genkai's place." He pushed forward a piece of paper with a map that seemed like it was printed off of Google for some reason.

Kuwabara picked up the map and looked at Nyssa. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Nyssa! This shouldn't be too hard compared to what Urameshi and I used to do." He shot her a big smile.

Nyssa blinked, not sure how to respond to that. She looked to Koenma. "When should we get this done?"

"The sooner the better." Koenma nodded at Botan.

She went up to them. "These are communicators so that you can contact us in case something goes wrong. Everyone will rush in and take everything down."

"It's a last resort in event of near-death, or if Shriek escapes." Koenma clarified.

Kuwabara and Nyssa each picked up a small communicator. Kuwabara's looked like a cigarette holder while Nyssa's looked like a make-up compact. Nyssa looked up at Kuwabara.

"How about we meet at Genkai's tomorrow morning to get a plan together?" she suggested.

"Sure. What time?"

"Ten?"

"Sounds good."

"Good, you're getting along. Now you can be sent home." Koenma hit another switch on the remote, bringing up a portal that was to the steps of Genkai's.

* * *

Hiei voiced his complaints when he and Nyssa were alone that evening. He did not like her volunteering her time to be alone with 'the oaf' while she could be training with him. Needless to say, he was given quite the argument and he ended up steaming on the roof in solitude. Kyla and Kurama had voiced to him that it wasn't a big deal, and that Kuwabara was a good-hearted character.

Nyssa sat in the living room, sighing to herself for the third time in a matter of minutes, wondering why Hiei was being like this when she remembered that Kuwabara had romantic interest in Yukina; Hiei's twin sister.

No wonder he was being such a grouch.

Kyla was sitting in the living room with Nyssa when she saw Nyssa's face suddenly get an expression of realization. Kurama was outside in the garden, experimenting with a dandelion weed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyla questioned.

"I think I know why Hiei is so upset about Kuwabara." Nyssa replied. "And I know that he's going to have to get over it on his own terms."

"Gee, that's reassuring." Kyla rolled her eyes. "When will that be? Fifteen years?"

"Who knows." Nyssa sighed and looked at the clock. "Screw this. I'm going to get comfortable." she got up and gave her friend a kiss atop her head. "Want to watch a movie or play a game when I come back down?"

"Sure. I'll think of something for when you come back." Kyla grinned up at her friend. When Nyssa disappeared up the stairs, Kyla decided that getting in to comfortable lounge clothes was a compelling idea. She jumped off the chair she was on and bounded upstairs.

While getting changed, cell phones rang. Kyla and Nyssa each went to their respective phones to see text messages.

_'Hey, are you and your friend okay? It's Ian.'_

Kyla dropped her phone in shock before picking it up, checking to see the message again, only to find it gone. Nothing in history, nothing in message notifications. Nyssa stared at her phone in shock, hitting the reply button but her phone gave her an error message, saying no message was selected. As though the message wasn't even there.

* * *

Shadowess: I do plan to go somewhere with this. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten the past two years. Please, send some ideas, critique this. Reviews stating 'Awesome please update!' won't get another chapter out any faster. Let me know if you want more por- I mean... If you want more.. sensual moments between the characters.

Yusuke: So you're going to have more porn on here?

Shadowess: AAH! ANOTHER WEIRD GUY! -runs-

Yusuke: Uh.. okay? Reviews are loved but not forced.


End file.
